Behind The Magic - JongKey Fanfic
by TheLock23
Summary: "Magos blancos y magos negros. La diferencia nos impedirá amarnos." Personajes: . Kim JongHyun . Kim KiBum . Lee JinKi . Lee TaeMin . Choi MinHo . Nam Woohyun . Kim Jongin . Leeteuk Teaser: /watch?v VG1QfW1MAZs Capitulos: 30 Género: Fantasía Advertencia: Lemon; Mpreg.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

La magia es una ciencia inexplicable. No se trata de tener un sombrero y sacar un conejo blanco de él. No es ilusión óptica; es como su nombre lo dice, MAGIA.

Los humanos tenemos distintas capacidades, físicas y mentales. Cada uno las desarrolla dependiendo de distintos factores: familia, sociedad, carácter y demás. No existe una explicación exacta del porque cada humano puede llegar a ser diferente.

Algunas personas hablan de un ser al cual llaman Dios; él es el responsable de haberles otorgado ciertas característica con un propósito que ellos mismos desconocen.

Yo, Kim JongHyun, siendo un tanto egocéntrico, creo que mi talento no vino de un "Dios". Soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para absorber muy bien las enseñanzas de alguien más. Tampoco me creo superior que nadie, soy único e incomparable, eso es todo.

Me considero uno de los mejores magos blancos que mi congregación podría tener. Incluso nuestro líder lo sabe. Siempre he sido el arma secreta, el que siempre salvará a todos por saber utilizar mejor sus habilidades.

Nuestras constantes luchas con los "magos" negros son a nuestro favor gracias a mí. No es que los demás magos sean malos, pero yo soy el único que posee un poder inigualable.

Como mencioné antes, los "magos" oscuros son nuestros rivales de por vida. Nuestros puntos a vencer.

¿Por qué? Simple…

La magia blanca y la magia negra no se juntan. Son incompatibles. Jamás funcionaría una mezcla entre ambas porque solo con intentarlo se ocasionaría una guerra.

Mientras que la magia blanca realiza un trabajo arduo para luchar contra los males del mundo "normal" [humanos sin poderes mágicos] la magia negra se encarga de destruir todo a su paso. Ellos desean vencernos sin importar las consecuencias. Sin importar matar a quien se cruce en su camino. Y depende de nosotros evitar que eso suceda.

Hace poco tiempo tuvimos un enfrentamiento con los Darkzone [los magos oscuros]. Como siempre, yo salve la situación. Incluso me canso de repetirlo. Solo que ésta vez, nos trajeron una pequeña sorpresa. Ellos traían consigo a su nueva arma secreta.

La última vez que trajeron a uno de sus magos de quinta, yo terminé por aniquilarlo. Nada muy agradable que contar.

Al ver a éste nuevo miembro de su congregación, tenía que ser yo, quién lo aprese y lo lleve hasta el castillo para tenerlo como prisionero de por vida. Y recalco el "tenía" porque en el momento en que lo tuve a solo metros de mí y totalmente indefenso, simplemente me quedé observándolo sin poder mover un solo músculo.

Dirán que soy un idiota, yo creo que lo soy, pero luego de ver a una criatura tan hermosa frente a mis ojos se me hizo imposible hacerle algún daño.

Su aspecto era típico de ellos, ropa oscura, mirada intimidante y la varita hecha de roble negro. Lo que lo hacía diferente era que a pesar de transmitir cierto ego, yo pude percibir un poder blanco.

Para que me entienda mejor; nosotros los magos nacemos con ciertos caracteres genéticos. El poder blanco tiene un porcentaje mayor de actitudes buenas, lo contrario con los poderes oscuros que tienen un porcentaje alto de maldad. Nosotros no escogemos la clase de magos que queremos ser, simplemente estamos destinados a pertenecer a uno de los dos bandos.

Gracias a mis poderes puedo percibir el nivel de maldad de los magos oscuros, es por eso que me es fácil derrotarlos.

Ésta vez no se trataba de un mago cualquiera. Era un digno rival que posiblemente fue educado para derrotarme. Solo que, ellos escogieron a la persona equivocada.

Él no era igual a ellos, su índice de maldad solo era superficial. Incluso podría ser un aprendiz de brujo, ni siquiera un mago, solo un hechicero. Algo bastante tonto de su parte ya que yo soy un arma imposible de derrotar.

Aunque, luego de la situación, su estrategia no fue tan mala.

El hecho de dejarme llevar por la belleza de mi enemigo me costó un hechizo de paralización y una semana en la habitación oscura.

Llego ya dos semanas viviendo con una incertidumbre en mi ser. Siento como si él hubiera penetrado en mi alma indispuesto a salir de ella.

Su nombre… no lo sé…

De lo único que estoy seguro es que me enamoré mi mayor enemigo.


	2. Capítulo I

Capítulo I

"Mi nombre es Kibum, Kim Kibum. "

Las prácticas de la tarde terminaron, ahora era el momento de llevar a cabo el plan que tanto estaba esperando durante toda la semana.

JongHyun corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su habitación ante las miradas confundidas de MinHo y TaeMin.

¿Por qué su hyung había estado tan ansioso durante la semana?

No lo sabían y tampoco querían preguntar.

Al llegar a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue acercarse al ropero y sacar una capa negra que casualmente robó a un mago negro en uno de sus enfrentamientos. Vaya que había aprovechado la situación para hurtar una prenda del enemigo.

Dejó la capa sobre su cama y fue hasta el baño. Lavó un poco su cara y se detuvo a pensar por unos segundos lo que estaba a punto de hacer. "En verdad, espero que esto funcione JongHyun" - el mago blanco se cuestionaba así mismo– "Si no…JinKi hará volar tu cabeza y se la dará de comer a los cocodrilos." – dio un último suspiro y salió del baño.

En la cocina, se encontraban TaeMin, MinHo y el jefe de la congregación. El gran mago blanco Lee JinKi. – "¿Dónde está JongHyun?" – preguntó éste – "Sabe que odio no tener a todos mis magos presentes a la hora de cenar." – MinHo alzó los hombros en señal de desconocimiento mientras que tomaba un poco de agua – "JongHyun hyung está muy raro desde hace varios días." – habló TaeMin – "Ayer intenté preguntarle que le pasaba pero solo esquivó mi pregunta hablando de otro tema." – El rostro de JinKi se endureció. No sabía con exactitud que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de JongHyun pero una idea lejana rondaba su cabeza.

Desde que tuvieron esa última pelea con los DarkZone, su arma secreta había cambiado por completo su actitud. Estaba distraído, los encantamientos los hacía de manera incorrecta incluso llegando a lastimar a sus compañeros.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba a JongHyun? ¿Acaso lo habían hechizado?

No, esa idea no era correcta. Si fuera eso él no podría entrar al castillo.

Fuera lo que fuera, estaba seguro que el plan de JongHyun sería peligroso.

Los tres magos comieron en silencio durante unos minutos. El tema de JongHyun quedó en el aire ya que nadie tenía una respuesta concreta ante su extraña actitud. El silencio se mantuvo hasta que fueron interrumpidos por una de las empleadas del castillo – "Señor Lee." – JinKi volteó a mirarla – "Dígame." – ella se acercó un poco más a él para susurrarle – "El joven Kim ha salido del castillo." – El jefe frunció el ceño. Sabía que él planeaba algo. Lo sabía.

"Hyung?" – preguntó TaeMin – "Debemos ir tras de…" – el fuerte golpe de los puños de JinKi contra la mesa hicieron al maknae saltar de su asiento.

La situación era incómoda. Era difícil que el mago mayor se enojara. Su paciencia era una de sus mayores virtudes, pero ésta vez, definitivamente JongHyun había pasado los límites. Hacer enojar a su jefe era un asunto complicado de resolver.

JongHyun' POV

Salí del castillo por la puerta de atrás. Obviamente no podía dejar que me vieran y rogaba porque no lo hubieran hecho, si no me daba por muerto.

Con cuidado atravesé el jardín hasta llegar al bosque. Allí empezaría todo mi plan.

Durante un mes completo, me las había arreglado para salir del castillo en las noches. Atravesaba el bosque hasta llegar al lago que dividía nuestras tierras y las de los DarkZone.

Usando uno de mis hechizos lograba pasar el río para poder llegar a la roca negra que marcaba la entrada a las tierras de los magos negros. Ese tedioso proceso durante un mes entero.

Todo eso ¿Para qué?

Solo para ver a esa hermosa criatura de mirada penetrante y labios perfectamente bellos creados por la naturaleza. Todo el esfuerzo valía la pena si a cambio podía ver a ese ángel una vez más.

¿Soy un idiota por enamorarme a primera vista? Sí, si lo soy.

¿Soy un idiota por enamorarme de un hombre? Sí, si lo soy.

¿Soy triple idiota por enamorarme de mi enemigo? Sí, lo soy.

Soy todo lo que la gente quiera, ahora simplemente no me interesa.

Estaba parado frente a la roca que se había convertido en testigo de todas mis noches observando a la persona que no me dejaba dormir tranquilamente.

Cubrí mi cabeza con la capa que traía y caminé entre los árboles de roble negro hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo de los Darkzone.

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar frío, mi corazón se agitó al punto de hacerme respirar profundo para poder calmarme.

Mierda, estaba a punto de invadir un terreno "minado" solo para conocerlo. Solo para saber ese maldito nombre que todo este tiempo había querido saber.

Rodeé los árboles que estaban protegiendo la entrada al castillo negro para llegar hasta el lugar donde él se encontraba cada noche. La cabaña abandonada que era usada para guardar sus armas de guerra. Allí, donde todas las noches que había invadido sus tierras, se hallaba él, la persona que dilataba mis pupilas cada vez que me encontraba con su hermosa figura.

Ésta vez, no era la excepción. Efectivamente, él estaba allí de espaldas hacia donde yo estaba. Sentado sobre una roca y perdido en sus pensamientos.

Miré a todos lados asegurándome de que si yo me acercaba no habría nadie cerca para atacarme por la espalda. Luego de confirmar que el campo estaba limpio, me dispuse a acercarme a él. Bueno esa era la idea, pero en ese momento me atacó el pánico.

Soy uno de los mejores magos pero tengo miedo de decirle "Hola" a la persona que me gusta. Genial ¿No?

Mi corazón se saldría en cualquier momento, eso era seguro. No era posible que latiera tan rápido solo por estar en frente de alguien.

"Vamos no seas idiota! Camina!" – me alenté a mí mismo casi en un murmullo.

Cerré mis ojos y respiré hondo, ahora sí debía caminar hacia él y preguntarle su nombre. Solo eso. Luego podía salir corriendo o hacer algún encantamiento para volver a mi castillo.

Por fin, luego de unos dos eternos minutos, ya estaba caminando hacia él. Mientras más me acercaba más nervioso me ponía. A veces hacía pausas para pensar en lo que iba a hacer pero luego de haber llegado hasta allí iba a ser estúpido salir huyendo.

Llegué hasta una distancia considerable y me quedé detrás de él sin decir nada. No notaba mi presencia y eso me dio tiempo para analizar cada parte del cuerpo de ese hermoso ser.

Desde sus cabellos perfectamente rubios como el sol, hasta la delicada curva entre su espalda baja y su trasero.

Mierda! ¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecto?

Luego de escanearlo por completo, aclaré mi mente e intenté concentrarme en el objetivo de mi visita.

"Vamos! Deja de ser un marica y habla!" – una gran frase alentadora no? Respiré profundo una vez más y solté una media sílaba – "Hol…"

Me detuve a media palabra porque él giró hacia mí sorpresivamente. Aún tenía su mirada hacia el suelo.

"Ho…hola…" – eso fue lo único que pude decir antes que levantara su cabeza y plantara su mirada en mí.

OH MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA! Estaba llorando…él estaba llorando!

"¿Te ….te sucede….algo?" – pregunté tartamudeando.

Mi cuerpo se tensó cuando él se levantó de la roca donde estaba sentado y se paró frente a mí.

¿Debía sacar mi varita? ¿Tal vez me iba a atacar?

Genial JongHyun! GENIAL! Solo a ti se te ocurren éstas estupideces! Solo a ti se te…

Mis pensamientos se borraron en una milésima de segundo cuando sentí unos finos brazos rodeando mi cuello en un abrazo.

Él…me….¿Me estaba abrazando?

"Oye…tú no…." – volví a quedarme sin palabras cuando él se separó y volvió a mirarme con los ojos llorosos. – "Sería bueno que me dijeras tu….".

No se cómo paso… en verdad no lo sé. De un momento a otro él estaba sobre mi boca besándome con desesperación. Mis ojos quedaron abiertos como platos ante su acción. En ese momento me sentía tan indefenso y confundido. Era tan ilógico lo que estaba pasando. No era que me disgustara, al contrario! Era una sensación totalmente indescriptible, pero no encontraba una razón lógica para que de la nada él me estuviera besando de esa manera.

Supongo que lo correcto hubiera sido detenerlo. Yo tenía la fuerza física suficiente como para hacerlo, pero lo que no tenía era la fuerza mental. Realmente me estaba dejando llevar por él, por su control, por una pasión indescriptible, por sus deliciosos labios y sus delgadas manos tomando mis mejillas acercándome más a él.

En menos de cinco minutos, él y yo estábamos dentro de la cabaña. Luchando como dos fieras a punto de comerse. Él quería tomar las riendas de la situación pero si íbamos a jugar, yo pondría las reglas.

Lo tomé de los muslos y lo alcé un poco para que pudiera treparse y enredar sus piernas en mi cintura llevándolo hasta la pared y acorralándolo con ésta. Como pudo sacó la capa negra que yo traía encima para luego empezar a desabotonar mi camisa. Yo seguía acariciando sus piernas hasta llegar a su trasero mientras que devoraba su cuello haciendo que se estremeciera ante mi contacto.

Nos separamos y nos miramos por algunos segundos, él volvió a atacar mi boca haciéndome perder el equilibrio y chocar contra la pared contraria. Poco a poco me estaba volviendo loco y no sabía si podría parar en el momento indicado.

Como sea pudimos acomodarnos en el suelo, yo sobre él por supuesto.

Sus manos buscaban con desesperación el cierre de mi pantalón. Estaba ansioso, lo podía sentir. Terminé por quitarle la camiseta y con algo de su ayuda desaparecí su pantalón.

Mi boca comenzó a recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, dejando pequeñas marcas en él.

Rayos! Su piel era tan suave. Su delicado olor a fresas era embriagante.

Llegué hasta su zona más sensible, pasé mi mano sobre éste haciendo que soltara su primer gemido. Cogí delicadamente el borde de sus boxers y comencé a bajarlos lentamente exponiendo poco a poco su miembro ya hinchado.

Me levanté un poco para observarlo. Él estaba totalmente expuesto ante mí. Era como si lo que había deseado durante ese tiempo se estuviera volviendo real. Tal vez no era la manera ya que no sabía ni su nombre pero desde que tuve el primer contacto no pude detenerme. Él sería mío y no tenía la fuerza para rechazarlo.

Quise tocar una vez más esa zona tan sensible, pero él me lo impidió sosteniendo fuertemente mi muñeca – "No quiero esperar más." – dijo con voz entrecortada – "Pero no deberíamos…" – él me interrumpió – "Solo hazlo."

Sus palabras retumbaron en mi mente. Él quería que yo lo hiciera mío sin ninguna preparación. El miedo me empezó a invadir. ¿Y si lo lastimaba? Eso era lo que menos quería en un momento así, pero él insistió.

Diablos! Soy demasiado débil.

Me acerqué hasta su boca y lo besé despacio. Con cuidado hice que separara sus piernas y las alcé sobre mis hombros para acomodarme mejor. Se aprisionó contra mi pecho tomando con fuerza mi espalda haciendo presión hacia abajo. Ante su desesperación tuve que luchar contra mi cuerpo para poder buscar su entrada y la manera correcta de entrar en él sin hacerle daño.

Sujete fuerte su mano intentando darle la confianza necesaria, a pesar de que él tenía mucha más confianza que yo. "Nunca he hecho ésto, por favor dime si te..." - no había terminado de hablar y él ya había hecho presión con su cuerpo hacia arriba, automáticamente yo ya estaba dentro de él.

Diablos! ¿Qué mierda tenía éste chico que me ponía así?

Luego de unos segundos, empecé a moverme, primero lento y poco a poco acelere el ritmo. Su cuerpo parecía realmente insaciable.

"Eres tan...hermoso... " - yo y mis cursilerias en un momento así. Al hombre no le importaba nada, solo quería follar... lo pude sentir en cada toque.

Dentro de mí sabía que de una u otra manera yo también quería lo mismo pero, él había sido el culpable de mis desveladas cada noche. Mis sentimientos hacia él eran claros, estaba enamorado. Y hacerle el amor lo confirmó.

Yo estaba bañado en amor, en cada tacto quería hacerle sentir que lo amaba pero él estaba perdido en su propio éxtasis restando importancia a mi presencia.

Dí una última embestida hasta llegar al orgasmo. Él se vino en mi mano y yo dentro de él. Lo miré una última vez y luego me levanté del suelo. Él estaba allí, acostado en el suelo totalmente sudado. En verdad era muy hermoso.

-"Supongo que me dirás tu nombre verdad precioso? " - pregunté mientras me colocaba torpemente el pantalón. - "Será mejor que no lo sepas." -tomó su camisa y se cubrió con ella - "No tengas vergüenza, eres hermoso. " - terminé de ponerme la camisa y me acerque a él - "Tengo que confesar que estabas bastante ansioso. "- sonrei divertido mientras acariciaba su mejilla. - "Lo siento, no se me pasó. " - desvío la mirada - "Yo no me negue asi que no es tu culpa. Pasó lo que tenía que pasar. No me arrepiento de nada."

Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado tierno con él. Solo un poco.

-"Creo que ya debes irte. " - me miró nervioso - "Lo sé. Pueden vernos." - fruci en ceño - "Ajam." - sonrió a medias - "Bueno entonces me voy, ¿tú estarás bien? " - tomé su mano - "Sí, lo estaré ahora vete. " - me levanté del suelo y camine hacia la entrada - "¿En verdad no me dirás tu nombre? " - me dí vuelta y lo miré. Él suspiro y luego dijo lo que tanto quería escuchar. - "Me llamo Kibum, Kim Kibum. "

Sonrei como un idiota y luego salí de la cabaña sin antes ponerme mi saco negro y cubrime por completo por si acaso alguien me fuera a reconocer.

Después de lo que había pasado no podía estar más feliz. Ese era su nombre, Kim Kibum. Ahora, MI Kim Kibum.


	3. Capítulo II

Capítulo 02

"Who are you? "

JongHyun había llegado al castillo sano y salvo. Cruzó el jardín y sin problemas pudo llegar hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido y de inmediato se dejó caer sobre su cama. Esa noche había sido intensa, demasiado de hecho. Toda su historia de amor se realizó de una manera poco convencional pero al fin y al cabo pudo saber el nombre de su ángel. Ahora sus manos cubrían su rostro sonrojado al recordar lo que pasó. Las imágenes de su amado bajo sus brazos, estremeciéndose bajo su tacto. Él era tan perfecto.

El mago blanco se sentía tan estúpido por pensar de una manera tan adolescente. Estaba enamorado, a pesar de conocer solo el nombre de él. Kibum, SU Kibum. Ese hermoso ser que se había entregado a él sin importar nada, sin importar que su amor estuviera prohibido y que…

Un momento…

-Mierda…!- quitó las manos de su rostro y se levantó de la cama sentándose en ésta – No debí dejarlo solo! ¿Y si alguien lo encontraba allí? O peor…¿SI ALGUIEN NOS VIÓ?! – se levantó de la cama y caminó por todos lados con las manos sobre la cabeza – "Eres un idiota Kim JongHyun! ¿LE HICISTE EL AMOR Y LO DEJAS BOTADO COMO SI HUBIERAS PAGADO POR SUS SERVICIOS! AHH!"

-¿A quién le hiciste el amor hyung?" – la voz de TaeMin alertó a JongHyun. Dios el chiquillo estaba allí parado en la puerta del baño de la habitación.

¿Qué carajos hacía el maknae allí dentro?

-¿TaeMin? – JongHyun trataba de volver en sí - ¿Qué haces en mi habitación a ésta hora?.

-No podía dormir y decidí esperarte. – TaeMin frotaba sus ojos aún soñoliento - ¿Dónde estabas hyung? – preguntaba entre un bostezo mientras se acercaba hasta JongHyun.

Obviamente él no podía decirle la verdad a TaeMin. Por más que él no era un dulce angelito tampoco era correcto contarle lo que había pasado con KiBum. No entendería su situación, sobre todo luego de saber que el maknae tenía sentimientos hacia él y no precisamente de un dongsaeng a su hyung.

-Estaba por ahí TaeMinnie. – el mayor desvió la mirada hacia un punto invisible -

-Mientes. Te escuché cuando dijiste algo sobre hacer el amor con alguien! – TaeMin se acercó más - ¿Sales con alguien JongHyun hyung? Por favor si es así dime quien es…! –

-No es nadie TaeMinnie, escuchaste mal. –

-NO ME MIENTAS! Y NO ME DIGAS TAEMINNIE! YA NO SOY NIÑO HYUNG! –

Vaya que era difícil hacer entrar en razón al maknae. Siempre fue necio, más tratándose de JongHyun, pero acaso le era tan difícil entender que él no sentía lo mismo? Que por más que no existiera ese "alguien" JongHyun no lo podía mirarlo con otros ojos?

TaeMin realmente podía llegar a ser atosigante si se lo proponía.

-Será mejor que vayas a tu habitación TaeMin. Ya es tarde. – se acercó un poco hasta el menor e intentó tomarlo de la mano pero éste se apartó – TaeMin por favor…! Dices que ya no eres un niño pero te comportas como tal!

-No quiero que salgas con nadie por eso actúo así! –

-Ya te dije que no salgo con nadie. Ahora vete, ésta vez hablo en serio. –

-Pero hyung…-

-Vete si no quieres que llame a JinKi. – JongHyun señaló la puerta en tono amenazante. Luego de eso no había forma de que TaeMin no se fuera de su habitación.

Efectivamente, luego de eso TaeMin por fin se fue en medio de un berrinche que el mismo JongHyun estaba acostumbrado a soportar. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que el maknae seguía siendo un niño engreído. Sus hyungs siempre pasando por alto sus engreimientos.

JongHyun estaba cansado por todo lo sucedido así que decidió recostarse un rato antes de dormir. Solo quería pensar en lo que haría mañana. Seguro iría a ver a KiBum.

Debían arreglar su situación luego de lo que pasó. No pudo ser un simple encuentro y ya. JongHyun no quería eso, él quería más.

Se trataba de KiBum, de la única persona que sin conocerlo había logrado alborotar su corazón. El hecho de pensar en algo serio le llenaba de miedo pero al menos sabía que Su KiBum le correspondía, o al menos eso creía.

El cansancio se había apoderado por completo de JongHyun así que no demoró mucho en quedarse dormido.

Parecía imposible todo lo sucedido. Algo irreal que jamas había pasado por su mente. Nunca había pensado en enamorarse, mucho menos de un mago oscuro. Se suponia que ellos eran sus eternos enemigos pero si ero era realmente cierto, ¿Porqué es que KiBum se entregó a él con tanta ansiedad?

¿Fue solo deseo? ¿Calentura? ¿Venganza?

No podía ser así. No podía.

JongHyun había arriesgado su vida en vano y eso no era nada bueno. Sería una completa decepción para él.

A la mañana siguiente, todo transcurrió normal a excepción de TaeMin. Como era de esperarse, el menor decidió ignorar a JongHyun . Nada sorprendente ya que era una clásica actitud de su inmadurez. Pero para mala suerte de MinHo, él tuvo que soportar la pataleta del maknae. Siempre terminaba desquitanose con él luego de alguna "pelea" con JongHyun.

JinKi no estuvo presente durante el entrenamiento, lo que extrañó a los demás magos. La única manera de que el líder no estuviera era que un nuevo enfrentamiento se avecinaba y él debía preparar todo para la batalla. Pero no se les había comunicado de nada así que siguieron con sus actividades como todos los días.

La noche llegó rápido y nuevamente JongHyun sé ausentó en la cena, provocando una nueva rabieta de TaeMin. MinHo estaba a cargo ya que JinKi aún no aparecía, pero ni con la autoridad en su poder logró tranquilizar al maknae. No le quedaba más que dejarlo solo para que se le bajaran las revoluciones.

JongHyun's POV

Mi día no había sido malo si obviamos el hecho de que TaeMin me practicara la ley del hielo. Ese niño es un inmaduro de primera. De todas formas le tenía mucho cariño y su desprecio no me era indeferente. Aunque tampoco pretendía rogarle para que me escuchara, yo tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo: iré en busca de KiBum. Así como cada noche, solo que ésta vez debía ser especial.

Allí estaba yo, nuevamente, en la entrada del castillo de los DarkZone. Me asegure que nadie pudiera verme y rodee el jardín hasta llegar a aquella cabaña que nos había acogido la noche anterior.

Para mi sorpresa, él no estaba en la roca como siempre lo estaba. Miraba a mi alrededor y no había un solo rastro de KiBum.

-¿Dónde te metiste KiBum? -

Comenzaba a desesperarme. No podía siquiera llamarlo porque si lo hacía nos descubrirían y ambos pagaríamos las consecuencias.

Diablos! ¿que debía hacer para que él apareciera?

Mi cuerpo se estremecio cuando un lazo de fuego cayó sobre uno de los arbustos que estaban frente a mí. Por poco y me mataba.

...Oh no...

MIERDA! MIERDA! MIERDA!

Seguro era un mago oscuro detrás mío y estaba a punto de matarme.

Genial Kim JongHyun...

Deslizo mi mano por mi pantalón en busca de mi varita pero como soy un completo imbécil me doy cuenta que la dejé en mi abrigo de entrenamiento.

Eres un puto imbécil JongHyun, ahora que mierda vas a hacer? ...

Ok ok...

Decidí tomar aire, y asumir mi destino... si me tocaba enfrentarme a ellos sin tener mi varita no tenía de otra más que poner en práctica las técnicas de JinKi...

PERO CARAJO YO NO SOY JINKI! AÚN NO PUEDO HACER NINGÚN ENCANTAMIENTO SIN VARITA...!

A la mierda, si me matarian debía dar la cara y ver frente a frente a mi asesi...

¿KiBum?

Mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo luego de mi pequeño susto. Seguro el ataque fue porque yo estaba de espaldas y él no pudo reconocerme. Seguro fue eso.

-Kibum...- lo miré con un gran sonrisa en el rostro. No preste atención a que él todavía mantenía su varita frente a mí. -Sabía que volvería a verte - intenté acercarme pero para mi sopresa, KiBum lanzó otro encantamiento que por obra de mi buenos reflejos pude esquivar - ¿KiBum? - lo miré extrañado por su violenta reacción. - ¿Que pasa? Soy yo, JongHyun!.

-No deberías estar aquí mago blanco. Estás invadiendo tierras enemigas.

Su mirada...era extraña... no era la misma que yo conocía ...

-Pero, yo he venido a verte... a...a conversar sobre lo que pasó ayer y...

-No se de que hablas. Ahora vete si no quieres que llame a los demás magos y te saquemos a patadas de aquí.

-No... No... estás cometiendo un error! Soy JongHyun! Ayer estuvimos juntos en esa cabaña! ¿recuerdas? - la situación empezaba a desesperarme por completo.

-Debería matarte ahora mismo y no entiendo porque no lo he hecho aún.

-PORQUE NO PUEDES MATARME! SOY JONGHYUN! Por favor KiBum no me digas que no sabes quién soy!

-No, no se quién eres, ni tampoco sé como sabes mi nombre así que te pedire por última vez que te largues.

Algo estaba mal. Ese no podía ser KiBum... no...no podía.

Él y yo habíamos... MIERDA COMO PODÍA DESCONOCERME!

-Sé que no quieres que nadie nos vea juntos pero no es necesario ésto! Sabes que vine solo por ti! -caminé despacio hacia él - por favor precioso... no me digas que no sabes quien soy...

Una luz roja cayó en mis ojos ocacionandome un fuerte dolor y pérdida de vista momentánea.

Cuando logré ver con claridad, me topé con una escena que me causó mucho más dolor que cualquier ataque mortal hecho por mi peor enemigo.

KiBum, MI KiBum estaba besando a...mi rival de la vida...WooHyun.

En ese momento sólo quería correr hacía él y golpearlo hasta matarlo, pero luego me dí cuenta que... fui un imbécil...

Todo había sido una trampa... una maldita trampa planeada por esos dos miserables...

Hubieran visto la cara de WooHyun regocijandose al ver mi cara de derrota.. el muy hijo de puta tenía todo preparado...

Y... KiBum... parado a su lado, con una expresion nula como si se tratara de un pedazo de carne. De hecho, eso fui. Un pedazo de carne, utilizado para humillar a mi congregación.

Maldito WooHyun... maldito KiBum... malditos los DarkZone.

Maldita sea la hora en que me enamoré de ese bastardo!

Ahora sí, estaba convencido de que mataría a uno por uno con mis propias manos, empezando por él, por KiBum.


	4. Capítulo III

Capítulo 03

"I wanna kill him."

El mundo podía desvanecerse en tan solo unos minutos. Era como si su vida nunca hubiese tenido sentido. Jamás había pensado en enamorarse, nunca le tomó atención a temas del amor hasta que conoció a KiBum.

¿Por qué tuvo que caer tan rápido? ¿Por qué no pensó antes de actuar por instinto?

Por más que quería soportarlo, no podía. Su corazón estaba herido y él sabía la razón.

JongHyun caminó entre el bosque hasta llegar a su castillo. Estaba tan destrozado que le importó nada que lo vieran llegar. Ya no le tomaba importancia a los gritos de TaeMin o a las preguntas incómodas de MinHo, solo quería llegar hasta su habitación y llorar.

Llorar de rabia, de dolor, de decepción…!

-Juro que te mataré KiBum! Juro que lo haré…! – su rabia estaba al límite haciendo que destrozara todo a su paso. Ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta que los demás magos estaban durmiendo, él quería desquitarse con algo y lo haría sin importar que.

-JONGHYUN HYUNG! – escuchó la voz de MinHo al otro lado de la puerta.

-Déjame solo! –

Cuando ya no encontró otra cosa que romper dentro de su habitación terminó por tirarse sobre su cama. Quería seguir llorando y botar todo el dolor que tenía dentro de él.

Se sentía tan miserable de haberse enamorado de alguien que solo lo tomó por venganza y placer. Como si él no tuviera sentimientos y solo sirviera para tener sexo.

No quería nada, en ese momento. Solo retroceder el tiempo y haber matado a Kibum cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Jamás dejarse llevar por esos labios acorazonados y esa piel tan suave.

Nunca debió tocar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. No debió enamorarse de él.

-JongHyun abre la puerta por favor, soy JinKi– la voz del mayor se escuchaba extrañamente calmada. Podía ser una forma de darle confianza y que él abriera la puerta, sin embargo eso no pasó.

Así como el líder podía ser necio, JongHyun lo era el doble y no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácil. Él estaba destrozado, lo que menos quería era escuchar los reclamos de los demás, a pesar de que sabía que JinKi era la única persona que podía entenderlo.

El ruido de los destrozos se disipó. Ahora JongHyun estaba más calmado o es era que ya no tenía otra cosa que romper.

-JongHyun sigues ahí? – el líder esperó respuesta pero al no encontrarla no tuvo más remedio que usar un hechizo para derribar la puerta de la habitación.

Entró con cuidado, esperando no encontrar a un JongHyun violento o fuera de sí, de ser así debía usar su magia contra él y no era algo agradable para JinKi.

La habitación estaba totalmente un desastre. Los muebles, la cama, los libros, absolutamente todo fue tirado por todas partes. Pero él no estaba. JongHyun no estaba dentro.

-¿JongHyun? – definitivamente no estaba dentro. El baño estaba vacío y que hubiera saltado por una de las ventanas no era una opción. Las habitaciones estaban lo bastante alto como para que un idiota saltara desde allí y JongHyun no era un idiota.

Las quejas de TaeMin empezaron a escucharse desde los pasillos. El maknae estaba molesto por algo, o mejor dicho alguien.

La mente del líder empezó a procesar la información que venía a su mente. Si JongHyun no estaba en la habitación entonces estaba en otro lado del castillo, seguramente usó su magia para escapar y evitar que JinKi lo encontrara. Él siempre tan rebelde. A veces se aprovechaba de sus habilidades para salirse con la suya, a pesar de que sabía que iba contra las reglas.

-Eres un irresponsable JongHyun, un verdadero irresponsable. – pensó el mago blanco. – y eso sucede por culpa mía. –

Muchas veces JinKi se sentía responsable por la desobediente actitud de su dongsaeng. En miles de ocasiones le permitía tomar decisiones a su criterio, y no es que eso estuviera mal, pero JongHyun aún era un mago muy joven e inmaduro. Si tan solo le hubiera puesto mano dura no tendría esa actitud tan infantil. Incluso desconociendo las razones de su enojo, el hecho de destrozar por completo la habitación había sido una actitud poco inteligente. De todas maneras, no existía una justificación lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar una rabieta como esa.

JinKi estaba dispuesto a darle una buena reprendida.

JongHyun's POV

Onew estaba tras la puerta llamándome para que yo saliera. Me detuve un segundo y me di cuenta que ya no existía nada en pie en mi habitación. Me asomé por la ventana para confirmar la altura.

No podía saltar porque me mataría, aunque no había mucha diferencia entre eso y el hecho de que JinKi entrara. Me tomaría del cuello o me torturaría por una semana. No sé cuál hubiera sido peor.

Ya que no quería morir no tuve más opción que usar mi magia. A pesar de que estaba prohibido usarla dentro del castillo era la única manera de salir con vida.

El hechizo de tele transportación lo aprendí gracias a MinHo. Esa rana era un libro andante. A veces se notaba aburrido escucharlo todo el día hablando de hechizos y bla bla bla. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que no conseguía llamar la atención de TaeMin. Si tan solo él fuera más interesante para el maknae me hubiera quitado un peso de encima. TaeMin era un adolescente bastante especial y había que encontrar la manera de llevarle la corriente.

-JONGHYUN HYUNG! – allí estaba él. Debía prepararme mentalmente para escuchar sus reclamos.

-¿Qué pasa TaeMinnie? – No tenía que hacer nada más que intentar seguirle la corriente. Si me ponía grosero con él, lo más probable era que el maknae fuera a quejarse con JinKi dándole un motivo más para querer cortarme la cabeza.

-TE VI USANDO MAGIA DENTRO DEL CASTILLO! – a esto me refería. – SABES QUE ESTÁ PROHIBIDO! PERO SIEMPRE HACES LO QUE TE DA LA GANA! – SÍ claro, y él tenía la suficiente autoridad "moral" para sacármelo en cara. Como si TaeMin nunca hiciera lo que quisiera.

-Mira TaeMin, ahora no tengo tiempo para tus discursos llenos de inmadurez. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer si? –

Su expresión de asesino en serie era tan evidente. Yo nunca lo despreciaba pero en verdad no quería escuchar ningún sermón, menos de él siendo mi dongsaeng.

Dejé a TaeMin haciendo otra de sus famosas rabietas y salí de la biblioteca.

Estaba totalmente decidido a ir en busca de KiBum. A pesar de que ya me había desquitado poniendo patas arriba mi habitación, necesitaba vengarme con el propio protagonista de mi desgracia. Me importaban mil mierdas si era media noche. Debía volver al castillo de los DarkZone y matarlo con mis propias manos.

-JongHyun ni se te ocurra salir del castillo. –

Cerré los ojos respirando muy profundo. JinKi estaba detrás de mí, seguramente con su varita en alto.

Yo podía ser muy buen mago pero él era el mejor. No por nada era nuestro líder.

-No puedo quedarme Onew. – di unos pasos hacia adelante pero una fuerte llama de fuego se atravesó en mi camino impidiéndome seguir.

-Yo no hablo dos veces JongHyun, y lo sabes bien. – me di vuelta aún con la mirada en el techo. Sentía como JinKi me que miraba enojado. Su varita seguía apuntándome.

-Tengo asuntos que arreglar – desvié mi mirada hacia un punto fijo en el suelo. Ni siquiera era capaz de mirarlo, eso sería mucho trauma para mí.

-Claro que los tienes. – bajó su varita y la guardó dentro de su saco color beige. – Te escapas de noche, llevas ropa oscura, destrozas tu habitación, usas magia dentro del castillo, ¿Acaso eso no es suficiente problema? – se cruzó de brazos y esperó pacientemente a mi vaga respuesta.

-Tengo sentimientos Onew, soy un humano como todos. – sí. Yo y mi sentimentalismo por delante.

-No eres un humano, eres un mago. Y se supone que sobre todo eso, eres mi amigo. De lo contrario a éstas horas tu cabeza estaría colgando de mi puerta. – nuestro líder siempre ha sido tan sincero que hasta daba miedo.

-Entonces, como amigo te pido que me dejes ir. –

-Son las doce de la noche, además hace menos de media hora te vi regresando del bosque. No sé qué planeas JongHyun, a pesar de que soy tu amigo no sé qué es lo que te está pasando y eso me frustra! –

-No puedo decírtelo, no entenderías. –

JinKi rodó los ojos, en verdad se le notaba frustrado por mi actitud. Pero no podía decirle lo que había pasado.

No solo me mataría si no que echaría de la congregación y eso para un mago es una completa deshonra. Ningún mago en la tierra podía ser expulsado al abandono. Jamás sobreviviría solo en el exilio, eso era seguro. Y yo obviamente no quería ser el primer expulsado en la historia por haberse enamorado de un mago oscuro que solo lo utilizó como su máquina de placer y venganza.

-Entonces no saldrás del castillo. Te quedarás en la habitación oscura durante un mes. –

Mierda Lee JinKi, mierda.

-No puedes hacerme eso! Ya estuve en la habitación durante tres semanas y casi muero por eso! Si no hubiera sido por MinHo yo estaría en el más allá!

-Fue tu culpa. Sabías como eran las reglas pero sin embargo decidiste ignorarlas y dejar escapar al mago oscuro.

-MALDITA SEA JINKI! –

Él me miró serio, quería buscar alguna respuesta ante mi desesperación. Como líder era su obligación mantener todo en orden, pero conmigo siempre era un reto. Debo aceptar que soy terco y molesto.

-JongHyun… - frunciendo el ceño volteé a mirarlo.

-¿Qué? –

-Desde que tuvimos esa última pelea tú has cambiado mucho tu actitud…-

La mirada de Onew daba miedo. Era como si intentara descifrar lo que estaba pasando mi mente. Él siempre había sido una caja de sorpresas así que no podía confiarme mucho. Tal vez podía leer mi mente o algo parecido y eso era peligroso.

Después de todo, él tenía razón. Mi actitud había cambiado desde que vi a KiBum por primera vez. Los ojos de ese chico me aparecían en todos lados distrayéndome de mis obligaciones. Nunca creí que mi estupidez había sido tan notoria.

-Estoy pasando por un momento difícil, tu sabes que los magos llegamos a una cierta edad cuando…-

-No me vengas con esas excusas baratas! Solo te falta decirme que tienes un cambio hormonal! DEJATE DE IDIOTECES KIM JONGHYUN!

Respira JongHyun, respira y tranquilízate.

-Sé que mi actitud no ha sido buena, eso lo tengo claro, pero pasan cosas que yo mismo debo resolver. No quiero que los demás se involucren en mi vida. –

-Parece que no estás entendiendo. Tu actitud nos afecta a todos! No tienes idea de lo que he estado haciendo todo el maldito día y encima tengo que aguantar tus ratos de bipolaridad! Ya suficiente tengo con TaeMin, ahora vienes tú!

Yo no era bipolar. JinKi siempre exagerando las cosas.

Efectivamente no sabía lo que había estado haciendo durante el día pero de hecho nadie lo sabía. Él no era de las personas que anunciaban las razones de su ausencia así que no había manera de saberlo.

Una de sus grandes cualidades era hablar lo necesario. Nunca dar información exagerada o extra al tema. Siempre con sus ideas claras y seguro de sí mismo. Algo que siempre admiraré de él es su valor. Nunca he conocido un mago más valiente que Lee JinKi. A pesar de que le quedaban cero posibilidades de ganar nunca agachaba la cabeza. Eso lo hacía un gran líder.

Ahora la circunstancia era bastante sofocante. Para él y para mí. En verdad quería confiarle el problema con KiBum pero era una situación difícil.

-En verdad Onew, no puedo decirte lo que pasa. No me vas a entender, sé que si te lo cuento todo acabará mal. Solo déjame ir y acabar con mi problema de una vez por todas. –

-Tu problema es mi problema. Además ahora por tu actitud, me doy cuenta que tu problema tiene que ver con ese mago oscuro que dejaste escapar.

Confirmado. Lee JinKi puede leer la mente.

O es que soy lo suficientemente idiota como para que se diera cuenta que todo tiene una misma razón.

Me tenía atrapado. No era capaz de negárselo pero tampoco le explicaría todo. Mi mente brillante debía trabajar en alguna excusa creíble.

-Cometí un error al dejarlo vivo. No puedo soportar el sentimiento de culpa, por eso estoy así. – Gran excusa JongHyun.

-Entonces quieres arreglar tu error, ¿Es eso? –

Asentí rogando para que él me creyera y no hiciera más preguntas. Si JinKi seguía manejando mi mente terminaría por descubrir mi mayor idiotez.

-Necesito hacerlo JinKi. En verdad quiero arreglar esto y deshacerme de una vez de ese…- un dolor en el pecho me impidió continuar. No era tan fácil hablar de KiBum como una persona desconocida.

-Ese mago…- alzó una ceja de forma confundida.

-S…sí. – se notaba la inseguridad en mis palabras. Ni siquiera estaba totalmente seguro de que en verdad quería matarlo. Mi amor por él se había vuelto confuso y me impedía ver con claridad lo que quería hacer.

-Entonces debes esperar hasta el amanecer. –

¿El amanecer? ¿Qué pasaría en el amanecer?

-No te entiendo. –

-Tenemos un enfrentamiento con los DarkZone. –

¿Un enfrentamiento?

En ese momento no pude reaccionar. Ok se que unos minutos antes quería cortar en pedazos a KiBum pero cuando Onew mencionó lo del enfrentamiento me quedé paralizado.

-¿Eso no es lo que querías? Una oportunidad para matarlo. –

-Bueno es que yo… -

-Decídete! Quieres matar al mago sí o no?

Debía darle una respuesta. Debía decir que sí carajo! DEBÍA MATARLO DE UNA VEZ Y HACERLO PAGAR POR JUGAR CONMIGO!

Pero…

… de tan solo recordar ese momento… dentro de la cabaña… sumergidos en el placer y olvidándonos de todo…

…no podía… mi mente me ordenada matarlo pero mi corazón no podía…

Estaba realmente enamorado de él. De KiBum… de ese bastardo… que me utilizó para dejar en ridículo a mi congregación.

Me maldigo a mí mismo por seguir teniendo éstos sentimientos.


	5. Capítulo IV

Capitulo 04

La sensación de pesadez se notaba en los ojos de JongHyun. Su preocupación era obvia. No había dormido la noche anterior a causa del sentimiento de angustia. No quería matar a KiBum pero debía hacerlo.

Sentado en el sofá de cuero de la biblioteca, las palabras de JinKi daban vueltas en su mente. "Debes matarlo o yo te mataré a ti, tú decides." Incluso sabiendo que no lo mataría de manera literal, sabía que su líder no hablaba en vano.

-"¿Por qué no puedo simplemente matarte y ya KiBum? ¿Porqué?!" - pensó él.

JongHyun sabía que estaba enamorado pero cómo era posible que luego de ser engañado podía tener el remordimiento carcomiéndolo por dentro. Ese mago oscuro había entrado en su corazón y se negaba rotundamente a salir de él.

Todo sonaba tan ilógico.

Desde la primera vez que lo había visto sintió una llama encenderse dentro de él pero… ¿Acaso era normal enamorarse a primera vista? Ni siquiera había hablado con él pero ya sentía que ese ser debía ser suyo para siempre. ¿Eso era real?

El propio JongHyun dudó muchas veces de sus sentimientos. Se negaba a creer que podía enamorarse de alguien que no conocía y que sobre todo era parte de la congregación enemiga.

¿No hubiera sido más fácil enamorarse de TaeMin? Él siempre había estaba en los momentos más difíciles y realmente era un buen partido, pero también estaba MinHo. No sería justo tener algo con el maknae sabiendo que MinHo estaba interesado en él, y al margen de eso, JongHyun no podía mirarlo con otros ojos, TaeMin era como un hermano menor y por más desesperado que estuviese no acudiría a él para olvidar a otra persona.

"JongHyun hyung…! ¿Estás ahí?" Era como si indirectamente invocara a TaeMin. Cada vez que su cabeza mencionaba su nombre él aparecía de inmediato.

-"¿Qué quieres TaeMin?" - la voz de JongHyun mostraba su gran incomodidad con el menor. -"¿Puedo hablar contigo?" -

Sí, claro. Luego de hace menos de un día le había practicado la ley del hielo ahora quería hablar. Mocoso del demonio.

-"No se supone que soy invisible. Ayer no me hablaste ni para decirme buenos días y ahora quieres hablar?...?"- Firme y seguro.

-"Pues, tampoco soy idiota hyung. Sé que estás mal por algo y al margen de todo soy tu amigo no?" -

-"No quiero ver a nadie por favor vete." -

Ya se imaginaba lo que pasaría si dejaba entrar a TaeMin. Escuchar reclamos, quejas y demás. No tenía ganas de pelear con el menor o mucho peor, tener que…

-"Sé que estás así por el mago oscuro." -

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de forma drástica por una respuesta bastante clara. ¿Cómo es que TaeMin sabía sobre KiBum? ¿Lo había seguido? ¿Lo había escuchado?

Oh no… eso sí era malo. MUY MALO.

JongHyun se levantó del sofá lo más rápido que pudo y se acercó hasta la puerta. La abrió y vio al maknae parado frente a él con la mirada en el suelo y las manos hacia atrás en una postura de arrepentimiento.

-"Pasa."- Fue lo único que salió de su boca en ese momento. El menor entró y luego cerró la puerta tras de él. JongHyun regresó al sofá donde estuvo sentado unos minutos antes mientras que TaeMin se sentó frente a él con las manos sobre sus piernas y la mirada en el suelo.

-"Hyung yo…" -tan pronto pronunció palabra, el maknae fue interrumpido por un inseguro JongHyun "¿Quién te lo dijo?"

La mirada de TaeMin se tornó vacía. Él sabía algo que su hyung no, pero tampoco podía decírselo. Era un secreto que aún no le correspondía saber.

-"Lo sé desde hace meses! Tu actitud ha cambiado demasiado, no necesitaba que me lo dijeras para darme cuenta que era por eso. No soy un tonto hyung!"-

TaeMin conocía muy bien a JongHyun. Sabía cuáles eran sus actitudes, sus manías, sus maneras de reaccionar. Lo conocía demasiado bien, y eso para el mayor era una desventaja. El chiquillo había notado su cambio desde el día en que conoció a KiBum.

Ahora era imposible seguir engañandolo.

-"Quiero solucionar esto yo solo si? Por favor te voy a pedir que no te involucres. " - desvío la mirada hacia un punto vacío intentando acabar con la conversación.

-"Sabes que no existe una posibilidad entre tú y ese mago oscuro." - el maknae intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón. -"Tienes una gran opción frente a ti pero prefieres interesarte en alguien que te odia, ¿quién te entiende JongHyun hyung? " -

El mayor no quiso responder ante eso.

Una vez más, TaeMin exponía sus sentimientos dejándolo entre la espada y la pared.

-"Perdoname, pero sabes cuales son mis sentimientos hacia ti. Eso no cambiará TaeMin."- En verdad le dolía tener que rechazarlo, pero no podía fingir algo que no sentía solo por olvidar a KiBum. Eso no funcionaría nunca. Incluso pensando en una idea parecida jamás escogería al maknae. Lo quería casi como a un hermano menor y no sería justo tomarlo por despecho.

-"Mis sentimientos por ti tampoco cambiarán hyung. Voy a insistir hasta que tú..." -la alarma proveniente de la sala principal detuvo sus palabras.

Había llegado el momento.

JongHyun se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. El momento de enfrentar el destino era ahora. "Debemos irnos TaeMin. La batalla empezará ahora."

-"Pero yo no... " -

-"JinKi se molestara si llegamos tarde. De ahora en adelante preocúpate por tu vida y déjame a mi resolver la mía. " -

JongHyun salió de la biblioteca dejando a un TaeMin desconcertado y bastante dolido.

La batalla con los DarkZone era algo de todas los meses. Las últimas veces habían ganado los magos blancos así que no perdieron ningún miembro de la congregación, en cambio sus rivales ya habían perdido a tres de sus mejores magos. Esto fue una de las razones por las que decidieron utilizar su arma secreta, KiBum.

Desde esa última pelea, todo estaba detenido en el tiempo ya que no hubo una victoria ni una derrota.

JongHyun no mató a KiBum así que los más beneficiados fueron los magos oscuros.

Había pasado un mes desde esa batalla y al parecer JinKi estuvo planeando un nuevo encuentro por eso el anuncio de la nueva batalla sorprendió a todos.

Lo diferente ahora sería JongHyun. Los sentimientos de él eran distintos. La situación con KiBum no era la misma.

Tenía que matarlo...

Incluso la idea le daba escalofríos...

¿Cómo podría mirarlo y simplemente matarlo?

"JongHyun ..."- Nuevamente la voz de JinKi retumbaba en sus oídos haciéndolo saltar del susto. -"¿Qué pasa? Soy yo, estás tenso por algo...? "

Obviamente lo estaba...! En cualquier momento tendría frente a él a esa criatura que lo llevó a la locura en un dos por tres...!

"¿Estás preparado para terminar con él verdad?"- JinKi ponía presión sobre el tema. Quería asegurarse de que su mejor mago no caería nuevamente en un error porque de lo contrario la situación se complicaría y él no quería tomar una decisión con la cabeza caliente.

JongHyun, por su lado, seguía con su encrucijada. Estaba en una situación donde sólo tenía dos opciones:

Matar a KiBum, o aceptar el exilio por parte de su congregación.

"JinKi yo quería decirte que…" - de inmediato fue interrumpido por advertencia del líder- "Ya están aquí, prepárate." –

Efectivamente estaban acercándose a ellos. Poco a poco el aroma de la magia oscura se iba expandiendo por los terrenos de la congregación blanca.

JongHyun's POV

Mi ritmo cardíaco aceleraba sin control. Mi sangre hervía como si estuviera soportando alguna emoción fuerte.

De hecho, cuando mi mirada fue hacia ellos, me di cuenta que mis emociones en verdad se reprimían.

Una figura conocida llamó mi atención.

Con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sujetando su varita… Con una sonrisa sarcástica y llena de una victoria anticipada…

Allí estaba él… Nam WooHyun…

Comencé a contener mi rabia de verlo frente a mí, solo apreté los puños de una manera que mi mano empezó a doler. En ese momento no lo sentí debido a todo el coraje que traía encima.

-"El rubio no viene con ellos." – Mi mente se concentró tanto en el idiota de WooHyun que no presté atención a la ausencia de KiBum.

¿Había pasado algo? ¿No pelearía con su clan?

-"¿A…ahora que haré…?" – yo y mis preguntas estúpidas.

-"Yo te diré que debes hacer querido JongHyun…" – la voz del líder oscuro se adelantó a la respuesta de Onew.

Pero… ¿Cómo se dignaba a tratarme tan casualmente? ¿Acaso no éramos enemigos?

-"Deberías mantener tus buenos modales Jung Soo." – JinKi se puso delante de mí quedando frente a frente con LeeTeuk.

Su rivalidad era directa desde hace muchos años. Yo no sabía la razón pero bueno siempre supuse que al ser de distintas congregaciones eso los enfrentaba más. Aunque nunca me quedaba claro por qué ellos se odiaban de una manera muy personal.

Tal vez había alguna razón que yo desconocía, alguna historia que yo ignoraba y que tampoco pretendían decirme…

En ese momento, sinceramente… no me interesaba…

-"Solo quería ANUNCIARLE… a tu querido mago…" – hizo una pausa y me miró sobre el hombro de JinKi – "… si quieres tener una digna batalla deberías ir al bosque y encontrar a tu rival…"

KiBum estaba en el bosque esperándome. Claro, como parte de su estrategia barata decidieron que nosotros peleáramos apartados de ambos castillos.

-"Desde cuando nuestras batallas son sucias Jung Soo…?" – Onew sacaba su sarcasmo en ocasiones especiales. – "Acaso tienes miedo de que seamos testigos de cómo tu querida arma es destrozada en pedazos…?" –

LeeTeuk sonrió de lado – "Nunca dejarás de ser un ingenuo querido JinKi…"

Yo estaba parado tras de ellos, como un completo imbécil…

¿Qué esperabas JongHyun?! ¿Palomitas y una Coca Cola?!

Una mano en mi hombro detuvo mis pensamientos. Giré para encontrarme con MinHo.

-"Ve a buscarlo. TaeMin y yo nos quedaremos con JinKi hyung." – su serenidad me molestaba. Demasiado…! ¿Ese hombre era de piedra o qué?

-"¿Seguro?" – él asintió.

Bien, era el momento de ir tras KiBum…

…

MIERDA A QUIEN ENGAÑO…! TENÍA MIEDO…!

Miedo de mirar esos hermosos ojos finamente rasgados y esos labios acorazonados que…

BASTA JONGHYUN BASTA…!

En ese momento me odiaba por ser tan cobarde…

No se cómo llegué a mitad del bosque. Al parecer llegué por instinto porque yo, con mis 5 sentidos nulos no podía llegar hasta allí sin haber llorado antes.

Sí, así de dramático me ponen situaciones como ésta.

Atravesé los últimos arbustos. Observé con cuidado a mí alrededor para asegurarme de que él no aparecería de la nada o me atacaría por la espalda.

-"Deberíamos terminar con esto de una vez Kim KiBum…!" –

Saqué mi varita y tragué saliva. Ahora si estaba nervioso.

-"No tengo todo el maldito día querrías…" – yo mismo detuve mis palabras al notar algo raro en medio de unos arbustos en frente de mí.

Una figura oscura empezaba a moverse entre las hojas.

PUTA VIDA LA MÍA…!

No tenía ganas de enfrentarme a ningún animal del bosque en ese momento…! No quería…!

-"Carajo…! ¿Ahora qué?!" – renegando y vociferando mi molestia terminé por acercarme hasta dichos arbustos. Aparté un poco las hojas y encontré un cuerpo retorciéndose…

Me agaché hasta su altura y quité la capa negra que traía encima para poder…

¿Ki…KiBum?

-"Pero que….?" –

Oh no JongHyun… seguro es una trampa…

Intenté ignorarlo dándole la espalda. No quería mirarlo y luego caer en tentación una vez más.

-"J…JongHyu..Hyun…" –

Un susurro…

POR LA PUTA!

Cerré los ojos resignado y me di vuelta para encontrarme directamente con sus ojos color avellana.

Su mirada…

Su mirada era… era como esa noche en que nosotros…

No, no! Era imposible.

-"AHHHHH….!" – un grito agudo salió desde su garganta. Yo solo me estremecí mientras intentaba procesar lo que estaba pasando.

Soy un imbécil…

Simplemente no podía dejarlo allí.

-"Luego de esto podré graduarme como el hombre más idiota de todos los tiempos…" – suspiré agotado. Me acerqué un poco más a él para poder observarlo mejor. "No estás herido, ¿Qué cosa es lo que te pasa?" –

Por más que lo examinaba con cuidado, no tenía nada. Ni un rasguño ni nada.

Sus gritos se hacían cada vez más agudos desesperándome aún más. No sabía qué carajo tenía ni mucho menos que debía hacer yo para que se calmara.

-"JongHyun…!" – el maldito decía mi nombre.

Unas horas antes me había desconocido por completo y ahora mágicamente se acordaba de mí.

-"No tienes nada…! Si piensas que me apiadaré de ti estás muy…" – su mano sujetó mi muñeca con fuerza estremeciéndome. – "S…suéltame…!" – intenté zafarme pero endureció el agarre – "QUE MIERDA TE PASA KIBUM..?! ME VAS A VOLVER LOCO..!" –

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente encontrándose con los míos. Su mirada había cambiado nuevamente.

Había vuelto esa mirada intimidante de la noche anterior.

¿Cómo era posible que su mirada cambiara tan de repente?

Logré soltarme de su agarre y retrocedí unos pasos. De inmediato él se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí.

ALERTA…! ALERTA…!

-"Nos encontramos de nuevo mago blanco." – esa sonrisa macabra apareció de nuevo. KiBum había vuelto a ser el mismo mago de fuerzas oscuras.

En se momento una imagen fugaz vino a mi mente.

Transformaciones…

Alma pura… magia negra…

"El corazón de un alma pura será la carnada perfecta de los magos oscuros…"

Encantamientos… pociones….

HECHIZOS!

¿Era posible? ¿En verdad lo era? ¿KiBum había sido hechizado? ¿Pero porque esa noche estuvo conmigo? ¿Era parte del hechizo?


	6. Capítulo V

Capitulo 05

"KiBum … i love you…"

Un hechizo que cambiara la personalidad de un mago era algo difícil de romper. La magia usada para emplearlo es muy avanzada y solo los magos líderes la dominan. JongHyun intentaba entender el motivo del porque hechizaron a KiBum.

Su propia congregación pudo hacerlo pero no tendría sentido. ¿Qué ganarían ellos con un mago de doble personalidad?

JongHyun quería encontrar la verdadera razón pero no podía. Todo era confuso dentro de su mente, incluso teniendo conocimiento sobre transformaciones, su información era limitada.

JinKi nunca les había enseñado mucho sobre esa clase de media. Siempre decía que no era necesario saber más de lo debido porque estaba prohibido usar hechizos de transformación.

Al parecer la persona que hechizó a KiBum no tenía conocimiento sobre eso, o es que estaba demasiado consciente de que estaba prohibido y lo hacía apropósito.

-"KiBum…nosotros deberíamos…." – tragó saliva antes de seguir hablando. La mirada del otro estaba puesta sobre él de una manera intimidante – "…deberíamos hablar sobre esto antes de…" – una luz color azul salió de la varita de KiBum dando directamente a la pierna de JongHyun ocasionándole un corte.

El castaño cayó al suelo sujetando fuertemente su pierna que comenzaba a sangrar. KiBum solo lo miraba con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Tal vez sintiéndose ya, victorioso por tener a un indefenso enemigo frente a él. JongHyun, de esa manera, no era una amenaza.

-"KiBum por favor…!" – con voz entrecortada por el dolor, el mayor fijó su mirada en la de KiBum. Quería intentar una manera de hacerlo reaccionar o algo por el estilo. – "No hagas esto… por favor…" – como pudo se puso de pie, cojeando por el dolor. –"Parece que aún no te das cuenta que ya no tienes oportunidad mago blanco." – el rubio estaba totalmente confiado en su victoria. – "Date por vencido de una vez." –

JongHyun no quería pelear. No con KiBum. Sobretodo sabiendo que estaba bajo los efectos de un hechizo.

-"No me daré por vencido, no ahora …" - a pesar del dolor, JongHyun avanzaba con dificultad hasta el rubio. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo, solo quería usar su única arma en juego. – "Si quieres matarme hazlo…! Sé que eso te mandaron aquí." -

¿Valentía? No…! Eso era lo menos que sentía en ese momento.

Su manera de encontrar una solución a la mente de KiBum debía ser arriesgándose a que él lo matara. Por las circunstancias eso era lo más probable, pero quería intentarlo.

-"Eres idiota mago blanco. Muy idiota…!" – la varita de KiBum se levantó nuevamente hacia JongHyun. – "No sé porque tienes tanta insistencia conmigo…! Yo vine aquí para pelear no para…" – sus palabras perdieron tonalidad cuando la fuerte mano de JongHyun atrapó su muñeca.

Lo impresionante era que él mismo había permitido que se acercara. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Tenía miles de oportunidades para matarlo, total él ya estaba herido.

-"Mírame KiBum…!" – más cerca el uno del otro – "Tú eres KiBum…! La persona que tuve entre mis brazos hace dos noches…!" – los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos. ¿Acaso el otro estaba delirando? – "ESTÁS LOCO…! SUÉLTAME…!" – el forcejeo empezó pero JongHyun tomó a KiBum de ambos brazos fuertemente evitando que se moviera más. – "Mátame." – dijo firme. – "Hazlo de una maldita vez si eso es lo que quieres…!" – la mirada de JongHyun vagaba inconscientemente por los labios de KiBum. – "Lo haré, pero no cuando tu me lo impongas mago…! Tu no me das órdenes!" –

Sin importar la fuerza de JongHyun, KiBum logró empujarlo fuera logrando que el castaño cayera al suelo. Sin dudarlo dos veces apuntó hacia él y una ráfaga de luz verde salió de su varita cayendo sobre el estómago del otro.

-"AHHHH…!" – un grito ahogado salió de la garganta de JongHyun. La sangre de su estómago comenzó a salir manchando por completo la camisa color blanca que traía. Ahora estaba allí en el suelo, siendo atacado por la persona que más amaba en su vida.

El dolor de su cuerpo era minúsculo comparado con los de su corazón. Todo lo que en menos de un día había creído un sueño se desvanecía frente a sus ojos.

-"Te amo…" – con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para hablar, el mago blanco quería que ese KiBum que tenía enfrente supiera que sus sentimientos no eran juego. Si era un amor unilateral quería que él lo tuviera claro.

-"¿Amarme?" – una risa forzosa salió de su boca. – "¿Eres de esos magos de quinta que intentan cambiar al mundo? JAJAJA" –

¿Cómo podía quitar esa actitud de KiBum? ¿Cómo podía romper ese maldito hechizo?

No iba a atacarlo. Tampoco quería morir pero ahora que sabía que no era el verdadero KiBum se impedía a sí mismo lastimarlo.

-"Toma..." – con esfuerzo logró sacar su varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. –"Deberías…saber…que es más rápido matar a un mago…si lo haces con su propia varita…" – finalizó JongHyun antes de tirar dicha arma a los pies del otro.

JongHyun's POV

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así KiBum? ¿Por qué dejaste que te hechizaran? ¿Por qué no te defendiste?

Veme ahora, en el suelo sin poder defenderme. Ofreciéndote mi única arma de defensa para con ésta me mates de una vez. Hubiera preferido seguirte amando en secreto y nunca haberte tocado, ni haber conocido tu nombre. Hubiera preferido eso antes que tu desprecio.

Me duele.

Me duele mucho el saber que estás bajo un hechizo y no puedas recordarme.

Tu mirada se dirigió a mi varita justo bajo sus pies. Te agachaste y la recogiste rápidamente. No demoraste mucho en apuntarme de nuevo. Estabas dispuesto a atacarme una vez más.

No te culpo por esa actitud. Sé que no eres el verdadero KiBum.

Veo que te acercas lentamente hacia mí aún con esa varita apuntándome. Evitas encontrarte con mi mirada mientras arrugas la frente.

Ahora estás cerca. Puedo ver tus largas piernas frente a mí. Levanto la mirada para buscar la tuya, pero solo encuentro indiferencia.

-"JongHyun…!" – escucho la voz de JinKi a lo lejos. Veo como desvías tu mirada y luego eres embestido por una luz roja haciéndote volar lejos frente a mis ojos. –"NO…!" – fue lo único que salió de mi boca con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. Intento levantarme sobre mis codos para ver tu figura a unos metros más allá del mío.

No puedo ver con claridad, no sé si están inconsciente o estás muerto. Quiero creer que es lo primero.

Quiero correr hacia ti y ayudarte. En verdad quiero hacerlo pero no puedo sostener mi propio peso.

Para rematar, siento una mano sostener la mía. Mi vista va aclarando poco a poco y veo al líder de mi congregación.

De inmediato suelto su mano e intento levantarme nuevamente. Mi segundo intento vuelve a fallar.

Perdóname KiBum, quiero ayudarte pero no puedo.

Las heridas que me causaste me impiden ayudarte.

-"JongHyun estás herido déjame ayudarte…!" – intenta sostenerme pero yo lo esquivo nuevamente. – "¿Por qué lo atacaste?...!" – su mirada se torna confundida. Quiere entender el porqué de mi actitud. – "Estaba a punto de matarte…! ¿No te parece suficiente razón?" – fruncí el ceño – "NO DEBISTE HA…" – las pocas fuerzas que tenía me traicionan haciéndome perder la conciencia.

KiBum's POV

Poco a poco empiezo a abrir los ojos. Siento un gran dolor en la parte baja de mi estómago. No se que pasó, o al menos no lo recuerdo.

Quiero levantarme pero el dolor aumenta.

¿Qué me pasó?

Miro a mi alrededor y no hay nadie, solo veo a unos metros una capa color negro algo sucia.

Claro…! Ya recuerdo.

El líder de la congregación blanca me atacó antes de que te matara. El viejo vino en busca de su bebé. Que conmovedor…!

Con el dolor apoderado en mí logro levantarme. Mis piernas mantienen el equilibrio aún. Camino despacio hacia donde se encuentro la capa que traías puesta. La cojo entre las manos sin saber el porqué de dicha actitud.

Un suave escalofrío recorre mi espalda al recordar tus estúpidas palabras.

¿Por qué dijiste que me amabas? Ni siquiera me conoces. Aunque digas lo contrario.

TODO ES TAN CONFUSO…!

-"Eres un idiota mago blanco…! UN IDIOTA…" – tu capa está en el suelo ahora siendo pisoteada por mí. – "No lo mataste." – giro sobre mi eje y veo a WooHyun mirándome. No sé qué responder y solo atino por desviar mi mirada.

Por segunda vez, te dejo con vida. Sé lo que pasará cuando me encuentre cara a cara con LeeTeuk.

¿Debería ir a buscarte y matarte de una vez?

No. Ahora es demasiado tarde.

Kai está aquí. Detrás de él aparece el líder.

Mi sentencia está escrita.

[…]

(Narranción Normal)

La habitación se llenó de un ambiente sombrío y tenso.

JinKi miraba a JongHyun esperanzado a que despertara. Tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle.

-"KiBum…" – un susurro salió de la boca del menor aún medio adormilado – "Ya era hora que despertaras JongHyun." – el líder camino hasta la cama donde el castaño descansaba. – "¿Estás mejor?" –

JongHyun abrió los ojos de golpe. – "¿Dónde estoy?! ¿Dónde está KiBum?!" – JinKi lo miró confundido sin entender de quien hablaba – "Estás en tu habitación y… ¿Quién es KiBum?"

¿En su habitación?

Oh no…

-"MATASTE A KIBUM…!" – gritó con desesperación – "NO DEBISTE HACERLO…!" – estaba alterado. No quería escuchar ninguna explicación – "¿Quién mierda es KiBum?!" –

El castaño intentó levantarse de la cama, pero no pudo hacerlo por el fuerte dolor que sentía en su estómago y su pierna derecha.

-"QUÉDATE QUIETO! ERES IDIOTA?" – el líder tomó al menor del brazo obligándolo a sentarse. – "LO MATASTE…!" – gritó nuevamente. – "MATASTE A MI…." – el sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió la frase. – "Hyung!" – el maknae entró casi corriendo y cayó sobre JongHyun dándole un abrazo no correspondido – "Creí que habías muerto JongHyun Hyung!" – tomó la mano del castaño – "Vete por favor. No quiero ver a nadie." –

Una vez más la indiferencia de JongHyun goleó el corazón de TaeMin. Buscó una respuesta en la mirada del líder pero no la halló.

-"ONEW HYUNG…!" – la voz de MinHo entrando agitado en la habitación alertó a todos. – "¿Qué pasa MinHo?" – preguntó el mayor – "Es sobre el mago oscuro." – al escuchar esto, JongHyun se olvidó del dolor y se levantó de la cama caminando hacia MinHo y acorralándolo contra la pared – "HABLA…! ¿QUÉ SABES SOBRE EL MAGO OSCURO?!" –

Todos miraban a JongHyun realmente confundidos. Su actitud era tan extraña.

-"Bueno yo…" – MinHo tartamudeó nervioso – "HABLA!" – el más bajo estrujó el cuello del otro – "Lo desterraron! DESTERRARON AL MAGO OSCURO…!" – JongHyun soltó lentamente a MinHo.

Habían desterrado a KiBum de su congregación.

Todo por no haberlo matado. Si él no estuviera vivo KiBum no hubiera sido echado.

Con la mano tomando el lado derecho de sus costillas, JongHyun caminó con dificultad hasta el armario ante las miradas de los demás magos.

-"¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas?" – el mayor se acercó – "Iré con KiBum." – JongHyun cogió una de sus capas del armario e intentó colocársela – "¿KiBum? Si me explicas quién es KiBum voy a…"

JinKi se detuvo a pensar y a atar cabos. Luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de todo. KiBum y el mago oscuro eran la misma persona.

-"Si quieres matarlo iré contigo, no quiero que…" – El fuerte grito de JongHyun lo hizo detenerse. – "MALDITA SEA…! NO VOY A MATARLO…! AMO A KIBUM…!" –

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. Todos intentaban entender lo que JongHyun había dicho.

Era imposible que dijera eso. Él no podía amar al clan enemigo. ERA ILÓGICO!

-"¿Qué… dijiste?" – preguntó nervioso JinKi – "Lo oíste bien." – recalcó el castaño. – "Tú no puedes…" – el líder comenzó a caminar por la habitación con las manos sobre su cabeza desesperado – "NO PUEDES! ESO VA CONTRA LAS REGLAS!"

JongHyun suspiró con la mirada en el suelo. Sabía que estaba tomando una difícil decisión. Sabía que si se iba no podría volver.

-"Iré con él. No puedo dejarlo solo." – la cara de indignación y confusión del líder era tan notoria. No lograba entender que pasaba por la mente de su mago. – "Por eso cambiaste tanto… todo por ese maldito…." – apretó los dientes contra sus labios callándose él mismo – "Mi mejor mago ahora se convierte en mi mayor decepción."

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de JongHyun. Sentía que decepcionaba no solo a su líder, sino también a su mejor amigo. La confianza que él había tenido no la valoró o simplemente se le fue de las manos.

-"Perdóname JinKi… pero si hago esto es porque en verdad siento que es lo correcto." –

El líder no respondió nada. Prefirió darle la espalda y esconder sus lágrimas.

-"Hyung por favor no lo hagas! No te vayas…!" – TaeMin se aferró a JongHyun sin querer apartarse – "Lo siento TaeMin, pero debo hacerlo." – retrocedió obligando al menor a separarse de él. – "Si te vas, no pienses el volver porque no serás bien recibido." – advirtió JinKi aún de espaldas. –"No pienso hacerlo, no te preocupes."

Con esa última frase JongHyun abandonó la habitación.


	7. Capítulo VI

Capítulo 06

"I'm so into you ... "

Quiero tenerte a mi lado KiBum, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer. Sé que tu situación es difícil, incluso creo que no estás totalmente conciente de eso.

Ahora estás bajo ese hechizo que no sé como destruir. Tengo miedo de que ésto te ciegue ante mi amor y me rechazes una vez más.

Si he dejado mi congregación es por ti. Si he roto el corazón de mis compañeros es por ti. Si he ido contra lo prohibido es por ti.

Porque desde que mis ojos brillaron por tu belleza, decidí que haría lo que fuera por ganarme cada parte de tu ser.

No se que piensas de mí ahora mismo. No se si después de nuestro último encuentro sigues considerandome tu enemigo.

Tu congregación te ha hecho a un lado, y eso confunde mis ideas sobre tu transformación. Tú eras su pieza más valiosa pero te desterraron como si no importaras.

Me siento mal por eso. Si ahora estás en medio del desierto es por mi causa. Si yo no me hubiera fijado en ti no estarías sufriendo.

Quiero remediar todo. Quiero compensarte por ésto.

Es por eso que estoy aquí, en medio de una tormenta de arena y mis deseos de encontrarte.

Dame un pista, una señal de que sigues con vida.

Haz que mi sacrificio valga la pena.

[…]

Sigo caminando sin rumbo en medio del desierto. Intento buscar alguna huella de tus pasos, algo que me de aliento para seguir.

Soy un idiota KiBum. Siempre lo he sido pero ahora saco la mejor parte de mi idiotez.

La manera en que mis sentimientos fluyen por ti no tienen sentido.

Esa noche te amé, ayer te odie y hoy te vuelvo a amar como un loco.

Ni yo mismo me entiendo sabes?

[…]

Estoy cansado, tengo sed. Mi ropa está llena de arena y mi rostro sigue sucio. Las heridas en mi cuerpo empiezan a doler otra vez.

Veo una silueta a lo lejos y mi corazón se acelera. Ruego porque seas tú, anhelo que seas tú.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo hacia dicha silueta. La arena me impide ir correr más pero no me detendre.

Falta poco...

Muy poco...

"KiBum! " - mi mano cae sobre tu hombro. Volteas bruscamente y me encuentro con tus hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas. - "No llores. Por favor no lo hagas! " - intento acercarme pero retrocedes impidiendo el contacto. - "Vete! " - estás enojado. Te entiendo pero porfavor no me odies. - "Vámonos de aquí KiBum! Si nos quedamos podemos morir! " - logré sujetar tu muñeca - "Sueltame! " - no puedo hacerlo KiBum - "Vine hasta aquí solo por ti, por favor! "

Tu mirada baja hasta el suelo. Suelto tu muñeca e intento acercarme más a ti. Veo que no te apartas y eso me da seguridad para seguir avanzando.

Nuestra distancia se va acortando. Ahora siento tu respiración. Quiero besarte pero no detengo. No es el lugar adecuado.

"Debiste dejarme solo." - en el fondo sé que anhelanas lo contrario. - "No pude hacerlo. Estás aquí por culpa mía " - levantas tu mirada poniendome nervioso. Estamos muy cerca. - " Debería matarte, mago blanco. " - mi nombre, dí mi nombre - "Soy JongHyun. Llámame por mi nombre. " - haces un mueca de disgusto. Mi nombre no es tan feo para que hagas eso. - "Bien, JONGHYUN! ya que no podemos tener una pelea decente en éste lugar, aceptaré tu propuesta. "

Si!

Música para mis oidos!

Tomo tu mano y me concentro. ¿A qué lugar deberíamos ir?

No podemos ir a otro reino mágico porque nos echarían. Tampoco podemos ir al mundo humano!

Mmm tal vez deberíamos ir a ...

"Ya sé a dónde iremos!" - alzas los hombros como si no te interesara el lugar. Eso me tranquiliza, al menos sé que no eres exigente.

Visualizo el lugar exacto y de inmediato estamos allí. La teletransportacion es arma para situaciones como ésta.

"¿QUÉ MIERDA ES ÉSTO?! " - creo que no te gusta mi hacienda. O mejor dicho no te gusta ésta parte de mi hacienda. Tal vez mi cabaña de entrenamiento no sea el mejor lugar, pero es lo más lejano de nuestros castillos.

Empiezas a gritar mostrando tu enojo. Quieres un lugar confortable para ti pero Por ahora es lo único que puedo ofrecerte.

Entramos al lugar mientras que inspeccionas cada detalle.

"Alguien sabe de éste lugar? " - preguntas preocupado mientras te quitas el saco negro y lo dejas sobre el sofá viejo. - "Nadie! Es un lugar que me niego a compartir por eso no traigo a nadie aquí. " - tu expresión cambia. - "Y porque a mi sí me traes? " - sacudes el polvo de tus manos - "Porque tu eres especial. " - te sonrío pero le restas importancia. - "Eres ridículo sabes? " - soy un ridículo enamorado."

Alzas una vez más y luego caminas hacia la habitación.

El lugar del pecado.

"¿quién dormira aquí? " - señalas las sábaBnas - "Ambos. " - tus ojos se abren como platos -

Tocas las sábanas y te tiras sobre a cama.

Estás boca abajo, quieres volverme loco verdad?

Tus nalgas están perfectamente formadas, tus piernas delgadas y largas.

No sabes lo difícil que es amar a alguien y no poder tocarlo.

Ya que solo tengo un cama, decido acostarme a tu lado. No te mueves así que imagino que estás dormido.

Llevo mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y miro al techo.

¿Cómo llegué a ésto? ¿Porqué permití que pasara?

No debería amarte KiBum. Todo está en nuestra contra ahora.

Miro a mi lado y sigues dormido. Me asomo un poco más y voy recorriendo cada parte de tu rostro con mi mirada.

Tus labios delicadamente medio abiertos formando una O. Tu perfecta barbilla y tu hermoso cuello.

Eres perfecto. Totalmente perfecto.

Quiero tocarte, pero la razón me lo impide.

Quiero besarte pero ésta misma me lo impide.

A veces me gustaría dejar de hacer lo correcto. Dejarme llevar por éstos primitivos instintos y cometer una locura contigo. Pero sé que si lo hago, el más lastimado serás tú.

Te amo demasiado como ser el causante de tu dolor.

"Mmm... " - un susurro ahogado sale de tu boca haciendome estremecer.

Empiezas a moverte inquieto, no se que te pasa. Aprietas la sábana con tus manos como si aguantaras un fuerte dolor.

Me desespera verte así.

-"KiBum? " - intento poner mi mano sobre tu cabeza pero impides mi movimiento sosteniendo mi muñeca fuertemente.

Aún traes los ojos cerrados, seguro estás soñando.

Intento soltarme de tu agarre pero es inútil. - "Mmm" - ésto es inquietante. Tus gemidos me torturan haciendo que mi cabeza empiece a divagar. - "Calma, estoy aquí." - acaricio tu cabello con mi mano libre, pero sigues retorciendote. - "Tranquilo yo estoy... " -

¿Cómo lo haces KiBum? ¿Cómo logras controlarme con tan solo un beso?

Siento tu mano soltar mi muñeca para dirigirse a mi cabello. Enredas tus dedos en él haciendome perder el poco autocontrol que tengo.

Soy tan débil que en éste momento no me importa si tienes otra crisis de bipolaridad.

Extrañaba tanto el sabor de tus labios...

La manera en que me besas se vuelve más intensa. Yo no dudo en responder a eso.

Acaricio tus brazos hasta llegar a tu cintura. Mi mano se apodera de ella atrayendo tu cuerpo hacia el mío.

-"Ahh..! " - escucho tu primer gemido ante mi inconciente roce. Mi mano baja hasta tus caderas delineando cada parte de ellas. Te estremeces como la primera vez.

-"KiBum... "- nuestras bocas se separan. Empiezo a besar desde tu barbilla hasta tu delicado pecho. Siento estorba y aún nervioso comienzo a desabotonar los botones de tu camisa dejando expuesta tu blanquesina piel.

Te restriegas contra mí, nuestros sexos palpitan ansiosos por más.

Quiero ésto KiBum, en verdad lo quiero.

-"Hazlo! " - entiendo a lo que te refieres. El miedo me invade. Necesito tiempo para hacerlo, no quiero lastimarte.

-"KiBum tú necesitas... " - me interrumpes violentamente - "HAZLO MALDITA SEA! " - quiero creer que tus ansias son parte de dicho hechizo.

Decides quitarte los pantalones y los boxers quedando totalmente desnudo ante mis ojos.

Sí que estás ansioso...

Me miras fijamente y sin pensarlo dos veces vuelves a besarme sin desenfreno.

Sigues buscando contacto ocacionando un roce más hambriento.

Con algo de dificultad logras ponerte en cuatro dejando a mi vista toda tu anatomía.

No se cómo, pero mi ropa ya no era un estorbo. Mis ansias eran iguales a las tuyas haciendo que mi ropa volara por la habitación.

Me acerco hacia ti depositando besos sobre tus hermosas piernas... luego tu hermoso trasero...

Dios eres tan delicioso...!

Escucho un gruñido de tu parte invitandome a realizar de una vez.

-"Te amo KiBum, por favor no lo olvides..." - siento que ignoras mi declaración, simplemente cierras los ojos hundiente en el placer.

Me pongo tras de ti, buscando tu entrada.

Tiemblas al sentir mi dura erección entre tus nalgas.

En verdad no quiero lastimarte... tengo miedo...

-"HAZLO! POR FAVOR HAZLO! " - ruegas de tal manera que no tengo más opción que seder ante tu petición.

Con algo de esfuerzo empiezo a entrar en ti. Tu entrada se contrae más y tus gemidos son cada vez más audibles.

-"Estás bien? Quieres que me detenga? " - pregunto preocupado pero tú niegas de manera instantánea. -"muevete... " - te complazco una vez más moviendome dentro de ti hundido en un vaivén de tus caderas.

Sigues gimiendo bajo mi cuerpo.

Tus gemidos son la más hermosa melodía para mis oídos.

Mi mano llega hasta tu miembro, masturbandolo con fuerza para distraer tu dolor. Quiero que disfrutes no que sufras.

Mis piernas empiezan a flaquear. El orgasmo está cerca.

Te siento venir sobre mi mano mientras que doy una última embestida derramando mi esencia dentro tuyo.

Caemos rendidos uno sobre el otro. Poco poco nuestra respiración se estabiliza. Salgo de ti y me recuesto a tu lado buscando con ansias tus labios ansioso por besarlos una vez más.

Estás sudando, tus ojos siguen cerrados.

Abres delicadamente tus labios para soltar una frase...

-"Te amo WooHyun... " -

Mi corazón se ha detenido.

Mi mente se ha puesto en blanco.

Quiero creer que lo que mis oídos me traicionan.

Pero...

-"WooHyun, mi amor te amo. " -

...tu voz me reafirma lo que nunca en mi vida pensé escuchar.


	8. Capítulo VII

Capítulo 07

"Why him and not me?"

Quiero quitar esa frase de mi cabeza.

Quiero creer que lo dijiste por culpa del hechizo.

Tú no puedes amarlo. No a él...!

Ahora estás a mi lado, durmiendo. No se cómo pero logré mantener mi rabia cuando susurraste palabras de amor hacia una persona que no soy yo.

Me enferma el hecho de pensar que dejaste que te tocara solo porque pensaste que era él.

¿Realmente te hace el amor como lo hago yo?

¿Tu cuerpo vibra ante el tacto cuando lo haces conmigo?

Estoy aquí por ti KiBum. Porque te amo más que a nada. Pero no sé si pueda lograr vencer ésta rabia. No sé si mi corazón soporte un dolor semejante a éste una vez más.

Necesito tomar aire.

Asimilar todo lo que está pasando por mi cabeza.

Dejo que duermas mientras salgo al exterior.

No tengo idea de que hora es, está oscuro aquí afuera.

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido entre caricias y besos.

Una fuerte brisa juega con mi cabello. Cierro los ojos pensando en tus manos repitiendo el gesto.

Quiero imaginar que mi amor es correspondido.

Tal vez esa sea la única manera de no torturarme.

Quiero que tu mente cambie.

Quiero que me ames tanto como a él.

¿Qué tiene WooHyun que yo no?

¿Por qué él y yo no?

Quiero morir y renacer como un mago oscuro. Tal vez así hubieras podido enamorarte de mí antes que de él.

Mis manos se congelan aquí afuera. Quisiera poder acercarme a ti y acurrucarme a tu lado sintiendo tu calor, pero sé que no debo.

Sé que en cada contacto tu mente piensa en él y no en mí.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" – estás gritando. ¿Qué sucede?...!

Corro hasta la habitación. Estás sobre la cama tiritando de frío y retorciéndote como si…

Oh… estás soñando.

Te ves tan hermoso de esa manera. Diablos! Mi mente es tan bipolar…!

"No lo hagas… por favor WooHyun no lo hagas…" – tu voz suena desesperada. ¿Qué está pasando en tu mente KiBum? – "No… No … por favor…" – estás temblando. Quiero saber que te sucede…! – "KiBum, KiBum escúchame.." – me recuesto a tu lado, mis manos pasan por tu espalda sobándola delicadamente para darte calma. – "Estoy aquí, calmate…" – busco una de tus manos entre las sábanas aún revueltas. A penas la toco y tu temperatura está bajo cero. Me asusta toda ésta situación.

Aprietas con fuerza el agarre de mi mano. Estás asustado. Vuelves a susurrar su nombre, en verdad odio que lo hagas frente a mí. Me acerco más a ti buscando un contacto más íntimo pero abres tus ojos intempestivamente impidiendo mi acto.

"¿QUÉ HACES IDIOTA?...!" – te apartas mirándome despectivamente. Llego a pensar que te da repulsión verme. – "Solo intentaba calmarte." – me levanto de la cama sin decir nada más. – "YAH!" – me detengo al escucharte. ¿Debo mirarte o salir del lugar y no caer en tentación? – "¿Qué?" – respondo sin darme vuelta. – "No quiero que te acerques a mí…! Somos enemigos por si lo has olvidado…!" – eso es imposible de olvidar, si no lo tuviera claro en éstos momentos estaría a tu lado, abrazándote y besándote. – "Descuida. No lo haré más."

Salgo de la habitación hacia la sala. Lo último que dijiste sigue grabado en mi mente. "Somos enemigos por si lo has olvidado…!"

¿Cómo podría ser enemigo de alguien que amo?

Yo no soy tu enemigo KiBum. No puedo.

Quiero saber que te sucede. Porqué mencionas a WooHyun mientras duermes. Porqué dejaste que él te tocara antes que yo. ¿Por qué KiBum?

¿Por qué no pude ser el primero como tú fuiste el mío?

"Oye tú…!" – giro mi cabeza y te veo parado sobre el marco de la puerta de la habitación. ¿Ahora que pasa KiBum? – "Soy JongHyun, llámame por mi nombre." – respondo serio. – "JA! ¿Quién te crees para exigirme cosas? Yo te llamo como a mí me da la gana entiendes?" – tu actitud es tan inmadura – "Tú me exigiste que no me acerque a ti, yo te exijo que me llames por mi nombre. Ahora estamos a mano." – camino hacia la salida sin ganas de seguir hablando. No puedo contigo KiBum. – "HEY!" – ignoro tus palabras, abro la puerta y… - "JONGHYUN!"

Tu voz sigue resonando en mi cabeza. Este escalofrío que recorre mi cuerpo me alerta de algo. Mi nombre salió de tus hermosos labios color rosa pálido. Puede sonar ridículo e incluso cursi pero pequeñas cosas como éstas son las que me ponen como idiota.

"Te estoy hablando mírame…!" – eres tú de nuevo. Con tu actitud dominante. – "¿Ahora qué…KiBum?" – pregunto sin siquiera voltear – "Te dije que me mires…!" – maldita sea. – "Ok…" – giro y me encuentro con tu mirada suavemente escondida bajo un mechón de tu cabello. Traes los brazos cruzados y las piernas algo separadas. Esa postura me recuerda a la de mi madre cuando iba a regañarme por algo que había hecho mal. – "Dígame que se le ofrece señor KiBum." – coloqué una de mis manos en mi bolsillo – "¿Te estás burlando de mí?" - Mierda KiBum! ¿Por qué eres tan susceptible? – "No, solo quiero que me digas lo que quieres de una vez. No tengo tiempo para jugar." – tu expresión se endureció. – "Tengo hambre, tráeme comida."

Podré ser idiota, podré estar perdidamente enamorado de ti, pero no soy tu esclavo. No permitiré esa actitud. Me niego a aceptar eso.

"No soy tu sirviente. Si quieres ir por comida ve y búscala." – salgo de la cabaña dejándote con la palabra en la boca. No suelo ser mal educado pero ésta actitud tuya no me gusta.

Tampoco pretendo ignorarte. Tu presencia es demasiado importante para mí como para fingir que no existes. Solo que esperare a que tu rabieta se pase o al menos hasta que podamos mantener una conversación normal como dos personas adultas.

Supongo que sigue siendo de noche o madrugada porque el cielo está oscuro. Desde aquí no se pueden ver las estrellas, los árboles cubren la vista.

Esto me recuerda la primera vez que te vi.

Traías una capa negra brillante. Pantalones ajustados y botas negras con cadenas que colgaban de ellas. Tu cabello un poco más corto y con un perfecto color dorado. Te veías tan sexy.

Mi mirada recorría todo tu cuerpo hasta que me detuve en tu fino rostro. Casi de inmediato hicimos contacto visual. Recuerdo que tu mirada era distinta a la que me dedicas ahora. No sé qué pasó, simplemente cambió.

En ese momento no pude decir nada. Mi varita había caído al suelo sin que yo me diera cuenta. Estaba tan concentrado en mirarte que perdí por completo el transcurso del tiempo.

Comenzaste a temblar, no sé si de miedo o por la adrenalina. Quise correr hacia ti pero una fuerza paralizadora me hizo perder la conciencia. Lo que continuó después no lo sé, cuando desperté ya estaba en el castillo de mi ex congregación.

Cuando Onew se enteró de que no pude matarme me encerró en el cuarto oscuro por una semana. Si no fuera por MinHo seguro hubiera terminado por comer las ratas que inundaban el cuarto.

Una vez que el líder me levantó el castigo, decidí comenzar con mi locura por ti.

La primera noche que escapé del castillo casi fui comido por un oso del bosque. Tuve que matar al pobre animal para poder salir vivo de allí. Con el miedo todavía invadiendo mi cuerpo continué el camino hasta tu castillo.

Cuando te vi, sentí que mi corazón saldría disparado de mi cuerpo.

Estabas en esa cabaña donde te encontré la última vez. Practicabas un hechizo con uno de los magos de tu congregación. Creo que su nombre es Kai, no estoy seguro.

Vi perfectamente como lograste desarmarlo. Tus movimientos parecían tan elegantes, eras perfecto ante mis ojos de esa manera.

Comenzaron a hablar y mis celos se activaron. Se veía que tenían confianza.

Él se acercó un poco más a ti y te susurro algo al oído.

En ese instante le agradecí el hecho de que estuviera a tu lado. Lo que sea que te haya dicho te hizo disparar una hermosa sonrisa.

Desde ese momento hasta ahora, esa imagen ronda por mi cabeza.

Tu sonrisa es la más hermosa de todas KiBum. Deberías hacerlo más seguido.

Ambos terminaron de hablar y entraron al castillo dejándome a mí prácticamente en las nubes. Solo bastó una sonrisa para enamorarme de ti. Solo eso.

Todos los días era una nueva historia. Una perfecta historia que se convirtió en un sentimiento unilateral.

Es tan extraño que después de haberte tenido bajo mis brazos esa noche, ahora me trates como si fuera un completo desconocido.

Tal vez no me conozcas lo suficiente pero quiero que me des esa oportunidad. Sé que fuimos rápido, demasiado si quieres decirlo así, pero cada vez que pienso en lo que sería mi vida si las cosas fueran diferentes entre nosotros empiezo a frustrarme.

Sé que estás bajo ese hechizo. Sé que es culpa de esa persona que te hizo esto, pero mi dolor no disminuye.

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo he estado aquí afuera, pero debo haberme demorado porque estás detrás de mí ahora mismo.

"Oye tu cara de perro…!" – ahora resulta que soy un cara de perro. Gracias por eso. – "Quiero estar solo por favor." – tus pasos se escuchan cada vez más cerca. ¿Acaso quieres seguir viendo como muero por dentro? – "Aigo! Eres un idiota sabes?!"

Lo sé. No es necesario repetirlo. En estos momentos mi autoestima está bajo mi promedio normal. En conclusión, me siento una mierda.

"Dime algo que no sepa KiBum." – no dices nada. – "Si viniste solo para insultarme entonces vete." – comienzas a bufar. Estoy seguro que quieres golpearme – "Debería golpearte por ser tan animal!" – lo ves. – "Dime de una vez que quieres, necesito estar solo." – te escucho dar un gran suspiro – "Hice algo de comer, quería que supieras. Ahora me largo. Idiota!"

¿Cocinaste? ¿Tú lo hiciste?

Me doy vuelta y veo cómo tu figura desaparece entre los árboles.

Lo pienso un poco pero termino cediendo. Ahora voy caminando de regreso a la cabaña.

No tardo mucho en llegar, entro y te encuentro sentado en el sofá viejo que está en la sala. Estás leyendo un libro que seguro buscaste dentro de mi baúl. Levantas la mirada, me miras y ríes de lado. Te sientes victorioso verdad?

"¿Tú hiciste eso?" – pregunto aún sorprendido por lo que había en la mesa. – "Si." – respondes cortante sin dejar de ver el libro – "¿Para los dos?" – dejas el libro sobre el sofá y caminas hacia mí – "No, lo hice para mí, pero sobró eso así que si quieres puedes comerlo." – pasas por mi lado y vas hasta la habitación.

Tengo sentimientos contradictorios. Tú me estás dando lo que te sobra de comida, eso me hace pensar que no me tomas como prioridad, pero a pesar de eso, fuiste a buscarme para decirme que habías preparado algo de comer.

¿Acaso no es confuso?

"KiBum espera…!" – sujeto tu brazo impidiendo que des el siguiente paso – "¿Qué?" – me miras directamente – "Gracias por la comida." – miras al lado – "No me agradezcas, ya te dije que son sobras." – intentas soltarte pero yo te sujeto más fuerte – "De todas maneras, gracias. Esto es más que suficiente para mí." – te dedico una sonrisa intentando ser amable – "Y perdona por mi actitud de hace rato. Estoy algo cansado." – arqueas una ceja – "No importa. Tampoco me interesa si me tratas bien o no." – eso duele y mucho – "A mi si me importa tu manera de ser conmigo." – sueltas una risa burlona. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – "Había olvidado que dices amarme." – sigues riéndote como si mis sentimientos fueran juego. Me molesta eso. A pesar de que no recuerdes quién carajo soy, me enoja el hecho de que te burles de mi amor por ti como si fuera cualquier cosa. – "No te burles de mí, no tienes idea por lo que mi mente está pasando en este momento."

Frunces el ceño. Te importa nada mi amor verdad?

"Es imposible que me ames si no me conoces." – te sueltas de mi agarre y caminas dentro de la habitación. – "Me creas o no, lo que siento por ti es amor." – voy tras de ti – "Te conozco lo suficiente como para enamorarme." – vuelves a reír – "Pues es una pena que tu amor no sea correspondido. Yo estoy enamorado de…" – no lo digas – "WooHyun, ya lo sé." – desvías la mirada – "¿Cómo lo sabes?" – preguntas dándome la espalda – "Susurras su nombre cuando duermes. Y… recuerdas esa noche que fui a buscarte al castillo y me atacaste? Los vi besándose."

Te quedas callado. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta oír la verdad?

"KiBum…?" – pregunto preocupado al no encontrar ninguna reacción tuya. – "WooHyun debería estar buscándome verdad?" – si claro, debería hacerlo pero no permitiré que te vayas con él – "No lo sé, si él también te ama se supone que lo está haciendo."

Primero muerto antes que permitir que te lleve de mi lado. Jamás.

"¿Puedo decirte algo?" – tu voz se escucha tranquila, por fin podemos conversar – "Dime." – volteas poco a poco y me miras – "WooHyun era mi prometido." - ¿era? ¿Eso quiere decir que… - "¿Qué quieres decir?" – tu mirada va hasta el suelo – "LeeTeuk me echó de la congregación por haber dejado que tu líder, Lee JinKi, me atacara." – asentí – "Creí que WooHyun me apoyaría pero… prefirió ponerse del lado de él antes que del mío." – ésto es tan ilógico – "No se supone que era tu prometido? ¿Por qué hizo eso?" – reíste bajo – "Aunque no lo creas, sé lo que se siente tener un amor unilateral."


	9. Capítulo VIII

Capítulo 08

"Kill him…! Kill Kim JongHyun…!

La manera en que JongHyun había decidido resolver las cosas era simplemente absurda.

¿Cómo pudo decir que amaba a ese mago oscuro? Ellos son enemigos!

JinKi seguía sin entender la posición de su antigüo mago.

"Debería buscarte y cortarte la cabeza Kim JongHyun!" decía mientras que tomaba una copa de vino.

Todo había pasado rápido y de manera inesperada. Jamás se imaginó que su arma secreta se iría detrás de su enemigo por un supuesto amor que sentía hacia él. Lo peor de todo era que ese amor no era correspondido.

Era una decisión tonta preferir a alguien que no te ama que a tu congregación. Ellos que son tu familia, y en el caso de JongHyun la única que tenía.

"Hyung…!" el mayor cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz de MinHo. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó desganado "TaeMin está empacando sus cosas!"

'TaeMin empacando sus cosas…?' pensó él. ¿Acaso no era suficiente con lo de JongHyun? Los miembros de su congregación estaban destinados a causarle problemas?

Caminó hacia la entrada de su estudio, enseguida la abrió encontrándose con una sombría expresión de MinHo. Al parecer éste había estado peleando con el maknae para impedir que cause más problemas, pero todos sabían que era más fácil hacer entrar en razón a una piedra que a TaeMin. Cuando al menor se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible detenerlo.

"Dios porque son tan egoístas?! ¿ACASO NO TENEMOS SUFICIENTES PROBLEMAS AHORA?!" renegaba el mayor de los magos al escuchar las explicaciones del más alto.

Su faceta como líder no era algo fácil, pero últimamente sus miembros se habían dedicado a causar más preocupaciones de lo normal. Ellos ya no eran unos niños, sabían que debían y no debían hacer. Así que era injusto que su actitud fuera tan infantil dejando toda la carga sobre su líder.

A paso apresurado, JinKi y MinHo se dirigieron a la habitación de TaeMin. No podían permitir que otro miembro de la congregación se fuera. Ahora solo quedaban ellos 3 y debían afrontar las batallas contra los Darkzone. A pesar de que JongHyun había ido tras el mago oscuro, todavía quedaban los otros dos magos y su líder, así que había mucho trabajo por hacer.

"TaeMin!" JinKi tocó la puerta de la habitación esperando a que el menor saliera y le diera una explicación sobre lo que planeaba hacer. "TAEMIN ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!" ésta vez sí estaba enojado. Su paciencia había llegado al límite. Incluso queriendo mucho al maknae ya era hora de ponerle mano dura. "POR LA MIERDA ABRE ESA…!"

La puerta se abrió mostrando a un TaeMin hecho un mar de lágrimas. Con el cabello desordenado y los ojos hinchados. Una figura que ninguno de los magos estaban acostumbrados a ver. Siempre eran lágrimas de rabia porque no le daban la razón, pero ésta vez TaeMin se veía devastado.

"¿Por qué…permitiste que se fuera..?" entre sollozos el menor intentaba buscar una razón para que el líder justificara su descuidada actitud ante el abandono de JongHyun. Dentro de su cabeza no existía un motivo razonable. El líder y JongHyun eran como hermanos, y que JinKi simplemente lo dejara ir era algo sin sentido.

"No podía obligarlo a quedarse." Fue lo único que salió de su áspera garganta. Ni siquiera pudo mirar a los ojos al menor porque dentro de él sabía muy bien que dejó ir a su mejor mago de una manera fácil, sin siquiera pelear por él.

"DEBISTE EVITAR QUE NOS ABANDONARA!" soltó un primer grito ahogado "JONGHYUN HYUNG ES NUESTRA MEJOR ARMA! ES TU MEJOR AMIGO! ÉL ES …" el maknae fue interrumpido por el líder "¿CREES QUE NO LO SÉ?! ¿CREES QUE NO ME DUELE TODO ESTO?!"

Las lágrimas de rabia y dolor empezaron a correr por las mejillas del líder. Cada palabra de TaeMin era cierta, y eso le mataba en la conciencia. "JONGHYUN ES MI HERMANO! Y SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA MÍ!" MinHo apoyaba una mano sobre el hombro del líder intentando calmarlo "Para mí también significa mucho! Solo que no sabes lo que eso significa!" el mayor bufó ante el comentario de TaeMin "No compares tus obsesiones infantiles y mi amistad con JongHyun."

Al terminar esa frase todo quedó en silencio. TaeMin solo miró al suelo y siguió llorando. MinHo se quedó a un lado con la mirada perdida y con algunas lágrimas aún en su mejilla, mientras que el líder decidió retirarse.

La conversación se había vuelto demasiado tensa como para continuarla. Él era el líder y debía comportarse como tal; pelearse de esa manera con TaeMin no era correcto, sobre todo porque ambos sufrían por la misma razón: JongHyun.

[…]

"Quiero que vayas detrás del chiquillo. Él es bastante influenciable y necesitamos a un mago en formación." El moreno asintió ante la orden de su líder "Si lo traes, dejaré que se comprometa contigo." Los ojos del castaño brillaron. Una de sus mayores fantasías podía realizarse pronto. Ahora solo debía seguir las indicaciones y capturar al menor de los magos blancos.

"Lo que usted ordene señor." Hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. "Kai…" el moreno se dio vuelta "Si señor?" se acercó un poco más "Ten cuidado con el alto, puede que sea un problema para ti." Recalcó el líder "No se preocupe señor, ese mago no es impedimento a mí." Respondió confiado "Está bien, puedes retirarte."

El castaño se retiró, así mismo quién ingresó fue el otro mago oscuro: Nam WooHyun. Experto en hechizos y ataques de defensa. Él era el prometido de Key, la antigua arma secreta de los Darkzone. Fue el mismo Woohyun que le asignó el apodo de "Key" a su novio. Ya que a éste nunca le gustó su verdadero nombre, decidió cambiarlo pero al estar comprometido, debía ser su pareja quién le asignara el nombre que llevaría desde ese momento, así que WooHyun lo nombró de esa manera.

Luego de que Key había sido expulsado por el líder, la relación entre ambos había quedado en el aire. No se sabía si ellos seguían comprometidos y simplemente se cancelaría la ceremonia de unión sanguínea. Es por eso que debía reunirse con LeeTeuk para aclarar la situación.

"LeeTeuk" de esa manera anunciaba su presencia "Ya estoy aquí." El líder dio vuelta a su silla giratoria quedando frente a frente con el mago "Siéntate." Indicó el mayor "Estoy bien así, gracias." Respondió WooHyun "Bueno, te llamé para anunciarte que irás tras tu mago." Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron más de lo normal mostrando su asombro "¿Quieres que vaya tras Key? ¿Luego de lo que pasó?" el líder asintió "No iré. Ya me libré de él ahora no pienso traerlo de vuelta y aguantar sus tonterías!" confesó el pelinegro "Aceptaste cuidar a Key desde que realizaste el hechizo así que ahora no te eches para atrás." Replicó el líder "Me obligaste a hacerlo! Yo nunca lo quise pero me obligaste! Incluso sabiendo que nuestra relación no funcionaría decidiste forzarme a atarlo a mí para siempre!" habló casi gritando "No es mi culpa que no te hayas enamorado de él." el menor bufó "Nunca me enamoraría de alguien como ese mago con complejo de princesa."

LeeTeuk rió bajo. Él sabía la clase de relación que tenían WooHyun y Key. Ambos eran una pareja pero no vivían como tal. El rubio siempre paraba detrás del otro buscando algo de afecto pero nunca lo encontraba. WooHyun siempre fue distante. Se sabía que el único enamorado era Key y por eso es que su prometido no lo trataba como debía.

El lazo de matrimonio se formó gracias a que LeeTeuk obligó a Woohyun a comprometerse con el rubio. De otra manera era imposible verlos juntos.

Por alguna extraña razón, LeeTeuk le tomaba mucha atención a Key. Esa actitud siempre le pareció poco normal a WooHyun. Una vez se atrevió a decirle a su líder que si tanto le importaba su prometido entonces que sea él quien se casara con Key y lo dejara en paz, pero lo único que logró fue un hechizo de tortura por su altanería.

Desde el día en que Key llegó a la congregación oscura todo cambió. Él era casi un bebé, solo tenía dos años y traía el nombre de Kim KiBum. Fue LeeTeuk quién lo trajo de Dios sabe donde. Simplemente apareció con él un día cualquiera y dijo que ese mago sería su mejor arma para acabar con los magos blancos. Sin más explicaciones, LeeTeuk mantuvo bajo su tutela a Key, criándolo lejos de los demás hasta que cumplió los 15 años. Una vez que por fin salió del encierro fue WooHyun quién le enseñó todos los hechizos y encantamientos. Desde ese momento Key desarrolló una habilidad imparable por la magia y efectivamente se convirtió en la mejor arma de la congregación.

Algo que siempre mantuvo en alerta a WooHyun, era la mirada del rubio.

Los magos oscuros no tienen iris color caramelo, tienen iris color negro o plateado y su mirada no tenía resplandor, estaba vacía. En el caso de Key, el color de sus ojos era caramelo con un viso castaño y un cierto brillo. Si no fuera porque su vestimenta era oscura podría haber sido confundido por un mago blanco.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Key comenzó a desarrollar unas actitudes poco comunes. Se negaba a matar animales, a atacar a otros miembros, etc. Incluso se comportaba demasiado cariñoso con WooHyun, provocando la preocupación de éste.

Ante ésta situación, el líder decidió tomar medidas extremas que en un inicio cuando Key era un bebé se negó a hacer.

[Flashback 2 años atrás]

"Hyung no quiero, tengo miedo." Repetía por décima vez el rubio ante la indiferencia de su líder. "Es por tu bien KiBum. De otra manera no podrás quedarte aquí." El adolescente bajó la mirada "No quiero irme, yo quiero quedarme con Woohyun hyung!" los ojos del menor se llenaron de lágrimas "Entonces debes dejar que hagamos esto. ¿Amas a tu hyung verdad?" el menor asintió "¿Quieres casarte con él verdad?" asintió nuevamente "¿Dejarás que WooHyun hyung te haga esto?" el rubio frunció el ceño "Está bien…"

El líder sonrió para sí. Llamó a WooHyun y le explicó lo que debía hacer. Aunque en un principio se negó luego aceptó.

Ambos tomaron a KiBum y lo recostaron en la cama que tenían en el lado derecho. Lo ataron con fuerza a ésta y esperaron a que WooHyun se preparara.

Una vez listo, el pelinegro se subió sobre el regazo del rubio con las piernas a los costados para mantener el equilibro. Con algo de dificultad sacó la camiseta de Key y la tiró lejos. Poco a poco sacó su varita y apuntó directo al corazón del menor.

"Hyung?"

WooHyun tomó aire e ignorando las palabras del rubio empezó a abrir el pecho de éste con un hechizo de tortura. Los gritos de Key eran horribles. Sufría demasiado por el dolor de su carne siendo abierta sin piedad.

"WooHyun hyung no lo hagas!" exclamaba entre gritos agudos pero el otro no se detenía "Por favor… basta!"

Las manos del mago estaban llenas de sangre mientras que terminaba de abrir el pecho del menor.

"Anima mera pectus aperta ..." el hechizo era pronunciado por WooHyun mientras que de poco retiraba el corazón de Key "…gratia opus cor meum possiderent…oculi tui mea propria… mea propria corpus tuum lucidum erit... O vos omnes, Kim Kibum erit meus"

Cansado y con el corazón de KiBum en la mano, WooHyun vió al menor envuelto en un mar de sangre y totalmente desmayado.

"Ya sabes qué hacer con eso, ahora vete." Las indicaciones del líder lo obligaron a salir de la habitación dejando que éste hiciera lo que correspondía.

[FIN FLASHBACK]

"Querido WooHyun, ese mago con complejo de princesa es nuestra arma secreta." el pelinegro gruñó enojado "No te entiendo, fuiste tú quien lo echó y ahora quieres traerlo de vuelta…!" LeeTeuk arqueó una ceja ante la respuesta del menor. Al parecer no estaba entendiendo los planes que su líder tenía en mente. "¿Conoces a JongHyun verdad?"

WooHyun no respondió ante esa pregunta. Todos sabían de su directa rivalidad.

Mucho antes que Key se convirtiera en el arma secreta, era WooHyun quien enfrentaba directamente a JongHyun. Ambos tienen habilidades similares por eso estaban destinados a pelear.

Pero…¿Que tenía que ver el tema de JongHyun con Key?

"Por desgracia si lo conozco." El líder asintió "Entonces estás enterado de que JongHyun fue tras Key verdad?"

La expresión de WooHyun cambió. Estaba sorprendido y la vez enojado. Obviamente no amaba a Key pero el hecho de que su enemigo fuera tras su prometido lo llenaba de rabia.

"Pero… eso es imposible!" exclamó "No lo es, y tú sabías que eso podía pasar. Incluso me dijiste que JongHyun vino hasta el castillo para ver a Key o no?" WooHyun hizo memoria, intentando recordar la escena exacta de esa noche. Allí estaba JongHyun hablando con Key acerca de algo que había sucedido entre ambos y…. "No crei que él hablara en serio. Creí que intentaba tomarnos el pelo!" el líder negó "Entonces …¿Es verdad que él y Key….?" El mayor se levantó de su silla "Eso no lo sé, pero si él abandonó su congregación por ir tras nuestro mago entonces debe ser por algo no te parece?" se cruzó de brazos frente al menor "Si tu sabías esto ¿Por qué expulsaste a Key? Debiste mantenerlo aquí!" LeeTeuk alzó una ceja y rió bajo nuevamente. "Tu prometido rompió las reglas al dejarse atacar por el JinKi. No podía dejarlo aquí!" WooHyun suspiró "¿Entonces que pretendes que haga? Si ellos dos están juntos pues me vale mierda! Yo no quiero a Key y…" LeeTeuk interrumpió "Tu no pero él a ti sí! Parece que debo recordarte las fases del hechizo no?" Woohyun rodó los ojos "Tu tienes el corazón de Key así que él solo tendrá sentimientos hacia ti, pero… en el momento en que tu me dejaste a solas con él, yo hice otro encantamiento." El pelinegro miró confundido a su líder –" ¿Recuerdas cuando él comenzaba a actuar raro?" el menor asintió "Tuve que realizar un hechizo de transformación para que Key aumentara su porcentaje de maldad."

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

La manera en que Key había cambiado de un momento a otro. Sus constantes actos bipolares y su forma de hablar, todo era diferente.

WooHyun no conocía sobre ésta clase de magia, ya que solo los líderes estaban autorizados para practicar hechizos de transformación.

El ritual de pareja que hizo WooHyun a Key solo era para que ambos pudieran comprometerse. Pero lo que LeeTeuk había hecho nadie lo sabía. Todos creían que era parte del cambio hormonal de Key, su paso de adolescente a hombre, pero se equivocaron.

"El ritual de pareja y el hechizo de transformación se unen en un solo encantamiento es por eso que Key cambió tanto. Si creías que era bipolar pues te equivocaste. Solo es parte del proceso de cambio. Cuando se hace una transformación los cambios demoran aproximadamente 1 año y medio , luego de eso el mago se vuelve estable de carácter."

Las palabras de LeeTeuk llenaban de dudas la mente de WooHyun. Todo lo que estaba pasando en la vida de Key era parte de su transformación.

"Pero incluso con sus actos de bipolaridad me seguía acosando! Bueno o malo, Key decía que amaba!" hizo una pausa cuando una imagen fugaz pasó por su cabeza "Un momento…" volvió a hacer una pausa "Una noche antes que JongHyun viniera a buscarlo, él y yo habíamos discutido. Él estaba en una fase tranquila, su mirada era diferente a la de nosotros. Supongo que era parte de su cambio. Recuerdo que estábamos hablando sobre el compromiso y él comenzó con sus preguntas sobre la primera noche y bla bla bla… tu sabes que a mi no me gusta hablar de eso y sobre todo con él que tenía la ilusión de querer acostarse conmigo! Entonces me enojé porque Key insistía en ese tema y le dije que no se comportara como una zorra y que tuviera dignidad en vez de ponerse en bandeja frente a mí…luego de eso comenzamos a pelear, nos dijimos muchas cosas y en ese instante él soltó una frase que yo en un principio no tomé importancia. Me dijo 'A veces mi corazón se cansa de esperarte WooHyun, a veces siento que empieza a latir por otra persona que no eres tú.' En verdad no quise tomarle importancia eso porque creí que era parte de su actitud de víctima pero ahora que me hablas de JongHyun… todo se ha vuelto confuso…"

"Key tiene dos personalidades en éstos momentos. Es como si fueran dos clases de magos: uno blanco y uno oscuro. Ambos te aman pero, el mago blanco encontró a alguien que puede corresponderle. A diferencia del mago oscuro que, por ahora, rechaza a cualquier persona que no seas tú."

"Por ahora? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso LeeTeuk? Tu me dijiste que el ritual era inquebrantable! Además JongHyun es un mago blanco y Key un mago oscuro!"

"Sí, pero si te estoy diciendo esto es porque la doble personalidad de Key puede afectar el proceso. Si JongHyun logra enamorar a Key como mago oscuro, entonces el hechizo no servirá de nada. Y al romperse el hechizo se rompe el ritual, en conclusión: se desintegra el ritual, te desintegras tú."

"¿QUÉ!? No … no puede ser…" WooHyun comenzó a desesperarse, a caminar por toda la habitación cogiendo sus cabellos. En pocas palabras su vida ahora estaba ligada a la vida de Key y no quería morir a causa de su bipolaridad.

"Ahora entiendes porque te pedí que lo busques? Si lo encuentras debes matar a JongHyun para que no logre romper el hechizo."

WooHyun intentó calmarse.

Respiró profundo y se acercó hasta su líder.

Nam WooHyun no era un mago cualquiera. Era el mejor de su congregación, así que un mago blanco cualquier como JongHyun no podía quitarle algo que le pertenecía.

No amaba a Key, tampoco pretendía hacerlo pero si para sobrevivir necesitaba aguantar al rubio entonces iba a hacerlo.

"Leeteuk, recuerda que tengo el corazón de Key, un mago blanco como JongHyun no podrá revertir el hechizo. Sería imposible que hiciera eso teniéndome a mí para impedírselo"

La confianza de WooHyun no era suficiente para el líder. Sus conocimientos sobre hechizos no era suficientes para pronosticar el futuro de los demás eso le preocupaba. Nunca un mago de la congregación enemiga había puesto en riesgo su vida solo para salvar a un mago oscuro. Jamás.

"Igual irás a buscarlos. JongHyun no es cualquier mago y lo sabes. No dudo de tus habilidades pero si él estuvo dispuesto a ir tras Key entonces debes estar preparado para todo." añadió Leeteuk.

"Lo sé, pero no crees que es mejor que …"

"No te lo estoy preguntando. Es una orden." habló fuerte y claro. "Irás tras Key y JongHyun. Traes al rubio con vida y a JongHyun lo matas."

WooHyun frunció el ceño. El líder tenía razón. "Tú te encargarás de esos dos, y espero que hagas bien tu trabajo." caminó hasta el gran ventanal de la habitación. "Kai se encargará del chiquillo y del mago alto. Yo... me las veré con JinKi."


	10. Capítulo IX

Capítulo 09

"¿Whisper of the Moon?"

Me duele el saber que sufres por alguien que no te ama. Que intentas hacer hasta lo imposible pero él no te corresponde.

Créeme, sé muy bien como es ese sentimiento.

Lo paso hora tras hora contigo.

Hace poco amaneció, aún estás dormido. Ayer fue un día agitado para ambos. Fue un cambio drástico en nuestras vidas. Mucho más en la tuya pero yo decidí seguirte y afrontar todo a tu lado aunque tú no quisieras.

Estoy sentado en el sofá viejo, mirando como sigues perdido en tus sueños. Quisiera saber en qué piensas. Tal vez sueñas que estás con él, con WooHyun. Luego de nuestra conversación anoche no me cabe duda que en verdad te frustra no tener el amor de tu prometido.

Prometido; esa palabra se siente como una punzada en el corazón.

No quiero que ames a nadie más KiBum. Me tienes a mí, que te amo más que a nada. No sufras y deja que yo te ame.

Empiezas a moverte, poco a poco estás despertando de tu largo sueño. Sobas tus ojos e intentas reincorporar el peso de tu cuerpo. Te sientes sobre la cama, bostezas y levantas la mirada hacia mí.

-Buenos días.- Te saludo amablemente sin olvidar una leve sonrisa.

-Hola…- respondes a secas.

Tus ojos aún estás hinchados, tu cabello sigue desordenado. Te ves tan adorable así.

Es increíble cómo a pesar de ser un mago oscuro yo puedo encontrarte adorable. Mi fase de enamorado está en etapa terminal. Ya no tengo remedio.

-¿Qué hora es? – sobas tus ojos una vez más mientras sales de la cama.

-No sé, deben ser alrededor de las 8:00 am – te sigo con la mirada hasta que tu figura desaparece cuando entras al baño.

-Tengo hambre, prepara algo de comer – gritas desde dentro del baño.

Algo que me he dado cuenta y que poco a poco conozco de ti, es que te encanta que todos estén a tu servicio. Eres algo engreído. Por desgracia estoy tan idiotizado contigo que me cuesta decirte que no. Aunque ayer no haya sido ante tu pedido creo que hoy haré una excepción.

Voy hacia la "cocina", si es que eso puede recibir ese nombre. Como siempre la refrigeradora está vacía. Hace mucho tiempo que no venía a éste lugar por eso todo está hecho un desastre.

Si tan solo JinKi viera esto, de seguro me regañaría como mi padre. Ya comienzo a extrañar su expresión de viejo aburrido.

Me pregunto que estará pasando en el castillo. ¿Me extrañaran?

-¿DÓNDE ENCUENTRO UNA MALDITA TOAYA EN EL ÉSTE LUGAR?...! – tus gritos interrumpen ferozmente mi sentimentalismo. Voy hasta la habitación pero sigues en el baño.

Me acerco hasta la puerta y la abro…

Estás de espalda hacia mí, desnudo… mostrándome tu hermoso y delicado cuerpo…

Mierda mis piernas están temblando! Tu piel me grita que la toque….quiero hacerlo…

Quiero tocar esa fina cintura e ir dejando besos en cada rincón de tu piel hasta llegar a…

NO! JONGHYUN! NO! DETEN TU MENTE! BASTA!

¿Qué haces conmigo KiBum? Soy un completo pervertido.

-Ehhh ¿KiBum? – hago notar mi presencia pronunciando tu nombre.

-YAH! TOCA LA PUERTA ANTES DE ENTRAR SUCIO PERVERTIDO! – cubres tu cuerpo con un poco de tu ropa.

-No soy un pervertido! Además… ya te he visto así antes… - claro, JongHyun, que buena respuesta. IDIOTA! IDIOTA! TRES MIL VECES IDIOTA!

Me dedicas una expresión de sorpresa y enojo.

Oh no…

-MALDITO HIJO DE…- te acercas para golpearme pero sostengo tus brazos impidiendo que me toques. – Suéltame o te mataré!

-KiBum cálmate! No pienses mal! No me expliqué bien y… - me merecía esa bofetada. Me la merecía por haber abierto la boca.

-PERVERTIDO! ESO ERES! AHORA LÁRGATE! –

Ante mi estupidez no me quedó de otra más que irme.

Solo a mí se me ocurre decir algo como "Ya te había visto así antes". No quiero imaginarme lo que en ese momento pasó por tu cabeza. Tú no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó y yo abriendo mi bocota.

Me siento al borde la cama. Quiero aclarar mis ideas.

-Hey tú! – sales del baño ya vestido pero con el cabello aún mojado.

-Ehh yo… bueno yo quería… - me paro frente a ti intentado explicarte lo que pasó pero las palabras se me atoran en la garganta.

-No quiero hablar de eso. – Miraste al lado ignorándome – hace rato te dije que tengo hambre, supongo que el desayuno ya está sobre la mesa. – dijiste antes de salir de la habitación.

OH MIERDA! EL DESAYUNO!

Salgo corriendo detrás de ti. Estás parado frente a la cocina y observas que todo está completamente vacío.

-Parece que te gusta pelear conmigo no? – gira y me miras - ¿Así dices que me amas? Vaya manera de demostrar tu amor!

Me molesta de sobremanera que dudes de eso.

No me dejas demostrártelo, por eso hago tantas estupideces que ocasionan peleas.

-KiBum es que yo… -

-Ah y otra cosa, no me digas KiBum. Soy Key, no se quién te ha dado permiso para llamarme KiBum. Solo mis amigos me llaman así, y tu no lo eres.

-Ok, lo siento. Y respecto a que si te amo, creí que era suficiente prueba que haya dejado mi congregación para ir a buscarte en medio del desierto.

Desvías la mirada. Sabes que tengo razón solo que te cuesta aceptarlo.

-No me ames, no podré corresponderte. Es imposible. – te das vuelta dándome la espalda.

-Te amaré aunque tú no quieras. – me acerco un poco más. – De la misma manera en que tú insistes con WooHyun, yo insistiré contigo.

-No es lo mismo, WooHyun es mi prometido y tú eres… -

-Soy la persona que te ha hecho el amor sin que tengas que suplicar por eso. – susurro cerca de tu oído y siento que te estremeces.

-Cállate…eso ..no es cierto… tu y yo no… - te doy vuelta obligándote a mirarme.

-Sé que no lo recuerdas, que incluso crees que estoy mintiendo, pero déjame ayudarte a ser feliz. – miras al lado – Si quieres empezar de cero y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado entonces olvidaré todo. Te lo juro – me miras nuevamente – KiBum… déjame enamorarte. – mi mano viaja delicadamente por tu mejilla. Cierras los ojos ante mi tacto. ¿Qué está pasando ahora? ¿Por qué dejas que te acaricie?

Quiero creer que mi piel causa algún efecto en la tuya. Quiero quedarme con esa ilusión.

-Detente – sostienen mi muñeca deteniendo mi cariño – por favor no lo hagas.

-¿Por qué no? Solo intento… -

-Por favor, te lo suplico. NO LO HAGAS. NO ME TOQUES. –

-Está bien, no lo haré. – me aparto al ver que tus ojos se cristalizan – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué…- siento tus brazos rodear mi cintura en un abrazo. Tu cabeza hundida en mi pecho.

Eres cruel conmigo KiBum. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Te apartas de mi algo sonrojado. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio sin entender lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto aun confundido.

-Nada, olvídalo. – quieres huir pero sujeto tu brazo evitando que lo hagas.

\- Confía en mí KiBum, por favor. Lo que menos quiero en ésta vida es hacerte daño y …éstos gestos tuyos me hacen demasiado feliz. – te dedico una sonrisa estúpida.

-No debí hacerlo, perdón.

Caminas rumbo a la habitación. Intentas huir de mí una vez más. Estás a punto de abrir la puerta pero caes al suelo desmayado.

Corro hacia ti, toco tu mejilla y estás helado.

-KiBum! Despierta! KIBUM! – intento reanimarte. Para mi sorpresa lo haces. Abres los ojos poco a poco y me miras.

No puede ser… otra vez no…

Tu mirada cambió…

Intentas hablar pero vuelves a desmayarte. Te cargo con dificultad, aún tengo las heridas que me causaste y empiezan a doler. Te llevo hasta la cama y te acuesto allí. Empiezas a temblar y a susurrar cosas que me cuestan entender.

-KiBum… - me acerco y tomo tu mano. – Estoy aquí, soy JongHyun…

Sigues inquieto, moviéndote como si algo te doliera. ¿Qué hago?

No sé qué hacer para calmarte. Me levanto de tu lado y camino por todos lados, en verdad no sé que hacer.

-WooHyun…- susurras su nombre como la última vez. Luego te calmas y despiertas poco a poco.

Sigues adormilado pero puedes oírme.

-KiBum…- me acerco - ¿Qué pasó… porque te…

-Es parte del ritual de sangre.

¿Ritual de sangre? ¿Qué? ¿Tú hiciste un ritual de sangre?

-¿Quién te hizo eso? ¿Fue WooHyun? –

-Obviamente. Él es mi prometido. -

-Pero KiBum eso es peligroso! Pudiste morir! –

-Lo hice por WooHyun. Creí que de esa manera me amaría. –

-¿Dejaste que sacara tu corazón para eso?! –

-Sí. –

-Entonces ¿Por eso es que tu personalidad cambia? –

-No, mi personalidad es la misma. Solo que tengo que adaptarme a la ausencia de WooHyun, si él no me toca entonces el ritual no tiene validez. Es por eso que me desmayo y empiezo a decir cosas sin sentido. Mi mente está perdida sin mi prometido.

-Si el ritual no se ha completado quiere decir que WooHyun no te ha tocado?

-No, no la hecho. Por eso pasa todo esto. Lo que no entiendo es porque dices que cambio de personalidad. Sigo siendo el mismo desde que te conozco.

-No lo eres. – tomo aire porque debo estar seguro que lo que te vaya a decir pueda afectarte – KiBum… - levantas una ceja – Tú estás bajo un hechizo de transformación.

-¿QUÉ?! NO! ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! DEJA DE DECIR BARBARIDADES! –

-No son barbaridades es la verdad! Por eso no recuerdas lo que pasó entre nosotros. –

-No tiene sentido! ¿Para qué me harían un hechizo así? Soy un mago oscuro! –

-Yo tampoco entiendo, pero hay algo que debes saber.

-¿Qué? –

-Tú y yo estuvimos juntos dos veces. – frunciste el ceño y miraste a otro lado – la primera fue en la cabaña del castillo, una noche antes de que encontraras allí y me atacaras. Ya la segunda fue ayer.

-Estás mintiendo! Ayer tu y yo no… - veo que te quedas pensando, o tal vez recordando – no puede ser…

-¿Ya recuerdas? –

-Entonces…¿no fue un sueño? ¿Eras tú y no WooHyun?

-Era yo. Todo fue muy extraño porque creí que estabas consciente que era yo y no WooHyun pero al final…terminaste por decir su nombre.

-Perdón yo creí que… -

-Olvídalo, no debió pasar. – bajas la mirada. Veo que te sientes culpable por eso. No es tu culpa, tal vez la mía por dejarme llevar por mi amor. – Necesitamos arreglar ésta situación.

-No puedo, WooHyun es mi prometido y …. – quedas en silencio un momento - …y.. quiero estar con él. – hablas bajo.

-Lo sé, pero me refiero a que debemos romper el hechizo de transformación. Es como si fueras dos magos diferentes: uno bueno y uno malo. El bueno me dejó vivir en la última batalla y el malo está frente a mis ojos ahora. – me miras – no quiero tener al KiBum bueno y me suplique que lo toque y luego esté el otro KiBum repudiándome. Es muy cruel para mí.

-Tienes razón, debemos acabar con esto.

Sé que es extraña mi actitud. Pero no quiero seguir confundido. Quiero tener a un solo KiBum, no a dos.

Si tengo que enamorarte como KiBum malo lo voy a hacer.

-Yo sé algo sobre éstos hechizos pero no recuerdo bien. Iré a buscar mis libros. – me levanto de la cama y voy hasta la sala para buscarlos en el baúl.

Hechizos…Hechizos…Hechizos… Aquí está. "Hechizos y pociones: Capítulo V"

Tengo el libro entre mis manos y busco la página de transformaciones mientras camino de vuelta a la habitación.

-mmm… dice…"Cuando un mago es de una congregación equivocada, se realiza un hechizo de transformación…"

-Congregación equivocada? – preguntas ante algo confuso. Incluso para mí lo es.

\- No lo sé, aquí dice así… - señalo el libro – ehhh "Para que el mago sea transformado se requiere de una flor de cerezo azul cristalino más un encantamiento Whisper of the Moon, una vez que se haya concluido el cerezo debe ser dado al mago en forma de poción para la completa transformación."

-Esa magia es muy avanzada. –

-Pues sí, pero no nos interesa hacer el hechizo, nos interesa romperlo. -

-Entonces lee como romper el hechizo y no pierdas tiempo leyendo lo demás! –

-Ok ok. A ver aquí dice… "El hechizo de transformación es irrompible. Una vez que se realiza no se puede volver al estado natural." –

-Por la mierda! ¿Ahora que?! –

-Espera…escucha esto "Si el mago sometido al hechizo, presenta cambios de humor radicales o cambios de personalidad, lo correcto es practicar un encantamiento de estabilización mental. Quiere decir que éste se quedará con su personalidad original."

-No entiendo. –

-Escucha – me siento frente a ti – No podemos romper el hechizo pero si podemos hacer que tu personalidad vuelva a la original, quiere decir que ya no te comportarás como un mago bueno si no uno malo.

-Ok, eso es bueno pero me preocupa tu alegría sobre esa noticia, yo creí que tu querías…

-Quiero quedarme con un solo KiBum, eso es lo que me interesa. –

-Igual voy a seguir amando a WooHyun. –

-Eso ya lo sé, pero así seas un mago oscuro pienso enamorarte como tal. -


	11. Capítulo X

Capítulo 10

"I gonna kiss you!"

He leído todo el capítulo de transformaciones durante todo el día para hacer las cosas bien. No quiero lastimarte y luego morir con la culpa.

Ya es de noche, no sé qué hora es pero está oscuro aquí afuera.

-KiBum! – te llamo desde afuera. Debemos realizar esto de una vez.

-¿Qué? – te asomas a la puerta.

-Ven ya es hora. –

-No me vas a matar ¿verdad? – sales con cuidado y abrazando tu cuerpo por el frío.

-Deja de decir tonterías, no pienso hacerte daño. Ahora ven y hagamos esto. –

-Ok tampoco me ordenes las cosas, no me gusta! – te paras frente a mí.

-Allí está bien. Ahora debes cerrar los ojos y el resto lo haré yo. – asientes y cierras los ojos.

Leo por última vez el libro para estar seguro. Tomo mi varita y respiro profundo.

Ahora estoy nervioso sabes? Tengo miedo de hacerte daño.

-Yah! Hazlo rápido. –

Apunto hacia ti, respiro hondo una vez más y lanzo el hechizo sobre ti.

El rayo azulado cae directamente en tu pecho haciéndote caer al suelo.

Corro hasta donde estás y veo que sigues consiente. Mueves un poco la cabeza e intentas levantarte.

-¿KiBum estas bien? Dime que sientes, si te duele algo o…

-Estoy bien idiota! Solo estoy mareado. – sujetas mi mano y te levantas con cuidado.

-Creo que el encantamiento funcionó. Estás teniendo esa actitud de nuevo. –

-Idiota. –

Solo me río bajo. Al parecer de ahora en adelante tendré que aguantar que me hables así, pero bueno no me importa.

Como te dije antes, no me importa que tenga que hacer pero voy a lograr que te enamores de mí.

[…]

Ya han pasado tres días desde que invertimos el hechizo. Sigues actuando como un mago oscuro solo que ahora tu mirada ha cambiado. Traes la misma mirada que cuando nos conocimos. Eso es extraño porque se supone que tu índice de maldad es el mismo pero bueno. No encuentro una explicación para eso, además tampoco me incomoda, al contrario, me agrada de sobremanera volver a ver esa mirada felina que tanto me había enamorado.

-OYE CARA DE PERRO! necesito que me ayudes aquí! –

Allí estas nuevamente llamándome. Últimamente me llamas así "Cara de perro".

¿En verdad tengo cara de perro?

Salgo de la habitación y voy hasta la cocina donde estás tú. Seguro estás cocinando, ese es tu pasatiempo.

-Dime KiBum –

-Necesito manzanas. –

-Ve y búscalas, hay muchas en el bosque. –

-YAH! DEBERÍAS IR TÚ! –

-¿Por qué yo? Si tu eres quien las va a comer! –

-Ve tú, yo estoy cansado además si vas por algunas te daré un poco de lo que estoy preparando.

-Mentiroso! Ayer fui por las cerezas! Estuve todo el día buscando y cuando te las traje me dijiste que ya no las querías! Además ya te habías comido toda la comida!

Siempre es así. Terminas poniéndome una bonita sonrisa y yo como idiota caigo. Te aprovechas de mi condición de enamorado.

-Que egoísta eres! –

-Yo? Fuiste tú quien no me dejó nada de comer!-

-Bueno pero… -

Tuve que callarte poniendo mi mano sobre tu boca.

Mi sentido de telepatía me estaba alertando de algo, era como si alguien más estuviera…

-KiBum necesito que me escuches… - te tomo de los hombros- debemos salir de aquí ahora mismo!

-Pero…¿Por qué?! –

-Solo hazme caso! –

-Bueno… pero explícame…

Te tomo de la mano e intentando no hacer ruido salimos por la puerta secreta de la habitación. Corremos lo más rápido que podemos entre el bosque y nos escondemos entre unos arbustos.

Tengo miedo KiBum, por favor no te apartes de mí lado, no ahora.

-JongHyun que pasa? Me estás poniendo nervioso..! – susurraste.

-Solo quedémonos aquí. No te separes de mí por nada del mundo! – sujeté tu mano más fuerte.

Nos quedamos aquí entre éstos arbustos. Yo espero que nadie nos vea porque si es lo que creo que es, entonces tendré que pelear por ti.

No pasa mucho tiempo y vemos una figura parada en la puerta de la cabaña. Saca su varita del bolsillo, y apunta a la puerta.

-ESA VARITA ES DE WOOHYUN! ESE ES WOOHYUN! – solo eso faltaba.

-KiBum cállate! – susurré fuerte.

-Pero es WooHyun! Mi prometido! HA VENIDO A BUSCARME NO TE DAS CUENTA?!

-Me vale mierda y vino a buscarte, tú te quedas aquí conmigo!

-No! Iré con él! – te levantas pero agarro tu brazo haciendo que te sientes nuevamente.

-QUÉDATE QUIETO! –

-NO! Si no me dejas ir entonces gritaré! – CARAJO KIBUM! PORQUE?!

-Atrévete y te juro que no me haré responsable de mis actos. –

-¿Me estas amenazando? –

-SÍ! Ahora quédate sentado y callado! –

-WOOHY….-

Tomo tu rostro y lo giro hacia mí atrapando tus labios contra los míos. Extrañaba demasiado besarte. No sabes cuánto extrañaba ese sabor.

Ahora que lo pienso, éste es nuestro primer beso donde realmente eres tú.

Tú, Kim KiBum, el mago oscuro que me odia con toda su alma porque somos enemigos.

En el primer segundo comenzaste a forcejar intentando zafarte pero ahora ya no lo haces.

Sin haberme dado cuenta, tus manos están recostadas sobre mis hombros mientras yo te sujeto del rostro atrayéndote más a mí. Ahora siento que me correspondes. Mi corazón está acelerado, demasiado acelerado.

Nos separamos medio segundo por falta de aire, pero ahora eres tú quién vuelve a juntar nuestros labios.

Te juro que en éste momento me vale mierda WooHyun, me vale mierda que digas que me odias cuando me estás demostrando lo contrario.

-MIERDA! – me separo al sentir una fuerte mordida en mi labio inferior. Si no me arrancaste el labio por poco lo haces.

-Eso te pasa por querer hacerte el inteligente conmigo, idiota! –

-Por la mierda KiBum…- mi labio empieza a sangrar pero veo que te importa poco. Gracias por jugar conmigo una vez más.

-Y ahora si me disculpas iré a buscar a…-

Cojo mi labio e intento limpiar la sangre. Levanto la mirada y veo que has palidecido. ¿Qué pasa?

Me asomo entre las hojas del arbusto y veo un gran lazo de fuego envolviendo la cabaña…mi cabaña…

-JongHyun yo…-

-Por favor no digas nada, no lo digas. –

Mi cabaña… que con tanto esfuerzo logré construir fuera del castillo de mis padres.

Mis lágrimas empiezan a correr inesperadamente. Siento que todo se despedaza poco a poco.

Es como si toda mi infancia se viniera abajo.

-JongHyun se escucha gente cerca de aquí vámonos! –

-Mi cabaña está… -

-JongHyun vámonos! –

Siento que tomas mi mano y me llevas lejos de allí.

Rodeamos los árboles, las plantas y todo en nuestro camino. Ni siquiera sé cuándo hemos corrido.

Mis pies te siguen por impulso hasta llegar al lago límite con el mundo humano.

-Carajo! A donde iremos ahora?! – me miras – JongHyun te estoy hablando!

-Cállate, solo cállate por favor… -

-JongHyun solo es una cabaña no hagas drama por eso! –

-Si para ti era solo una cabaña para mí no. –

-Deja el drama! Yo acabo de ver a mi prometido incendiar tu cabaña con la intención de matarnos y a ti te preocupa más una casucha?! -

-Tu prometido me vale mierda. Si te hubieras quedado callado yo hubiera podido detener su ataque. –

-FUISTE TU EL QUE ME BESÓ! AHORA NO QUIERAS…-

-Me correspondiste. –

\- No…no es cierto! –

-Di lo que quieras, yo sé lo que pasó. – dije por último antes de seguir caminando para rodear el lago.

-Oye! ¿Piensas dejarme aquí? –

-Si no me sigues no es mi problema. –

-Pero ese es el mundo humano! Yo no puedo entrar allí! –

-No me importa, si quieres que los empleados de mi padre te encuentren, o peor que tu noviecito te encuentre y te mate luego no te quejes. –

Siento que tus pasos tras de mí. Debo aceptar que en un principio creí que no me seguirías. Que a pesar de todo te irías tras WooHyun, pero me alegra que me hayas preferido.

Ahora estoy nervioso, tú eres un mago oscuro y los humanos les tienen miedo porque ustedes han asesinado a muchos sin razón. No se que voy a hacer, no tengo nada planeado, pero igual voy a protegerte.

Tengo que buscar algún lugar para que WooHyun no nos encuentre, probablemente nos está buscando ahora mismo y tengo miedo que te convenza y me dejes.

Por favor KiBum, prométeme que te quedarás conmigo, que a pesar de que él te quiera a su lado, tú me prefieres a mí.


	12. Capítulo XI

Capitulo 11

"You're mine."

Estoy algo preocupado sabes. Quisiera que nuestra situación fuera diferente ahora mismo.

Ni siquiera puedo mirar tranquilo a mí alrededor por miedo de que suceda algo malo, sobre todo a ti.

Ahora creo que fue una mala idea traerte hasta aquí. En todos los sentidos.

Por un lado, casi logran descubrir tu identidad. Si no fuera porque tu mirada ha cambiado entonces ahora estarías bajo las leyes humanas seguramente condenado a muerte. Gracias a nuestra suerte pudimos encontrar un hotel decente para por lo menos, pasar la noche aquí "en paz."

Pero… por otro lado…

Tengo que estar pendiente de ti ya que resulta que el recepcionista te tiene entre ceja y ceja. Desde que llegamos no ha dejado de mirarte. Sé que eres hermoso pero eres mío.

Siento que desviste con la mirada y eso me molesta. Lo peor de todo es que le sonríes descaradamente, todo porque sabes que eso me enoja.

Si pudiera partirle la cara lo haría, pero me aguantaré hasta que pueda encontrar otro lugar donde podamos quedarnos.

-JongHyun! – ese eres tú. Estás metido en el baño hace más de una hora supuestamente bañándote. Ni yo me demoro tanto solo para bañarme.

-Dime, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya vas a salir? – me acerco hasta la puerta del baño con la intención de escuchar mejor pero me gano con un gran portazo en la nariz. – MIERDA! –

-Idiota! ¿Para qué te pones allí?! – siento tu mano sobre mi mentón levantando mi rostro – déjame ver. – miras cuidadosamente – No tienes nada. – me sueltas bruscamente.

-Igual dolió. Bueno como sea, ¿Qué querías? –

-Quería saber si podías pasarme una toalla pero luego me di cuenta que había una dentro del baño. – te acercas a tu cama y te sientas en ella mientras secas tu cabello con la toalla.

-Ah está bien. – debo confesar que amo como te ves con el cabello mojado. Parezco idiota mirándote. – Yo iré a bañarme vale? Si necesitas algo me avisas, pero si por algún motivo ves que no te escucho solo entras. –

Arqueas una ceja mirándome algo extraño.

-El golpe te dejo idiota? No pienso entrar al baño mientras te estas duchando! No quiero dañar mi vista! – me recorres con la mirada de abajo hacia arriba haciéndome sentir expuesto. Eso se sintió mal.

-Nunca dejarás de hacerme sentir mal verdad? – alzas los hombros indiferente – Veo que sigues igual que antes. Revertir el hechizo no sirvió de nada. –

Si decidimos revertir el hechizo de transformación, no solo fue porque quería que tuvieras estabilidad, sino también porque tenía la esperanza de que me tratarías diferente. Veo que me equivoqué.

Espero que una buena ducha de agua helada me haga olvidar mis vagas ilusiones contigo.

[…]

Estoy asustado, nervioso, triste. Extraño a mi congregación, mi cabaña está destruida, siento que tu indiferencia me afecta cada vez más.

El agua recorre mis heridas aún abiertas. Duele, pero no más que tu actitud conmigo.

Melodías vuelven a mi cabeza. Frases confusas vagan queriendo salir. Mi corazón no quiere seguir reprimiendo lo que siento por ti.

"Mientras estiro mi mano, mientras la estiro con todas mis fuerzas, no puedo alcanzarte.

Pareció como si me hubiera alcanzado, así que te llamo con un agitado corazón pero no hay respuesta, supongo que nunca te podré alcanzar."

Poco a poco mis pensamientos se aclaran. Mira lo que puedo crear gracias a ti. Letras que me sirven de desahogo mientras que tú no tienes ni idea de que he escrito miles de canciones pensando en ti.

Sí KiBum. Suena cursi y trillado pero es verdad, escribo canciones pensando en ti.

Hasta ahora no me he atrevido a decírtelo porque siento que te burlaras de mí. Nuestra relación aún sigue siendo lejana y si te digo algo como eso posiblemente te alejarás.

Aunque, debo reconocer que hay algo que me da vueltas la cabeza desde ayer.

Cuando te besé yo pude sentir que me correspondías. A pesar de que mordiste el labio; de hecho hasta ahora me duele; pero estoy casi seguro que ese beso te gustó tanto como a mí. La manera en que tu boca y la mía se fusionaron me recuerda a la primera noche en que estuvimos juntos. Nos besamos con tanta hambre igual que ayer.

Termino de bañarme. Salgo de la ducha con la toalla envuelta en mi cintura. He olvidado traer mi ropa así que debo salir así.

Salgo pero no te encuentro. ¿A dónde fuiste?

La puerta está media abierta, seguro saliste por algo de comer o…

Risas.

Escucho risas.

Me dirijo hacia donde la bulla me lleva. Camino por el pasillo hasta que escucho tu voz. Estás hablando con alguien.

Acelero el paso hasta llegar a la …recepción.

-¿KiBum? – giras tu cabeza y me miras.

¿Qué haces hablando con él?

¿Por qué se ríen?

Mi sangre hierbe. Mi pulso se acelera mientras mis puños se cierran.

Estoy molesto, muy molesto. ¿Y sabes qué más?

ME MUERO …DE…CELOS…

No deberías reírte junto con él. Me importa una mierda lo que hablaban, quiero que solo rías conmigo. ¿Acaso no lo has visto? Ese sujeto no es como yo! Soy mucho mejor que él!

Dime ¿Qué tiene él que yo no? Ahora no solo tengo como enemigo a WooHyun si no también a un recepcionista de hotel. Gracias KiBum.

Ahora me siento menos que cero.

-¿Qué pasa JongHyun? – preguntas sin darle importancia a mi expresión de enojo.

-Nada! – nota mi sarcasmo. NÓTALO!

-Ah ok. – volteas pero giras nuevamente hacia mí – para la próxima no salgas en toalla a la recepción por favor! Das vergüenza!- giras tu cabeza y sigues conversando con ese imbécil como si yo no existiera. En serio le partiré la cara.

Camino hacia ti y cojo tu brazo. Pegas un chillido pero no me importa. Te llevo hasta la habitación a pesar de tu resistencia y una vez dentro cierro la puerta con llave.

No saldrás de aquí. No sin mí.

-SUÉLTAME LOCO! ¿QUÉ TE PASA?! – te zafas de mi agarre y tocas tu brazo. Tal vez te tomé muy fuerte pero es … - IDIOTA! ERES UN IDIOTA! – ahora sí, KiBum. Ya me cansé.

Te cojo de la cintura y te empujo hacia la pared. Me miras sorprendido y creo que a la vez asustado. Mira lo que estás haciendo conmigo.

-No quiero que hables con él. – me acerco más a ti. Casi puedo tocar tu boca.

-Su…suéltame… - suelto tu cintura para poder tomar tus muñecas. – JongHyun ..me…me …lastimas…

-¿Por qué hablabas con ese sujeto? –

\- A TI QUE MIERDA TE IMPORTA! YO NO SOY DE TU …

-SÍ LO ERES! – te empujo más – Eres mío aunque te cueste aceptarlo! –

-JongHyun… -

Estamos demasiado cerca. Mi respiración se ha agitado y siento que ya no tengo control sobre mis acciones. Soy un enfermo por tu culpa.

-Por favor JongHyun suéltame…- tu mirada sube de mis labios a mis ojos. Repites el proceso varias veces poniéndome nervioso –

-Enamórate de mí KiBum, te lo suplico. – suelto tus muñecas para tomar tu rostro y acercarlo a mí – Soy yo el único que te ama con locura!

-Cállate… sabes que no te puedo corresponder. – desvías la mirada.

-Ya lo hiciste. – me miras – Estoy seguro que el momento en que te besé tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mi salieron. No me lo niegues, lo pude sentir.

-Yo…-

Quiero besarte. Necesito hacerlo pero hay algo que me lo impide. Hay algo que detiene a seguir con éste deseo.

-Perdóname – me aparto de ti con la mirada en el suelo.

-E…está bien… -

-Iré a cambiarme. – entro al baño casi corriendo. No quiero mirarte porque si lo hago no aguantaré y te besaré como nunca.

Tengo que calmarme. No quiero seguir cometiendo locuras ni mucho menos tener actos bipolares.

Debo decidir si quiero enamorarte o quiero rendirme.

Si decido lo primero debo aceptar tu rechazo e incluso correr el riesgo de que nunca llegues a amarme. Con ese ritual de amor en nuestro camino será casi imposible que te enamores de mí.

Por otro lado, podría dejar de insistir. Sería más fácil que seguir sufriendo por algo que ni siquiera sé si tengo posibilidad. Lo peor de todo es que estoy empezando a perder los papeles. Yo no suelo comportarme así. Mira lo que acaba de pasar. Si no me hubiera controlado tal vez estaría arrepintiéndome de todo ahora.

Antes de hacer el revertir el hechizo me prometí a mí mismo no volver a tocarte. Quería que te enamoraras de mí primero antes de tenerte bajo mi cuerpo.

Igual, así decidas acostarte conmigo sería como la primera vez ya que sigues sin recordar nada.

-JongHyun – tocas la puerta.

-Dime – respondo mientras me termino de poner la camiseta.

-¿Podemos hablar? – creo que escuché mal. ¿Quieres hablar conmigo?

-¿Sobre qué? –

-Si abrieras la puerta podría decírtelo a la cara idiota! – tu actitud es la misma.

-Bueno, espera. Ya salgo. –

No tardo mucho y abro la puerta. Estás sentado al borde de la cama con tus manos apoyadas en tus rodillas y tu mirada fija en el suelo.

-Ahora sí. ¿De qué quieres hablar? – me acerco a la cama y me siento a tu lado.

\- Necesito que me ayudes. – tu mirada aún se mantiene en el suelo.

-¿Ayudarte? ¿En qué? –

-Quiero romper el ritual que hice con WooHyun. –

Levantas la mirada y la fijas en mí. Tragas saliva, estás nervioso.

¿Cómo quieres que te ayude a romper el ritual? Sabes que es imposible hacerlo.

Deja de mirarme así KiBum. Siento que penetras mi alma y te apoderas de ella cada vez que me miras de esa forma.

¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? ¿Acaso ya no quieres a WooHyun?

+.+.+.+.+

-TaeMin te estoy hablando! – había pasado casi todo el día intentando hablar con el maknae pero no lo había logrado.

Eran las 8:00 pm y MinHo seguía insistiendo con TaeMin. El menor se había negado a asistir a sus clases de defensa personal y ya que él era su tutor debía mantenerlo en línea.

-No quiero hablar hyung ya te lo dije. – siguió caminando hacia la cocina sin mirar atrás.

-No te estoy preguntando si quieres, te lo estoy ordenando. – el más alto venía persiguiéndolo desde la habitación para poder hablar con él.

TaeMin detuvo su andar. No dio vuelta solo se quedó parado en medio de la cocina esperando a que MinHo se acercara.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a tus clases hoy? – MinHo se paró justo detrás de él.

-No tengo ánimo para ir a clases. –

-Tu obligación es ir, tengas buen ánimo o no. JinKi hyung se molestará por esto! – el rubio bufó restándole importancia a lo que el otro decía. –No hagas eso, sabes que me molesta.

-Mira hyung…- se da vuelta – no tengo ganas de pelear si? Estoy cansado y arto de tanta mierda! – el mayor abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la manera de hablar del más pequeño. – no mires así! Estoy lo bastante grande ya! Ni siquiera me permiten ir al bosque solo. NO SOY UN NIÑO ENTIENDAN! –

TaeMin salió corriendo dejando a MinHo sorprendido y asustado. ¿Por qué su TaeMin había cambiado tanto? ¿Era por la salida de JongHyun?

Desde que él se había ido el menor se estaba comportando más rebelde que de costumbre. Ya no tenía respeto por nada ni nadie.

MinHo salió corriendo detrás de TaeMin. Seguro estaba fuera del castillo. No podía ir muy lejos ya que no conocía bien las tierras.

El más alto salió del castillo pero no encontró al maknae. Lo buscó por todas partes pero no estaba.

"¿Dónde te metiste TaeMin?" pensaba preocupado. Él debía cuidarlo, protegerlo. Todavía lo veía como un pequeño niño indefenso, inocente. Esas cosas eran lo que habían llevado a sentir amor por el chiquillo.

Al principio le costaba aceptar que se había enamorado de TaeMin pero con el paso del tiempo fue tan obvio que el mismo JongHyun le hizo ver la realidad.

La vida era tan confusa. Él enamorado de TaeMin, éste enamorado de JongHyun y JongHyun enamorado del mago oscuro.

A pesar de que éste se había marchado de la congregación, MinHo se había prometido guardar sus sentimientos. Estaba resignado a que TaeMin siempre lo vería como su hyung y no como alguien a quien amar. Debía ser maduro y afrontar la realidad de las cosas.

TaeMin no era para él.

TaeMin's POV

Estoy molesto todos, incluso conmigo mismo. Mi cabeza no encuentra paz sin JongHyun hyung. Él es mi motor para vivir. Sé que suena exagerado pero si no fuera por él ni siquiera estaría aquí. Por eso quiero ir a buscarlo e ir con él. No me importa si está con ese mago oscuro, si tengo que matarlo lo haré.

MinHo hyung me sobreprotege demasiado. A veces su actitud me es asfixiante. Lo quiero mucho ya que también me ha ayudado mucho, por algo es mi tutor, pero no puedo comparar lo que siento por él con lo que siento por JongHyun hyung.

Él es tan guapo, tan varonil, tan perfecto. Es como si fuera un sueño hecho realidad. Nunca habrá un hombre como él.

Camino por el bosque para poder relajarme. Veo que MinHo hyung ya se cansó de buscarme así que de seguro ya volvió al castillo.

Hace frío aquí, debí traer algo para abrigarme. Luego me puedo enfermar y Onew hyung se molestará conmigo.

-¿No tienes frío? Si no te abrigas podrías enfermar. –

Doy vuelta asustado. Me encuentro con un chico. Trae el cabello castaño y revuelto. Ropa suelta de color negra. Se me hace familiar.

-E…estoy bien… -

-Claro que no! Mira estás temblando! – veo como se quita el saco que trae encima y de a poco se acerca a mí. Con cuidado coloca su capa sobre mí. – Ahora ya no tendrás tanto frío! – me dedica una sonrisa y retrocede unos pasos.

-Gr..gracias… -

-De nada. Oye ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas? Ya es muy tarde ¿No crees? –

-Solo quería caminar. Necesitaba estar solo. –

-Oh! Entonces no interrumpo tu soledad. Adiós! – hace una reverencia y se aleja.

-Espera! – detiene su andar y vuelve. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Oh, me llamo Kim Jong In pero puedes llamarme Kai. – sonríe mientras me extiende su mano.

-Mucho gusto – respondo con el mismo gesto – Yo me llamo TaeMin, Lee TaeMin.

-Lindo nombre. –

-Gracias. –

-Supongo que podemos ser amigos verdad? –

-S…sí claro. – sonreí timido.

-Te ves lindo cuando sonríes. –

Agradecí sorprendido por su cumplido. No suelo escuchar cosas así de parte de alguien más. Es extraño pero se siente bien. Además él también es lindo aunque siento que tiene algo raro pero me cae bien.

Al menos ahora tengo un nuevo amigo.


	13. Capítulo XII

Capítulo 12

"Just go!"

Todo se oye tan simple cuando lo hablas así. Como si romper un ritual fuera así se sencillo.

Ya te lo había dicho antes, los rituales de pareja son inquebrantables. Él tiene tu corazón y yo no puedo hacer nada. Incluso así tuviera que robarlo el ritual no se rompería. Desde que decidiste que lo amarías a él no hay vuelta atrás.

Ahora me reclamas porque crees que no quiero ayudarte, y de hecho tienes razón. No quiero y no lo haré.

Tu plan no es enamorarte de mí, tu plan es que yo te ayude a conseguir alguna persona para enamorarte. Y sabes que esa idea es estúpida.

-Yah! Nunca me enamoraría de un mago blanco! –

-Pero si prefieres enamorarte de un recepcionista? No entiendo la clase de mente que tienes KiBum. –

-Tengo la mente bastante clara! Es imposible que tu y yo….

Se escucha un leve grito salido de tu boca cuando te tomo de la cintura y te empujo contra la pared una vez más. No sé si a ti te gusta ésta manera de actuar mía pero siento que te pones nervioso cuando lo hago.

Tu mirada viaja de mi boca a mis ojos provocando una leve sonrisa de victoria en mi cara. Me está empezando a divertir éste juego sabes?

-A…aléjate! – sé que no quieres que lo haga. Ni siquiera me empujas para apartarme de ti.

-¿Estás seguro que eso quieres? –

-S…NO ME MIRES ASÍ! – suelto una risita.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Te pone nervioso? – acerco mi cara un poco más, casi puedo rosar tus labios.

-YO NO ESTOY NERVIOSO! SOLO …. Suéltame… - cierras los ojos lentamente cuando logro tocar esos delicados labios color rosa.

No sé si eso cuenta como un beso porque solo junté mis labios con los tuyos pero bueno al menos ahora puedo lograr que te pongas nervioso, eso es un gran avance no crees?

-KiBum… - retrocedo un poco para mirar tu expresión sonrojada. Abres los ojos lentamente y te das cuenta de la situación.

-No deberíamos…hacer esto… no es correcto… - tu mirada baja hasta el suelo. Te sientes confundido y eso se nota, pero déjame ayudarte a aclarar tus dudas.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que revertir el hechizo no había servido de nada? – asentiste sin mirarme – Ahora me doy cuenta que sí sirvió. – levantas la mirada y me miras. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Yo sigo siendo el mismo JongHyun, no puedo amarte por más que… - vuelvo a juntar mis labios con los tuyos, ésta vez puedo decir que si es un beso.

Por más que intentes negarlo no sirve de nada. Debo aceptar que yo también lo dudé. Incluso ahora me cuesta creerlo.

Desde el primer día después de la transformación he aprendido a reconocer tus zonas sensibles, tus maneras de mirar y el tono de tu voz al hablar.

Sé que no me amas pero tengo cosas a favor que me dan una ligera esperanza contigo.

No puedo romper el ritual pero…si puedo ganarme tu amor me vale mierda que WooHyun tenga tu corazón.

-JongHyun... - te apartas despacio.

-Te amo KiBum... -

Me miras curioso, como si examinaras cada parte de mi rostro. Te detienes en mis labios y no dejas de mirarlos. Sueltas un suspiro ahogado y sin pensarlo más te abalanzas sobre mí dándome un beso salvaje.

Sentir tus labios contra los míos es estar en el cielo. Tus manos son tan suaves KiBum, es como ser tocado por fino algodón.

Tus actos bipolares me vuelven loco. Debes actuar así más seguido.

Estás ansioso, puedo sentirlo.

-JongHyun... - tu voz retumba mis oídos pero no quiero parar - JongHyun... - oh KiBum tus caderas son tan hermosas - JongHyun... - tus piernas son perfectamente delicadas - Kim JongHyun! - shhh calla, Deja que te haga él... - KIM JONGHYUN! POR LA MIERDA DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ SINO QUIERES QUE TE TIRE AGUA HELADA ENCIMA!

-Ah? ¿QUÉ?! ¿Qué pasa?! - mis ojos se abren de imprevisto y te veo parado al lado de mi cama. Traes los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

No puede ser.

¿Todo fue un puto sueño?

NO! NO! NO! ÉSTO SOLO LE PASA A KIM JONGHYUN!

-Hace más de dos horas que estás durmiendo y yo como un imbécil estaba hablandote! -

-Lo siento... -sobo mis ojos - no se cómo me quedé dormido.

-Pff! Bueno, como sea, ¿vas a escucharme si o no? -

-Sí, te escucho... – me siento sobre la cama con las piernas estiradas.

-Sé que eres un eran mago y…- tu mirada baja hasta mi…. – YAH! MÍRATE SUCIO PERVERTIDO! ESTABAS TENIENDO UN SUEÑO HÚMEDO?! – me das la espalda.

MIERDA!

-Perdón! PERDÓN! Iré al baño para… -

-SOLO VETE! –

Como pude salté de la cama hacia el baño.

Me miro en el espejo y efectivamente, mi querido amigo está un poco alegre y mis pantalones un poco mojados.

Después de unos 10 minutos de tranquilizarme y cambiarme los pantalones, al fin pude salir del baño. Estabas parado frente a la ventana, de espaldas hacia mí.

¿En qué piensas KiBum?

-Ehhh KiBum? – me acerco a la ventana y me detengo detrás de ti.

-Para la próxima, primero revisa tus pantalones ok? – me miras.

-Ok, lo siento. –

-Bueno… como te seguía diciendo – caminas por la habitación - sé que a pesar de ser un idiota… - gracias por eso KiBum - ….eres un gran mago.

Vaya! Hasta que por fin escucho un cumplido de tu parte luego de tantos insultos!

-Así que estoy seguro de que puedes ayudarme con el ritual. –

Otra vez con eso.

-Te lo había mencionado antes KiBum, esa es magia muy avanzada. -

-Pero igual puedes intentarlo! -

Tu insistencia me pone nervioso. Hace unos días morías de amor por WooHyun y ahora vienes con ese asunto de querer romper el ritual.

¿Qué te hizo cambiar de actitud tan rápido?

-¿Por qué quieres romper el ritual? Hasta hace unas horas querías ir tras WooHyun. -

-No quiero tener ningún tipo de relación con él. - miras al lado. Estás dolido por lo que pasó, puedo sentirlo.

-¿Entonces quieres enamorarte de otra persona.? – di que sí, di que quieres enamorarte de mí.

-No. Quiero romper el ritual, solo eso. -

Bueno, mis ilusiones volvieron a 0….

…por enésima vez.

-No sé cómo ayudarte. – respondo indiferente.

-Busquemos ayuda de alguien más experimentado! -

-Se supone que seguimos en el desierto, fuimos expulsados recuerdas? - pregunto irónico mientras voy hacia la puerta.

-Lo sé, no soy idiota. -me sigues con la mirada - ¿a dónde vas? ¿Piensas dejarme solo aquí? -

-No, solo iré a buscar algo de comida.

-Pero JongHyun son las 12 de la noche!

-Ya lo sé, pero tengo hambre, no hemos comido nada en todo el día. - abro la puerta.

-Yo sí, Donghae me trajo comida.

Por…la…puta…

Te gusta hacerme enojar verdad KiBum?

Tengo una "ligera" curiosidad por saber quién es ese tal Donghae, y cuando sepa quién es, te juro que le arrancaré la cabeza.

-¿Quién es Donghae? - pregunto ansioso.

-El recepcionista. Mientras tú dormías yo le... -

-Te dije que no te acerques a ese imbécil! – pones los ojos en blanco.

-Es amable conmigo, eso no tiene nada de malo! –

-Claro que es amable contigo! Cada vez que le sonríes el tipo tiene una erección! ¿ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE SOLO QUIERE REVOLCARSE CONTIGO?! –

-Deja de decir estupideces! ¿Crees que todo el mundo es como tú? –

Ah? Yo no creo nada. Él no es igual que yo y nadie en éste mundo es igual que yo porque soy el único en el universo que te ama bien!

Que tú tengas ese concepto sobre mí me enoja. Y mucho.

Yo… ¿un pervertido?

Soy idiota, imbécil, inepto, todo lo que tú quieras, pero pervertido?

Eso no KiBum. Eso no te lo permitiré.

-¿Eso piensas de mí? – me acerco a ti poco a poco. Estoy bastante molesto.

-Por favor JongHyun! No te hagas el inocente! Tú buscas cualquier momento como excusa para besarme! –

-Hay una gran diferencia entre eso y ser un pervertido. Yo nunca te tocaría sin que no me lo pidieras. Además, por más que tú no recuerdes, yo tengo en mi mente cada detalle de nuestra primera noche juntos!

-Pues tú mismo lo has dicho, yo no recuerdo nada de eso!

-Entonces voy a refrescarte la memoria Kim KiBum! – retrocedes ante mi cercanía. Ahora si estás nervioso verdad? Mi actitud es gracias a ti. – ¿Sabes quién era la persona que te observaba cuando practicabas tus encantamientos todas las noches? ¿Quién se congelaba por el frío con tal de ver a un mago que era su enemigo? ¿Sabes quién es? – me miras sin decir nada – Esa persona estuvo dos meses escapándose de su castillo para poder ver a la persona de la cual se había enamorado.

-JongHyun no…

-Déjame terminar – miras al lado – una noche ésta persona decidió buscar al mago y preguntarle su nombre, SOLO SU MALDITO NOMBRE! – te exaltas - pero las cosas sucedieron como menos lo esperaba.

Vuelves tu mirada hacia mí como si entendieras a lo que me refiero. Tal vez en el fondo recuerdas lo que pasó esa noche.

Respiro hondo y continúo.

-Yo solo quise conocer tu nombre, esa era mi única intención! Pero fuiste tú el que se encargó de cambiar el rumbo de mi vida! – intentas acercarte pero ahora soy yo el que se aleja. – No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que significó para mí hacerte el amor. Tú buscabas sexo KiBum, yo no. –

-Si eso es cierto entonces para que aceptaste? Era más fácil que te fueras o no? –

Fácil es hablar como tú lo haces ahora. Cuando una persona está enamorada como yo, no piensa en las consecuencias de sus actos. De haber sabido que esto pasaría ni siquiera hubiera ido a buscarte.

-Sí, era más fácil, pero me quedé porque sentía que me necesitabas! Que en cada beso buscabas el afecto de alguien! –

-Eso no tiene sentido, WooHyun era mi prometido y… -

-Vaya prometido que ni siquiera te daba un beso porque no te quería. – no dices nada, solo bajas la mirada.

-Y tu si me querías? Por favor! – te cruzas de brazos – No soy idiota JongHyun.

-Yo tampoco por más que me lo gritas cada vez que puedes. –

Por más que yo no te lo diga, cada palabra tuya me hiere. Nunca escucho algo bueno de tu parte hacia mí. Todo el tiempo son insultos, y ni por esas cosas me alejo de ti.

-Aish! Está bien! – respiras hondo – siento haberte hecho sentir mal, pero por más que intento, en verdad me cuesta creer toda esa historia de amor sacada de cuento de hadas! Nadie se enamora sin conocer a la persona totalmente. De repente puedo gustarte, pero no puedes sentir amor por mí. –

-No es gusto, es amor. –

-Por Dios! Que necio eres! – coges tu cabello desesperado.

-En verdad te amo por más que no quieras creerlo. – gruñes – estoy aquí contigo, en éste momento yo debería estar en mi congregación bajo un techo estable. Podría tener mi cabaña llena de mis cosas valiosas, pero en vez de eso, preferí dejarlo todo atrás y seguirte. ¿Quieres más pruebas de mi amor? – no respondes – Sufro mucho cuando dudas de mis sentimientos. -

-Tú no sabes lo que es sufrir JongHyun. No has vivido lo que yo. WooHyun fue muy importante en mi vida por muchas razones que tú desconoces y que tampoco pienso contarte. –

-A estas alturas no me interesa saber tu pasado con WooHyun. De todas maneras no quieres mi amor verdad?–

-No es que no lo quiera, es que no existe la más mínima posibilidad de un "nosotros." –

La discusión ya no tiene sentido. Creo que con esa última frase me dejaste bastante claro que por más que digas que quieres romper el ritual, sigues amando a WooHyun.

Me hiere que por más que yo ponga mi vida a tus pies, tú lo prefieras a él.

Tal vez será mejor dejar las cosas así.

-Bien…he llegado a la conclusión de que tienes razón KiBum. Tú y yo, no podemos estar juntos, somos demasiado diferentes. – arqueas una ceja – Si quieres ir tras WooHyun hazlo, no te voy a detener. Es más, ésta vez seré yo el que me vaya. Buena suerte en tus planes Kim KiBum. –

-No, espera JongHyun, yo no quise… -

Me niego a escuchar una palabra más.

Simplemente salgo de la habitación dejándote solo.

No quiero ver tu cara de satisfacción ante mi decisión. Puedo apostar mi vida a que ahora estás feliz porque por fin, eres "libre".

Ahora que lo pienso, tú nunca fuiste mío. Esa idea solo existía en mi cabeza estúpida.

Pero me cansé.

Me cansé de tener celos de todo lo que se te acerca. No quiero vivir de ésta manera para siempre. Si tú quieres romper tu ritual entonces busca otro mago, yo no soy el indicado para ayudarte.

[…]

Sigo caminando por las calles. Los humanos me miran raro sabes? Mi cara de depresión debe ser muy obvia.

Tengo hambre y frío, desde hace unos minutos he empezado a sentir punzadas en el estómago. He revisado mis heridas y están abiertas aún, no me sorprendería que vuelvan a sangrar.

Me gustaría saber que estás haciendo ahora. Seguro buscas alguna manera de regresar a tu congregación o tal vez fuiste a buscar a ese tal Donghae.

No entiendo porque puedes aceptar el cariño de todos menos el mío.

-"JongHyun!" –

El hambre me tiene delirando. Tu voz da vueltas en mi cabeza, es como si pudiera oírla muy cerca de aquí.

-"JONGHYUN!" –

Cada vez es más fuerte. Tal vez…

No, No. Debo dejar de tener esperanzas. No vendrás a buscarme porque tú no…

-"JongHyun!" –

Levanto la mirada y veo una delgada figura a unos metros de mí. ¿Eres tú KiBum?

-"JONGHYUN!" – caminas a paso rápido hacia mí, pero te detienes a poca distancia.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Siento algo frío en mi estómago, la cabeza me da vueltas.

-Auch! – bajo la mirada y veo una gran mancha roja frente a mis pies. Es sangre, estoy sangrando… -¿KiBum? –

Tu figura se torna borrosa. Mi corazón duele.

-JongHyun! – te acercas y tomas mi mano – Mírame JongHyun! No vayas a…. –

Tu hermoso rostro frente a mis ojos y nuestras manos entrelazadas, es lo último que tengo guardado en mi memoria.


	14. Capítulo XIII

Capítulo 13

"Jjong, i'm in love with you... before you know me. "

La desesperación se había apoderado del líder. Caminaba por toda la sala con las manos sujetando sus cabellos. Sentía como si su congregación se venía abajo cada día. Dos de sus magos habían desaparecido y todo era su responsabilidad.

Como dicen, toda falla ocurrida, es falla del líder.

TaeMin llevaba casi día y medio sin aparecer. Nadie sabía dónde estaba, y a pesar de que lo buscaban no lo entraban. MinHo estuvo horas de horas buscando al menor, pero tampoco logró encontrarlo.

A él más que a nadie le importaba encontrar a TaeMin. Se sentiría la persona más horrible de éste mundo si el menor no aparecía. Incluso ahora mismo se sentía culpable por la situación. Si tan solo no hubiera peleado con TaeMin éste no estaría desaparecido.

Fue estúpido. Un completo estúpido.

Pero, ya no valía de nada seguir lamentandose por el pasado, ahora debía concentrarse en alguna pista para encontrarlo.

-Nunca debí regañarlo de esa manera – a MinHo se le era imposible no sentirse culpable.

-Es tu trabajo hacerlo entrar en razón, por algo eres su tutor. – el líder suspira - No es tu culpa lo que está pasando-

-No lo sé. – bajó la mirada hasta el suelo- a veces creo que es mejor que usted sea su tutor y yo no.

-HOMBRE NI SE TE OCURRA! – se acerca hasta el pelinegro y coloca una mano sobre su hombro. – Eres un gran mago y sobre todo un gran amigo para TaeMin, no quiero que abandones tu labor como tutor solo por esto, cuando lo encontremos quiero que todo sea como antes ok?

-No creo que logre cumplir adecuadamente mi trabajo. Mi mente está confundida por mis sentimientos. – MinHo caminó por la sala con las manos en los bolsillos. Su mirada ahora estaba fija en el techo, como si quisiera evitar que el líder lo mirara.

-Díselo y acaba con esos sentimientos de una vez! –

-No puedo, sé que él me rechazará. Solo tiene ojos para JongHyun hyung. –

-Claro que solo tiene ojos para él. Tú no le das la oportunidad de enamorarse de ti! – JinKi gruñó algo desesperado – Dios yo soy el líder! No consejero del amor! –

-No importa hyung, ahora lo único que interesa es encontrar a TaeMin y….-

-YAH! CLARO QUE IMPORTA! Ahora escúchame bien Choi MinHo! – se paró frente al más alto – CUANDO TAEMIN CRUCE ESA MALDITA PUERTA IRÁS Y LE DIRÁS QUE ESTÁS ENAMORADO DE ÉL ENTENDISTE? –

-¿Que MinHo hyung está qué? –

La aguda voz de TaeMin alertó a sus hyungs.

JinKi se dio vuelta para ver si era el maknae, y efectivamente era él. Estaba parado sobre el marco de la entrada en la sala.

-TaeMin! –

MinHo corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su dongsaeng y lo abrazó fuertemente. Sintió como si su alma regresara a su cuerpo. Su pequeño había vuelto y lo mejor de todo es que estaba sano y salvo.

-Dios mío TaeMin! – se separó nervioso. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? – su mirada viajó por todo el rostro del menor buscando algún rasguño o algo parecido.

-No tengo nada estoy bien – sonrió de manera forzosa.

-¿Dónde estabas Lee TaeMin?! – Onew se acercó hasta él para regañarlo. Por más que había regresado, no se salvaría del castigo que le daría su líder.

-Estaba en el bosque conversando con un amigo. –

-¿Estuviste en el bosque conversando dos días seguidos? – las cejas del líder se curvaron al escuchar al menor.

-Sí, parece imposible pero es verdad. –

-Yo te creo TaeMin ah, pero debiste avisarnos que no vendrías a dormir, estuvimos demasiado preocupados. – MinHo ordenó un poco el cabello de su dongsaeng.

-No tenía manera de avisarles. – JinKi puso los ojos en blanco – por si no me creen, traje a mi amigo para que les explique. – caminó hacia la salido en busca de su amigo.

Los hyungs se miraron uno al otro.

El misterioso amigo de TaeMin había aparecido de la nada. Ni siquiera sabían que el maknae tenía un amigo fuera de la congregación.

Cuando el menor regresó traía no solo a ese dichoso amigo, sino que su expresión había cambiado. Sonreía de oreja a oreja.

La mirada frustrada de MinHo se posó directamente en el acompañante de TaeMin que venía extrañamente tomado de la mano de su dongsaeng.

-Onew hyung - lo mira - MinHo hyung - mira hacia él. - Les presento a Kai ssi, mi amigo y...bueno por ahora es solo eso.

Todos ven a un TaeMin bastante sonrojado y nervioso.

¿Qué significaba esa actitud?

Acaso TaeMin estaba interesado en ese muchacho?

A MinHo le dolía el pecho.

Quería salir corriendo del lugar y llorar como un niño.

Ver a TaeMin así, tan emocionado por tener al lado a ese tal Kai lo llenó de tristeza, a pesar de que él sabía que TaeMin no podía mirarlo de la misma manera.

La única reacción que tuvo fue acomodar sus anteojos y salir de dicho lugar.

Realmente le dolía la indiferencia de TaeMin. Le dolía el hecho de no ser él quién tome su mano de esa manera. Le dolía ver a su dongsaeng sonrojarse a causa de otra persona que no era él.

Si de por si, MinHo tenía la autoestima hasta el piso, ahora con lo sucedido se sentía peor que un cero a la izquierda.

Pero, no quería seguir sufriendo. Al menos no por algo que era imposible.

"Ya no seguiré con esto Lee TaeMin. Te olvidaré mucho más pronto de lo que piensas. "

Sus palabras salían con dolor. Quería olvidarlo pero ¿iba a poder hacerlo?

Tan suave, pero tan doloroso.

Arde mucho.

Mi cabeza da vueltas otra vez. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-JongHyun... - esa voz otra vez invade mi mente. Esa dulce voz que está persiguiendome desde hace unas horas. - JongHyun despierta... - ¿despertar? ¿estoy dormido?

No sé que es lo que pasa, ya me dieron nervios. Acaso ¿he sido secuestrado?

-AHHHHHHHH! - un fuerte grito sale de mi garganta al sentir un ardor en la parte alta de mi pelvis.

En verdad duele, y mucho.

CARAJO! ¿QUÉ ME ESTÁN HACIENDO?!

-Shhh le pondré menos alcohol para la próximo ok? - alcohol?

-Duele - susurro despacio.

Siento un soplido sobre la zona de mi cuerpo mencionada antes. Alguien está soplando y gracias a eso el ardor desvanece.

-Puedes abrir los ojos JongHyun, sé que ya despertaste. -

Obedezco la orden sin refutar.

No fue tan malo despues de todo.

Abro los ojos pero aún veo negro, poco a poco la vista se aclara, dandome cuenta de que mi "secuestrador " eres tú, KiBum.

-Ya era hora que despertaras - veo que te inclinas hacia una mesita de noche y coges un frasco, creo que es alcohol, humedeces un paño y lo exprimes.

-¿Qué hago aquí?... ¿Estoy soñando o he muerto? -

-CALLATE IDIOTA! DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS! - exprimes una vez más el paño y me miras enojado - Te desmayaste en medio de la calle así que yo te traje hasta aquí. - llevas el paño hasta mi parte baja del abdomen y...

-NO! ESO ES ALCOHOL! - bufas irritado ante mi cobardía.

-Ya sé, pero tengo que desinfectar esas heridas que por tu culpa se abrieron otra vez. -

Mierda! Un leve recuerdo llega a mi mente.

Yo solo en las calles, veo tu figura acercarse a mí y luego pierdo la conciencia.

Rayos, ¿cómo pude olvidar eso?

-¿Porqué fuiste a buscarme? - pregunto confundido.

-Nunca te pedí que te fueras, solo fue una discusión del momento. - suspiras - además... tú compañía me hacia falta. -

Mis ojos se abren más de lo normal. Quiero convencerme que mis oídos no me fallaron.

-Eres cruel KiBum. No me digas esas cosas cuando tú, por mí, solo sientes lástima. -

-No siento lástima, solo estoy confundido. -

-Pero yo no. Te pido que mientras aclaras tu mente me dejes en paz. -

Como pude intento levantarme de la cama, no quiero seguir escuchando más excusas. Siempre que me das una señal terminamos peleando.

-JongHyun espera. - detengo mi paso y me doy vuelta.

-Ahora ¿qué?... -

-Quiero decirte la verdadera razón del porque fui a buscarte. -

Lo sabía. Una vez más soy engañado por ti. Tu hobbie es ver cómo sufro ¿verdad?

-No quiero oírlo - abro la puerta pero me detengo ante algo que creí jamás podría salir de tu boca.

-Ya recordé lo que pasó esa noche. -

Quiero que eso sea verdad. Quiero creerte KiBum, necesito hacerlo.

-No juegues conmigo. - me doy vuelta y camino poco a poco hacia ti.

-Te digo la verdad. ¿Qué ganaría con mentirte? También fui a buscarte en vez de huir aprocechando que te fuiste. -

-Ok está bien señor KiBum! - me acerco un poco más - y ¿qué pretendes? Ahora que ya "recuerdas " ¿qué piensas hacer? - me cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta.

-Yo nada, per tú si puedes hacer algo. -

No hagas eso, no mires mis labios porque te juro que aprovecharé la oportunidad y...

-Besame. -

-¿Qué? -

_Quiero que me beses como lo hiciste ese día - te noto nervioso, tus ojos se cristalizan.

-Yo no... no puedo... - desvío la mirada hacia un punto vacío. -Entonces lo haré yo. -

Ni siquiera puedo reaccionar. Me estás besando como ese día. Tan hambriento, tan desesperado.

¿En verdad lo recuerdas?

¿Quieres que repitamos lo de esa noche?

-No! Espera! - doy un paso hacia atrás. Me miras agitado - No tendré sexo contigo sabiendo que... - callas mi boca con otro beso.

¿Estás conciente de lo que haces?

¿Quieres estar conmigo o quieres bajar tu calentura?

No lo sé, y tengo miedo de que sea lo segundo.

Una vez me dejé llevar por ti y terminamos teniendo relaciones, pero para tu mente, yo era WooHyun.

Mi corazón no soportara eso una vez más.

-KiBum, yo no... soy WooHyun... - susurro entre el beso.

-Lo sé...por eso quiero... hacer el amor contigo... -

-No podemos, tú no me amas. - te cojo de los hombros y me aparto.

-Entonces enamorame. Hazme olvidar a WooHyun! - apoyas tu frente contra la mía mientras entrelazas nuestras manos.

¿Porqué actuas así?

¿Porqué quieres eso de mí?

-Por favor JongHyun, hazme recordar la razón del porque me enamore de ti. -

-Ah? ¿De que hablas?! Tú nunca te enamoraste de mí! - bajas la mirada y suspiras.

-Hay muchas cosas que tu no sabes. He recordado absolutamente todo, hasta cosas que tú no conoces. -

Me da miedo escuchar eso.

Tengo miedo de las cosas que pertenecen a tu pasado KiBum .

-Tú ...entonces quiere decir que ... ¿recuerdas la noche en que nos conocimos?! - siento que ésto no es posible.

-Recuerdo cada parte de nuestra primera noche. Es por eso que quiero cambiar las cosas. - te acercas y tomas mis mejillas con tus manos. - Quiero que sea por amor, no por deseo. Quiero que me enamores de la manera en que siempre espere. - tu frente sigue apoyada sobre la mía - Por favor JongHyun, no me rechazes ahora.

-Sigo sin entender cómo es que recordaste todo, fue de a la mañana! -

-Fue un sueño, cuando te fuiste me quedé dormido, y fue como un flashback! Al principio me sentía confundido! - caminas por toda la habitación - pero luego, todo se volvió claro. Es por eso que cada vez que me besabas yo podía sentir algo que nunca había sentido! Me negue a creerlo durante todo éste tiempo y junto a eso te he lastimado echandote la culpa de todo. - me miras con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - Yo fui quién arruinó todo, si nunca hubiera actuado de manera inmadura entonces nada de ésto hubiera pasado.

Estoy en shock. Es un sueño? Diganme que no.

Rompimos la transformación! Debe ser por eso que tu mente empezó a recordar. Por eso tu mirada volvió a ser la misma que cuando te conocí.

Mierda siento que mi corazón se saldrá de mi pecho.

-Perdoname JongHyun, en verdad me arrepiento de haberte hecho sufrir. - tus lágrimas salen sin parar, pero no puedo permitir que sigas sintiendote culpable, el idiota fui yo por no darme cuenta que tu actitud era gracias al hechizo. Hechizo que alguien experimentó contigo.

-Ven KiBum... no llores... - camino hacia si y cojo tus manos guiandolas hacia mí para completar un abrazo. - siento haberte presionado. Soy demasiado idiota como para darme cuenta de la realidad.

Te separas y me miras. Quieres decir algo pero de tu boca no sale ningún sonido.

Tu mirada recorre mi rostro línea por línea, es como si recién te tomaras el tiempo de analizarme.

-¿Qué sucede? - pregunto ante tu falta de reacción.

-Debí estar bastante ciego para no darme cuenta de lo que tenía frente a mis ojos.

-Eso es un cumplido? - sonrio divertido.

-No, solo digo la verdad. Eres guapo y mucho. - tu mano juega con mi cabello.

-Estas enamorado KiBum o me parece ? - alzo una ceja.

-Tal vez, pero si alguien me ayudara a confimar éstos sentimientos entonces yo...

A la mierda las palabras!

Solo quiero besarlo como siempre he deseado. Quiero tocarlo como siempre lo he deseado.

KiBum, ¿Qué has hecho con Kim JongHyun?

Por fin puedo sentir que tus labios se conectan con los míos. Tu sabor ahora es más delicioso.

Tus manos suaves viajan por mi cuello atrayendolo hacia ti, creo que ésto se pondrá intenso.

Tus caderas, esas mismas que me vuelven loco. Ahora puedo tocarlas con libertad.

Mi boca se despega de la tuya para buscar tu rincón sensible, la parte interior de tu cuello.

-Ah... - hace tanto que no te escuchaba gemir.

Nuestros pasos son torpes, terminamos cayendo sobre la cama sin dejar de besarnos.

Me coloco sobre ti para poder sentir tu cuerpo bajo el mío.

No sabes las ganas que tengo de quitarte toda esa ropa.

Sorprendido, me doy cuenta que desabotonas mi camiseta. Me levanto un poco para ver tu acción, pero te das cuenta que te observo y te ruborizas de la manera más hermosa del mundo.

-Deja de mirarme así! - cubres tu cara con tus manos.

-Eres tierno sabes? - mi sonrisa estúpida aparece otra vez.

-Yah! Como voy a ser tierno?! Soy un mago oscuro y... - basta de tonterías, mago negro o no, te ves hermoso de cualquier manera.

Te doy un beso rápido callando tus palabras. Me separo y te miro más sonrojado que antes. Me he enamorado de esa característica tuya.

Un poco más confiado, vuelves a trabajar en mi camisa. Me la quitas por completo y la tiras fuera.

-Quiero ir arriba, solo por un momento. -

-¿Qué planeas? - me aparto dandote paso a que te levantes y podamos cambiar de posición.

-Tengo ganas de hacer algo. -

-Mmm pues puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras. - me tiro boca arriba exponiendo mi la parte superior de mi piel.

Creo que nuestro juego está funcionando. Te estás mordiendo el labio sin dejar de mirarme.

De pronto tu expresión cambia. Te ves preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Porqué ...? -

-No podemos hacerlo JongHyun. -

Ahora que pasó ...

-Mira cómo estás? Dios no podemos, tus heridas podrían abrirse otra vez. -

-Bummie no te preocupes por eso yo estoy bien. Además, que mejor cura para mis heridas que tus besos. - me siento sobre la cama y te beso delicadamente.

-Pero y si... -

-Nada pasará hermoso. - acaricio tu mejilla. - te amo y el dolor no es tan fuerte como lo que siento por ti.

Me besas de manera salvaje. Siempre he deseado que me beses así.

Te apartas para tomar aire y recostarte sobre la cama.

Iré arriba de nuevo.

Nos besamos otra vez mientras que nuestros miembros empiezan a despertar ante el rose voluntario.

No se cuántas veces te he escuchado gemir pero amo que lo hagas, sobretodo porque esos gemidos son gracias a mí.

En menos de cinco minutos ya estamos completamente desnudos, uno sobre el otro hundiendonos en ese placer prohibido.

-JongHyun... - tu voz entrecortada me vuelve loco, quiero tenerte por completo. - hazlo por favor! - al parecer leiste mi mente. Ambos lo queremos pero no cometeré el mismo error que la primera vez.

-Dejame prepararte, no quiero lastimarte. - me aparto un poco y observo tu hermosa figura. Eres perfecto, totalmente perfecto.

Busco una posición cómoda mientras urgo en tu entrada. Mis dedos juegan en tu interior a lo que tu arrugas la sábana aguantando el placer.

-HAZLO! POR FAVOR! pones en cuatro dejandome expuesto tu hermoso trasero. Todo de ti es hermoso. - JONGHYUN! - tu tono suplicante me eriza la piel.

-Lo haré despacio ok? - coloco un beso rápido en tus labios y me coloco detrás de ti.

Solo la punta, no te quiero lastimar.

Sueltas un gemido de dolor, es como si fuera la primera vez.

Acaricio tu miembro hinchado para poder reemplazar tu dolor por placer.

Gimes cada vez más. No tienes idea de lo que me exita escucharte gemir mi nombre.

[…]

Dos, tres embestidas más y consigo venirme dentro de ti, arqueas la espalda junto con un grito desgarrador asegurandome que ya terminamos.

Nuestra respiracion se ha vuelto agitada. El sudor cae como agua de nuestros cuerpos.

¿Acaso ésto no ha sido lo mejor del mundo?

-Creo que fui un poco bruto, perdoname. - me acerco a tu lado y te abrazo fuertemente.

-Estoy bien Jjong. Gracias por enamorarte de mi. - eso es imposible de hacerlo. Cualquier persona en el mundo se volvería loco por ti. Y eso es lo que más temo.

-No me agradezcas. Eres lo que más amo en mi vida. - deposito un beso en tu frente.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -

-Claro hermoso. -

-¿Qué se supone que somos ahora? - levantas la mirada hacia mí.

-Somos dos personas enamoradas, eso somos. Lo demás solo son términos. - una sonrisa se forma en tu rostro. Jamás te había visto sonreír así. Tienes la sonrisa más perfecta del universo.

-Jjong... -

-Dime Bummie -

-Te quiero. -

Sé que querer y amar no es lo mismo, pero ahora tengo un pequeña luz al final del túnel, cuyo destino es tu corazón.

Y sabes qué?

Cuando se trata de amor, ningún hechizo podrá contra él.


	15. Capítulo XIV

Capitulo 14

"Don't worry, it's not important day."

Siento que mi vida ahora tiene sentido. Me siento vivo y sobretodo completo.

Te tengo a ti, y poco a poco tengo tu corazón. Aunque al parecer, siempre fue mío.

Ahora mismo estás a mi lado, durmiendo plácidamente mientras que abrazas mi cintura fuertemente. Si pudiera permanecer así contigo toda mi vida sería perfecto.

Parece irreal todo lo que sucede. Suspiro enamorado y a la vez tranquilo, mirarte como te miro y besarte como te beso siempre fue mi anhelación.

Si esto no es estar en el paraíso entonces ¿qué es?

-Jjong…-

Un suave murmullo sale de tus labios. Sigues medio dormido.

No puedo evitar sonreír al mirarte, te ves precioso así, tan indefenso y pacífico.

Acaricio delicadamente tu cabeza ocasionando que te acurruques aún más. Nuestros cuerpos han calzado perfectamente bien y éste calor que sube por mi cuerpo es producto de tu incomparable compañía.

-Buenos días. – una suave y cálida sonrisa se forma en tus labios. Parpadeas un poco.

-Hola Jjong –

-¿Dormiste bien Bum? – acaricio un poco esos mechones rebeldes de tu cabello.

-Ajam, y ¿Tú? –

-Mejor que nunca. – me inclino hacia adelante para darte un casto beso mañanero.

Tus ojos se cierran ante mi contacto, incluso cuando me aparto los mantienes cerrados. Acto seguido llevas tus dedos hasta tus labios, los tocas al mismo tiempo que tu lengua saborea los bordes de éstos.

Me pregunto qué es lo que te impulsa a actuar así.

-Jaja ¿Qué haces? – me siento sobre mis piernas para observarte mejor.

-Dame otro – abres los ojos y me miras tímido.

Tu pedido me sorprende mucho pero no puedo negarme ante algo que he suplicado por hacer cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad.

Nunca había notado que sueles sonrojarte de sobremanera. Es una manía hermosa que estoy aprendiendo a amar.

Me inclino nuevamente haciendo que nuestros labios bailen juntos. Siento tus manos tras mi cabeza haciendo presión hacia abajo. He quedado totalmente sobre ti.

-KiBum… -

Me quitas el aire con tus ansias de seguirnos besando. Aunque creo que prefiero el sabor de tus labios que inhalar el propio oxígeno.

Sabes que es lo que más me gusta de estar así contigo? Que con cada caricia puedo sentir amor. Ese amor que tanto tiempo me costó descubrir en ti, pero que ahora ha sido el reemplazo de un deseo desenfrenado.

Y por ese mismo amor es que nuestra rutina de besos no ha pasado de eso: besos.

-Debemos levantarnos, ya es tarde.- veo como frunces el ceño y haces un puchero. – jaja no hagas eso! Te ves demasiado tierno como para negarme a tus gestos.

-Yah! Te daré un golpe para ver si te sigo pareciendo tierno! – te levantas mientras rodeas la sábana en tu cintura y te sientas al borde de la cama – sabes que odio que me llames "tierno", que te ame no quita que siga siendo un mago oscuro.

Efectivamente, sigues siéndolo, solo que ahora tienes dos gotitas de amabilidad conmigo.

-Bueno, bueno. No volveré a decir que eres tierno. – gateo por la cama hasta llegar a ti y rodear tu cintura con mis brazos. – Después de todo, has aceptado que me amas.

Suspiras rendido. Sé que te cuesta amarme, pero estoy dispuesto a correr todos los riesgos para que te enamores de mí.

-Estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo para amarte con la misma intensidad con la que tú me amas a mí. –

-No tienes idea cómo se ha acelerado mi corazón al escuchar eso – deposito un beso en tu nuca.

-No hagas eso Jjong, me da escalofríos – intentas apartarte pero yo aprieto el contacto.

-Eso es exactamente lo que quiero causar en ti. – me acerco un poco más pero ésta vez para besar tu mejilla.

-Eres demasiado cursi conmigo JongHyun. Debo aprender un poco de ti. – sonríes tímido – Soy cero romántico y cursi.

Me causa gracia el escucharte hablar así. Tú eres perfecto como eres, así de poco expresivo. Esas cosas que te hacen especial han hecho que me enamore de ti.

\- Ven, mírame. – me siento a tu lado – Yo lo único que quiero es que seas tú. – tomo tu mano – No necesito que me llenes de halagos para que me demuestres que me amas. Yo soy un cursi empalagoso por naturaleza. – ríes bajito mientras acaricio tu mejilla. – Aunque tampoco me molestaría escuchar un te amo por las mañanas. –

-Intentaré no olvidarlo. – sujetas mi mano y entrelazas nuestros dedos.

-Tampoco me molestaré si me dices que soy guapo. –

-Yah! Tonto! – recibo un suave manotazo en el hombro – sabes que eres guapo, no necesito repetirlo. –

-Es que a veces se me olvida. – te abrazo de lado apoyando mi cabeza sobre tu hombro.

\- Bueno… - juegas con mis dedos de una manera curiosa – tendré que encargarme de recordártelo.

Ese momento en que me siento feliz a tu lado. Esa sensación de paz que pueden brindarme tus caricias. ¿Hay algo en el mundo que pueda superar esto?

No, no lo creo.

-Jjong …-

-Te escucho mi goyang-i – me miras con una ceja levantada - ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta que te llame así? –

-No soy un gato – te apartas para mirarme serio.

-Yo tampoco soy un perro pero no me quejo cuando me dices cara de perro. – gruñes enojado – Además, goyang-i suena mejor que simplemente "gatito."

-Pero yo no soy un gato.-

-Pues pareces uno, y muy bonito por cierto. – acaricio tu cabello. – no te enojes por eso si?

-Está bien… - bajas la mirada – pero no me pidas que ronronee!

-Jajaja ok no lo haré. –

Sonríes y te levantas de la cama para ir al baño. En pocos segundos escucho el sonido del agua cayendo por la regadera. Ahora mi mente empieza a divagar con tu figura desnuda siendo envuelta por esas frías gotas.

Me acerco a la ventana de la habitación, la luz del sol cada vez es más fuerte. Siento como si hubieran pasado años, décadas, siglos a tu lado. Cuando solo han pasado horas. No estoy consciente de que día es, ni en qué mes estamos. Estoy preocupado por eso. El tiempo para nosotros es crucial.

Tenemos que aclarar y arreglar muchas cosas. Resolver lo que dejamos a medias para poder seguir con nuestros sentimientos.

Si no logramos entender nuestro destino, tampoco podremos llegar a él.

-Bummie!- me acerco a la puerta para que me escuches mejor.

-¿Pasa algo? –

-Necesitamos ir a comprar algunas cosas. –

-Ok, salgo en un momento. –

El sonido del agua terminó. Efectivamente no tardaste en salir de la ducha. Pero… nunca mencionaste el hecho de salir del baño.

[…]

Llevo 45 minutos esperando aquí afuera. Volveré a dormirme en cualquier momento.

Hay cosas que aún no sé de ti, como por ejemplo: tu manía de demorarte casi una hora dentro del baño. Creí que eso era un cuento trillado de los hombres cuando hablaban de sus novias, pero me equivoqué. Tú eres el perfecto ejemplo de eso.

-Listo! – por fin, tu perfecta silueta está ante mis ojos.

-¿Estás vivo Bummie? Creí que te habías ahogado. - sonrío divertido mientras camino hacia ti.

-Que gracioso! – te cruzas de brazos.

-Jajaja solo fue una broma goyang –i – cojo tus caderas cortando el contacto entre nosotros. - ¿ya podemos irnos?

-Sí, pero ¿A dónde vamos? –

-Debemos ir a buscar nuevos libros. – tomo tu mano y te llevo hasta la puerta.

-¿Libros? ¿Para qué? –

Tienes una mente frágil KiBum, es por eso que te hechizaron.

-Para estudiar más sobre nosotros. – abro la puerta.

-¿Sobre nosotros? No entiendo. –

-Somos diferentes KiBum, debemos averiguar por qué. –

No respondes ante eso. Solo sigues pensativo y algo preocupado. Creo que cuando logre conseguir esos libros, podré explicarte mejor lo que tengo en mente.

Ahora lo que más importa es saber fechas y horarios. Antes que todo es mejor estar seguros de cada detalle en nuestra historia.

Caminamos por el pasadizo del hotel, donde por cierto, ya llevamos seis días. Llegamos a la recepción donde para mi desgracia está ese ….sujeto que tanto te pretende.

Soy un celoso psicópata, pero ahora que eres completamente mío y con tu consentimiento, seré un león si se te acerca más de lo debido.

-BUMMIE! – hijo de perra…

-Ho..hola- me miras y respondes AMABLEMENTE su saludo.

Se acerca a nosotros, o más bien a ti. Escondes la mirada y sonríes de manera forzosa.

Cálmate JongHyun, solo debes respirar y entender que debes fingir tus celos para no causar problemas.

-No te he visto en todos éstos días! –

-Bueno es que…. –

Te está abrazando…

Me miras, no sabes que hacer y yo tampoco. Bueno sí lo sé.

He pensado las mil y un maneras de torturar a ese tipo, pero por desgracia no puedo hacerle ningún daño.

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo éste tiempo hermoso? – intenta tocar tu mejilla pero para mi sorpresa, eres tú quien detiene su acto.

-Perdóname pero no me gusta que me toquen. – respondes firme.

El tal Donghae me mira enojado. Lo más probable es que sospecha que tu actitud es por mi presencia.

-Disculpa, tu nombre ¿era…? –

-Donghae, Lee Donghae …- me mira indiferente.

-Bien, Donghae! – ojalá te pase un tren por encima – Podría pedirte un favor?

-Supongo que sí, pero ayudarte…¿yo? ¿a ti? –

-Sí, es algo muy sencillo. – te miro y sonrío.

-Pues… dime…-

-Solo necesito saber la hora y la fecha exacta del día de hoy.-

-Tu amigo es algo extraño Bummie. – se dirige a ti pero te es indiferente.

Espero que se le vayan las ganas de decirte "Bummie" porque un día de éstos mandaré a la mierda mi orgullo y le romperé la cara.

-No es extraño, solo es diferente. – me sonríes intentando bajar mi notoria incomodidad.

-Sí, claro. – se acerca al mostrador y revisa el calendario. – Mmm – mira el reloj de pared frente a él – Son las 8:45… - aún es temprano. – Y hoy es… 8 de abril.

¿8 de Abril? ¿Hoy es 8 de abril?

-Estás seguro? – me acerco hasta él.

-Sí, hoy es 8 de abril de 1998. ¿Sucede algo? –

-¿JongHyun pasa algo? – te acercas a mí y tocas mi hombro.

-No… no pasa nada… solo recordé algo… -

-¿Es importante? –

A éstas alturas creo que ésta fecha ha perdido importancia.

-No, es una tontería. –

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí, no te preocupes. –

Respiro profundo para volver a la realidad.

La verdad es que no es algo importante. Ahora debemos preocuparnos por responder nuestras dudas. Esa es la prioridad.

Después de todo creo que hacerme más viejo no me llena de alegría.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La tormenta dentro del corazón de MinHo ya se había calmado. Estaba un tanto resignado a ser ese hyung que callará sus sentimientos para siempre. Al fin y al cabo, soltar la verdad solo haría sufrir más a su pequeño, y eso era lo que más quería evitar.

Ese muchacho: Kai; había llegado al castillo de una manera imprevista. Nadie sabía nada sobre él, excepto que ayudó a TaeMin mientras estuvo en el bosque. Yendo al lado literal de la situación, debía sentirse agradecido con él.

-MinHo! -

Llenándose de optimismo, el mago blanco terminó de arreglar su cabello y limpiar sus anteojos. Respiró hondo por última vez y se encaminó en una nueva lucha diaria entre su deber y sus sentimientos.

-Hyung. – abrió la puerta de su habitación encontrándose con el líder de la congregación blanca.

-Buenos días. – respondió amablemente. - ¿Estás listo?

-S..sí hyung. – hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Entonces vámonos, los chicos te esperan. –

Eran ya, dos días donde contaban con la presencia de Kai. El maknae no podía estar más feliz, es por eso que JinKi optó por acoger al nuevo mago como parte de la congregación. De todos modos necesitaban un mago para ocupar el lugar de JongHyun.

Ya que la decisión del líder era irrefutable, MinHo no tuvo opción que aceptar su nueva tarea: ser el entrenador del nuevo mago y prepararlo para la próxima batalla con los Darkzone.

-Quiero que le enseñes el "sogsag-im" – MinHo y su líder caminaban por el último pasadizo del castillo hasta llegar al patio principal donde se realizaban las prácticas.

-Pero hyung, ese hechizo no lo puede hacer él. Kai ssi no está comprometido. –

-Tú tampoco, pero puedes hacerlo. –

Había sido descubierto.

Nadie en la congregación tenía idea de que él ya practicaba esa clase de hechizos de defensa sin siquiera comprometerse. Solo que, al parecer, la discreción de MinHo no duró mucho.

-Hyung…bueno ..yo…-

-No necesitas explicarme. Sé que no lo hiciste apropósito. – detuvo su paso justo frente a la cancha de entrenamiento. – el amor que sientes por TaeMin es demasiado fuerte, es algo que no puedes evitar.

-TaeMin? Pero si mi hechizo no sale del símbolo de TaeMin!

-Acaso has visto cuál es su símbolo? – el menor negó – es obvio que te conectaste con TaeMin, por eso tu hechizo sale como llamas color verde. El símbolo de nuestro maknae es la naturaleza.

-Pe…pero…-

-Buenos días! –

El pequeño rostro sonriente del maknae interrumpió las dudas de MinHo. Esos ojos brillantes lo miraban esperando una respuesta ante su saludo, o tal vez esperaban algo más que eso.

-Buenos días TaeMin – el líder desordenó un poco el cabello del menor.

-MinHo hyung…¿sucede algo? –

-Ah? No, no nada. –

La impresión de una nueva noticia lo había dejado desconcertado. El hecho de haber realizado una conexión unilateral con TaeMin le traería problemas. Se suponía que ese hechizo de defensa solo lo practicaban las parejas, por el hecho de que ambos se conectaban, pero en el caso de MinHo todo estaba al revés. TaeMin no lo amaba, pero él a TaeMin sí, por eso su hechizo se conectó con el símbolo del maknae.

Lo peor de todo, era que si su conexión no era correspondida, viviría así por el resto de su vida. Amarrado a un amor unilateral.

-Hoy habrá practica? – preguntó el maknae.

-Sí, MinHo se encargará de ustedes. –

-Bueno ehhh sí, pero primero tengo que preguntarle algo hyung. – miró a su líder.

-Dime, ¿Qué te aflige? –

-Ve con Kai. – se dirigió a TaeMin – luego los busco. – el maknae asintió y salió corriendo en busca de su amigo.

-Ahora sí, dime que sucede MinHo. – el líder se cruzó de brazos esperando la pregunta del mago.

-¿Por qué me pide que yo les enseñe ese hechizo? Usted acaba de decir que tengo una conexión con TaeMin ¿acaso quiere que quede al descubierto? –

-Quiero que te des una oportunidad a ti mismo. – uno de sus dedos ahora apuntaban hacia MinHo. – si tu no abres esa puerta para TaeMin, entonces él no tendrá la opción de escoger.

-Él ya eligió a Kai, ¿Por qué quiere hacerme sufrir más?! –

-Lo que menos quiero es que sufras, solo quiero que entiendas que nuestro destino ya está trazado, pero mientras no busques la manera de llegar a él, entonces no serás feliz.

JinKi se marchó dejando más confundido a su mago. Esa manera de solucionar las cosas, para él no eran las correctas. Exponer un hechizo así era lo mismo que revelar sus sentimientos, y eso era lo que debía evitar.

De tan solo imaginar la expresión de TaeMin al enterarse la esa situación, hacía que su corazón vuelva a romperse. Iba a ser muy cruel para él cumplir con ese mandato de su líder.

-Hyung ya estamos listos! – TaeMin y Kai aparecieron frente a él, tomados de la mano como siempre.

-Está bien – una sonrisa forzosa fue dedicada para ambos magos. – TaeMin… - éste lo miró - ¿Sabes lo que es el "sogsag-im"?

-No, ¿Por qué hyung? ¿Nos enseñarás ese hechizo hoy? –

-Sí – suspiró resignado - hoy será un día de nuevos hechizos, nuevas noticias – miró a Kai- y… un día de nuevas decepciones… -


	16. Capítulo XV

Capitulo 15

"Noona! "

Las llamas multicolores habían envuelto uno de los grandes arbustos del gran jardín ocasionando el alboroto de la congregación. Todos los magos habían dejado sus entrenamientos de lado para poder ayudar a apagar el pequeño accidente producto de un hechizo mal hecho.

Hechizo que realizó el inexperto de TaeMin.

El "sogsag-im" era algo nuevo tanto para el maknae como para su compañero: Kai; ambos eran dirigidos por MinHo que era el más experto en el tema de conjuros o pociones.

Pero, ni TaeMin ni Kai lograron hacer bien el hechizo. Ambos cometieron destrozos por doquier, y uno de esos "accidentes" ocasionó que el gran arbusto se prenda en llamas.

La sombría y seria expresión de MinHo comenzó a poner nervioso al menor de la congregación. Tal vez su hyung se había enojado porque no pudo hacer bien el hechizo.

Inclusive TaeMin ponía de su esfuerzo para lograrlo, pero se le hacía complicado entender todos los movimientos y pensamientos que debía tener al realizar el "sogsag-im".

Ésto llevo a que el maknae se sintiera frustrado.

Solo que... lo que más le inquietaba era la rara actitud que había tomado MinHo ante la llegada de Kai.

El maknae no entendía el porque de su carácter.

Puede que se comporte así porque sigue enojado por la última pelea que tuvieron.

Claro debía ser eso! Al fin y al cabo no tenía sentido que le molestara la presencia de su amigo. Kai no había hecho nada malo, o al menos nada que afectara directamente a su hyung.

Pero para no seguir con las dudas mejor era preguntarle a él mismo que cosa era lo que sucedía.

-MinHo hyung… - los rasgados ojos del maknae miraron a su mayor.

-Dime. – respondió sin mirarlo.

-¿Estás enojado? – éste bajó la mirada sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido.

El pelinegro miró a su lado y no dijo nada. Traía una molestia pero no era por TaeMin, era algo más personal. Algo propio de su falta de autoestima.

Cada vez que observaba ese interés de su pequeño por alguien que no era él, lo llenaba de tristeza y a la vez de frustración.

Frustración del por qué era tan débil ante algo que él mismo se había prometido afrontar pero que en el instante en que veía una escena entre ellos su corazón se negaba a borrar.

-Hyung mírame… - El pequeño rubio tomó la mano de MinHo buscando que éste le tomara algún interés.

-No tengo nada TaeMin, sigamos con la práctica. – soltó suavemente el agarre de sus manos y caminó dándole la espalda al maknae que aún seguía sin entender esa actitud.

-Taemin ssi- se acercó Kai hasta él – vamos a seguir practicando! – palmeó la espalda de su amigo. – déjalo ya se le pasará. De seguro está cansado.

-No lo sé, pero me molesta que me ignore. – un puchero se formó en sus labios logrando que su compañero de al lado posara un sonoro beso en su mejilla – NO HAGAS ESO! – se apartó el rubio totalmente sonrojado.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Te molesta? – Kai sonrió divertido mientras que TaeMin negaba ante sus preguntas. - ¿Entonces qué sucede? Yo solo quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero.

-Ok ok, pero no lo hagas cuando estemos en frente de los demás, sobre todo si MinHo hyung está cerca porque podría regañarnos.

-Está bien… ya luego podré ponerme cariñoso contigo.

Una tímida sonrisa se formó en los delicados labios de TaeMin. Cada vez que su compañero decía cosas así de profundas hacían que su corazón latiera a mil por hora.

Esa sensación era nueva para él. Nunca antes se había sentido nervioso o impotente ante su sonrojo inesperado.

No era normal ¿verdad?

Sonrojarse por las cursilerías de Kai ssi no era normal.

Aunque … él también se sonrojaba cuando MinHo hyung le decía lo tierno y hermoso que era.

Solo que …gracias a la llegaba de Kai su relación de hyung y dongsaeng habían cambiado. Él ya no lo mimaba como antes, ni lo halagaba cuando tenía la oportunidad.

De cierto modo, a TaeMin se le había formado un hoyo muy grande en su corazón por eso. Si de por sí se sintió mal cuando JongHyun hyung los dejó, el hecho de que su tutor y mejor amigo lo ignorara había empeorado la situación. Había formado un vacío.

Tal vez, esa era la razón por la que se sentía tan bien al lado de Kai ssi. Él, indirectamente se había convertido en el amigo que una vez fue su hyung.

¿Acaso Kai ssi ahora era el reemplazo afectivo en el corazón de TaeMin?

Al parecer, esa teoría no era del todo incierta.

[…]

-Para que no vuelva a ocurrir ningún accidente como el de hace un rato, vamos a tener que empezar de cero.

MinHo sacó del bolsillo de su saco su varita hecha de nogal.

-Wow esa es una gran varita hyung! – habló Kai recibiendo una mirada desinteresada del mayor. – está hecha de nogal verdad?

-Sí, está hecha del último nogal que quedaba en nuestro bosque.

-Ah! La mía es ésta.

El moreno sacó de su bolsillo su varita mostrándola orgulloso.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa varita?! – exclamó MinHo al ver que el arma de Kai estaba hecha de roble negro. – ANDA HABLA!

-MinHo hyung… - habló TaeMin viendo que su hyung estaba alterado.

-Deja que él responda TaeMin! – lo miró enojado – Tú bien sabes que esa clase de varitas solo la tienen los….

-Los Darkzone, eso lo sé hyung. – interrumpió el acusado mostrando cierta incomodidad ante la desconfianza de MinHo. – Ésta varita la gané cuando la congregación de mi padre derrotó a los magos oscuros.

-Lo ves hyung! No entiendo por qué dudas de Kai ssi.

MinHo no supo que responder. Lo que contaba Kai tenía sentido.

Ya se estaba volviendo un psicópata con el tema de TaeMin.

-Está bien… - frunció el ceño – me disculpo contigo Kai.

-No se preocupe hyung, todo está bien. – sonrió hacia él y luego hacia TaeMin que aún estaba serio por lo de hace un momento.

-Seguiremos con la clase mañana si? No me siento bien, ahora. – suspiró cansado – quiero que investiguen sobre sus respectivos símbolos. Supongo que cada uno sabe a qué elemento pertenece. – Kai asintió y TaeMin miró al lado indeferente. – nos vemos mañana.- se dio medio vuelta y caminó de vuelta al castillo.

¿En verdad se estaba volviendo un psicópata?

Ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de preguntar a Kai antes de acusarlo. Esa actitud no estaba bien.

Rayos, las cosas empeorarían si seguía teniendo esa actitud.

-HASTA CUÁNDO HYUNG?! – la agrietada voz del maknae se escuchó a la distancia haciendo que MinHo se volviera encontrando a TaeMin envuelto en lágrimas y siendo sujetado por Kai.

-Dé que hablas…? – preguntó volviendo hacia sus dongsaengs.

-ESTOY HARTO DE QUE HAYAS CAMBIADO TU ACTITUD CONMIGO! DIME QUE TE HICE!? – los gritos cada vez eran más fuertes llamando la atención de los demás magos que se encontraban a los alrededores.

-TaeMin cálmate… - Kai envolvía al maknae en sus brazos intentando tranquilizarlo.

-NO! Tú mismo eres testigo de que me ignora! – miró a MinHo – ya ni siquiera me saluda!

-¿Para qué quieres mi atención TaeMin? – preguntó el mayor aguantando las lágrimas – Tienes a Kai para que te tome atención las 24 horas del día. – miró a Kai aún resentido – Desde hace bastante tiempo que no me necesitas. – se dio vuelta y caminó nuevamente hacia el castillo.

-EL QUE NO ME NECESITA ERES TÚ MINHO! –

La última gota de autocontrol se secó dentro del mago blanco.

"El que no me necesita eres tú."

Dichas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza ocasionando que las lágrimas corrieran sin parar por su rostro.

El dolor era fuerte, tanto así que sentía que moriría en cualquier momento.

-Es irónico que seas tú el que me llame por mi nombre, quitándole ese término…. – sollozó – "hyung" – hizo las comillas en el aire - …y …que tanto tiempo he odiado escuchar cuando te diriges a mí – dio vuelta mirando fijamente a TaeMin.

Estaba dispuesto a acabar con esa presión en el pecho que lo mata por dentro. Ya no quería seguir callando.

-Tú ya no eres mi hyung. – respondió el pequeño rubio mostrando una actitud dolida.

-Nunca me sentí como tal. –

La mirada del maknae se plantó en el suelo tal vez decepcionado por lo que decía la persona que en algún momento él consideró como un hermano.

-Por más que intenté ser un hyung.. – sollozaba mientras caminaba hacia TaeMin que seguía al lado de Kai- …no pude lograrlo.

-Cállate por favor MinHo… - el maknae hablaba entre sollozos ahogados.

-Ya me cansé de callar Lee TaeMin… - MinHo empezó a retroceder a una distancia considerable. – ¿Quieres saber que es el "sogsag – im"? – el menor levantó la mirada hacia él.

El mayor respiró profundo y sacó nuevamente su varita.

TaeMin solo lo miró aturdido por no saber que pretendía. No era el momento indicado para hablar de hechizos ni mucho menos dar clases sobre eso.

-El "sogsag-im" es un hechizo de compromiso… - cogió fuerte su varita- …compromiso que solo hacen las parejas…

La mirada de TaeMin se volvió confusa. MinHo había dicho..¿parejas?

Acaso su hyung tenía una pareja…?

-Solo que…en…mi caso…. – sollozó una vez más - … mi hechizo no es correspondido. – direccionó su varita hacia el cielo y una gran luz color verde salió disparada hacia las nubes.

Cuando ésta llego a lo más alto, hizo una pequeña explosión desintegrándose en miles de pedazos en forma de hojas y cayendo poco a poco sobre el castillo.

Uno de los pedazos cayó directamente hacia las manos de TaeMin.

-Las parejas deciden que simbolo decidiran usar. - TaeMin seguia mirando al cielo - pero...mi corazon decidio escoger a alguien que no era para mi. - miro al suelo - Tal vez puedas reconocer ese símbolo. – habló MinHo secándose las lágrimas.

El maknae alzó la vista hacia su hyung cuando pudo entender el mensaje que traía dicho hechizo.

MinHo se había enamorado de él... y lo había ocultado...

-Hyung…. –

-No ha sido fácil reprimir mis sentimientos sólo por no dañar nuestra amistad que, al parecer…ya no existe.

-MinHo hyung… - TaeMin se apartó de Kai con intención de ir hacia MinHo.

-No. – indicó deteniendo el paso del maknae – ahora que ya sabes la verdad, te voy a pedir que no te acerques a mí.

-Hyung por favor... -

-Solo fingue que no existo, lo mismo haré yo contigo.

Sin más que decir, MinHo caminó a paso rápido hacia el castillo. Encontrándose en la entrada con el líder de su congregación.

JinKi había estado observando toda la escena desde esa posición.

\- Ya estarás contento hyung...- MinHo lo miró indiferente y enojado.

-Nunca quise que las cosas salieran así, sobretodo porque me parte el alma ver a TaeMin sufrir.

-¿sufrir? YO HE SUFRIDO TODO ÉSTE MALDITO TIEMPO Y A TI TE PREOCUPAN UNAS CUANTAS LÁGRIMAS DE COMPASIÓN?!

-Calmate, nunca he dicho eso!

-Ya estoy cansado de tanta mierda en mi vida. Ya no quiero vivir así.

Dedicandole una última mirada de enojo, MinHo salió corriendo hacia el bosque perdiendose de inmediato en él.

Quería llorar y desahogar una vez más toda la rabia que tenía contenida.

Ya TaeMin sabía la verdad, ahora debía encontrar la manera de seguir en su congregación sin que le afecte verlo con Kai.

Nuevamente, debía sufrir en silencio por el bienestar de los magos, sobretodo por TaeMin.

Luego de haber salido del hotel dónde ambos se hospedaban, KiBum junto con JongHyun estaban en una biblioteca, buscando esos dichozos libros que eran tan urgentes para el mago blanco.

KiBum se mantenía muy cerca de JongHyun, con bastante temor de ser descubierto y juzgado por ser un mago oscuro.

Pero a pesar de que él no podía pasear tranquilamente por las instalaciones de la biblioteca, su acompañante parecía no importarle que los descubrieran.

JongHyun caminaba por todos los lados dejando a KiBum detrás. Ni siquiera se giraba para mirar dónde estaba él o para preguntarle si estaba todo bien. Nada. Simplemente seguía interesado en esos tontos libros.

-JongHyun - el mago oscuro caminó alerta hasta donde se encontraba el pelicastaño.

-Dime. - respondió él sin dejar de mirar un libro que había llamado su atención unos minutos antes.

-Podrías mirarme...? - el mayor posó la mirada en la expresión de enojo que traía KiBum. Dejó el libro sobre el estante y tomó el rostro del rubio atrayendolo a un suave beso que no fue muy duradero. Solo fue un beso para cambiar el enojo por amor. -Eres tan bipolar Kim JongHyun!

-Hahahaha lo siento... - unas grandes manos atraparon la cintura del mago oscuro.

-Está bien, pero no me ignores! No me gusta que me ignoren!

-Ok mi goyang -i, perdoname pero ando distraído.

-Desde que dejamos el hotel estás extraño.- KiBum fruncio el ceño mientras jugaba un poco con el cuello de la camisa que traía JongHyun.

-No es nada importante, ya se me pasará. - otro beso fue depositado en los pequeños labios del rubio. - ahora terminemos de ver los libros porque luego quiero ir a un lugar especial.

-¿Lugar especial? - preguntó el mago oscuro con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

-Sí, hoy quiero pasar un inolvidable día a tu lado.

-Sigo creyendo que hoy es un día importante pero no me quieres decir.

-Mmm no. Solo quiero estar contigo.

-Bueno, no insistiré... -bajó la mirada - vamos por esos libros de una vez.

Era increíble como la relación de ambos magos había mejorado. Pasar de ese odio supuestamente justificado, a un amor que estaba empezando a florecer.

KiBum había abierto su corazón para un mago blanco. El mismo mago que se desvive día a día por llenarlo de amor y de complacerlo en lo que tuviera a sus manos. Esos abrazos y besos puros habían logrado causar en él un sentimiento nuevo. Algo que ni con WooHyun había podido experimentar. Esa vida de pareja que podía parecer empalagosa pero que dentro de todo era la mejor que experiencia que podría vivir.

En general, era JongHyun el responsable de esos escalofrios involuntarios que afloraban dentro de el. Gracias a que con cada oportunidad lograba enamorarlo un poco más.

Unas semanas atrás habría podido jurar que jamás se interesaría en un mago enemigo, pero... ahora no solo se sentía atraído por su apuesto compañero, sino se sentía enamorado.

(...)

KiBum y JongHyun caminaban juntos por la calle rumbo al "lugar especial " que tanto quería visitar el mago blanco.

Ésta era la primera vez que KiBum visitaba la ciudad. Le emocionaba el hecho de ser el primer mago oscuro en poder experimentar el mundo humano. Sobretodo porque venía acompañado de alguien tan especial como JongHyun.

Ambos siguieron explorando cada parte de la ciudad hasta que algo en particular llamó la atención de KiBum.

Una hermosa iglesia estaba justo a su lado derecho.

-Wow eso es hermoso! - exclamó emocionado - ¿Qué es Jjong?

-Ah, es una iglesia. - respondió totalmente indiferente ante la pregunta de KiBum.

-Iglesia? - el rubio quedó pensativo hasta que una vaga idea llegó a su mente - Entonces allí dentro está Dios verdad?

-Jajaja conoces sobre ese tal Dios?

-Sí, pero no mucho. Solo sé algunas cosas que me enseño WooHyun.

-Mmm.

-¿Podemos entrar?

-A mí no me agrada ese lugar, pero... mmm... entraremos solo un minuto ok?

-Ok, gracias Jjong.

El mago blanco sonrió a medias. Las iglesias nunca le habían gustado. De hecho le parecía absurdo un lugar así, del mismo modo que le parecía absurdo creer en alguien que nunca ha mostrado su rostro.

Si JongHyun estaba enterado de su supuesta existencia era gracias a TaeMin. Él incluso habia sido bautizado bajo una religión.

Pero, JongHyun nunca hubiera creído que en algún momento de su vida entraría a una iglesia.

Si en ese momento lo hacía solo era por complacer a KiBum. En otra circunstancia no hubiera decidido entrar.

Ahora estaba sentado junto a KiBum en una de las bancas dentro del lugar.

En realidad sentía un poco de miedo estar allí luego de haber dudado de la existencia de su Dios.

-Jjong... - la dulce voz de su acompañante lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Dime Bum. - lo miró sonriente.

-Mmm, tú no crees en Dios verdad?

-No.

-Bueno... - miró al lado - pero... supongo que sí piensas casarte cierto?

Eso le cayó como un baldaso de agua fría a JongHyun. No esperaba que KiBum le planteara las cosas tan directamente.

Él nunca se había puesto a pensar en un matrimonio. JongHyun no creía en eso y veía absurdo querer casarse bajo esa ley.

Pero, por la manera en que KiBum había tirado la primera piedra, no sabía si sería correcto responder sinceramente a esa pregunta.

De repente él esperaba casarse y vivir bajo las leyes de ese Dios, pero eso no era algo que JongHyun quería.

Él solo necesitaba tener a KiBum cerca de él, bajo las leyes mágicas. Solo eso.

-No lo sé.

-Yo sí planeo hacerlo. -JongHyun lo miró sorprendido. - en un futuro claro. Y con la persona indicada. - ahora KiBum miraba a JongHyun.

-KiBum yo...

-No te preocupes Jjong, sólo es un sueño personal. -sonrió - nos vamos?

-Ajam, vamos...

Las cosas se empezaban a complicar. Ahora sabía cuál era el sueño de KiBum, pero cómo él mismo se lo había aclarado, era un sueño personal.

Habian salido de la iglesia cuando una fuerte lluvia los agarró de imprevisto haciendo que la visita al "lugar especial" se cancelara.

Vaya día el que estaban viviendo ambos magos...!

Sobretodo JongHyun que quería pasarla bien en su cumpleaños...

(…)

-Bien, llegamos! - habló KiBum limpiandose los zapatos en la entrada a su cuarto dentro del hotel.

-Adelantate, yo iré por algo de chocolate caliente si?

-Ok - respondió sonriendo y JongHyun se fue.

Ya dentro de la habitación, KiBum dejó los libros que habían comprado encima de la mesita al lado de la cama de JongHyun.

Sé quitó el saco negro que lo envolvía y lo colocó sobre el perchero.

Luego caminó hacia el baño y sacó una toalla para poder secarse el cabello que se había mojado por la lluvia.

KiBum estaba totalmente concentrado en arreglar su cabello aún mojado, hasta que un toque a la puerta interrumpió su tarea.

\- De seguro es Jjong con el chocolate! - la puerta volvió a sonar - ya voy JongHyun! ó hacia la puerta que sonó una vez más - carambas Kim JongHyun deja de hacer.. - abrió la puerta -... escándalo...

-Hola! - saludó con una agradable sonrisa - disculpa... ¿Está JongHyun?

Una señorita bastante joven estaba frente a la puerta. Al parecer buscaba a JongHyun...

Esperen...

¿A JongHyun? ¿Para qué quería a JongHyun?

-No, no se encuentra. -respondió serio - ¿lo conoces?

-Jajaja por supuesto! Lo conozco como la palma de mi mano!

Una sensación de fastidio se formó dentro de KiBum a raíz de dicho comentario.

¿Lo conocía como la palma de su mano?

Mmm...JongHyun nunca había mencionado a ninguna amiga durante todo ese tiempo.

¿Acaso se lo había ocultado porque... esa chica era su amante?

No, eso no podía ser.

Esa chica no podía ser su...

-JONGHYUN NO ESTÁ! VUELVE OTRO DÍA!

-No puedo, hoy es un día especial para Jjong!

"Jjong" ... así que de esa manera lo llamaba...

-Pues es una pena! Él no está y yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte querida así que si me disculpas...- KiBum estaba a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara cuando escuchó la voz de JongHyun desde el pasillo.

-NOONA! - gritó éste para luego correr a abrazar a la chica.

Encima que debía soportar la presencia de una desconocida, ahora debía soportar que se abrazaran en su cara?

Ah no, eso sí que no!

Tomó a la chica del brazo y casi arrastrandola la apartó de JongHyun.

-¿QUÉ TE PASA KIBUM?! - exclamó JongHyun sorprendido por la actitud del rubio.

\- No permitiré que me trates de idiota mientras que tu te revuelcas con una zorra!

-Pe...pero ¿Qué mierda hablas?! -

-JongHyun! - exclamó la muchacha que seguía siendo sujetada fuertemente por KiBum.

-La mierda aquí eres tú! Primero me enamoras y luego te encamas con cualquier tipa de la esquina! - miró directamente hacia la chica. - Por si no lo sabías querida, ese idiota que ves ahi...- señaló hacia JongHyun - ...ese idiota es gay!

-KIBUM CALLATE! - JongHyun se tomaba los cabellos desesperado.

-NO! - gritó enojado y luego miró a la chica nuevamente - él es un estúpido marica y es mío entiendes?!

-Por la mierda KiBum! YA CALLATE!

-NO QUIERO! ERES UN IDIOTA JONGHYUN UN IDIOTA!

El pelinegro no sabía que hacer. No sabía como callar a KiBum para que parara de decir tantas tonterías juntas. Ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo de preguntarle quién era la chica y ya la estaba tirando de zorra...

-ERES IMPOSIBLE KIBUM! IMPOSIBLE!

-TODO ÉSTO ES TU CULPA! SI SÓLO QUERÍAS SEXO HUBIERAS BUSCADO A UNA PROSTITUTA NO A MÍ!

-Vaya novio te conseguiste hermanito!

-TÚ CALLATE ZORRA DE LA...

Un momento...

Ella dijo... hermanito?

Ay no...

-Esperen que dijiste? - la miró esperando haber escuchado mal.

-Dije "vaya novio te conseguiste hermanito. "

-Osea que tú eres... - levantó su dedo índice hacia ella y luego hacia JongHyun.

-Sí KiBum, ella es mi hermana... SoDam.

-Jaja hola cuñadito... - habló ella amablemente haciendo que KiBum se sintiera peor que antes.

Ahora sí, había echado todo a perder.


	17. Capítulo XVI

Capitulo 16

Esa actitud me hizo tanto daño. Me dolió más de lo que mis ojos podían reflejar.

Ahora me miras y te das cuenta de mis sentimientos. Estamos sentados de esquina a esquina, yo en mi cama al lado de mi hermana y tú en el borde de la tuya.

Me es extraño hablar de camas separadas cuando solo ayer compartíamos las sábanas.

-Siento que estoy incomodando. –

-Claro que no noona, tú eres muy bien bienvenida! – intento fingir una gran sonrisa porque no quiero que mi hermana se sienta culpable por ésta situación.

-En verdad JongHyun, yo vine para saludarte por tu cumpleaños y al final solo causé incomodidad entre tú y tu novio. – ella agacha la cabeza, yo tomo su mano.

-KiBum y yo estamos bien, no te preocupes. – me mira y sonríe a medias.

-Bueno…- alza la cabeza y acomoda su cabello. Tan hermosa mi noona. – entonces te daré tu regalo de cumpleaños…!

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando mi hermana sacó su varita e hizo aparecer una gran caja al lado de la cama.

-No me mires así! Ya se que no podemos usar magia en el mundo humano pero no pretendía cargar esa caja gigante hasta aquí. – sonríe divertida ante su propio comentario.

-En verdad muchas gracias Sodam! – me acerco y la abrazo delicadamente.

-De nada Jjong, sabes que eres mi hermano favorito. – se aparta un poco.

-Será que soy tu único hermano hahaha. –

-Mmm… tal vez… - reímos ambos. – Ahora sí, creo que es mejor que me vaya. Ya es tarde y sabes cómo es papá. – vaya que lo sabía.

-Sí…entiendo. – respondo desganado. En verdad extrañaba pasar momentos con ella. Sodam ha sido mi mejor amiga durante tanto tiempo que es raro no verla seguido. Inclusive me visitaba cuando estaba en el castillo. Onew me permitía salir solo si se trataba de noona o de mis padres. Ahora mi vida es distinta.

-No te pongas triste. – coloca su mano en mi hombro. – debes estar esperando el regalo que te dará KiBum verdad? – me guiña un ojo y sonrío.

Tú giras y nos miras extrañado. Es obvio, no sabías que hoy era mi cumpleaños.

-Ah no lo sé. –

-Mmm pues deberías aprovechar Jjong, tu novio es hermoso. – asiento con la cabeza. Hasta ella admira tu belleza KiBum. – si terminas con él me dejarías el camino libre?

-Yah! ¿Qué dices? –

-Hahaha nada Jjong, nada! – se levanta de la cama. – Me voy…! – me abraza y acaricia mi espalda. – me ha gustado verte de nuevo.

-A mi igual noona. –

-Adiós KiBum…- hace un reverencia y tú la respondes atentamente. – cuida de mi hermano si?

-Lo haré, fue un gusto conocerla. – respondes aún avergonzado.

Nos despedimos y yo acompaño a mi hermana hasta la salida. Traigo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza ahora mismo. Ya ni me importa mi cumpleaños. No tengo ganas de celebrar nada.

Ay KiBum íbamos tan bien… todo era perfecto. O al menos que yo haya vivido en un cuento de hadas éstos dos últimos días.

Regreso a la habitación luego de despedir por última vez a mi hermana. Me encuentro con tu figura frente a la ventana dándome la espalda.

Cierro la puerta y camino hacia el baño, necesito darme una ducha para bajar ésta sensación de molestia que traigo encima.

-Jjong… - tu voz me detiene como siempre. Éstas situaciones son tan cotidianas entre nosotros. Tu voz me hipnotiza y me detengo sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Dime. – doy vuelta y te miro. Me doy cuenta que has estado llorando.

-No me odies JongHyun. – sollozas y rompes en llanto otra vez. Quiero correr y abrazarte pero no debo hacerlo. Quiero que sepas que no estoy contento por lo sucedido.

-No te odio. Estoy enojado pero jamás podría odiarte. – levantas la cabeza y caminas hacia mí colgándote inmediatamente de mi cuello.

-Fui un idiota… un completo idiota… - sollozas otra vez.

-Iré a bañarme. – te separo despacio de mi cuerpo y camino de vuelta al baño.

-Ya me disculpé con tu hermana, ¿ahora por qué estas molesto? – me detengo y vuelvo hacia ti. Al parecer no has entendido la razón de mi molestia.

\- No me molesta lo que pasó con Sodam, me molesta que no confíes en mí... – bajas la mirada. - ...me haces dudar del amor que dices tenerme. Soy yo el ofendido ahora KiBum.

No dices nada, solo me miras y lloras otra vez. Voy a desperdiciar ésta oportunidad de correr a besarte. Necesito relajarme.

[…]

El agua corre por mi cuerpo. Digamos que ya estoy más calmado y relajado. Ahora pienso que tal vez fui un poco duro contigo. Debí tomarlo por el lado más práctico en vez de complicarme más.

Eran celos. Tontos, pero celos al fin y al cabo.

Tú creías que Sodam era mi amante o que se yo, por eso te enojaste tanto al extremo de insultarla. Menos mal que tengo una hermana bastante comprensiva.

Me río de tan solo recordar tus ojos botando fuego. Nunca te había visto tan enojado.

Vaya manera de pelear por lo que dices que es tuyo. De hecho lo soy, soy completamente tuyo.

Sigo bajo la ducha, terminando de quitar el shampoo cuando siento unas suaves manos rodear mi cintura. Giro mi cabeza y te veo, sigues con los ojos hinchados.

-KiBum que… -

-Te amo JongHyun. –

Mi corazón se ha detenido por un segundo. Repítelo KiBum, vamos hazlo…! Dime una vez más que me amas.

-¿Ah…? –

-Te amo… - me miras con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Te amo JongHyun… - cubres tu rostro con tus manos y lloras más fuerte.

Siento que mi corazón ha vuelto a latir pero con mucha más fuerza. No puedo verte un minuto más así. No soporto que llores de esa manera.

-KiBum…- susurro tu nombre y levantas la vista hacia mí. – Te amo muchísimo más!

Sin siquiera pensarlo aprisiono mis labios contra los tuyos. Arrinconándote contra la pared contraria mientras saboreo a mi antojo cada parte de tu boca.

Nos separamos y recorro con mi mirada tu cuerpo bello desnudo. ¿Cómo es que puede existir tanta perfección?

-Deja de mirarme así…- te sonrojas. Oh KiBum, sigues avergonzándote de que te vea desnudo?

-Sabes que es imposible no mirarte. Además fuiste tú el que vino hasta aquí para provocarme verdad? – acaricio tus caderas. – Si no pretendías nada entonces no debiste venir sin ropa…

-No podía entrar a la ducha con mi ropa puesta..!

-Bueno entonces atente a las consecuencias… - me acerco para besarte pero colocas tu mano en mi pecho deteniendo mis pasos. – ¿Vas a detenerme? – te muerdes el labio.

-No. – tomas mis hombros y me empujas hasta el otro lado de la ducha haciéndome chocar contra la pared. El agua cae directamente sobre nosotros. – Ya es momento de que yo te de tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-Pero…-

-Shhh…- colocas tu dedo índice sobre mi boca y te acercas a mí haciendo que nuestros miembros produzcan un roce. – Déjame hacer esto a mí…

-Yo no dejaré que me folles… soy yo quién… -

-Nunca dije que te follaría. – sonríes y vas hasta mi cuello dejando besos en él.

-¿Qué…qué pretendes? – me miras y me das un beso rápido en los labios.

-Voy a darte tu regalo de cumpleaños. – te separas y bajas lentamente mientras besas mi pecho hasta llegar a mi cintura.

Te detienes allí y te colocas de rodillas. Me miras y sonríes perversamente.

Estoy empezando a asustarme.

-Ki…KiBum no tienes que hacerlo… -

-No hables y sólo disfruta si? Lo que sí voy a pedirte es que me tengas paciencia porque nunca he hecho esto.

-En verdad no es necesario que lo hagas! Yo …. –

Coges violentamente mi miembro entre tus manos y lo estrujas a tu manera logrando que un fuerte gemido salga de mi boca.

Mierda…

Siento que deslizas tus manos de arriba abajo haciendo más placentero el momento.

-Ah …KiBum!

Tu lengua recorre traviesamente cada parte de mi miembro hinchado. Ésta escena es realmente hermosa.

…Soy un enfermo.

Ahora tienes toda mi hombría dentro de tu boca. No entiendo como dices que nunca lo habías hecho si esto es perfecto. No se ni como ni cuanto tiempo llevamos haciendo esto pero quiero permanecer así toda mi vida.

-KiBum… mierda…

-Shhh… si sigues maldiciendo no….

Cojo tus brazos y te obligo a levantarte. Me miras haciendo un puchero.

-Prefiero correrme dentro tuyo… -

-Ésta charla es un poco pervertida no crees? –

-Soy un pervertido por culpa tuya… además aún no te he dicho todas las cosas sucias que quiero hacerte.

-Yah! Deja de hablar así! –

-Mejor sigamos en lo nuestro. – llevo mis manos a tus nalgas, apretándolas a mi antojo. – Voy a hacerte el amor como nunca antes.

-Hazlo Jjong… quiero que me hagas el amor… - música para mis oídos.

Casi corriendo salimos de la ducha y del baño. Caemos torpemente en la cama, yo sobre ti.

Nos besamos desesperadamente mientras hurgo en tu entrada buscando dilatarte. Me separo de tu boca para dejar besos en tu cuello y unas cuantas mordidas. Sonará enfermo pero sería bueno poder marcar cada parte de tu cuerpo para que todos sepan que eres solo mío.

-Jjong… -

Me muevo sobre ti causando fricción. Es delicioso sentirte.

La luz del sol asomó directamente al rostro del mago blanco. Sus cabellos negros, aún desordenados, y unas cuantas lágrimas corriendo por sus pálidas mejillas.

MinHo apoyaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Sosteniendo su peso corporal y emocional. Había estado toda la noche sentado sobre esa roca en medio del bosque, pensando y pensando sobre cómo debía llevar su vida de ahora en adelante. Llevaba varias semanas pensando en lo mismo pero nada claro venía a su cabeza.

Sus sentimientos habían sido expuestos y no tenía idea de cómo afrontar algo parecido. Sobre todo con Kai que era el ahora novio de TaeMin.

Por un lado tenía la facilidad de huir y dejar la congregación, pero por otro estaba su líder. JinKi no podía quedarse solo a cargo de todo. Además en unos días vendría otro enfrentamiento con los Darkzone.

No. No podía huir.

-MINHO! –

El pelinegro alzó la mirada ante una voz familiar.

Esa pequeña figura que tanto temía ver. El pequeño rubio lucía agitado y triste. Sus ojos seguían hinchados.

TaeMin se acercaba poco a poco hasta dónde estaba su hyung. Éste permanecía sentado en aquella roca sin poder reaccionar.

-Hyung… yo quiero… -

-Vete. – interrumpió MinHo notando un asombro en el menor.

-Necesitamos hablar. – insistió el maknae.

-Quiero estar solo. – levantándose de la roca MinHo le dio la espalda al menor.

¿Por qué TaeMin quería seguir complicando las cosas? ¿No era más fácil fingir que él no existía?

-Quiero que me aclares muchas cosas. Ha pasado un mes desde que hablamos por última vez.–

-No hay nada que aclarar. –

-Claro que sí! – habló TaeMin avanzando unos pasos. – Quiero saber por qué nunca me dijiste esto.

-PORQUE TU SOLO TIENES OJOS PARA LOS DEMÁS! NO PARA MI! – MinHo giró quedando cara a cara con TaeMin.

-Somos mejores amigos! Me importas mucho! –

-No TaeMin, ya no me mientas. Yo nunca he sido importante para ti! –

-Parece que te gusta hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya me siento. –

-Si tan mal te sientes! Entonces déjame en paz! Vete con Kai y déjame solo! –

-No quiero ir con él, quiero estar contigo! – corrió hasta el mayor y se aferró a su cintura.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Sentir las delicadas manos de TaeMin aprisionando su cintura con tanta desesperación.

Esa sensación de paz que podía sentir al lado del maknae estaba dominando su mente. No quería apartarlo ni romper ese momento pero tampoco podía apartar la idea de que ese gesto solo era un abrazo de compasión.

-No. – se alejó – Ya me enteré de que Kai es tu novio. – el menor miró al lado. – y…yo no quiero seguir sufriendo… así que será mejor dejar las cosas así.

-Hyung… no puedes abandonarme, no ahora por favor. – los ojos de TaeMin empezaban a aguarse. – te necesito más que nunca MinHo hyung!

-Deja de mentirme TaeMin. Sé que amas a Kai y…. –

-ME EQUIVOQUÉ! – gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – No estoy enamorado de Kai!

-Qué fácil es decir 'me equivoqué'. Tuve que aguantar todo éste dolor por tu equivocación… yo…ya no pretendo seguir escuchándote. –

MinHo caminó por el lado del maknae, dejándolo confundido. TaeMin necesitaba que su hyung lo escuchara, y que le ayudara como siempre lo había hecho.

Tantas cosas que pasaron durante ese mes en que MinHo empezó a ignorarlo. Tanta tristeza acumulada dentro del corazón lo hizo hacer muchas tonterías. Esas tonterías que ahora lo hacían dudar del amor que sentía por su novio, Kai.

-ME ODIAS VERDAD?! –

El mayor detuvo su andar. Girando de inmediato hacia TaeMin.

-Me gustaría odiarte, pero no puedo. – habló nervioso – por más que lo intente no puedo odiarte TaeMin.

-Entonces …sigues enamorado de mí? – el maknae avanzó poco a poco hasta MinHo. – dime que aún me quieres!

-¿Para qué quieres escucharlo? ¿Acaso pretendes burlarte de mí?! –

-No…solo quiero que me ayudes, que estés conmigo como siempre lo has estado. – acercándose un poco más, TaeMin abrazó a MinHo con fuerza sin tener intención de dejarlo ir.

-TaeMin basta! – intentó soltarse pero el otro lo tomó mucho más fuerte.

-Dime que aún me quieres hyung…por favor! –

Ya no podía más. Sentir los finos brazos de su pequeño atraparlo de esa manera lo hicieron ceder.

El calor que tanto necesitaba solo se lo podía dar él, esa personita que seguía clavado en su corazón y se negaba a salir de él.

TaeMin, su TaeMin lo necesitaba y MinHo se había rendido una vez más ante él.

-Hyung… - se separó un poco para observar mejor a MinHo.

-Es mejor que vuelvas al castillo. – retrocedió apartándose del menor.

-Vine hasta aquí porque necesito que me aclares algunas cosas.

-No quiero que tengas problemas con Kai así que mejor vete.

-Me iré cuando me aclares una cosa. – TaeMin llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó una hoja.

-¿Qué es eso? –

-Ésta es la canción que cantó JongHyun hyung en mi cumpleaños pasado.

-¿De… dónde sacaste eso? –

-De tu armario. Lo encontré ayer.

-NO DEBES BUSCAR ENTRE MIS COSAS! – intentó quitarle la hoja de las manos pero TaeMin lo esquivó hábilmente.

-Fuiste tú el que la escribió verdad?

-TaeMin para qué quieres…

-"Tan mala…una persona como tú. – el rubio empezó a leer las líneas de la hoja – "¿Por qué te llevaste mi corazón sin mi permiso? Estoy viviendo con mucha dificultad… pero tu ni quiera lo sabes" –

-Cállate por favor… - MinHo se dio vuelta dándole la espalda al maknae.

-"Sé que no soy yo…que no soy lo suficientemente digno incluso para una mirada tuya, pero a veces… ¿no puedes compartir….

-"…tu sonrisa…conmigo también?... Incluso si no es amor…" – habló MinHo completando la letra de esa canción que con mucho dolor logró escribir para TaeMin. – Sí, yo la escribí y se la di a JongHyun hyung para que la cantara en tu cumpleaños. Ahora que ya lo sabes por favor déjame….

Sin siquiera dejar que su hyung terminara de hablar, TaeMin sacó su varita y la apuntó directo al cielo. Una gran luz color verde se disparó dejando sin aliento a MinHo.

¿Qué significaba eso?

Acaso…. ¿el hechizo del "sogsam –im" de MinHo al fin era correspondido?

-TaeMin qué… -

-Kai y yo ya no somos novios. –

-¿Qué? –

-Terminé con él, por esto. Mejor dicho…por ti. – suspiró – ahora mismo estoy confundido y…tú eres la única persona que puede ayudarme. Así que… por favor no me odies por lo que voy a hacer…

En un abrir y cerrar sus ojos TaeMin atrapó con astucia los labios de MinHo. Haciendo presión y dejándose llevar inconscientemente por una nueva sensación, un nuevo sabor. Siendo correspondido de inmediato por unas hambrientas ganas de probar su cavidad bucal. MinHo no entendía como había pasado, y sinceramente no le importaba.

Ahora solo quería disfrutar el momento que tal vez duraría para siempre, o terminaría definitivamente con su propia confianza.


	18. Capítulo XVII

Capítulo 17

"So KeyBum…my inmortal love."

Su mente seguía nula. Se había dejado llevar por ese sentimiento llamado: amor.

TaeMin había atrapado de manera feroz sus labios, embriagándolo de inmediato con su sabor. El más alto simplemente no pudo resistirse.

-Espera…- se separa de a poco dejando confundido a su menor. – no …es correcto.

-¿Por qué? Yo ya no amo a Kai..! –

-Y a mí si? –

TaeMin desvió la mirada evitando responder a la directa pregunta de MinHo. Él lo quería pero hablar de amor era algo difícil. Ambos habían estado tanto tiempo como amigos que para TaeMin era difícil verlo como hombre.

Pero había algo que rondaba su mente de adolescente... …¿Por qué lo había besado? ¿Por qué su sogsam –im y el de MinHo eran iguales?

Algo raro pasaba entre su cabeza y su corazón.

-Me lo imaginaba. – el pelinegro suspiró agotado. Todas esas sensaciones que había experimentado segundos antes se fueron al tacho de basura.

-Estoy confundido hyung… por favor entiéndeme. –

-Te entiendo, por eso mismo me he alejado de ti. –

-Yo necesito de tu compañía, no me ayuda tenerte lejos y distante… -

-A mí no me ayuda ésta situación TaeMin. Mientras tu estas confundido yo tengo muy claros mis sentimientos. Mientras tú experimentas los besos yo me derrito con el sabor de los tuyos. Al parecer aún no te das cuenta de lo enamorado que me tienes. –

-Hyung… -

-No sigamos con esto si? Será mejor que vuelvas al castillo. –

-Volveré pero si vienes conmigo. –

-¿Para qué quieres eso? –

-Necesito contarte muchas cosas pero éste no es el lugar adecuado. –

-TaeMin… ¿acaso no te das cuenta que a Kai le duele vernos juntos? –

-Sí, pero me cuesta creer que ahora seas tú quien se preocupa por sus sentimientos. –

-No me preocupa, lo entiendo que es distinto. –

Una mirada de confusión se formó en TaeMin al escuchar a MinHo. Dentro de todo sabía que era una difícil situación. Kai lo amaba y se lo había demostrado, pero MinHo también lo hacía y había tenido que callar por no arruinar su amistad.

Ambos amaban a TaeMin pero él no estaba seguro de a cuál corresponder. Su hyung era alguien que lo protegía hasta con su vida. Siempre lo ayudaba y lloraba junto con él si era necesario. MinHo era un hombre que definitivamente valía la pena.

Pero por otro lado tenía a Kai, que indirectamente se había convertido en su mejor amigo ante la ausencia del mayor. Éste era atento, cariñoso hasta volverse empalagoso. En pocas palabras, Kai era perfecto para los ojos de cualquiera.

Solo que… a pesar de las cosas que pasaron dentro de cuatro paredes, TaeMin no había logrado enamorarse de él.

[Flashback]

-TaeMin… - los oídos del maknae fueron abusados por la ronca voz de su novio.

-Hmm? –

-¿Crees que fuimos demasiado rápido? – el castaño se sentó sobre la cama y observó nervioso al rubio esperando una respuesta.

-No lo sé. – respondió TaeMin cubriéndose con la sábana. – tú crees que sí?

-Tampoco lo sé… - el moreno se inclinó hacia el maknae quedando sobre él una vez más. – de lo único que estoy seguro es que te amo como nunca he amado a nadie TaeMin. – las mejillas del menor se tornaron rosas.

-Kai yo… -

-Shhh… no digas nada. Conozco tu corazón y sé lo que sientes por mí. – habló dejando un beso rápido en los labios de su novio. –

-Deberíamos dormir no? Ya es tarde. –

-Sí y no quiero que te resfríes. - dijo acomodándose al lado de TaeMin y acurrucándolo contra su cuerpo aún desnudo. – Buenas noches Minnie. –

-Buenas noches…Kai…-

[Fin flashback]

Luego de esa noche, las cosas cambiaron entre TaeMin y Kai. A pesar de que solo habían tenido sexo una sola vez, el rubio se sentía extraño. Tal vez toda su vida había vivido en un cuento de hadas pensando que su primera vez sería "mágica" y por eso terminó decepcionado luego de esa experiencia.

No es que no quisiera a Kai, es que no se sentía pleno a su lado y seguir con una relación a medias no era justo para ninguno de los dos.

-Entonces volvamos a ser amigos hyung. Solo es te pido. –

-Y Kai? ¿Qué pasará con él? –

-No lo sé. Dejó el castillo hoy en la mañana. –

-Me imagino como debe sentirse en éste momento. –

-Hyung… -

-Seré tu amigo TaeMin, pero solo eso. -

-Podemos ser amigos pero me dejarás la puerta abierta para enamorarme de ti? –

-La puerta nunca se ha cerrado, en éstos años fuiste tú el que no se enamoró de mí. No se si ahora puedas hacerlo. –

-Lo intentaré. – se acercó hasta tomar la mano de su mayor.

-Está bien. –

TaeMin sonrió más calmado. Se acercó a su hyung y lo abrazó fuerte sintiendo al instante el acelerado latido de su corazón.

-Hyung…- se apartó un poco para observar a MinHo.

-Dime. –

-Te quiero. –

-Yo más TaeMin. –

MinHo sintió su alma volver a su cuerpo. Estar con su pequeño lo hacía sentirse completo. Tal vez no podría tenerlo como pareja pero si como su amigo. Algo que siempre había sido pero que en cierto modo era una actitud hipócrita. Ahora TaeMin sabía sus sentimientos y cabía la ligera o lejana posibilidad de que se enamorara de él. Al menos eso, lo dejaba más tranquilo.

{…}

Tus cálidas manos me tienen dulcemente acorralado. Sigues dormido recostado en mi pecho. Ésta sensación de paz que me dan tus caricias son inexplicables. Tú eres inexplicable KiBum, mi KiBum.

Ahora acaricio tu cabeza mientras que te remueves ajustando el agarre de mi cintura. Tu aroma es exquisito, tu piel es exquisita. Me siento embriagado con cada parte de ti.

-Goyang-i … -

Susurro cerca de tu oído mientras dejo un beso en tu cabeza.

-Hemos dormido mucho amor, ya debemos despertar. –

-No quiero. –

-Pero son las 6:00 pm y debo preparar la cena. –

-No tengo hambre. –

-Bummie …-

Levantas la cabeza y me miras con los ojos entre abiertos. Esos cabellos rebeldes pegados a tu frente te hacen lucir adorable.

-Tú no sabes cocinar Jjong. – sobas tus ojos y te recuestas a mi lado.

-No, pero lo haré por ti. –

-Podrías hacer algo más por mí y te agradecería toda la vida. –

-Así? ¿Qué cosa? –

-Déjame dormir dos minutos más. – ruegas casi haciendo un puchero.

-No caeré ante tus pucheros Kim KiBum…! – desvio la mirada pero de inmediato me estremezco al sentir suaves besos en mi pecho. – Eres un tramposo… -

-Sí… - te acercas y me besas . – podemos dormir dos minutos más? –

-Mmm no. –

-JONGHYUN! –

-Dime amor. –

-Eres malo. – te pones de espaldas hacia mí y te acurrucas con la sábana.

-Haha yo? – te abrazo por la cintura. – Bueno está bien, tu ganas.

Me levanto de la cama y camino hacia el baño.

-A dónde vas? Dijiste que dormiríamos dos minutos más. –

-No, tú dormirás dos minutos más. Yo debo preparar la cena. –

-Pero yo quiero dormir contigo. –

-Dormiremos juntos toda la noche Bummie. – frunces el ceño molesto. – Haha te ves tierno así.

-Te romperé una pierna si repites eso otra vez. –

-Ok, ok. – abro la puerta del baño. – Te amo mi gatito tierno! –

-YAH! KIM JONGHYUN! –

Amo hasta cuando te molestas pero prefiero resguardar mi integridad dentro del baño. Sé que en verdad eres capaz de cortarme una pierna.

Termino de asearme en unos 20 minutos y luego salgo sin antes inspeccionar que mi vida no corra peligro.

Te has dormido de nuevo. Con las sábanas entre las piernas y para mi sorpresa con mi camisa entre tus manos sirviéndote de cobertor.

¿En verdad esto es real? O…sigue siendo parte de un hermoso sueño?

Ruego porque sea lo primero.

Me acerco hasta la cama y me inclino hacia ti dejando un beso en tu frente. Cojo las sábanas y termino de cubrir tu cuerpo evitando que el frío traspase tu piel.

Camino hacia el velador y me doy cuenta que allí estaban los libros que habíamos comprado. Todo lo sucedido nos ha desviado de nuestro principal objetivo: averiguar el por qué somos diferentes.

Tomo uno de los libros e inspecciono algunas páginas. Nada de lo que dice aquí será fácil de descifrar.

Dejo el libro en su lugar y me siento al borde de la cama cuidando no despertarte, pero uno de mis pies golpea torpemente una caja de cartón haciendo que despiertes de tu cálido sueño.

-¿Qué pasó? –

-Perdón amor, no me percaté de ésta caja y la patee casualmente. – tomo tu mano.

-Caja? – sobas tus ojos y luego te sientas. - ¿La que te trajo Sodam?

Oh…es cierto. Ya había olvidado el regalo de mi hermana.

-Creo que sí. No recordaba que la caja estaba aquí. –

-Y porque no la abres? –

-Ahora? –

-Sí! – te acercas y apoyas tu mentón en mi hombro. – tengo curiosidad por saber que es.

-Mejor luego… -

-No! Además ya hiciste que me despertara así que ábrela. –

-Hablas de la caja? –

-Pues claro! Qué otra cosa podrías abrir?

–Sabes que no soy bueno abriendo otras cosas - te miro y sonrío de lado.

– YAH! DEJA DE MIRARME ASÍ SUCIO PERVERTIDO!

-El pervertido eres tú que piensa mal. Además no debo recordarte lo que hicimos hace horas verdad? –

-Aish! Mejor abre la caja quieres?! –

Río bajo y luego me inclino para levantar la caja y ponerla sobre la cama. Con tu ayuda logro abrirla que por cierto, no sé por qué a Sodam se le ocurrió cubrir demasiado.

-Al parecer es algo importante porque solo le faltó ponerle una bomba. –

-Y si es la carta de mi herencia?! –

-Tú crees?

-No sé… -

-MEJOR ABRELA DE UNA VEZ Y SALGAMOS DE DUDAS!

Quito las pestañas de la caja y para nuestra sorpresa hay muchas cosas raras. Dos libros, una capa negra, un reloj extraño y una carta.

-Y esto? – pregunto curioso.

-Creo que Sodam es fan de Harry Potter. –

-Parece que sí porque éstas cosas son realmente extrañas! –

-Deberías leer la carta, tal vez allí te explica porque te está dando todas estas cosas. –

-Sí, tienes razón. –

Desenredo la cinta que envuelve la carta y con curiosidad empiezo a leer.

"Para mi hermanito favorito de su encantadora hermana Sodam:

Sé que hoy es un día muy importante para ti y que de seguro la debes pasar muy bien al lado de tu ahora novio. Me han contado todo lo que has hecho por él y no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti.

He hablado con JinKi y está muy mal gracias a que los dejaste. Debes comprender que más que un líder es como tu hermano, y definitivamente quería lo mejor para ti.

Aún le cuesta entender cómo pudiste enamorarte de un "mago oscuro" y es entendible su molestia. KiBum y tú han roto todas las reglas mágicas.

Debo confesarte que al principio quise cortarte la cabeza, pero ya ha pasado un mes y aunque no lo creas he llegado a la conclusión de que ustedes están destinados a estar juntos.

Estoy segura de eso y tengo pruebas para demostrarte que su amor no es imposible.

Dirás que estoy loca pero luego de que tú mismo compruebes la verdad me darás la razón.

He aprovechado la fecha de tu cumpleaños para darte éste regalo. Y sí, es un regalo porque tanto tú y KiBum se enterarán de una verdad.

También debo decirte que conté con ayuda de tú líder. Él indirectamente sabe ésta verdad.

Puede que las cosas cambien entre ustedes, pero deben prometerse que pase lo que pase, ambos afrontarán la realidad con valentía y buscarán la manera de volver al mundo mágico para demostrar que su amor no tiene fronteras.

Ahora sí, te pido que leas atentamente lo que te voy a explicar.

Primero, te he enviado dos libros que serán la clave en todo éste embrollo. Uno de ellos es de mi biblioteca personal y otro se lo robé a JinKi. [Es lo bueno de ser la mejor amiga de un líder]

Quiero que leas la página 85 del libro que dice "Transformación del alma." Luego irás al segundo libro y leerás de la página 45 en adelante.

Te he enviado un reloj mágico para que KiBum y tú logren entender mejor las dudas que tengan. La capa negra te servirá para proteger a KiBum cuando vuelvas a tu congregación.

Sé que luego de esto me matarás. O me amarás más. No lo sé. En verdad intento ayudarlos, a pesar de que papá quiere desheredarte, tú sabes que tienes mi apoyo en todo.

Por favor piensa con la mente y no con las hormonas. Espero tomen una buena decisión.

Y KiBum, cuida mucho de mi hermano.

Me despido de ustedes deseándoles mucha suerte.

Con amor: Kim SoDam."

-Estoy temblando JongHyun. –

-Yo igual. –

-Tú crees que deberíamos leer el libro? –

-Supongo que sí… no creo que sea algo malo. –

-Eso espero. – sonríes a medias, se nota que la carta de mi hermana te dejó preocupado.

Obedeciendo los pensamientos de SoDam, tomo el primer libro. Es antiguo así que supongo que debe ser de ella.

Nunca he tomado importancia a toda su biblioteca así que solo es una suposición.

-Bien… dice que debemos leer la página 85. – corro las páginas hasta encontrar el número correcto. – Esta es… - tu mirada se fija en ella y la mira con curiosidad. Hay algo que realmente me llama la atención. Éste libro trata sobre transformaciones y es extraño que SoDam haya relacionado ese tema con nosotros. Eso quiere decir que yo no estaba tan loco cuando estabilizamos tu hechizo.

-JongHyun… -

-Lo sé, al parecer ella también sospecha de tu transformación. –

-Es que no es una sospecha, es seguro que hicieron ese hechizo conmigo pero no entiendo por qué. De hecho nunca lo entendí. –

-Leeré lo que dice aquí y luego analizaremos lo demás. – Asentiste – "Un hechizo de transformación es realizado a los magos de una congregación que tengan problemas de bipolaridad o estabilidad emocional. Esta es una manera de regresarlos a su estado natural como magos oscuros o magos blancos." –

-Eso quiere decir que soy un bipolar? –

-No, mejor sigo leyendo… "Ésta clase de magia no requiere un mago experimentado, solo es necesario saber magia básica. Según antiguos magos solo existe una posibilidad de que éste hechizo sea netamente arriesgado y es utilizando un ritual de sangre. Ambos conjuros se mezclan en uno y transforman completamente al mago en cuestión. Hechizos como éstos aún no se han realizado, aunque si nos basamos en los libros de historia podemos encontrar el caso de la familia real. A pesar de ser solo una leyenda, muchos magos dan fe que dichos magos aún no cumplen con la profecía."

-No entiendo nada. –

-Yo menos. Estoy demasiado confundido. –

-Mejor lee el otro libro. –

-Sí tienes razón. – tomo el otro libro y busco la página que indicó mi hermana. Me detengo en la página correcta y lo primero que logro leer es "The real story." –

-Me está dando miedo JongHyun mejor deja eso allí y vamos a comer. –

-No espera… - unas líneas llamaron por completo mi atención. – Escucha esto…

["THE REAL STORY."]

"La familia So estaba llena de conflictos. El gran mago So DaeHyun había vuelto de la guerra cuando nació su pequeño heredero, So KeyBum. Éste se convertiría en su mayor orgullo y sería el futuro heredero de toda la tierra mágica. Su esposa, Kim GwiBoom era la mejor hechicera de todas las fuerzas y su gran habilidad la habían vuelto una digna rival incluso para su propio marido. Pero él, sabía que enfrentarse a una hechicera inmortal como ella sería como el suicidio. La pareja tenía dos hijos, So Gi y So Kwang. Ambos jóvenes de 17 años. Cada uno con habilidades completamente diferentes.

So Gi tenía una gran ambición por la magia blanca y los hechizos de defensa, en cambio So Kwang era un mago con características oscuras. Siempre buscando el mal y destrucción, sobre todo contra su hermano, que la mayoría de veces recibía elogios de su padre mientras que él solo recibía regaños.

La historia de ésta familia se tornó oscura cuando el joven So Kwang, llevado por el odio y ambición decidió dividir el reino. Mató a su padre y mató a su madre que había transferido su inmortalidad al pequeño KeyBum. De esa manera nada lo dañaría nunca, ni siquiera So Kwang.

Por otro lado estaba So Gi, quién condenaba a morir la actitud de su hermano convirtiéndose en su enemigo de por vida. En un primer momento tuvo a KeyBum bajo su cuidado ya que éste no poseía la maldad, pero una noche So Kwang raptó al pequeño apartándolo de la magia blanca y convirtiéndolo en un mago oscuro.

Han pasado 1500 años desde que ambas congregaciones se formaron, y hasta ahora el paradero de sus dos líderes es desconocido. El pequeño KeyBum sigue siendo un misterio.

Unos dicen que se escapó de las garras de su hermano y huyó con So Gi formando una congregación blanca, pero otros dicen que murió al intentar cumplir la profecía.

Un mago blanco con nombre desconocido romperá la barrera de las congregaciones enemigas, ganándose el corazón del único heredero del reino mágico y regresándolo a su estado natural.

Nada es completamente cierto, solo teorías que dan vueltas en el aire y son aún un misterio sin resolver."

-Jjong…-

-Es imposible… tú no puedes…. ser... un mago blanco...

-No... no puede ser...

-KiBum...

-NO! YO SOY UN MAGO OSCURO! ESA ES UNA HISTORIA ESTÚPIDA! YO SOY KIM KIBUM! … -

Tomo tu rostro entre mis manos y te obligo a mirarme.

-KiBum… - lágrimas empiezan a correr por tu rostro – necesito que me ayudes a descifrar esto. Es por el bien de ambos, y más por el tuyo.

-No quiero… - cierras los ojos aguantando más lágrimas.

-Es necesario hacerlo. Una gran posibilidad de que podamos estar juntos se presenta ante nosotros. –

-No te das cuenta JongHyun?! Ese maldito libro dice que puedo ser un puto mago blanco! Que mis padres murieron y que soy inmortal! ACASO NO REACCIONAS!?

-Cálmate… -

-CÓMO PUEDO CALMARME?! -

Enredo mis brazos en ti cerrando el contacto en un abrazo. Fuerte. Para no dejarte ir nunca.

Siento tus sollozos sobre mi hombro y por instinto lloro junto a ti. Déjame decirte que no sé qué pensar. De hecho no quiero pensar.

Estoy siendo egoísta y sin haberme dado cuenta ésta posible verdad te afecta más a ti que a mí. No quiero que sufras KiBum. Te amo demasiado como verte sufrir.

-Amor… -

-No me dejes JongHyun por favor…-

-No voy a dejarte, ¿Por qué piensas eso? – te apartas de mí y me miras sollozante.

-Porque si soy lo que dice ese libro…entonces soy inmortal….

Mi corazón se congeló al instante. Como si nuestros sentimientos se hubieran quedado en el vacío por culpa de una supuesta inmortalidad tuya.

No quiero imaginar que pasará si eso es verdad KiBum. Tengo un futuro planeado contigo y esto me impide realizarlo.

Te necesito conmigo, a mi lado. Y no me importa si eres un mago blanco o no, yo solo quiero poder besarte todas las mañanas y decirte que te amo cada vez que pueda.

Pero… si en verdad, tú eres So KeyBum, entonces mi vida ya no tendrá sentido.


	19. Capítulo XVIII

Capitulo 18

"Surprise!"

Han pasado 5 días desde que leímos la carta de SoDam. Me gustaría decir que todo sigue como antes pero no es así. Ahora estás distante y ya casi ni me miras.

Tengo tanto miedo de que te alejes de mi KiBum. No quiero que eso pase, te amo demasiado.

Ahora estoy en mi cama, mirando al techo y pensando en ésta situación. Quisiera retroceder el tiempo y nunca haber leído esa dichosa carta. Sé que mi hermana busca lo mejor para mí, pero esa noticia no nos ayuda en nada.

Si sacamos cuentas tú eres un mago real de casi 1600 años. Yo tengo 24 y por más que siempre me regañé parecer un viejo, ahora me gustaría ser inmortal para estar contigo para toda la vida.

Tal vez parezca que hacemos una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pero todos mis planes se vienen a la basura de tan solo pensar que tú vivirás para siempre y yo no.

Me niego a que el destino te arrebate de mi lado, me niego a vivir sin tus besos, tus caricias, tus susurros… me niego a vivir sin ti KiBum.

Pienso en cometer una gran locura si no te tengo conmigo.

-JongHyun. –

Entras a la habitación.

Seco cuidadosamente mis lágrimas para que no me veas. Ésta figura mía es completamente lamentable.

-Dime. –

-¿Es..estás llorando? – te acercas un poco.

-No. Solo estoy cansado. –

Frunces el ceño fastidiado. Sabes que miento y que si lloro es porque me duele tu indiferencia.

-Es por mi culpa verdad? –

-No. – respondo desviando la mirada.

Un silencio se forma entre nosotros. Bajas la mirada al suelo y muerdes tu labio nervioso.

Estamos como al principio. Indiferentes, distantes. Ansiando besos pero ignorándolos para no empeorar las cosas.

-Jjong yo tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo importante y … -

-Te necesito KiBum. – me miras sin decir nada. – No me sigas ignorando por favor. – suaves lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas.

Miras a todos lados, respirando profundamente para aguantar las lágrimas, pero no lo logras.

-Maldita sea… - aprietas los dientes y lloras fuerte. Cierras los ojos y me das la espalda evitando que pueda mirarte.

Somos estúpidos sabes? Nos necesitamos el uno al otro. Y sin importar que tan fuerte sea ésta realidad, no debemos alejarnos.

Ansío tenerte conmigo y poder abrazarte. Así sea por poco tiempo pero necesito de ti.

Me levanto de la cama, camino hacia ti enredando mis brazos en tu cintura y hundiendo mi nariz en tus cabellos sorbiendo el olor que éstos desprenden.

-Te amo mi goyang –i – te estremeces ante mi confesión, lloras mucho más pero ahora logras darte vuelta y colgarte hábilmente de mi cuello.

-Perdóname por favor perdóname. – te aprisionas mucho más a mí.

-Olvídalo. – acaricio tu cabello. – solo abrázame y olvídate de todo lo demás, aunque sea por un minuto.

-Pero… - te separas - … aún necesitamos hablar. Tenemos que descubrir muchas cosas y… - silencio tus palabras con un beso. Un delicioso beso. - Jjong… -

-Shhh…olvidémonos de eso si? – tomo tu rostro entre mis manos acercándolo a mí. – Te amo más que a mí mismo y voy a hacer lo que sea para tenerte a mi lado. Una tonta leyenda no va a separarme de ti.

Sonreíste más calmado y te abalanzaste por mis besos envolviéndonos de inmediato en nuestra más alocada aventura de caricias.

Esta mañana, hicimos el amor como si fuera la última vez.

Te miro a mi lado y suspiro enamorado al recordar la manera en que te entregaste a mí. Nada comparado con las anteriores veces. Creo que fue la primera vez en que realmente disfrutamos de cada centímetro de nuestros cuerpos. Dejando claro que ambos nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro.

Acurruco mi cabeza contra la tuya intentando dormir una vez más pero para mi sorpresa te mueves y estornudas logrando que sonría ante ésta tierna imagen tuya.

Tus mechones pegados a tu frente y tus ojitos entrecerrados. Tierno y hermoso.

-Salud. –

-Mmm gracias… siento despertarte, creo que debemos cambiar las sábanas, ya tienen demasiado polvo. –

-Polvo que hemos levantado nosotros con todo lo que hicimos ayer. – me golpeas en el brazo. – auch!

-Nunca dejarás de ser un pervertido no? –

-Nunca. –

-Tonto. – te inclinas un poco dejando un corto beso en mi mejilla pero te tomo de los brazos obligándote a cambiar de posición y que el beso sea en mis labios.

-Tramposo!

-Sí, y mucho. – ríes y te recuestas en mi pecho.

–Jjong puedo preguntarte algo?

-Te escucho. –

-Mmm ¿Ahora qué haremos? –

-Sobre qué? –

-Ya sabes… sobre mi inmortalidad. -

-No haremos nada, solo viviremos cada segundo ok? –

-Me lo juras? –

-Te lo juro. Aquí lo único inmortal es mi amor por ti. – reíste nuevamente – qué te da risa?

-Nada…mi cursi empalagoso. –

-Hablando de cursilerías, recuerdas esa vez que te iba a llevar a un lugar especial? –

-Sí y no me llevaste porque empezó a llover. –

-Podemos ir ahora si quieres. –

-En verdad? – asiento. – entonces vamos.

Aún recuerdo cuando solía decir que eras un bipolar pero mírame ahora. Lloro como niña y a los dos minutos estoy a punto de gritar cuando te amo.

Dime si eso no es ser bipolar?

Jaja… soy un hombre felizmente bipolar y eso es gracias a ti.

[…]

JongHyun y KiBum se encontraban rumbo a ese misterioso lugar especial de cuál habían hablado días antes.

Aunque las circunstancias habían dado un giro inesperado era mejor dejar que las cosas transcurrieran solas. Sin presiones.

Si ambos magos estaban destinados a estar juntos nada los separaría, sobretodo porque ahora sabían que tanto JongHyun como KiBum eran magos blancos.

-No me dirás a dónde iremos? – preguntó un tímido KiBum.

-Quiero que sea sorpresa. –

-Vas a secuestrarme? – el rubio reflejó asombro ante la declaración del mayor.

-Haha no, aunque tampoco sería mala idea. –

-Entonces si lo harás? –

-No, te llevaré a un lugar para que pueda mostrarte algo. –

-Pues sigo sin entender. -

-Ya verás a lo que me refiero cuando lleguemos allí, no te apresures. –

Sin decir nada más, siguieron su camino hasta llegar a una gran colina. Todo era completamente verde producto de la abundante vegetación. Al parecer era un lugar tranquilo donde ambos podrían descansar.

-Dame tu mano. – JongHyun tomó la mano contraria y juntos subieron esa gran montaña de césped.

-Jjong porque me trajiste aquí? –

-Porque quiero mostrarte algo. –

-Es hermoso pero a la vez extraño. –

-Sabes que me gustan las cosas extrañas o mejor dicho, fuera de lo común. –

-Oh ya veo… -

-KiBum tengo una pregunta para ti. –

-Cuál? –

-Sabes que es el sogsan –im? –

-Obvio que sí, estás hablando con Kim KiBum. –

-Haha bueno entonces creo que mi sorpresa no saldrá mal. –

-Ah? –

JongHyun sacó su varita de su bolsillo despertando una mirada curiosa por parte de KiBum.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –

-Voy a mostrarte mi sogsan – im.

La varita de roble fue apuntada hacia el cielo siendo perseguida por la atenta mirada de KiBum, quién se sobresaltó al observar como una gran ráfaga de hielo cubría el lugar producto del hechizo soltado por JongHyun.

-Ese es mi... –

-Es tu símbolo. El hielo. –

-Pero desde cuando tu…. –

-Cuando te dije que mi amor era inmortal no lo decía de broma. Mi sogsam - im es éste desde la primera vez que te besé. –

-Jjong… -

-Realmente te amo KiBum y quiero tenerte a mi lado para siempre. –

-JongHyun me vas a hacer llorar! –

-Tontito no quiero que llores, quiero que rías. –

-En verdad me haces muy feliz Jjong. –

-No más que tú a mí. –

-Bueno entonces… ya que tú me diste ésta sorpresa yo también quiero darte una. –

-Mmm estoy ansioso goyang- i… - el castaño atrapó la cintura de KiBum y lo pegó más a su cuerpo.

-Bueno no sé como vayas a tomar esto pero espero que no traiga más complicaciones a nuestras vidas.… -

-Me asustas.. ¿es algo malo? –

-No…solo que…. -

Las palabras del rubio fueron interrumpidas por una gran llama de fuego color azul haciendo que tanto él como JongHyun fueran separados violentamente.

Ambos cayeron a varios metros lejos el uno del otro. Ni siquiera podían verse. Esa persona había lanzado el hechizo con la única intención de separlos.

KiBum sobó su cabeza. La caída había ocasionado un fuerte golpe en ella haciendo que de inmediato comenzara a sangrar.

Poco a poco logró levantarse del suelo, pero… nunca pasó por su mente volver a encontrarse con esa persona.

-Vaya vaya… creí que nunca vería una escena tan conmovedora! Esa declaración fue de película!

-Tú… ¿qué haces aquí?–

-Buenas tardes Key, mi hermoso prometido.


	20. Capítulo XIX

Capítulo 19

"Do you know my brother?"

El dolor en mi cabeza era bastante fuerte, incluso llegué a pensar que me la había partido en dos, pero no. Solo un poco de sangre y ya.

Para suerte mía.

Me levanté del suelo sin dejar de tocar mi cabeza, en verdad dolía. De inmediato noté que KiBum no estaba conmigo, y como una película empecé a recordar lo que había sucedido.

Corrí por toda la colina, buscando cualquier señal de que él se encontraba bien pero no logré encontrarlo. KiBum había desaparecido, o incluso tal vez había sido secuestrado.

Comencé a imaginarme lo peor. Mis manos sudaban y mi presión estaba en suelo, no quería pensar en que nuevamente lo arrebatarían de mi lado.

Llegó la noche y yo seguía en la misma colina, esperando a que alguna señal divina me ayudara a encontrarlo, pero esa señal nunca llegó.

Está de más decir que lloré, y muy fuerte. Mi corazón se negaba a creer que KiBum me había dejado. No podía ser posible. Él me amaba, me lo había demostrado. Ambos nos amábamos y que simplemente se fuera así sin dejar una explicación me partía el alma.

Dentro de mí sabía que estaba equivocado. KiBum no me abandonaría, el prometió que nunca lo haría.

Esa noche hacía frío, mucho más porque me acompañaba la preocupación de no encontrarlo. Pero no descansaría hasta ver sus hermosos ojos una vez más.

Fueron casi 2 horas caminando por las calles con la esperanza de hallarlo. Dos torturantes horas que pasaron demasiado lento. Recuerdo que en un momento me sentí tan frustrado y desesperado que terminé por golpear a un tipo que se negó a ayudarme a buscarlo. Si no fui a la cárcel fue por pura piedad.

-JONGHYUN! –

Di media vuelta siguiendo la voz que me llamaba, para mi sorpresa era mi hermana.

-¿SoDam? –

-Gracias a Dios te encontré! –

-¿Me estabas buscando? –

-Sí, fui al hotel pero no estabas allí. –

-He estado toda la noche buscando a… -

-A KiBum, ya lo sé. –

-¿Cómo es que… -

-Yo sé dónde está KiBum. –

-¿AH?! DIME DONDE… -

-Cálmate y escúchame! Me desespera que seas tan impulsivo! –

-El amor de mi vida está desaparecido! No me pidas que me calme! –

-Si quieres que te ayude debes calmarte o tendré que golpearte. –

-Está bien… me voy a calmar… -

Eso ni yo mismo me lo creía.

Vamos, soy Kim JongHyun, la persona más impulsiva de éste mundo! Además, KiBum había sido probablemente secuestrado! Yo no era un hombre de piedra.

-Ok… te explicaré. – me crucé de brazos para escucharla. – uno de los empleados de papá vio a WooHyun con KiBum hace un par de horas.

-¿QUÉ?! WOOHYUN?! CON KIBUM?! –

-Te dije que te calmaras. –

-NO! EL HIJO DE PUTA DE WOOHYUN SE HA LLEVADO A KIBUM! –

-Es parte de la profecía JongHyun. –

-Me vale mierda esa puta leyenda y la profecía! Te das cuenta de la clase de gente que es Nam WooHyun? –

-Sí, lo sé. Pero él es el prometido de KiBum. Por ley no podemos invadir su castillo. Por una sola vez en tu vida piensa con la cabeza y no con el hígado! –

-KiBum ya no es su prometido! Él ahora es mi… -

Me detuve antes de pronunciar alguna definición entre nosotros. Era extraño como luego de tanto tiempo no habíamos formalizado nada. Lo amaba como a nadie, pero nunca le propuse ser algo más que… "amantes".

-¿Tu qué? Si te pones a pensar, KiBum y tú son unos dos exiliados que terminaron enamorándose!

-Lo sé.-

-Es más! Se supone que nadie sabe sobre la leyenda, nadie excepto LeeTeuk y JinKi, para los demás KiBum debería odiarte porque sigue siendo un "mago oscuro". –

-LeeTeuk y JinKi saben sobre la leyenda? –

-Obvio que sí. No sé por qué te sorprende. –

-Un momento. Déjame entender algo… ¿Cómo se supone que ellos saben sobre la leyenda? –

-Eres tonto o te haces? Acaso no leíste la historia de la familia real? –

-Sí la leí pero…-

-JongHyun no me digas que aún no has descubierto quién es So Gi y quién es So Kwang? –

-No…de hecho yo quería….-

-So Gi es JinKi y So Kwang es LeeTeuk! Dios santo debería golpearte! –

-¿Qué? Pero eso es imposible! Ellos no pueden ser…. Hermanos! –

-Lo son, supongo que ahora ya entiendes porque se odian verdad? –

-Pe…pero entonces ellos dos son ….los hermanos de KiBum…. –

-Sí, y por eso LeeTeuk mandó a WooHyun por él. –

Nunca en mi vida había estado tan confundido. A pesar de que sabía sobre esa leyenda jamás creí que yo podía formar parte de ella, sobre todo estando al lado de KiBum. Él se había convertido en mi mundo y que de la noche a la mañana WooHyun volviera y lo arrebatara de mi lado me hacía sentir un inútil. Prometí protegerlo y por más que sea parte de la "profecía" no podía evitar pensar en que él se aprovecharía de KiBum. No lo amaba, pero después de saber que LeeTeuk necesita de KiBum para poder destruir a JinKi entonces mis nervios aumentaban de sobremanera.

Lo peor de todo era que Onew no sabía que su hermano desparecido era él, mi KiBum. De haberlo sabido seguro no lo hubiera querido matar cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Después de todo él siempre fue un mago blanco.

Ahora debía volver hasta la congregación blanca para hablar con Onew. Pedirle ayuda para rescatar a KiBum, enfrentar a WooHyun y poder romper el ritual de pareja. De lo contrario, nuestras vidas correrían peligro.

-Me botará del castillo SoDam, será mejor que hables tú con él. –

-No, es tu líder no el mío. –

Ya nos encontrábamos en la entrada del castillo. Después de un largo tiempo volvía a ver esas paredes de piedra construidas por nuestros remotos ancestros. Vaya que eran talentosos. Al parecer era mi primera vez observando la infraestructura del lugar donde me convertí en mago.

Me pregunto cómo sería mi vida si KiBum hubiera crecido en el mismo lugar que yo.

-Pero tú eres su mejor amiga, a mí me expulsó. –

-Cuando le expliques todo, entenderá que tú y KiBum están destinados a estar juntos. –

-A veces me da miedo escuchar la palabra destino. Nos amamos, pero las circunstancias son tan difíciles. –

-Su destino es estar juntos, pero si sigues con esa actitud de perdedor entonces todo se irá a la basura. Recuerda que un actuar tonto puede cambiar tu futuro. –

-Hablas como JinKi. –

-Tal vez. –

-Entonces debería entrar al castillo? -

-Sí, debes entrar. –

-Y… cómo debo hacerlo? –

-Usando magia. –

-No puedo usar magia dentro del castillo. –

-Ahora quieres seguir las reglas? –

-Ok ok, entraré. Espero puedas recoger mi cadáver cuando Lee JinKi me corte la cabeza. –

-Solo vete antes que sea yo quién te la corte. –

Solté una suave risa antes de desaparecer entre un manto de humo. Creí que nunca más volvería a utilizar mi varita. Y mucho menos en ese lugar.

Ya me encontraba en el pasadizo del segundo piso, donde se hallaba mi antigua habitación. No pude evitar dar un largo vistazo a la nueva decoración. Definitivamente mi salida del castillo cambió muchas cosas.

Caminé despacio, intentando no hacer ruido. Mi objetivo era ver a JinKi pero no despertar a los demás magos, pero mientras iba adentrándome en el castillo unas risas extrañas se hacían cada vez más audibles.

Decidido a ignorarlas apresuré mi paso hasta llegar a los primeros escalones que me llevarían a la biblioteca. Se suponía que allí encontraría a Onew.

Iba subiendo la escalera cuando el sonido de un golpe en la pared me hizo saltar del susto.

-Auch! MinHo espera! –

Ay no…

Esa voz solo podía ser de TaeMin.

Bajé los pocos escalones que logré subir, encontrándome con una escena que jamás creí ver.

-TaeMin? MinHo? Ustedes dos…están…-

Parecía imposible lo que mis ojos veían. MinHo acorralando a TaeMin contra la pared casi al punto de estarlo besando. Por la situación supuse que habían salido de la habitación del maknae…

Un momento…

Su habitación? ¿Qué hacían ambos en la habitación de TaeMin?

-J…JongHyun..hyung! –

-HYUNG! ¿Qu…qué haces aquí?– gritó MinHo alejándose inmediatamente de TaeMin.

-¿Qué carajos están haciendo?! – me acerqué a ellos aún sin poder creer lo que había visto.

-Ehhh bueno nosotros solo estábamos… -

-Creí que eras el más maduro MinHo! –

-Lo soy hyung, pero TaeMin es quién me corrompe! –

-OYE ESO ES MENTIRA! –

-Ya cállense los dos. Luego hablaré con ustedes. Ahora debo hablar con JinKi, saben dónde está? –

-A ésta hora debe estar en la biblioteca, pero hyung no debes molestarlo. Últimamente anda muy enojón. –

-Debo hablar con él TaeMin, para eso he vuelto. Necesito la ayuda de todos para poder salvar a KiBum. –

-KiBum? El mago oscuro? – asentí ante la pregunta de MinHo – sigues enamorado de él?

-Los dos estamos enamorados. –

Se miraron entre sí. Seguro pensaban que yo estaba loco o drogado, y tampoco los culpaba por pensar así. Como me lo había dicho mi hermana: todos creen que KiBum es un mago oscuro.

Y por ahora prefería que fuera así.

-Bueno… y nosotros podemos ayudar? –

-Claro que sí TaeMin, me ayudarán mucho más de lo que creen. –

-Lo haremos hyung. –

-Gracias, por ahora necesito hablar con JinKi. Luego hablaré con ustedes ok? –

Asintieron y yo me retiré en busca del líder. Mientras iba subiendo los escalones hacia la biblioteca seguía pensando en la situación de mis dongsaengs. MinHo y TaeMin siempre habían sido cercanos pero encontrarlos así era extraño. Para mí no era indiferente el amor de MinHo hacia el maknae pero que éste le correspondiera pues me agarró desprevenido, sobretodo porque SoDam me había contado que TaeMin ahora andaba de novio con un tal Kai.

Bueno al parecer ese chico no era el indicado para el pequeño. Que ahora me costaba verlo como pequeño luego de haberlo pillado de esa manera junto a MinHo.

Cada vez me sorprendían más las cosas que habían cambiado en mi ausencia.

Llegué a la puerta de la biblioteca, en verdad tenía miedo de tocarla y encontrarme con JinKi. Él era muy rudo cuando se trataba de un tema serio y éste era uno. Sin contar que yo había sido exiliado y se suponía que seguía en el desierto entre la vida y la muerte.

Respiré profundo y recordé las palabras de SoDam. Todo esfuerzo debía valer la pena para poder rescatar a mi KiBum. Así muriera en el intento, hablaría con Lee JinKi.

Toqué la puerta aún con el miedo invadiendo mi cuerpo. No escuché respuesta así que toqué una vez más.

-Onew…estás ahí? –

Nuevamente me sentí ignorado así que decidí abrir la puerta. A pesar de que sabía que JinKi odiaba ser interrumpido.

La biblioteca seguía igual de aburrida que cuando me fui. Los libros llenando los estantes y las lámparas iluminando los mismos. En sí era un lugar que solo disfrutaban el líder y el come libros de MinHo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –

Giré sobre mi eje encontrándome con él. Con JinKi. Mi líder y sobre todo la persona que fue mi mejor amigo.

-Hola… -

-Te pregunté algo, responde. –

-Vine a hablar contigo. –

-No hay nada que hablar, te dije que no volvieras. –

-Es algo urgente, si no no hubiera vuelto. –

-Me niego a escucharte. Vete. –

-Por la amistad que tuvimos alguna vez te pido que me escuches. –

-No. Vete o te echaré de la peor manera. –

-JinKi debes escucharme! –

-Harás que se me agote la paciencia Kim JongHyun! Vete! –

Su reacción más fácil: darme la espalda e ignorarme. Típico de Onew.

-Esto te incluye a ti! Aunque no lo creas te beneficia incluso más que a mí. –

-No me interesa. –

-Ni siquiera cuando se trate de KeyBum? –

Ya me estaba preparando para un hechizo o algo parecido pero quedé aturdido cuando él dio vuelta y me miró con los ojos ya cristalizados.

-¿Cómo sabes de mi hermano? -


	21. Capítulo XX

Capítulo 20

"Kim JongHyun is my boyfriend."

Aun teniendo las manos sin ataduras no podía evitar sentirme preso.

WooHyun había logrado manipularme y no me sentía nada orgulloso de mi actitud. Les juro que no pude evitar sentirme un hombre débil y cobarde. Estaba dejando a la persona que más amaba y él no sabría la razón. Inclusive podría llegar a pensar que lo traicioné cuando lo único que intentaba hacer era protegerlo.

-¿Sigues pensando en tu amante? –

-Eres un imbécil. –

-Veo que no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo una diva frustrada.-

-Mira mejor guárdate tus comentarios estúpidos y explícame cuál es tu dichoso plan!–

LeeTeuk le había mandado para buscarme y matar a JongHyun, eso era seguro. Él mismo me lo había dicho y por eso acepté irme con él. Pero cuando llegamos al castillo la actitud de WooHyun conmigo, frente a los demás magos comenzó a cambiar.

A penas cruzamos la entrada, tomó mi mano. Cosa que nunca en todos los años que anduve rogándole porque me quisiera, hizo. En un momento me tomó de la cintura y acarició mi cabello. Fue tan extraño.

Pero todo ese mundo de fantasía que alguna vez anhele, desapareció cuando entramos al comedor principal. Inmediatamente me soltó la mano y se alejó de mí.

Justo después de su rato de cariño, empezamos con la discusión que les estoy relatando.

-Sigo sin entender como el idiota de JongHyun pudo enamorarse de ti, eres tan patético Key. –

-TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA WOOHYUN! QUÉ CARAJOS PRETENDES HACER CONMIGO?! –

-No me vuelvas a gritar o mandaré a la mierda todo y le cortaré la cabeza a tu perro faldero entendiste? –

-Sí, sí claro! Ahora exijo que me respondas lo que te pregunté. –

-Debemos prepararnos para anunciar nuestro matrimonio. –

-¿Qué? –

No..No y NO!

-Te recuerdo que sigues siendo mi prometido. –

-Por desgracia. –

-No creas a que mí me alegra la noticia. Tampoco te ilusiones conmigo. –

-Si no te alegra, ¿entonces para que mierda quieres casarte conmigo?! Tú me odias, me lo has hecho saber desde que tengo uso de razón! –

-Tengo que casarme contigo porque de lo contrario LeeTeuk me matará! Recuerda que hemos hecho un ritual de sangre! Estamos unidos! Si uno de los dos va por otro camino entonces el otro morirá. Y yo no quiero morir a causa de tu calentura con Kim JongHyun! –

-No es ninguna calentura! Amo a ese hombre como nunca he …-

Luego de sentir los labios de WooHyun atrapando descaradamente los míos, pude darme cuenta que la única persona que podía producir esas mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago, era JongHyun.

La sensación de placer que me daba con un simple contacto solo me la podía dar él. Ya no me cabía la menor duda que lo amaba.

Amaba a Kim JongHyun, el mago blanco que por ley, era mi enemigo. Pero que mi corazón y mi sangre necesitaban su compañía.

-Vaya vaya! Nuestra arma secreta ha regresado más amorosa que nunca! –

Sentí a WooHyun separarse de mí. De inmediato giré y vi a LeeTeuk de pie frente a nosotros.

Claro… esa había sido la razón del beso.

-Buenas noches LeeTeuk hyung. – miré a mi lado y la expresión de WooHyun era igual de hipócrita que mi amor por él.

-Hola. – me sonrió. – me alegra verte de nuevo KiBum.

Miré nuevamente a WooHyun, ésta vez su mirada se encontró con la mía. Él no dijo nada pero por la manera en que sus ojos se movían, pude entender claramente su advertencia.

-I..igualmente hyung. – respondí fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Veo que tú y mi querido Namu se reconciliaron. – avanzó hacia mí y de improviso tomó mi mano.

-Ehh sí, WooHyun y yo… -

-Nos casaremos hyung! –

Maldito…

-En verdad? Vaya eso es bueno. Aunque… - su mirada viajaba por mi mano con curiosidad. Era raro verlo tan concentrado en esa parte de mí. – KiBum tú índice de maldad ha disminuido. – miré a WooHyun quién frunció el ceño – Mira tus manos, tu sangre es totalmente roja! Acaso el idiota de JongHyun te hizo algo?! –

-No hyung! – interrumpió WooHyun. – lo que pasa es que … Key y yo … ya estamos …u…nidos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que…? –

-Key y yo ya tuvimos relaciones. –

HIJO DE PUTA!

-¿Qué? –

-Bueno hyung, tu sabes. El proceso de apareamiento es complicado y …Key es un poco bipolar por eso su índice de maldad se ha mezclado ocasionando una confusión! –

-Mmm… eso es verdad KiBum? –

No! Pero tampoco me quedaba de otra más que confirmar la versión del idiota que tenía por prometido.

-Sí hyung. –

-Bien… entonces WooHyun no resultó ser un idiota como pensé. Cuando te fuiste, él se negó a ir tras de ti, pensó que JongHyun no lograría enamorarte y definitivamente no se equivocó. – me miró. – gracias a ti, tu prometido no tendrá que dormir en el calabozo.

-Eso me alegra. – sonreí.

-De todas maneras, por precaución, dormirás en la misma habitación que él. No queremos que JongHyun venga a secuestrarte. –

-No te preocupes hyung, yo me encargaré de mi adorado Key. –

Efectivamente, se encargó de mí.

Me aventó una de sus cobijas y me obligó a dormir en el sofá de su habitación. Bueno al menos eso era mejor que tener que compartir la misma cama.

Asegurándome que WooHyun se quedara completamente dormido, caminé hacia la ventana. Estaba oscuro afuera ya que era de noche. Pero a lejos podía ver la bandera blanca que flameaba encima del castillo de JongHyun.

No caí en cuenta el momento en que mis manos estaban en mi vientre mientras mis lágrimas manchaban mi nueva pijama color negro.

Y es que era inevitable no pensar en JongHyun. Él se había convertido en parte de mí y ahora que sabía que traía un bebé dentro mío me hacía sentir peor.

El poder concebir era algo que en un principio me negué a creer. LeeTeuk me dijo que era parte de mi destino tener hijos con WooHyun y bla bla, pero me parecía imposible.

Vamos soy un hombre! ¿Cómo podía quedar "embarazado"?

Ni siquiera esa palabra existe en el diccionario!

Nunca en mi vida había imaginado que tendría un bebé y sobretodo de un mago blanco. Para todos eso sería como una mutación o que se yo. Se suponía que nadie sabía de mi verdadero origen y en esos momentos era mejor que no lo supieran.

Tampoco pretendía gritar a los cuatro vientos que esperaba un hijo de mi "enemigo", eso era suicidio! Pero estaba convencido que tampoco podría ocultarlo por mucho tiempo.

-¿A qué hora piensas dormir? Me molesta la luz. –

-Está oscuro, idiota. –

-Me refiero a la luz de la ventana. –

-No me importa, quiero ver la luna. –

-Ohhh extrañas a tu perro sardonso? -


	22. Capítulo XXI

Capítulo 21

"The magic letter."

Esa pregunta era tan fácil pero a la vez tan complicada de responder. No quería llegar y decirle "KeyBum es KiBum, el mago negro que logró enamorarme."

Vaya eso sería mandar a la tumba a JinKi y yo no buscaba eso.

Estábamos en la biblioteca, sentados uno frente al otro. Yo debía explicarle cómo es que me enteré sobre la historia de KeyBum. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Estaba nervioso.

-Aún estoy esperando a que me respondas JongHyun. ¿Cómo sabes de mi hermano? –

-SoDam habló conmigo. –

Apretó los puños y soltó un suspiro. Tal parece que fue él mismo quien le contó la verdad a mi hermana.

-Onew… sé que te vas a enojar, pero tengo que decirte la verdadera razón por la que volví. –

-No voy a recibirte de vuelta, estás desterrado. –

-Necesito de tu ayuda para rescatar a KiBum. –

-Es una broma? –

-No. En verdad necesito que me ayudes. KiBum corre peligro y tú eres el único que…-

-Vete. –

-Hyung… -

-Ahora soy tu hyung?! – se levantó de su asiento golpeando la mesa – Me traicionaste! Traicionaste a tu congregación! Y ahora quieres que te ayude? –

-Por favor… la vida de KiBum está en juego si está en manos de los Darkzone. –

-Él es un mago oscuro, su destino es estar con… -

-CONMIGO! Su destino es estar conmigo! –

-Eres un necio! Y un idiota por haberte enamorado de él. –

-Sí, tal vez soy un idiota. Pero no importa serlo si KiBum me ama, y yo sé que lo hace. –

-Un mago oscuro no puede enamorarse de ti. –

-Él no es un mago oscuro. –

No respondió. No gritó. No reclamó.

Simplemente me miró como si mi teoría no le sorprendiera del todo.

-Tal vez no me creas, pero gracias a mi hermana hemos podido llegar a la conclusión de que KeyBum y KiBum….-

-JongHyun …-

-Ambos son la misma persona. –

Repitió la misma actitud anterior. Ni siquiera hubo reacción.

Aunque sea esperaba que me gritara o que me golpeara, pero nada. Solo desvió la mirada y respiró profundo.

-No vas a decirme nada? – me miró – un momento…. Tú ….tú ya sabías sobre esto? –

-Tenía una sospecha. –

-Me estás jodiendo?! Estuviste a punto de matarlo! –

-Lo sé desde hace poco. –

-POR LA MIERDA JINKI! TU SABES LO MUCHO QUE HE SUFRIDO POR ESTO?! –

-No más que yo. –

-Mierda Lee Jinki. Mierda. –

No recuerdo bien cuando fue que comencé a llorar. Sentía rabia y enojo. Él lo sabía y ni siquiera fue a buscarme. Todos esos meses los pasé creyéndome culpable. Y sin tan sólo la persona que aún creía mi mejor amigo, hubiera dado un pequeño paso de confianza y darme la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Por desgracia, no lo hizo. Fue tan egoísta y prefirió guardar el secreto sin importarle que tanto KiBum como yo nos sentíamos frustrados por vivir en un amor prohibido.

-Para mí no ha sido fácil. LeeTeuk se encargó de hacerme creer que KiBum era un mago oscuro, que su única intención era destruir mi congregación. –

-Él no hizo nada. Fui yo quién lo busqué. –

-Lo sé, pero KiBum seguía siendo un mago oscuro y tú un mago blanco. ¿Cómo podía yo, adivinar que él era mi…hermano? –

-No necesitaba serlo para que me apoyaras. Yo no busqué ayuda del líder, busqué ayuda de mi mejor amigo. –

-Si yo realmente era tu mejor amigo, entonces me hubieras dicho la verdad! Hiciste las cosas mal desde un principio. Prácticamente estabas viviendo un amor unilateral. Él no te amaba. –

-Ahora lo hace. –

-Y me alegro por ti, pero por más que sea mi familia, él ya no es un mago blanco. LeeTeuk hizo un hechizo de transformación y ese mago, WooHyun, es su prometido. –

-KiBum no ama a WooHyun, me ama a mí. Estamos unidos y sabes qué? Me vale mierda si no quieres ayudarme! Eres un cobarde! –

-JongHyun! –

-Vete a la mierda. –

\- Estás hablando con tu líder, respétame. –

-Claro! Un líder que es cobarde y que ni siquiera puede mirarme a los ojos y decirme que se equivocó! –

-Lo acepto, me equivoqué. Pero tú también acepta el hecho de que KiBum no es para ti. Y si tanto lo amas, déjalo vivir. –

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? Estás hablando de tu hermano! –

-Yo pienso en él como eso mismo, como mi hermano. En cambio tú… hablas de él como si fuera un trozo de carne! –

-KiBum es mío. Es mi novio y pelearé por él. –

-Lo ves, sigues siendo un inmaduro. Ni siquiera sabes lo que realmente significa estar enamorado. - bufé – Ve y enfréntate a todos los DarkZone. Ve y mata a WooHyun, pero luego no te quejes cuando seas apresado por asesinato. Quieras o no, la única manera de traer a KiBum, es que tanto él como su prometido acepten sacrificarse. Y yo no creo que WooHyun esté dispuesto a morir solo por ver cómo te llevas a su prometido. –

-El que no sabe lo que es estar enamorado eres tú! No puedes ni siquiera mirar a SoDam y decirle que la amas. –

-Estás hablando de tu hermana, no la metas en esto. –

-Exacto, hablo de MI HERMANA! La que amo con toda mi alma y sé que sufre cada vez que te ve llorar! Ella me lo ha contado todo JinKi, y no tienes idea de lo que ella siente por ti. –

-Yo quiero mucho a SoDam. No la veo como un trofeo. En cambio tú a mi hermano sí. –

-Veo que seguimos en lo mismo. No quieres ayudarme, bien… me marcho. Creo que vine por las puras. –

-Y luego el cobarde soy yo. –

-¿Qué quieres? ¿…que siga rogándote? –

-No, quiero que tomes en serio mis palabras. Quiero que por una vez en tu vida pienses con la cabeza y no con el hígado. –

-Hablas igual que SoDam, ya veo porque son tal para cual. –

-A diferencia de tú con KiBum. Ustedes son totalmente diferentes. –

-Pues para su información señor Lee, eso es lo que más amo de él. Que es diferente a mí, incluso al punto de volverme loco. KiBum es el único ser humano en la tierra que puede hacer latir mi corazón. Estoy enamorado, y así quisiera no podría evitarlo. –

Por primera vez, en todo lo que iba de la noche escuchaba la risa de JinKi. Supongo que mi lado trillado le causó gracia. Y para ser sincero, ya me estaba hartando seguir peleando con él.

-¿Cuál es la risa? –

-Nada, solo me sorprende que no hayas cambiado. Sigues siendo un cursi de primera. –

-Lo seré hasta el final de mis días. –

-Me imagino lo "bien" que te llevabas con KiBum respecto a eso. –

-Él aprendió a soportarme. –

-Mmm entonces tenían bastante confianza? –

-Sí, mucha. –

-Y supongo que ya le dijiste lo de Victoria? –

-¿Qué? –

JinKi estaba a punto de hablar cuando se escuchó el sonido de la puerta. Me miró por última vez y luego se dirigió a la puerta. Detrás de ella estaba MinHo y a su lado, tomando su brazo se encontraba TaeMin.

-¿Qué sucede? –

-Hyung… - habló MinHo nervioso – Dejaron esto para ti en la puerta.

Un sobre totalmente sellado fue puesto ante nuestros ojos. Nos miramos entre todos sin saber qué hacer. Las cartas anónimas nunca eran para dar buenas noticias.

-Es una carta mágica. – habló JinKi mientras que se acercaba a su escritorio una vez más.

-Has visto el sello? – pregunté acercándome.

-Sí y eso es lo que más me preocupa. –

-Onew hyung… - avanzó TaeMin hacia nosotros tomando fuertemente la mano de MinHo. – de que se trata la carta?

JinKi leía y leía pero no comentaba nada. Se le escuchaba suspirar, apretar los puños pero no salía ni una palabra de su boca.

El ambiente se volvió demasiado tenso.

-JinKi… -

-Mañana habrá una nueva batalla. –

Todos nos quedamos fríos. Las batallas eran algo que podíamos sobrellevar, pero el hecho de que fueran interpuestas por los magos oscuros entonces no podía tratarse de una simple lucha. Ellos planeaban algo.

-Mañana?! – grité exaltado.

-Sí, mañana y supongo que ya te imaginarás lo que pretenden. –

-WooHyun me tiene que matar. –

-Así es. –

-Hyung tenemos que pelear. – habló MinHo.

-Lo haremos, pero lo que me preocupa es que… KiBum viene con ellos. –

-MALDITA SEA! – golpee la mesa, sobresaltando a todo el mundo. Me enojaba mucho el hecho de que utilizaran a KiBum en nuestra contra, sobretodo en la mía.

-Cálmate JongHyun, así no solucionarás nada. –

-No puedo calmarme. Ellos quieren dominar su mente! Quieren que esté en mi contra! –

-Si realmente te ama no lo hará. Pero como te dije, WooHyun no pondrá el pecho para ver cómo le proclamas amor a su prometido. –

-Yo lo mataré. –

-Eres necio, en verdad lo eres. Pero ya que no podré detenerte, no me quedará más que jugármelas por ti. –

-Ah? –

-Tendremos que prepararnos para luchar contra los DarkZone. – se levantó de su escritorio – MinHo y TaeMin, quiero que vayan a practicar sus hechizos de ataque. Saben que el sogsam im los ha cambiado de rumbo. – ambos asintieron y luego se marcharon. –

-Yo que debo hacer? –

-Ahora quieres obedecerme? –

-Sigues siendo mi líder. –

-Bueno, entonces preocúpate por mantenerte con vida. De KiBum me encargaré yo. –

-Yo quiero pelear por él. –

-Antes que tu novio, él es mi hermano así que por una vez en tu vida no me desobedezcas. De lo contrario, tanto tú vida, como la de KiBum correrán peligro. –


	23. Capítulo XXII

Capítulo 22

"I'll protect you."

Mi mirada se mantuvo en el suelo, tal vez por miedo o por vergüenza, no lo sé. Ahora que WooHyun sabía sobre mi embarazo sentía que todo estaba perdido para mí. Tanto la vida de mi bebé como la de JongHyun.

La decisión de dejarlo, allí en medio del bosque, me costó mucho. Escoger entre nuestro amor o evitar que lo mataran fue algo que me dolió demasiado. No tuve opción. Y sí, fuí egoísta porque no pude decirle que estaba esperando un hijo. Nuestro hijo.

Que ahora corría peligro de la misma manera que yo.

Nos hallábamos en su habitación, yo sentado en la cama y él de pie frente a mí. Con los brazos cruzados y mirándome como si fuera mi padre apunto de regañarme.

-Ya deja de llorar por favor! ¿Acaso eres una mujercita? – habló él haciendo gestos con las manos – Siempre he detestado esa actitud tuya. Lloras por todo Key.

-Habla de una vez… ¿Qué pretendes…hacer conmigo? – sollozando me levanté de la cama y caminé hasta la ventana.

-No haré nada. – giré para mirarlo. – Aunque tampoco pretendas que salte en un pie por tu estupidez.

-Mi embarazo no es una estupidez. –

-Sí, lo es. Tú sabías perfectamente que podías quedar preñado, sin embargo te acostaste con JongHyun sin usar un puto condón! –

Me dolía escucharlo pero no podía negar que WooHyun tenía razón. Desde que tengo uso de razón sé que puedo procrear, y el hecho de haber obviado el uso de un preservativo sí fue una irresponsabilidad. Y con mucha más razón si yo era un mago oscuro a diferencia de JongHyun que no lo era.

Evitaré usar la palabra "Error" porque mi bebé no era eso, al contrario. Pero mi egoísmo y falta de prevención me estaba llevando al peligro. Yo mismo me había acorralado y ahora WooHyun me tenía en sus manos.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga idiota? – me acerqué a él - ¿Quieres que lo mate acaso? ¿Quieres que sea un asesino? –

-Nunca dije que lo mataras. Pero como tu prometido tengo el derecho de sentirme decepcionado. Sin contar que ahora debemos ocultar las marcas de tu brazo. –

Así que esa había sido la razón.

Por esas marcas en mi brazo es que WooHyun se dio cuenta que estaba embarazado.

Fui descuidado, debí ocultarlas mejor.

-Probablemente tienes 2 meses y medio. –

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? – tomó mi brazo y subió la manga de mi camisa, dejando al descubierto esas marcas azules que no logré ocultar.

-Mira, tienes dos líneas continuas. Cada línea representa una etapa. – asentí, no era tan bruto en el tema. A todos los magos nos enseñaban sobre eso.– Tú sabes que los embarazos en magos solo duran cinco meses, por lo tanto al final debes tener cinco líneas. Ahora usa tu cabecita para hacer cálculos. La fecundación dura 15 días y tú conoces a JongHyun desde hace casi tres meses. –

-Pero, entonces quiere decir que quedé embarazado en mi… -

-Sí, en tu primera calentura con el perro. Y si no me equivoco fue en nuestra cabaña o no? –

-Cállate! No fue calentura. –

-Mmm, yo creo que sí. El sujeto se moría por ti y tú solo estabas concentrado en calmar tu bipolaridad teniendo sexo con el primero que pasaba por tu lado. –

-Sabes? Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor. – volví a la cama – Mi vida es una mierda por tu culpa. Gracias Nam WooHyun. –

-Toma en cuenta que indirectamente te he ayudado. Si te hubiera correspondido en éste momento JongHyun estuviera muerto. – se sentó frente a mí. – No soy tan malo después de todo verdad?

-Imbécil. –

Sentí mi pecho contraerse. Tenía miedo. Yo estaba solo, en medio de los magos oscuros y con un bebé a bordo.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué sería lo correcto?

-Ya deja de llorar, me desesperas! –

-Si no quieres ver entonces vete. –

-No, es mi habitación. – me levanté dispuesto a irme pero él sujetó mi mano. – siéntate.

-¿Te gusta verme sufrir verdad? ¿Te gusta tenerme en tus manos? – me senté sin dejar de mirarlo. - ¿Por qué me odias tanto WooHyun? Dime ¿qué te hice? -

\- Deja el drama. Nunca dije que te odiaba. – soltó mi mano.

-Lo dijiste, y muchas veces. –

-Bueno sí, pero no porque en realidad lo sintiera. – bajé la cabeza. – Vamos Key! Tú sabes que eras un acosador! –

-Mientes. – lo miré de reojo. – Solo buscaba tu compañía.

-El mentiroso eres tú. – apoyó su mano en mi pierna. – Te la pasabas besándome cada vez que podías.

-YAH! BASTA! Deja de hablar tonterías. – aparté su mano. – Tengo sueño, quiero dormir.

-Primero debemos cubrir las marcas y debemos hablar sobre lo que haremos mañana. – se levantó de la cama y caminó al velador, sacando de él una venda.

-¿Mañana? –

-Sí, LeeTeuk ha planeado una batalla y trabajaremos juntos. –

-No pelearé. –

-Lo harás. – se sentó en la cama. – Dame tu brazo, voy a vendarlo. –

-No quiero que maten a JongHyun. – con algo de duda extendí mi brazo y él empezó a vendarlo. –

-¿Cómo sabes que JongHyun estará en la batalla? –

-Escuché a LeeTeuk hablar con Yixing. Dijo que JongHyun regresó a su congregación. – bajé la mirada. – En verdad WooHyun, no quiero que lo maten!

-Si no quieres que lo hagan entonces sigue las indicaciones de LeeTeuk. – soltó mi brazo ya vendado.

-¿Qué debo hacer? –

-No sé qué pretende nuestro líder. Solo presta atención a lo que él diga y tu querido JongHyun no saldrá herido. –

-LeeTeuk lo matará.. –

-Lo hará si se entera que estás preñado. Lo hará si te ve tras JongHyun. Y lo peor de todo es que acabará con tu bebé. –

-NO! –

-Entonces hazme caso. No busques más problemas. Yo me encargaré de protegerte. –

Mi estómago dio un vuelco. Creí haber escuchado mal, pero su mirada me daba algo de confianza.

Abrió sus brazos invitándome a cerrar esa promesa con un abrazo. Ni siquiera me acerqué, me quedé estático mirándolo con algo de duda. WooHyun era extraño.

-No me trates como un monstruo Kim KiBum! – gritó de repente – Te conozco desde que tienes 10 años y por más que no te haya podido corresponder, nunca te he hecho daño! Me conoces y sabes que no es contra ti, es contra la situación! – miré al lado sabiendo que él tenía razón. – Tú y yo fuimos obligados a estar juntos! Desde que Leeteuk te trajo aquí, te metió en la cabeza un montón de tonterías! Y si te "enamoraste" de mí fue porque yo era tu única opción.-

-Yo realmente me enamoré de ti. –

-No, no lo hiciste. Si hubiera sido así no sentirías nada por JongHyun. El amor es una palabra demasiado fuerte como para usarla entre nosotros. Y para que sepas… a mí no me molesta que te hayas realmente enamorado de otra persona. A mí lo que me enoja es que haya sido de ese idiota. –

-No sé qué haya pasado con ustedes en el pasado pero JongHyun no es una mala persona, al contrario. –

-Es mi enemigo, por naturaleza debo odiarlo. Quiero que entiendas que yo a ti te tengo un mínimo aprecio, pero no puedo tenerlo hacia él. –

-Por ese aprecio que dices tenerme entonces te pido que me ayudes a que Leeteuk no mate a mi bebé. –

-Ya te lo dije, todo depende de ti. –

-Sí, claro. –

-Hey! – tomó mi muñeca. – Por tu bien Key, no hagas que LeeTeuk pierda los papeles. No lo conoces bien. –

-Si fue capaz de desterrarme siendo yo su arma secreta entonces lo creo capaz de todo. –

-No hablo solo de eso. En verdad ten cuidado. – apretó mi muñeca. – Ahora…duerme que mañana tendremos un día agitado. – se levantó de la cama soltando el agarre.

-Y tú a dónde vas? –

-Quiero prepararme para mañana. Tú debes descansar. –

-¿En tu cama? –

-Si quieres duerme en el piso. –

-No! –

-Entonces acuéstate de una vez y cierra la boca. –

-Idiota. – me metí a la cama, con varios pensamientos en la cabeza. Aún me costaba confiar plenamente en WooHyun.

-Alguna vez suspiraste por éste idiota. – giró mirándome y sonriéndome.

-¿Quién te entiende? Y luego yo era el bipolar. – me tapé con la sábana sin poder evitar escuchar su risa.

-Nadie puede entenderme KiBum, que descanses. –

Escuché la puerta cerrarse e inmediatamente me levanté. No quería dormir, no podía hacerlo sabiendo que todo mi futuro dependía del siguiente día.

Las lágrimas volvieron a mi rostro, de la misma manera en que la lluvia empezaba a mojar la ventana. En ese instante supuse que el cielo estaba igual de triste que yo.

A lo lejos, a través del vidrio, pude ver esa bandera blanca una vez más. Esa misma que me recordaba lo distantes que éramos JongHyun y yo.

Allí es dónde me preguntaba. ¿De qué había servido descubrir mi origen?

Ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran mis hermanos. No recordaba cómo eran mis padres.

¿Entonces de qué había servido?

Mi corazón seguía doliendo, mi vientre se contraía. Tenía miedo.

-Se supone que soy el "gran" Lee KeyBum ¿verdad? – sollocé – Sí eso es lo que soy entonces …¿por qué sigo sintiendo tanto temor? –

La puerta sonó, sobresaltándome. Miré el reloj, eran casi las 2:00 am.

-¿Quién es? – sequé mis lágrimas antes de acercarme a la puerta.

-Hyung soy yo, Kai. –

Abrí el ingreso a la habitación y allí estaba él. Casi me desmayé de la impresión cuando lo vi totalmente despeinado, con cadenas sujetando sus pies y una bandeja de dulces entre sus manos.

-Dios mío! ¿Qué te pasó?! – lo jalé del brazo para que entrara a la habitación.

-LeeTeuk hyung me mandó a que te trajera esto. – recibí la bandeja y la dejé sobre la mesa de noche.

-Dime ¿Por qué traes cadenas? –

-Yo debo irme hyung. Descansa. – hizo una reverencia y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Kim Jong In tú no cruzas esa puerta hasta que me digas que sucedió contigo! –

Detuvo su andar, no volteó para verme. Soltó un suspiro y se echó a llorar.

-KkamJong.. por favor dime… - avancé hasta él – dime ¿qué te hizo LeeTeuk?

-Sabes hyung? – sollozó – al parecer los magos tienen algo que nos atrae.

-¿De qué hablas? –

-Tú y yo pecamos con ellos, y nos enamoramos. Solo que a mí no me desterraron, a mí me mataron por dentro. –

-No entiendo de qué hablas. Kai por favor ex…

-Buenas noches hyung. Descansa. –

Así, con la cabeza hecha un lío y con el corazón en la mano, Kai me dejó sin dar explicación. En cualquier momento iba a volverme loco.

Me preocupaba el hecho de que él estaba siendo torturado. LeeTeuk era rudo con los castigos.

No quería dormir sabiendo que en cualquier momento el pobre muchacho aparecería muerto, así que me senté al borde la ventana, a observar como WooHyun destrozaba algunos árboles.

Tal vez, ese podía ser un buen show para no quedarme dormido.


	24. Capítulo XXIII

Capítulo 23

"KiBum... tell me the truth "

Mi cabeza seguía apoyada en la ventana, mirando las últimas gotas de lluvia mientras que un suave brillo solar iluminaba el césped. Bonito día para una batalla a muerte entre dos congregaciones enemigas.

Sobé mis ojos y me levanté de la silla con un fuerte dolor de espalda debido a la mala posición que tuve toda la noche. Caminé por la habitación, casi balanceándome. No me sentía muy bien.

-Buenos dí... - detuve mis pasos al encontrarme cara a cara con WooHyun. - estás pálido y tienes ojeras hasta el piso. Te dije que durmieras Key.  
-Sí dormí. -  
-Mentiroso! - tomó mi brazo y prácticamente me obligó a sentarme sobre la cama. - debes comer algo.  
-No tengo hambre. -  
-Me importa una mierda, comerás! No quiero que te desmayes en plena batalla. - miró la bandeja que Kai me había traído la noche anterior. - Y eso?  
-LeeTeuk lo mandó para mí. -  
-Bien. - tomó uno de los chocolates que estaba en la bandeja. - Abre la boca.  
-Te dije que no tengo hambre. -  
-Y yo te dije que me importa una mierda. ABRE LA BOCA! -  
-Imbécil - le quité el chocolate de la mano. - no necesito que me trates como un bebé. - mordí el dulce.  
-Eres tan terco Key. Siempre quieres hacer lo que te da la gana. -  
-"Me importa una mierda." - hablé remedándole. Sabía que eso le molestaba en el alma.

Noté el enojo en su mirada. Él odiaba en lo más profundo que yo lo remedara. Siempre me gritaba cuando lo hacía.

-Debería darte una bofetada por insolente, pero ya que estás embarazado haré algo mejor. -

Tomó una de mis muñecas y me jaló acercándome bruscamente hacia él.  
Me besó. De la manera más lasciva que se me pudo ocurrir.  
Si en algún momento había deseado que lo hiciera, en ese instante lo único que quería era apartarlo de mí lo más rápido posible.  
Mordió mi labio inferior y luego se separó.

-¿QUÉ CARAJO HACES IDIOTA?! - toqué mis labios, dolían.  
-Te devuelvo el favor. Supuse que odiarías mis besos, y efectivamente lo haces. Ahora estamos a mano. -  
-Déjame en paz quieres? -  
-Ok, lo haré. - se levantó de la cama - cambiate, en unos minutos saldremos al bosque.

WooHyun salió de la habitación a hacer Dios sabe qué. Toda la noche se la había pasado practicando hechizos.  
Siempre era muy exigente consigo mismo.  
Después de todo algo bueno debía tener él.

[...]

Todos los magos oscuros ya se encontraban rumbo a la nueva batalla. LeeTeuk como siempre adelante, dirigiendo a su congregación.  
Detrás de él, Kai y Yixing. Y a los lados WooHyun de la mano con KiBum.  
Todos con sus mejores capas negras y las brillantes varitas de roble negro. Sus ojos llenos de furia aumentando su color rojizo.  
Ellos deseaban acabar con los magos blancos y el plan del líder no tenía ninguna falla. Era imposible una no victoria.

-WooHyun... - Key tomó su cabeza mientras seguía a paso lento a su prometido.  
-Dime. -  
-No... no me siento bien... -

El mayor miró a su lado, dandose con la sorpresa que su acompañante lucía más pálido de lo normal. De inmediato detuvo su andar y cogió la mano del otro.  
Estaba helado.

-¿Qué sientes? Estás helado. -  
-Tengo náuseas. -  
-Vas a tener que soportar, sino Leeteuk va a sospechar. -  
-En verdad... me siento mal... -  
-Ya pasarán las náuseas, sigamos caminando. -

Ignorando por completo el mal estado de Key, alcanzaron a los demás magos. Que ahora traían sus varitas en alto debido a la presencia de sus eternos rivales.  
JinKi y JongHyun adelante. MinHo y TaeMin a los lados.

-Creí que no vendrías mi querido JinKi. - el líder oscuro intentó provocar al contrario.  
-El que no debió venir fuiste tú. -

Las primeras iluminaciones aparecieron en ambas varitas. Los dos estaban alertas a cualquier ataque del otro.

Mientras tanto, WooHyun y JongHyun compartían miradas de odio.  
El más bajo sentía sus puños cerrarse y su corazón arder. El ver a la persona que amaba de la mano con otra persona lo llenaba de rabia.

Quería ser el único que tuviera contacto con él. Quería ser el único en sentir su piel. Quería estar en el lugar que WooHyun ocupaba a la fuerza.

-Parece que tu plan no salió muy bien JongHyun. - habló el líder oscuro.  
-Se equivoca. - respondió el moreno sin dejar de mirar a WooHyun.  
-Pues Key sigue enamorado de mí perro faldero. - intervino el .mago oscuro ganándose otra mirada penetrante de JongHyun. - al parecer eres malo en la cama eh?

El menospreciado perdió el control. Soltando el primer ataque y dando inicio a la batalla.

LeeTeuk y JinKi se atacaban directamente. Logrando derribar al otro de vez en cuando.  
Por otro lado estaba WooHyun, enfrentadose con JongHyun mientras que Key intentaba mantenerse alejado, aunque con el corazón en la mano por el miedo de que pudieran matarse.  
Y luego estaba MinHo, al lado de TaeMin peleando con Yixing. Otro mago muy allegado a LeeTeuk.  
A pesar de que él era bastante poderoso, seguía en desventaja. Dos contra uno no era justo. Incluso tratandose de un mago oscuro.

Allí, es dónde aparece Kai. Lanzando un hechizo contra MinHo y tirandolo al suelo de inmediato.

TaeMin, el maknae de la congregación blanca, al darse cuenta de una nuev presencia, decidio acercarse. Ahora sí, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.  
Debía ser una pesadilla.  
Él, su ex novio... era un mago oscuro.

-Tú... -  
-TaeMin yo... -

Kai intentó acercarse pero otro hechizo lo hizo volar lejos. MinHo se acercó al menor, tocando su hombro. Después de todo él siempre había tenido razón.

Al otro lado del bosque, en un pequeño arbusto, se ocultaba KiBum. Luchando contra él mismo para no desmayarse. Las náuseas habían parado pero ahora sentía mareos.  
Tocó su vientre, tenía un ligero volumen en él. Solo sonrió. Intentando tranquilizarse para no llenar de miedo a su bebé.

Poco se iba calmando, cuando una mano desconocida tocó su hombro. No podía gritar porque lo descubrirían así que hizo uso de su autocontrol para levantarse lentamente y dar vuelta.

-SoDam!... - de inmediato la abrazó con fuerza. Alguien de confianza como ella era lo que más necesitaba.  
-Calma, todo saldrá bien. - acaricio su espalda. Quería darle tranquilidad.  
-Tengo miedo. No quiero que maten a JongHyun. No por mi culpa. -  
-Shhh... no pasará nada. No pienses así. -

El rubio se separó secando las pocas lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla.

-KiBum tienes que decir la verdad. No habrá otra manera de que puedas liberarte de...-  
-No puedo. Si hablo ésta guerra se convertirá en una masacre. -  
-JongHyun haría hasta lo imposible por ti. Tú también deberías estar dispuesto a lo mismo. -  
-Lo haría, pero en verdad no puedo. -  
-¿Es por WooHyun? ¿Aún lo quieres? -  
-Claro que no! Yo amo a JongHyun! Pero no puedo arriesgarme. Sé que Leeteuk es capaz de matarlo. -  
-Eres un mago blanco, debes estar con tu congregación. Si te están amenazando con algo dímelo. -  
-No es eso. -  
-Entonces, ¿Qué es? -  
-No...no puedo decirtelo, perdoname. -

KiBum corrió por entre los arbustos, ignorando los gritos de SoDam. Si le decía la verdad ella también correría peligro.  
Siguió y siguió corriendo, sin rumbo. Y sin siquiera darse cuenta que ahora estaba entre LeeTeuk y JinKi.

Casi de imprevisto fue embestido por un rayo azul. Cayendo al suelo y golpeando su cabeza.

-KiBum! -

El mencionado logró reaccionar cuando sintió un toque desconocido en su mejilla.  
Cuando abrió los ojos no pudo creer lo que veía. La persona que más lo odiaba ahora lo estaba ayudando.

-¿Estás bien? - el líder blanco tomó su mano y lo ayudó a sentarse. - lo siento, no logré distinguir entre tú y LeeTeuk.  
-No debería ayudarme. - Key soltó su mano. No entendía porqué el líder actuaba así con él.  
-Lo hago porque quiero. Ven, debes mantenerte fuera de ésta pelea. - nuevamente tomó su mano sintiendo como KiBum inconscientemente apretaba el agarre. Por alguna razón se sentía seguro al lado de él.

Otro rayo color negro cayó sobre JinKi, separando el agarre que tenía con KiBum.  
El menor se exalto, nuevamente tocando su vientre, mientras el miedo subía por sus venas.

-Key! - ahora era WooHyun quién corría hacia su prometido. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que...-  
-Alejate de él. - allí, en medio de los arbustos y con su varita en alto estaba JongHyun.  
-El que se tiene que alejar eres tú! - KiBum tomó la mano de ahora prometido pidiéndole que se calmara.  
-Por favor WooHyun.-  
-KiBum, ven conmigo. - JongHyun tomó al rubio de su mano libre.  
-Sueltalo! - gritó WooHyun jalando a KiBum hacia él.  
-KiBum es mi novio! -  
-Él es mi prometido! -  
-YA CALLENSE! - gritó el rubio soltandose de ambos magos - CALLENSE! -

Cayó al suelo, de rodillas. Cubriendo su cara con sus manos. Se sentía frustrado. Quería gritar! Quería acabar con todo de una vez! Pero sabía que si lo hacía pondría en peligro a su bebé. Y eso es lo que menos quería.

-KiBum... - JongHyun se agacho a su altura, tomando sus manos. - amor, por favor no llores. No lo hagas.  
-Jjong... -  
-Mirame. - tomó la barbilla de su contrario y lo obligó a mirarlo - acabaremos con ésto lo antes posible si?

A un lado, totalmente desconcertado, se hallaba WooHyun. Era el momento perfecto para atacar a su enemigo. Pero no lo iba a hacer. No luego de ver a KiBum de esa manera frente a JongHyun.

Ahora no podía negar lo que estaba pasando. Key en verdad estaba enamorado.

Y así como WooHyun, llegaron TaeMin y MinHo. Observando por primera vez a JongHyun ser correspondido por KiBum.

Adiós batalla. Adiós rivalidad. Un momento así no era algo qje tenían planteado.

Aunque ...aún quedaba algo pendiente por resolver.

JongHyun se separó de KiBum, mientras que con pequeños besos secaba las lágrimas de éste.

-Bum.. ¿Porqué traes una venda en tu brazo? -  
-No pasó nada. - rápidamente escondió su mano dentro de su capa.  
-Muestrame tu mano. -  
-Jjong...-  
-¿Fuiste tú verdad? - volteo para ver a WooHyun - Tú le hiciste ésto a KiBum! -  
-Siempre tan primitivo Kim JongHyun... la cabeza la tienes de adorno.-  
-TE VOY A...-  
-Estoy preñado. -

El silencio invadió el lugar. Todos estaban claramente confundidos. Sobretodo JongHyun.

-¿Qué? - preguntó acercándose a Key quién no respondió. - KiBum tú... estás... -  
-Si, lo está. Y yo fui quién lo preñó. -  
-Eso... es mentira. - tomó a Key de las manos. -Es mentira cierto? Tú no puedes... no pudiste!

KiBum levantó la mirada, observando como Leeteuk alzaba su varita a lo lejos. No dudo en tomar esa accion como una amenaza.  
Por más que le partiera el alma, amaba demasiado a JongHyun como para verlo muerto.

-Perdoname Jjong... -sollozo -pero...WooHyun fue quién me embarazó.


	25. Capítulo XXIV

Capítulo 24

"Our baby is dead".

Recuerdo sus lágrimas, recuerdo su mirada, sus labios curvarse y sus mejillas palidecer. Más no recuerdo un verdadero sentimiento de arrepentimiento.

Me levanté del suelo con sus palabras dando vueltas en mi cabeza. "Es verdad. WooHyun me embarazó."

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso todo había sido una trampa? ¿KiBum nunca me había amado?

JinKi seguía a un lado desmayado, mientras que MinHo y TaeMin miraban la escena igual de confundidos que yo.

Volví a mirarlo, él seguía sobre el césped. Ocultando su rostro y tocando su vientre. Quería evitar sentirme una basura. En verdad quería hacerlo. Pero no podía.

En un primer momento solo pensé en que me había engañado, que se había revolcado con WooHyun a mis espaldas, pero eso era imposible. KiBum estaba conmigo siempre.

Excepto ese día. Él se había ido con WooHyun dejándome solo. Tal vez allí había ocurrido.

Tomé mis cabellos, desesperado, confundido. En solo pocas horas él se había preñado y de alguien que no era yo. Se suponía que me amaba. ¿Por qué entonces se dejó tocar por WooHyun? ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué esperas para irte Kim? –

Miré al que me mencionaba. Sus ojos reflejaban orgullo. Seguro se sentía ganador sobre mí. Él había hecho lo que yo no pude.

-¿Ya estarás contento? Conseguiste lo que tanto querías. Vengarte de mí. –

-Es el destino. Aunque supongo que tienes razón, ahora estamos a mano. –

-Entonces… felicidades…seguro serás un gran padre. –

Así debía ser. Supongo…

Mis ojos se dirigieron a KiBum una vez más. Había dejado de llorar. Dentro de todo aún esperaba que me mirara y me dijera que me amaba. Que se equivocó, que nunca debió permitir que él lo tocara. Me hubiera importado poco si esperaba un hijo de él si tan solo KiBum hubiera respondido al llamado de mi corazón.

-KiBum… -

Me agaché a su altura. Sentándome en el suelo frente a él. Su mirada seguía fija al suelo, tal vez tenía miedo de afrontar la verdad mirándome a los ojos.

Tomé su mano y él alzó la cabeza. Mirándome por primera vez.

-Estás helado. – acaricié su mano intentando darle calor. - No debes enfermar.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Te dije que … -

-No me importa. Te amo igual. –

Siempre he sido un idiota, no lo niego y tampoco pretendo quejarme. Pero hay veces en que quería ser maduro y afrontar las verdades como debía ser.

WooHyun nos miraba extraño. Más que enojado parecía nervioso, preocupado por algo.

-Vete JongHyun por favor… -

-¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿En verdad lo quieres? –

-S..sí-

Me levanté del suelo, haciendo que KiBum hiciera lo mismo. Estaba temblando y su calor corporal seguía ausente. No podía evitar preocuparme.

-Luces cansado. Será mejor que vayas a casa. –

-JongHyun yo quiero… -

-Te vas a ver hermoso cuando tu vientre crezca. –

Supongo que me dejé guiar por mis instintos. Decir cosas así frente a todos no era buena idea. Pero dentro de todo sentía que debía hacerlo. Debía dejarle en claro que mi amor no había cambiado por la noticia. Que si él decidía ir con WooHyun yo no me opondría.

Hablábamos de un bebé. No de un capricho.

-Quiero que tú ….. –

Estaba dispuesto a dar un paso al costado en mi amor por él. Se lo iba a decir para que no se sintiera culpable. Pero de un momento a otro todo cambió.

Fue muy rápido, y me es difícil recordar con claridad.

Sentí a KiBum empujarme, logrando que yo cayera al suelo bruscamente incluso golpeando a WooHyun. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue una luz roja impidiéndome abrir los ojos totalmente. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en esa posición, pero lo que aún tengo grabado en mi mente es el grito de JinKi pronunciando en el nombre de KiBum.

Cuando desperté de mi propio trance solo pude encontrar a MinHo. Estaba de pie frente a mí.

Quise levantarme pero mi cabeza dio vueltas logrando marearme y haciéndome volver al suelo. De inmediato sentí la mano de MinHo tomar mi brazo y ayudarme.

Vi alrededor y el miedo me invadió. Todos los árboles alrededor estaban a mitad, solo quedaban troncos y algunas huellas como si hubieran sido quemados.

-Hyung... –

-¿Dónde están todos? ¿Qué paso con …? –

-Fue Leeteuk. Él intentó atacarte por la espalda pero … no logró hacerlo gracias a KiBum. –

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir? –

Relamió sus labios mirando al lado. Estaba nervioso, no quería decirme la verdad.

-Habla MinHo! –

-Él te salvó de morir hyung. Puso su cuerpo para que el hechizo le tocara a él en vez de a ti. –

Un trueno resonó en mi corazón. Mis ojos se humedecieron. Sentí mi cuerpo debilitarse y mi pulso bajar.

Yo…. Yo no sabía que debía hacer.

-WooHyun pudo detener a LeeTeuk de alguna manera. Él también salió lastimado. – resopló – Al parecer no todos los magos oscuros son malos. Mejor dicho.. el único mago malvado es LeeTeuk. –

-¿Dónde …están los..demás? –

-TaeMin fue a buscar a SoDam noona y Onew hyung llevó a KiBum al castillo. –

-MinHo yo quiero…. –

-Es mejor que aún no vayas. Él está muy mal y no creo que puedas soportar verlo en ese estado. –

-Pe..pero él…. – miré al suelo y tomé aire - …su bebé….

-Ya no hay bebé. –

-¿Qué? – lo miré directamente. Era imposible lo que estaba hablando.

-El hechizo, por alguna razón no logró matar a KiBum, pero sí lo hizo con su bebé. – retrocedí unos pasos tomándome el cabello entre las manos. No debía ser así, él no debió protegerme!

-Necesito verlo. No me importa que tan mal esté! YO QUIERO VER A KIBUM! –

-Está bien pero debes calmarte! –

Ignoré por completo las palabras de mi dongsaeng. A pesar de que estaba dolorido corrí con todas mis fuerzas atravesando el bosque.

MinHo venía tras de mí, intentando alcanzarme, pero al parecer mis ansias eran tantas que nadie en el mundo hubiera podido ser más rápido que yo.

Llegué a la entrada, prácticamente tiré la puerta. Corrí por los pasadizos y subí las escaleras. Sentía como si cada minuto fuera de vida o muerte. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba ver sus ojos.

Escuché voces desde la habitación de JinKi, supuse que allí estaban todos. Nuevamente corrí hacia el lugar, pero los brazos de MinHo lograron impedírmelo.

-Suéltame! –

Forcejeamos por varios segundos hasta que SoDam apareció en la puerta. Tenía las manos ensangrentadas y muchas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Pensé lo peor. Mi corazón se iba partiendo poco a poco.

-JongHyun es mejor que te vayas. –

-No me iré. – MinHo me soltó y caminé hacia ella. – Quiero ver a KiBum.

-Por tu bien, no lo hagas. – cogió mi brazo.

Quité mi brazo de su agarre. No me importaba nada en ese momento. Y sí, yo era demasiado terco.

Pasé por su lado ignorando su advertencia. JinKi se puso delante de mí antes que viera la cama. Lo empujé, iba a verlo sea como sea.

Avancé por el primer pasadizo de la habitación. Sosteniéndome de las paredes cuando logré ver a KiBum sobre la cama.

No puedo explicar lo que sentí en ese instante. Mis piernas flaquearon y caí de rodillas al suelo.

La sábana estaba manchada de sangre. Había miles de algodones y vendas tiradas por toda la habitación, mientras que sobre el colchón yacía un cuerpo totalmente inconsciente.

Me puse de pie, aún sin creer lo que mis ojos veían. Caminé hacia la cama, tomando mi cabello y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ese cuerpo envuelto en sangre y lleno de quemaduras era mi KiBum. Tomé sus manos, estaba más helado que antes. Sus labios no tenían color, tenía grietas y algunos cortes en ellos. Sus brazos y piernas tenían heridas en carne viva.

Él no debía ser KiBum. Él no podía ser la persona que más amaba. Me negaba por completo.

-JongHyun. –

Giré mi cabeza; era JinKi. Caminé hacia él y lo tomé fuerte de la camisa. Me estaba dejando llevar por mis impulsos.

-¡Dijiste que lo protegerías! – él tomó mis brazos. - ¡Prometiste que él estaría bien!

-Lo sé. –

-¡Él no es KiBum! ¡No es la persona que me enamoró! –

Jaló de mí abrazándome, acurrucándome y calmándome como cuando era niño. En ese momento solo necesitaba a mi mejor amigo más que al líder de mi congregación.

Lloramos juntos. El dolor podía ser el mismo.

KiBum era inmortal, pero el dolor no cesaba. El sufrimiento no lo haría tampoco. Y escuchar sus gritos de agonía me partía el alma en dos.

-Jong..Hyun… -

Solté a Onew, corrí hacia la cama. KiBum había despertado.

-Aquí estoy hermoso. – tomé su mano y él gimió de dolor. – KiBum yo… -

-Perdóname. – sollozó – Jjong perdóname.

-Shhh..no digas nada. Debes descansar. –

-Quiero que me escuches… por favor… -

Apretó mi mano, a pesar que sus ojos reflejaban dolor.

-Te escucho pero por favor no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado. –

-Jjong… el bebé… -

-No tienes que decírmelo. MinHo ya me lo dijo. – suspiré, a mí también me dolía esa situación. – Lamento que tu bebé haya pagado las consecuencias.

-Un…nuestro bebé. –

-KiBum… -

-Yo… te mentí… - solté su mano y me levanté de la cama. – El bebé…no era de WooHyun… el bebé era tuyo.

No supe que decir. KiBum lloraba más fuerte y yo no encontré mejor solución que salir corriendo.

Era mi bebé, mi hijo, con la persona que más amaba. Y lo perdimos porque KiBum me salvó la vida.

En ese momento me sentía tan miserable. Tanto que cogí mi varita dispuesto a acabar con todo lo que en un principio nos llevó a la desgracia.


	26. Capítulo XXV

Capítulo 25

"Jjong, don't leave me alone. "

Sus piernas se movían guiadas por el enojo. Así, con los puños cerrados y botando lágrimas de dolor, el castaño traspasó el bosque.

Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto odio. Él no era una persona vengativa, pero el hecho de haber matado a su hijo era suficiente razón para dañar a la persona que lo hizo.

JongHyun llegó a su destino, quitando del camino las últimas ramas de los arbustos. Logrando así, tener frente a sus ojos al castillo de la congregación oscura.

Luego de tres largos meses volvía a ese lugar. Solo que ésta vez no lo hacía para observar a escondidas a KiBum, ahora lo hacía para tomar venganza con sus propias manos.

Caminó de frente, siguiendo el camino de rocas hasta encontrarse con la entrada principal.

La puerta había sido derribada, probablemente por LeeTeuk o WooHyun.

El moreno sacó su varita, entrando a la guarida oscura en medio de escombros.

El lugar era un total desastre; las paredes estaban manchadas de una pintura negra y las cortinas tenían rasguños. No era un ambiente muy acogedor para un mago blanco.

JongHyun siguió avanzando paso a paso, sigiloso y atento a cualquier cambio. Hasta que frente a sus ojos encontró un cuerpo familiar.

Se acercó lentamente hasta él, con su varita en alto por si se tratara de alguna trampa. Pero cuando logró distinguir el rostro de aquel hombre, se sintió más angustiado que antes.

Hallar a WooHyun en medio de un charco de sangre y casi inconsciente solo podía significar una cosa.

LeeTeuk había escapado.

-¡WooHyun! - el castaño corrió hasta su enemigo de toda la vida. Y por más que esa fuera la realidad, gracias a él LeeTeuk no acabó con KiBum. De una u otra manera debía estar agradecido. - ¡Despierta! ¡WooHyun! -

JongHyun comenzó a sentirse impotente. La persona frente a él no reaccionaba por más que éste lo agitara de un lado a otro. ¿Acaso el líder oscuro había matado a su mejor mago?

Podía ser posible ya que gracias a él tanto KiBum como los demás magos blancos seguían con vida. Y LeeTeuk no era un mago piadoso como para perdonar a su mago.

Pero, igual toda la situación era extraña.

El joven Kim tomó a WooHyun de su capa, agitándolo una vez más antes de perder las esperanzas. Cuando sintió que por fin luego de tantos intentos logró despertarlo.

JongHyun se apartó, sintiendo que su enemigo botaba un poco de sangre por la boca producto de los anteriores golpes que había recibido. Cuando vio que ya se mantenía estable decidió acercarse.

-¿Dónde está LeeTeuk? - preguntó JongHyun recibiendo una mirada confusa por parte del otro mago.

-Tú... ¿qué...qué haces aquí? - el pelinegro tenía dificultad para hablar. Sus ojos se mantenían entre abiertos, y una de sus manos tocaba su estómago producto de una gran corte en esa zona.

-Quiero que me mate mirándome a los ojos. Como dos verdaderos hombres, no por la espalda como los cobardes. -

WooHyun bufó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Hasta para él era tan tonto escuchar las crudas palabras de JongHyun.

Si KiBum ya lo había salvado entonces, ¿para qué quería ser la carnada de LeeTeuk?

-Eres...tan...idiota Kim. -

-Intento que todo esto acabe. Intento que KiBum pueda vivir en paz sin tenerme a mí en su camino. Desde que lo conocí no ha sido feliz. -

-¿Y tú crees... que antes de eso lo era? - el mago oscuro no recibió respuesta. - Key nunca fue feliz...por culpa de él... por..LeeTeuk. Si piensas entregarte...entonces nada...absolutamente nada de lo que hizo Key valió la pena. -

-Si yo me quedo con él, sufrirá más. Ahora mismo está sufriendo por salvarme. Perdió a nuestro bebé por mí y yo no puedo soportar verlo así. -

-¿Sabes algo? Yo siempre...siempre le grité a Key que...era un cobarde... que parecía una niña mimada... Pero ahora, viéndote a ti... no me queda duda que aquí, el único cobarde eres tú.-

Algo dentro de JongHyun lo hizo sentirse mal. De repente WooHyun tenía razón y estaba siendo cobarde. Amaba a KiBum como a nadie en el mundo, pero debía aceptar que tenía miedo.

Miedo de lastimarlo más. De herir su corazón diciéndole que estaba resentido por lo del bebé. Para JongHyun el hecho de enamorarse de él ya era masoquismo. Desde el primer momento en que vio sus hermosos ojos supo que no sería fácil, inclusive pensaba que su amor moriría siendo unilateral. Pero cuando Key se enamoró de él todo se volvió sencillo. No importaban las veces en que tuviera que pelear si estaba seguro del amor que le tenía.

Solo que en esos momentos no podía dejar de sentirse inseguro. Por alguna razón su corazón dudaba si sería lo correcto arriesgar el bienestar de la persona que más amaba con tal de estar juntos.

Sabía que con los años él se volvería viejo y KiBum se mantendría joven. Que magos mucho menores que él se fijarían en el rubio y que posiblemente éste se aburriría de mantenerlo a su lado.

Entonces en ese instante se preguntaba. ¿Realmente había valido la pena sacrificar al bebé por salvarlo a él? ¿KiBum había hecho lo correcto? Inclusive... ¿sabiendo que ese ser sería lo única que los mantendría unidos durante los siguientes años?

JongHyun no quería ser egoísta, quería pensar en los demás, en que efectivamente WooHyun tenía razón al decir que era un cobarde. Pero esas dudas y miedos no se apartaban de su mente.

Él no podía matar a LeeTeuk, ya que éste era inmortal.

¿Cómo podría defender a KiBum si ni quiera podía enfrentarse cara a cara con el líder oscuro?

-En vez de ...pensar tanto...deberías ir con Key. - Woohyun se levantó cojeando y mirando con resentimiento a JongHyun. - LeeTeuk no debe estar muy lejos...y lo... más probable...es que vaya tras él. -

-Yo... - bajó la mirada - yo...no puedo defender a KiBum. Ni siquiera...puedo matar a tu líder. -

-Pero yo sí. -

El castaño dio media vuelta notando la presencia de Onew. Quién se veía claramente agitado y cansado.

JinKi siempre había sido un gran mago, si no el mejor. Pero sus palabras estaban reflejadas en un papel en blanco.

LeeTeuk y Onew eran hermanos, ambos inmortales... entonces ¿Cómo podías matar a alguien inmortal?

-¿Qué haces aquí JongHyun? KiBum está desesperado. - el líder blanco avanzó hasta él regañándolo por la situación.

-Yo necesitaba... Yo quería que... -

-Quiere que LeeTeuk lo mate. Eso quiere el muy idiota. - WooHyun se acercó al líder enemigo. Estaba seguro que él podría frenar a JongHyun.

-¿Qué? - el mayor miró a su dongsaeng, quién ni siquiera se atrevió a darle la cara. - ¿Eres idiota? ¿Acaso estás loco o en verdad eres sordo? ¡KiBum está sufriendo sobre esa maldita cama y tú quieres hacer una estupidez como esa!

-Se lo dije, pero... tu mago es un completo egoísta y cobarde. -

De inmediato JongHyun sacó su varita, apuntando a su enemigo. Por más que lo había ayudado aún tenía guardado mucho rencor hacia él.

Pero para su sorpresa, quién se puso en su camino fue Onew. Poniéndose frente al mago oscuro aún herido.

-Vuelve al castillo y deja de actuar como un demente. -

-Él... es un...-

-Es un mago oscuro y sí, es tu enemigo. Pero fue él quien distrajo a LeeTeuk así que deberías estar agradecido. -

-Está bien, lo dejaré en paz. Pero no me largo de aquí hasta enfrentar a ese maldito. -

-No lo encontrarás aquí JongHyun así que vete. - el nombrado miró a su líder sin entender lo que decía. -

-¿Qué...quieres decir? -

El mayor suspiró, indeciso si sería lo correcto decirle la verdad a su menor. Después de todo sabía muy bien lo impulsivo que era.

-LeeTeuk... - tomó aire - Él ha secuestrado a TaeMin. -

Y eso solo ocasionó que la ira de JongHyun aumentara. Sus puños se mantuvieron cerrados y sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo. Se estaba dejando llevar por el enojo.

-Necesito que vayas al castillo. MinHo debe venir conmigo para buscar a TaeMin. -

-¡YO IRE CONTIGO! -

-No puedes porque no serviría de nada. MinHo y TaeMin comparten su sogsam im, están conectados tanto como KiBum y tú. -

-¡VOY A IR CONTIGO QUIERAS O NO! -

-Ya te lo dije y si no quieres ir por las buenas irás por las malas. - el líder sacó su varita y apuntó hacia su menor. - Me enoja el hecho de que digas amar a KiBum y sin embargo estás aquí en vez de estar con él.

-Lo amo más que a mí mismo. -

-Entonces vete y no me hagas atacarte. -

JongHyun se maldijo para sus adentros. No quería seguir ocasionando problemas, sobretodo porque JinKi tenía razón. KiBum estaba muy mal y tal vez lo necesitaba.

Inclusive a pesar de su miedo, él tenía un deber. Y ese deber era estar con la persona que lo protegió de morir.

-Sé que no te sientes preparado para afrontar la realidad frente a Key, pero piensa que para él tampoco fue fácil. - Onew guardó su varita.

-Espero que tu decisión de dejarme fuera de esto sea lo correcto. Porque si tú dejas con vida a ese maldito, te juro que haré lo peor. -

-Eso no pasará. - el líder tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de pronunciarse. Sabía que JongHyun se enojaría por lo siguiente. - Dame tu varita.

-¿Qué? -

-Dámela, es mejor que sea así. -

-No, no te la daré. Estás loco. -

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, JinKi robó la varita de JongHyun usando un encantamiento. Él era un mago experto, y la cierta inmadurez de su mago no lo dominaría.

-Ahora sí, vete. -

Ésta vez el castaño no dijo nada. Vio a su líder por última vez y luego salió del castillo con un pataleta interna.

Para él era injusto que su Onew lo dejara fuera sabiendo que quería ser el primero en acabar con LeeTeuk.

Ahora no tenía varita, ya no podía defenderse. A JongHyun ya no le quedaba más opción que quedarse en el castillo, afrontando su cruel realidad mirando directamente a KiBum.

.

Allí, en la puerta de la habitación se encontraba JongHyun. Luchando contra él mismo para poder ver a KiBum una vez más.

Iba a ser demasiado difícil para él tener que mirarlo a los ojos y asumir que tenía miedo de seguir juntos.

En su mente solo podía imaginar a KiBum llorando. Pidiéndole una explicación razonable para dejarlo ir. Por desgracia JongHyun no la tenía. Su única intención era protegerlo de él mismo.

Y era tan tonto que pensara así, sabiendo que el rubio era capaz hasta de poner en riesgo su bienestar con tal de salvarlo.

Le costaría demasiado quitar de su lado a la persona que más amaba. Y le costaría mucho más viéndolo ahora, tendido sobre esa cama y llorando por el dolor que producían las quemaduras en su cuerpo.

Se acercó hasta esa cama. SoDam curaba sus heridas y cambiaba las vendas por unas nuevas. Era horrible verlo sufrir de esa manera.

-¿Es necesario hacerlo sufrir tanto? - preguntó JongHyun alterando a su hermana y llamando la atención de KiBum.

-¡Dios mío ya era hora de que llegaras! - exclamó la mayor de las Kim levantándose de la cama.

-Lo siento, estuve en... - calló al ver la manera en que KiBum lo observaba. - estaba en el bosque. Quería tomar aire. -

-Debo hablar contigo sobre algo JongHyun y es importante. -

El menor asintió, viendo como el rubio desviaba la mirada para seguir llorando sin que lo notara.

Tanto JongHyun, como SoDam, salieron al pasadizo que dividía la habitación de las escaleras. Era inquietante ver que todo había sucedido tan rápido y que ahora KiBum yacía sobre la cama del líder, mientras que TaeMin estaba desaparecido.

-Fuiste a buscarlo ¿verdad? - habló SoDam mirando enojada a su hermano menor, que no le respondió. - Eres tan inconsciente JongHyun. ¡Key estuvo llorando desde que te largaste a buscar más problemas! -

-Quería acabar con esto de una vez por todas. -

-¿Acabar? Debería golpearte tan fuerte, pero tan fuerte Kim JongHyun. -

-Siento que él está mejor sin mí y sin mis culpas. -

-Eres un verdadero tonto. Y lo peor es que no tienes idea de lo mucho que te necesita. Toda la tarde se la ha pasado susurrando tu nombre y echándose la culpa de que hayan perdido a su bebé. -

-Él no tiene la culpa de eso. -

-¡Pero KiBum lo siente así! Incluso piensa que lo odias por eso. -

-Claro que no lo odio, jamás lo haría. -

-Entonces deja de actuar como si lo hicieras. A penas abrió los ojos y te confesó la verdad, tú saliste corriendo sin siquiera pensar en lo mal que se sentía. Fuiste egoísta JongHyun. -

-Hablaré con él. -

-Hazlo, pero primero debes saber que KiBum necesita de ti para curar sus heridas. -

-No entiendo.-

-Él y tú están conectados, y te lo he dicho miles de veces, ambos se necesitan para ser inmunes al dolor. Si te pones a pensar, KiBum te atacó hace mucho tiempo y te causó varias heridas verdad? - él asintió - Cuando ustedes se reconciliaron, tus heridas desaparecieron ¿o me equivoco?

-Bueno, eso es verdad pero no entiendo a qué quieres llegar. -

-A que a través de la intimidad ustedes se curan mutuamente. Es por eso que no te dolieron las heridas cuando tú y él hicieron el amor. -

-¡¿Quieres que tenga sexo con KiBum?! -

-Hablas como si te disgustara. -

-¡Claro que no! Pero me estas pidiendo que lo toque sabiendo que no puede ni moverse. Además, no creo que le agrade la idea. No va a poder soportar el dolor. -

-Sería bueno que hablaras con él antes de tomar una decisión. -

-Lo haré, pero no pienso tocarlo ahora. Por su bien, no lo haré. -

JongHyun tenía clara su decisión. Quería ver sano a KiBum, pero no podría soportar tocarlo sabiendo que le dolería.

Amaba hacerle el amor, amaba tocarlo, amaba hacerlo suyo, pero tampoco quería hacerle daño.

Traspasó el pasadizo, respirando profundo y armándose de valor para sentarse a su lado, mirándolo a los ojos y aceptando que él también lo necesitaba. Que a pesar de seguir sintiendo miedo, ya no lo dejaría solo.

El castaño se sentó sobre la cama, haciendo que KiBum lo mirara lloroso. Era imposible no darse cuenta el dolor que sus ojos reflejaban.

Ninguno dijo nada, sólo se miraron por varios segundos. Para ambos era difícil salir de un problema como ese.

Con dificultad, el rubio tomó la mano de JongHyun. Haciendo que éste se sobresaltara. El tacto era áspero, sin fuerza. La suavidad de su piel había desaparecido tanto como el resplandor de su sonrisa.

-Me duelen las heridas. - habló KiBum rompiendo el silencio. - Pero me duele más la manera en que me miras. -

-Perdoname. No quería que tú...

-¿Sigues odiándome? - preguntó el rubio directamente, sin rodeos.

-No te odio, y no vuelvas a decir algo así. - apretó el agarre de su mano sintiendo como KiBum cerraba los ojos al sentir el dolor de las heridas.

-Deja de mentirme. - sollozó. - Si me odias dímelo de una vez.

-Lo único que tengo que decirte es que te amo. -

JongHyun se inclinó ligeramente. Apoyando sus manos sobre el colchón para no rosar el cuerpo de KiBum. Le dio un beso corto, sin movimiento. Sintiendo esos labios quebrados y heridos responder a los suyos.

Se separó despacio, viendo como el rubio tenía un poco de sangre en los pequeños bordes de su boca.

Hasta ese pequeño beso logró lastimarlo.

-Te estoy hiriendo sin quiera notarlo. - el castaño desvió la mirada, se culpaba hasta por lo más mínimo.

-Yo... estoy dispuesto a soportar todo por ti. Hasta que la sangre deje de correr por mis venas. -

-No deberías hablar así. Lo que menos quiero es verte lastimado. -

-SoDam me dijo que si tú... -

-Olvídalo. - el rubio lo miró dolido. - No lo haremos. Si con solo un beso tus labios sangraron no me quiero imaginar lo que pasará si... -

-Sientes asco de tocarme ¿verdad? - otra vez, los ojos de KiBum se humedecían.

-¿Qué? Escúchame bien. - tomó su mano delicadamente, cuidando de no hacerle daño. - Nunca sentiría asco de ti, y ¿sabes por qué? - él menor negó. - Porque eres mi más preciada joya. Y sin importar que tan empañada esté, jamás dejará de ser la más importante. Por el momento, siento que si te toco sería capaz de romperte en miles de pedacitos, y yo quiero a mi goyang- i completo. -

-Pero... ¿puedo conseguir aunque sea un beso más? -

-Tus labios están heridos. -

-No me importa, solo te pido uno más. -

Aún con la duda si sería lo correcto, JongHyun se inclinó una vez más hacia KiBum. Rozando sus labios con cuidado mientras que con sus manos intentaba no aplastarlo.

En el momento en que quiso separarse, sintió al rubio abrir su boca, dándole paso a que profundizara el beso, mientras que sus delgados y lastimados brazos rodeaban su cuello.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión. Se suponía que KiBum estaba herido; hasta podía saborear la sangre que sus labios desprendían producto de la presión. Pero, a pesar de eso no podía evitar responder al hambriento llamado de su compañero.

JongHyun coló sus manos hasta la cintura del menor, sintiendo como éste se sobresaltaba por el toque. Por más que quisiera seguir sabía que a KiBum le estaban doliendo las heridas.

-Espera... no sigas... - se separó despacio respirando agitado.

-Te necesito Jjong. No me importa el dolor si me tocas otra vez. Te lo juro. -

Era tan raro ver cómo KiBum lo necesitara. Siempre había sido él quien tomaba la iniciativa para esos momentos y que ahora sea el rubio quién quisiera continuar a pesar del dolor, era algo difícil de ignorar.

Dentro de todo se sentía feliz de tener el amor de la persona que amaba.

-KiBum yo realmente quiero... - JongHyun calló sus propias palabras al darse cuenta de algo nuevo en su compañero. - No puede ser... -

-¿Qué...qué sucede? -

-Tus... labios...están... - se inclinó nuevamente para observar mejor. - ya no están heridos... -

-Pero... - KiBum tocó sus labios y efectivamente ya no le dolían. - entonces... SoDam tenía razón. -

-Yo puedo ...curarte de la misma manera en que tú lo hiciste conmigo. - el menor asintió mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. - Tú crees que deberíamos...

-No quiero que lo tomes como un deber. Me hace sentir mal que lo sientas como obligación. -

-No es eso, solo quiero estar seguro que tú... -

-Siempre estoy seguro si se trata de ti. -

Y sin más, se acercó hasta él. Tomando suavemente su barbilla y atrapando sus labios de manera lujuriosa pero a la vez llena de amor. Como todas las veces en que lo había tocado; con todo el amor del mundo.

Sus manos viajaron por las piernas de KiBum, tocando con delicadeza para que no sintiera tanta incomodidad. Mientras que éste enredaba sus delgados dedos en el cabello de su mayor.

JongHyun adoraba el hecho de ser despeinado. Amaba ser tocado de una manera descontrolada. Sus hormonas se alborotaban de sobremanera cuando KiBum se entregaba de esa manera. Y él siempre anhelaba sentirse así.

Abandonó su boca para mirarlo un poco. Cada vez que lo veía solo podía preguntarse ¿cómo podía ser posible tanta belleza? Era demasiado hermoso para ser real.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando sintió la mano del rubio abandonar sus cabellos para tomar su cintura y hacer presión con ambos cuerpos. Era excitante verlo tan ansioso.

Ésta vez atacó la parte interna de su cuello, dejando pequeños besos en sus heridas y asombrándose de cómo desaparecían frente a sus ojos.

Y así, poco a poco iba curando cada dolorosa cicatriz en el cuerpo de su novio. Sí, eso era KiBum, su novio. El amor perfecto.

Ahora ambos estaban con una sola prenda. Sintiendo el calor de ambos cuerpos ascender al máximo.

JongHyun besó el pecho del más joven. Viendo una vez más como ese camino formado por sus labios cerraba por completo las heridas abiertas en el cuerpo contrario.

-¡Jjong! -

Uno de sus los tantos gemidos del rubio se hizo audible. JongHyun sonrió para sí, amaba escucharlo gemir su nombre.

Llegó a su estrecha cintura, escuchando unos cortos sollozos por parte de KiBum. Esa zona estaba bastante afectada.

El castaño levantó la mirada, el cuerpo de su novio estaba casi curado a causa de sus besos. Su piel blanquecina y tersa volvían a su lugar.

-Amor... - susurró JongHyun cerca de la oreja contraria ocacionando suaves escalofríos en KiBum. - Te amo. - y atacó su boca otra vez, recorriendola a su antojo como tanto se había acostumbrado a hacer.

Sus manos aprovecharon para bajar hasta el borde de la ropa interior del menor. Jugó un poco con el elástico hasta desprenderlo poco a poco bajando los boxers por esas delgadas, pero aún heridas piernas.

Le dio un último beso en los labios y bajó lentamente siguiendo su camino ya trasado por el cuerpo de su novio.

Besó sus caderas, sus muslos, sus piernas y sus pies. Asegurándose que ya no quedaran quemaduras.

Se inclinó un poco quedando frente a frente con la erección de KiBum. Y era la primera vez que disfrutaría esa hermosa parte del rubio. Porque todo, absolutamente todo en él era hermoso ante los ojos de JongHyun.

-¿En... verdad lo harás? - dijo KiBum con voz entrecortada.

-Debo curar todo tu cuerpo. -

-Pero si mi... ¡AH! -

No pudo protestar ante la repentina lamida del moreno. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir la lengua del mayor jugar bruscamente con la punta de su miembro.

Su mente había perdido el rumbo a manos del castaño.

-¡JongHyun! -

El menor arrugo la sábana al sentir una descarga eléctrica entre sus piernas.

Y era obvio, su novio no era bueno solamente besando sus labios. Ahora parecía un experto trabajando en una mamada para él.

No tardó mucho en ver cómo JongHyun tragaba y saboreaba hábilmente su esencia.

Y estaba seguro que sólo su amado "cara de perro" se vería así de sexy teniendo la boca manchada de semen.

-Esa parte de mí no tenía heridas. - reclamó KiBum con un adorable puchero en sus labios mientras que JongHyun se colaba encima de él una vez más.

-Quise complacer a mi novio aunque sea una vez. - declaró el mayor robandole un beso a KiBum.

-¿Entonces ya estoy curado? -

-Aún no hermoso, aún no. -

JongHyun tomó a KiBum de la cintura, logrando ponerlo boca abajo.

Una vez más dejó suaves besos en toda la espalda y trasero del rubio. Cuando se trataba de KiBum ni siquiera un tsunami podría detender a JongHyun.

Adoraba hacerle el amor hasta desfallecer.

Cuando terminó su trabajo, le dio vuelta para que quedara nuevamente frente a él.

Lo besó deseoso, aferrandose a su cintura mientras que KiBum enredaba sus piernas alrededor de sus costillas.

Restregaron ambos miembros, soltando gemidos que llenaban la habitación. Sus cuerpos quemaban, y anhelaban unirse de una vez por todas.

Se separaron para mirarse, esa era la maravillosa manera de decirse que se amaban sin siquiera pronunciar palabra.

Y allí, sin previo aviso entró en él. Logrando que éste se aferrara ferozmente a su cuerpo y atacara su espalda con sus uñas.

Apretó su cintura, cuidando no lastimarlo. Sus labios bajaron de su boca a su cuello, mordiendo su rincón más sensible.

Los minutos pasaron, y ellos siguieron en un vaivén desenfrenado. La estreches del rubio volvía loco a JongHyun, impulsandolo a golpear más fuerte en su punto glorioso.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron, dándose confianza uno al otro cuando ambos fueron golpeados por el orgasmo.

La cama estaba hecha un desastre, entre sábanas manchadas de sangre, sudor y semen hasta las almohadas totalmente destruidas por los filosos dientes de KiBum.

Eran perfectos, simplemente perfectos.

JongHyun miró a KiBum dispuesto a salir de su interior, pero de inmediato sintió como el rubio lo abrazaba tan fuerte que le impedía moverse.

-Bum... -

-No salgas... - habló contra el cuello del mayor.- Quiero que te quedes dentro de mí para siempre.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo amor. Debemos separarnos o me dará un calambre insoportable. -

-No quiero. -

-Bebé no me hagas ésto, en verdad me dará un calambre. -

-Pero... si te quedas un poquito más tal vez podríamos tener otro bebé. -

El castaño no supo que responder. KiBum seguía pensando en eso. Y a JongHyun le partía el alma ver lo mucho que le había afectado perder a su hijo.

Abrazó a su novio, sintiendo cómo éste se estremecia ante el roce de sus cuerpos.

JongHyun quería hacerle sentir que lo amaba, que a pesar de todo lo quería a su lado.

Y que gracias a sus besos ya no sentía miedo.

-Jjong... ¿estás llorando? -

-Te amo ¿sí? - sollozo - No lo olvides por nada del mundo.

-No lo haré, pero debes prometerme algo. -

-Lo que sea, yo aceptaré. -

-Haremos el amor todos los días hasta cansarnos. -

El moreno se separó un poco, saliendo del interior de su novio.

-Yo nunca me cansare de ti. - le robó un corto beso.

-Ni yo de ti. - habló KiBum mientras que acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho de JongHyun. -Y estaremos juntos hasta que ambos seamos viejitos.

-Dirás, hasta que yo sea viejito. Porque te recuerdo que eres... -

-Lo sé, pero ahora yo te recuerdo que lo único inmortal... es mi amor por ti. -

-¡Oye esa es mi frase cursi! -

-Ahora la usaré yo cada vez que digas una tontería. -

-No son tonterías son... -

Y KiBum calló sus palabras con un beso tierno y lleno de amor.

Como siempre lo hacía.

-Entonces te besaré. -

-Mmm esa idea me gusta más. -

Nuevamente unieron sus labios, negándose a separarse ni por falta de aire.

Pero el cansancio era tanto que terminaron quedándose dormidos.

JongHyun abrazando la cintura de KiBum y éste recostado en su lugar favorito, sobre el pecho al lado de su corazón.


	27. Capítulo XXVI

Capítulo 26

"Close your eyes, and feel my love. "

Un suave aliento con olor a menta soplaba contra mi cabello haciéndome despertar. Sabía qué personita se encontraba a mi lado y no pude evitar sonreír.

Levanté un poco la cabeza, observando que él seguía durmiendo tranquilamente apoyando sus labios contra mi frente.

Apreté su cuerpo contra mío y sentí que se movió. Tal vez mis ansias de sentirlo más cerca habían logrado despertarlo.

−Jjong. - murmuró medio adormecido.

−Buenos días amor. -

Me abrazó del cuello. Así, tan asfixiablemente amoroso. Acaricié su espalda y me acurruqué, como pude, en su pecho. Mientras que él dejaba besos sobre mi cabeza.

Sonreí feliz, nunca en todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos él había sido así de cariñoso conmigo. Y la verdad es que me encantaba que lo fuera.

Tomó mi rostro en sus manos, separándose un poco; para mi sorpresa juntó nuestros labios. Debo confesar que me quedé frío. KiBum no hacía esas cosas sin que yo tomara la iniciativa. Aunque, obviamente no podía negarme a esos besos hambrientos que él tanto ansiaba.

Recorrí cada espacio de su boca, saboreando su deliciosa cavidad y alborotando unas cuántas de sus hormonas al apretar sus hermosas nalgas entre mis manos. Cada parte de su piel era tan suave, tersa y esponjosita. KiBum era adorable en todos los sentidos.

-¿Quieres que yo sea tu desayuno o qué? - preguntó cerca de mi oído ocacionando cientos de escalofríos en mi columna.

-No sería mala idea. - respondí divertido viendo cómo cerraba sus ojos al sentir mis manos sobre su entrepierna. Que para delicia mía ya estaba completamente a mi merced.

Me posicione entre sus piernas, atrapando su estrecha pero suave cintura. Sintiendo la manera en que su pecho se agitaba a causa de nuestra rutina mañanera.

Y bueno, para qué negarlo; KiBum y yo éramos dos insaciables hambrientos de sexo. Tal vez en nuestra otra vida fuimos conejos, porque una vez que empezabamos ya no podíamos parar. Sin contar con el hecho de que ambos somos hombres y por lógica tenemos algunos "problemas" corporales matutinos.

Claro, nada grave que no puedan bajar unas buenas sesiones de contacto físico.

-J-jong... - dijo entre gemidos ahogados producto de mis toques en sus piernas. - Quiero... que... ¡ahh!... Jjong espera... -

-Recuerda goyang -i, eres mi provocativo desayuno y Jjongie tiene mucha hambre. -

Lo besé de nuevo, hambriento de ese exquisito sabor que sus labios desprendían. Acaricie sus piernas, sus muslos, cada parte de su cuerpo lechoso.

Sus manos se apoderaron de mi cabello, desordenandolos ansiosamente, mientras que sus extremidades se enroscaban entre mis cosquillas produciendo fricción.

Con mis labios dejé un húmedo caminito de besos en su cuello, notando que él ladeaba la cabeza dandome libre espacio para seguir marcandolo como mío.

Estaría mintiendo al decir que tuvimos sexo esa mañana, cuando en realidad fueron unos cuantos roces, caricias y besos por aquí y allá.

A KiBum le gustaba que fuera cariñoso con él, en toda la extensión de la palabra. No importaba que tan molesto estuviera, con un beso y un abrazo era más que suficiente para hacerlo sonreír una vez más.

Y bueno ese día no fue la excepción.

El tiempo en que estuvimos así no lo recuerdo bien, pero todo lo que hicimos fue con tanto amor que las horas parecían ir deliciosamente lentas.

-¡Chicos buenos dí-días... -

Nos separamos asustados al escuchar la voz de SoDam. Ni siquiera había tocado la puerta y ya se hallaba dentro encontrandonos en una situación... mmm... algo comprometedora.

Digamos que yo estaba sobre KiBum, entre sus piernas y atrapando sus nalgas entre mis manos.

Nos veíamos casi como dos actores porno restregandose uno contra otro.

La expresión de mi hermana no la puedo describir. Ella se quedó allí de pie mirandonos con la boca a medio abrir.

Fue realmente vergonzoso.

-No-nosotros sólo... estábamos... - no podía hablar con claridad. Estaba nervioso, después de todo se trataba de mi hermana mayor. Era inevitable no sentirme apenado.

-Cállate Kim JongHyun. No es necesario que me expliques, soy bastante inteligente para saber que estaban haciendo.-

-Lo siento. - habló KiBum cubriendose con la sábana.

-Tú no te preocupes, no es culpa tuya que mi hermano sea un caliente. -

-Pe-pero ¡si fuiste tú quién me dijo que... -

-¡¿Y tú bien que aprovechaste no?! -

Gruñí para mis adentros. SoDam no podía ser más bipolar en ese momento.

-Tú deberías hacer lo mismo con JinKi ¿no? Ya estás bastante tiempo detrás de él y nada de nada. -

Sentí la mirada asesina de mi hermana. Le había dolido en su orgullo lo que le dije, pero bueno tenía que devolverle la broma de alguna manera.

En realidad no me asustaban sus instintos criminales. Ella era una santa paloma incapaz de hacerle daño a su hermanito favorito. Y yo, debía aprovechar esa oportunidad.

Pero el problema no era precisamente ella, era el destello en los ojos de KiBum.

-Eso era innecesario JongHyun. ¡Ten respeto por tu hermana! - me regaño él.

-Dejalo KiBum, a mi hermano le gustan las bromas pesadas. - enmarcó una ceja sarcásticamente.

-Exacto sólo fue una broma, SoDam y yo nos jugamos así. - sonreí para KiBum que se miraba preocupado.

-Sí, y nos gusta tanto bromear que JongHyun no se molesta cuando le hablo de Victoria. - me miró - ¿verdad que no?- preguntó victoriosa al darse cuenta que me había puesto entre la espada y la pared.

-¿Quién es Victoria? -

El destello en los ojos de mi novio me intimidaba. KiBum me descuartizaba con la mirada haciendome arrepentirme por la broma hecha hacia SoDam.

Ella me había devuelto el "favor " bastante bien.

-¿Victoria? Ah pues... nadie importante. -

Acaricie su mejilla dándole tranquilidad sobre sus alocadas ideas.

-¡JAJA! Sí claro, "nadie importante " - río SoDam. - mejor los dejo solos para que JongHyun te explique quién es Kang Victoria. -

Salió de la habitación, dejandome acorralado por la escalofriante mirada de mi novio extremadamente celoso.

Gracias hermanita. Saranghaeyo.

-Y bueno... estoy esperando una respuesta Kim JongHyun. - se cruzó de brazos - ¿Quién es Victoria? -

-Ya te dije que no es nadie impor... - se levantó de la cama envolviendo la sábana en su cintura - ¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN TE LO DIRÉ! -

Y como arte de magia volvió al colchón, mirandome curioso por una respuesta a su pregunta. A lo que yo no sabía como responder adecuadamente evitando que me golpeara hasta matarme.

Él era bastante rudo cuando estaba celoso. Por eso tenía tanto miedo de su reacción.

-Te escucho. - dijo recostando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama.

-¿Me prometes que no te vas a enojar? - tomé su mano.

-Más de lo que estoy ahora no creo - soltó mi agarre - así que apurate y habla.

Eso sí daba miedo.

Sabía que si decía las palabras incorrectas KiBum era capaz de castrarme.

Literal... ¡CASTRARME!

-Bueno...- tomé aire y entrecerre los ojos - Victoria fue mi... novia... - eso último lo dije casi susurrando.

-Mmm - movió la cabeza lentamente en sentido de afirmación. - ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? -

-Porque no me gusta recordarlo. -

-Yo tengo derecho a saber. ¿Qué pasaría si ella apareciera en tu vida una vez más? Debo estar preparado para no sorprenderme. -

-Ella no va a aparecer KiBum. - desvie la mirada - Ella murió hace varios años. -

El destello de sus ojos desapareció. Ahora me miraba con tristeza, o tal vez pena. No lo sé.

Me estremeci sabiendo que contarle todo a KiBum era recordar mi pasado con ella. Y era algo que me dolía traer a mi mente. Sobretodo porque gracias a lo que pasó yo vivía en la congregación blanca.

-Jj-ong... -

-Perdón por no decirtelo. Aún me cuesta acostumbrarme a esa idea. -

-¿La... la amaste mucho? - preguntó KiBum desviando la mirada. Sabía que algo así lo iba a enojar.

-Nunca la amé, por eso... ella... se suicidó. -

-Pero si no la amabas entonces... ¿Por qué...-

-Ella era hija del mejor amigo de mi padre. Me obligó a comprometerme para ocultar el hecho de que me gustaban los hombres. -

-¿Comprometerte? Eso quiere decir que ibas a casarte con ella. - apretó las sábanas frunciendo el seño.

-La dejé en el altar, y poco después ella se mató. Por eso no he podido volver a la Iglesia. Me siento demasiado culpable. -

Sentí mi pulso bajar al sentir que KiBum lloraba. No entendía por qué lo hacía. Y eso me frustraba.

Hablar de Victoria nunca me agradó; me hacía sentir mal. Porque a pesar de los años seguía creyendome culpable. Pero luego de ver a la persona que amo llorar de esa manera, sabía que debía dejar ese pasado atrás para no arrastralo a una pena que no le correspondía.

-Amor... -

Lo abrace de lado, rodeando su cintura entre mis brazos y haciendo que apoyara su cabeza en mi hombro. Acaricie su cabello y él lloró mas fuerte.

Me estremeci.

KiBum había tomado mi mano fuertemente, susurrandome al oído que me amaba. Que lo perdonara por ser tan egoísta, cuando en realidad el único que era así había sido yo. Él no lo sabía pero tuve miles y miles de dudas antes de correr todas las noches al castillo oscuro. Pensé muchas cosas en ese entonces. Tenía miedo de que él me rechazara por ser un mago blanco, y que me matara sin siquiera pensarlo. Pero fui tan egoísta que no me importó su bienestar con tal de verlo.

Lo expulsaron por mi culpa, lo golpearon por mi culpa, y perdió a nuestro bebé por mi culpa.

¿Cómo él podía sentirse egoísta después de haber puesto su cuerpo para salvarme?

-En momentos como éstos siento que no te merezco KiBum. -

Tomó mi barbilla obligandome a mirarlo. Su toque se sentía tan suave que mi única reacción fue cerrar los ojos y saborear sus deliciosos labios.

Esa era la única manera en que Kim JongHyun podía ceder. Sólo con unas pequeñas pero profundas caricias de mi amado y hermoso KiBum.

Rodee su cintura con mis brazos, atrayendo su cuerpo al mío y cerrando el contacto en un abrazo.

Su piel estaba fría, como si esos pocos minutos de nuestra distancia hubiera opacado su calor corporal. Así que aprete el agarre, dejando cortos besos en su cuello y hombro. Mi trabajo como su novio era sentirlo bien, y estaba seguro que mis caricias eran la mejor manera de estabilizar su sistema nervioso.

-Vamos a vestirnos ¿si? - me separé de él, dándole la suficiente confianza para que dejara de llorar.

-Está bien. - sollozó - Pero debes ayudarme porque aún me duelen las caderas. -

-Tranquilo, yo te voy a poner cada prenda con sumo cuidado. -

Le dí un beso corto, haciendo que riera con sus mejillas al rojo vivo. Yo tampoco pude evitar sonreír.

Bajé de la cama y me coloqué los boxers observando como KiBum me miraba de reojo. Él seguía tendido sobre la cama totalmente mente desnudo; me mordi el labio, se veía exquisito así.

Camine un poco hasta que a unos metros más allá de la cama encontré su ropa interior. Habíamos sido bastante descuidados al tirar toda la ropa alrededor de una habitación que no era nuestra. Aunque eso no era tan grave como el desastre que habíamos hecho en la cama.

Debíamos limpiar antes que llegara JinKi y nos ahorcara.

Me acerque hacia él, y le sonreí mientras metía sus pies entre los dos huecos de su ropa interior. Dejando besos en sus piernas sintiendo como se estremecia por las cosquillas que ésto le producía.

-Jjong... dijiste que solo me pondrías la ropa... -

-Eso es lo que estoy haciendo. -

Sí, fui bastante hipócrita cuando mis intenciones eran mucho más que ponerle la ropa interior.

-Espera Jjong... no toques... ¡Ah! -

-Shh... -

Y volví a besarlo, con fuerza, con ganas. KiBum se habia convertido en mi pecado favorito.

Nuestras pieles se calentaron mutuamente, invitandonos a continuar con nuestra actividad favorita, sin embargo, algo que no me esperaba nos dejó con esa idea en el aire.

Estaba sobre él, restregando nuestros miembros ya duros por sobre la única prenda que nos cubría.

Trabajé en su barbilla, su boca, sus hombros y finalmente su ahora enrojecido cuello. Cuando sentí que KiBum me empujaba de su lado.

-¡JongHyun! ¡Quitate!- yo, obviamente lo ignore, sabía que lo deseaba.- ¡JongHyun!

"Será mejor que te apartes de KiBum antes que te corte en pedazos lo que traes entre las piernas Kim JongHyun. "

Me detuve, cerrando los ojos de inmediato. Esa voz solo podía ser de una sola persona.

Lee JinKi.

Miré a KiBum, estaba totalmente avergonzado, con el cabello desordenado y los labios hinchados, cubriendose el cuerpo con las sábanas.

No quiero ni mencionar la manera en que Onew me mataba con la mirada. Y de hecho tenía miles de motivos para estar enojado.

Uno...por haber ido a buscar a LeeTeuk.

Dos... por destrozar, literalmente, su cama.

Y tres... por estar a punto de tocar a su hermanito menor.

Sólo que quedaba firmar mi sentencia de muerte.

-Ehh... JinKi... bueno yo puedo... -

-Lárgate o cumpliré mi advertencia. - se acercó a mí amenazante. - Puedo hacerte un cambio de sexo totalmente gratis si no sales de mi vista en 3...2...1...-

Y bueno allí viene mi escena corriendo como un demente por el castillo en ropa interior buscando mi habitación.

Aunque para suerte mía no había nadie rondando los pasadizos.

Llegué a mi dormitorio, aproveche para ducharme y vestirme de manera correcta.

-¡Hyung! ¿Estás allí? -

Abrí la puerta, era MinHo quién me llamaba. Y recién en ese instante me dí cuenta que tanto él como JinKi, habían ido a buscar a TaeMin.

Tan desconsiderado yo.

-Hola, ¿tienes buenas noticias? - pregunté aún secando mi cabello.

-Estoy muy preocupado por Tae, él no sólo ha sido secuestrado, sino que también lo ha transformado en un mago oscuro. -

Oh no...

-¿Qué? Pe.. pero TaeMin... ¡es un niño! -

-Por eso mismo me siento así. Lo conozco y sé lo influenciable que es. -

-Debemos hacer algo. -

-Onew hyung tiene planeado algo, pero no sé si tú estés de acuerdo luego de todo lo que ha pasado. -

-Te escucho. Quiero saber de qué se trata. -

-Bueno pues... él quiere que KiBum vaya con nosotros a... -

-NO. KiBum no irá a ningún lado. ¡Sobre mi cadáver! -

Llevar a KiBum a una batalla no era buena idea. Sobretodo porque él es muy terco y podría lastimarse una vez más.

Al menos yo quería verlo bien. Y si de mí dependía que él fuera o no, pues definitivamente eso no sería posible.

-Pero hyung... -

-Él no va y punto. Hace unas horas tenía toda la piel destrozada, así que no permitiré que... -

-Lo haré. Pelearé contra LeeTeuk. -

Suspire; estaban KiBum y JinKi de pie en el marco de la puerta. Mirandome dispuestos a pasar por encima de mi opinión.

Y la verdad es que ya estaba acostumbrado a las diferentes decisiones de mi líder, pero KiBum no era cualquier mago, él era mi novio. La persona que estuvo agonizando por horas como consecuencia de haberme salvado.

Por nada del mundo iba a permitir que sufriera una vez más.

-No irás. Tú aún estás herido.- le indique ganandome con su seño totalmente fruncido.

-Iré quieras o no. Soy el único que conoce muy bien las tácticas de LeeTeuk. Quiero ayudar a...-

-¿PORQUÉ ERES TAN TERCO EH? ¿ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA POR LO QUE ACABAMOS DE PASAR? -

Se sobresalto al escucharme alzar la voz. Y no lo niego, estaba muy molesto por su terquedad.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Estabas en peligro y yo... -

-¡Sí claro! Tu linda solución fue sacrificar a mi hijo ¿no? -

En ese instante sentí mi mundo caer una vez más. Cuando todo iba mejorando, todos mis más profundos pensamientos habían salido sin siquiera pensar en la persona que tenía en frente.

Caí al suelo cuando una fuerte bofetada golpeó mi mandíbula. Había tocado su verdadero punto sensible, logrando que toda la rabia se encerrara en unos puños realmente fuertes.

Después de todo fue considerado conmigo. Me merecía más que eso. Y de hecho, el dolor más fuerte lo sentí en mi corazón cuando lo vi salir corriendo envuelto en lágrimas y espantado por su propio actuar.


	28. Capítulo XXVII

Capítulo 27

"I'm your brother. "

Era un idiota. Un completo idiota sin cerebro que había herido los sentimientos de la persona que supuestamente decía amar, pero que hería sin siquiera notarlo.

JongHyun se hallaba en su habitación luego de lo sucedido. Sus manos estaban recargadas en la pared sosteniendo su cuerpo a punto de desfallecer. Era culpable de las lágrimas que derramó KiBum; lo sabía y se odiaba por eso. Se sentía muy mal, ahora tenía ese nudo en la garganta producto de aguantar el llanto.

−JongHyun...−

La voz de SoDam hizo que sus pocas fuerzas se derrumbaran. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, dejando salir ese dolor depositado en su pecho. Sollozando fuertemente al sentir los brazos de su hermana envolviéndolo en un capullo de consuelo.

Podría parecer algo tan tonto para los demás. Llorar por un error podría ser exagerado, pero para JongHyun era más que una equivocación. Lastimar a KiBum era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentirse una basura. Sobre todo cuando ambos sufrían por lo mismo.

Tal vez estaba dejándose llevar por esa sinceridad suya.

−Siempre tan dramático mi hermanito. - la mayor de las Kim acarició su cabello intentando tranquilizarlo. - Oye ya no debes llorar ¿Si? Fuiste un idiota pero debes calmarte. -

−KiBum me odia. Yo me odio. - se separó lentamente, sorbiendo la nariz y secando sus lágrimas.

−Él no te odia, nunca lo haría. -

Por más que intentaba creer en esas palabras, le era demasiado difícil. Si él hubiera estado en los zapatos de KiBum habría cometido una completa locura.

−Eso lo dices tú, pero estoy seguro que me detesta por haber dicho algo tan estúpido. -

−Estás equivocado. ¿Y sabes por qué? - JongHyun negó - Pues acabo de verlo llorando y sintiéndose culpable por haberte golpeado. -

−¿Qué? -

Sí, era ilógico que una vez más tenía que ser KiBum quién asumiera toda la responsabilidad de algo así.

¡Por favor! ¡El único culpable era él! ¡El que dijo algo estúpido fue él!

−El golpe no fue nada comparado con lo que le dije. -

−Pero KiBum se siente mal por eso. Piensa que sigues resentido por lo del bebé y por eso le dijiste esas cosas. -

−Entonces debo ir a hablar con él. Debo ir a decirle que...- estaba dispuesto a pararse cuando SoDam tomó su mano obligándose a volver al suelo.

−JinKi lo está acompañando así que es mejor que no vayas. Además ...- suspiró - tal vez ya sea hora de que KiBum se entere quienes son sus hermanos. −

−¿Le dirá la verdad? -

−No lo sé. Pero creo que lo hará hoy mismo. Sería bueno que supiera el hecho de que no está solo en éste mundo. KiBum tiene derecho a ser protegido por JinKi. -

−Será muy fuerte para él enterarse de toda la verdad, sobre todo con LeeTeuk. -

−El corazón de KiBum es muy fuerte, sabrá afrontar lo que viene luego de todo esto. -

−¿Y si no lo logra? ¿Si él no soporta el hecho de haber sido secuestrado por su propio hermano? Todo es muy complicado, KiBum odia el hecho de que le arrebataron a su familia, y odia a So Kwang. -

−Pues no tenemos más que ayudarlo. Y sobre todo tú que eres su novio. Mientras él te tenga cerca no tendrá miedo a nada. -

−{...} - su mirada estaba en el suelo, mientras que unos vagos pensamientos volvían a su cabeza. − Me inquieta saber que no viviré lo suficiente como para protegerlo. -

−Si hablas por la inmortalidad de KiBum, pues ...hace unas horas hablé con JinKi y tenemos un plan para ustedes. -

−¿Ah? - los ojos de JongHyun se iluminaron.

−Tal vez, exista la posibilidad de volverte inmortal. -

Envuelto en un mar de lágrimas, así se encontraba KiBum en medio del bosque. Apretaba los dientes, entrecerraba los ojos. Tenía rabia, mucha rabia contenida. Quería gritar y soltar esa cólera interna que carcomía su corazón.

Él podía ser un mago oscuro pero sufría cuando su pecho dolía. Sufría cuando se sentía culpable, y más aún cuando se trataba de JongHyun.

Entendía que lo del bebé había sido resiente, pero después de lo que le había dicho ya no le cabían dudas que él era el culpable.

En su mente hubiera sido mejor morir él mismo antes que su bebé. Y tal vez así JongHyun sería feliz. Sin embargo, todo salió al revés.

−Hubiera preferido morir antes que mi bebé. − sollozó fuerte mirando al cielo. - ¡Odio ser inmortal! ¡Odio ser un mago! ¡Odio ser So KeyBum! -

−No deberías hablar así. -

El rubio giró sobre sí, teniendo en frente a una persona realmente inesperada para él. KiBum nunca se había detenido a pensar en la verdadera razón por la que el líder blanco lo recibió en su castillo. Nunca lo había querido, incluso intentó matarlo mucho antes.

Pero ahora se hallaba frente a sus ojos. Con ese cabello suavemente rojo y esa capa blanca cubriendo hasta la mitad de sus rodillas. Era de alguna manera imponente.

−¿Qué-qué hace usted aquí? -

JinKi rio, era increíble como un mago oscuro tenía tantas formalidades con él.

−Vine tras de ti. No podía dejar que huyeras en tu estado. Aún estás recuperándote. -

−Ya no me importa mi salud. Solo quiero olvidarte de todo por un momento. Quiero fingir que nunca fui un mago oscuro, que nunca me enamoré de JongHyun, que nunca perdí a mi bebé. -

−No puedes fingir algo que no es posible. -

Ahora era KiBum el que reía. Todo parecía ser una simple broma. ¿Quién lo diría, no? Su enemigo de toda la vida, su objetivo a muerte, le estaba aconsejando sobre lo que debía o no hacer.

−¿Sabe algo? Hasta éste instante me pregunto la razón por la que usted está pendiente de mí. Quiso matarme en el pasado, y me echó la culpa de todo lo que pasó con JongHyun. No entiendo por qué quiere ayudarme ahora. -

−Sé que eres un mago blanco y que So Kwang te secuestró. −

−¿Entonces está aquí porque me tiene lástima? Si es así déjeme decirle que... −

−Quiero hablar contigo sobre tu pasado. -

KiBum enarcó una ceja. Estaba obviamente confundido por las palabras del contrario. Él no tenía nada que hablar con el líder blanco. Al menos no sobre su pasado. Se suponía que nadie sabía sobre eso. Y bueno, en parte era mejor así. De todos modos las cosas no cambiarían.

−No hay nada que hablar. - respondió desinteresado.

−¿Acaso no quieres saber más sobre tus hermanos o tu familia? -

−No. ¿De qué serviría? Mis padres están muertos y no sé dónde están mis hermanos. Da lo mismo. -

−Tal vez no puedo traer a tus padres pero...sí puedo ...ayudarte con So Gi y So Kwang. -

No respondió.

Solo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna y un extraño miedo subir por sus piernas.

−{...} -JinKi tomó aire fuerte, entrecerrando sus ojos y aguantando fuertemente sus ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos que él era su hermano. - Te juro que si en éste momento miro al cielo, puedo ver claramente los hermosos ojos rasgados de Kim GwiBoom. - el líder blanco sonrió - Ella era la mujer más bella del mundo mágico.

−Un momento... ¿U-usted... conoció a mi madre? -

−{...} - JinKi asintió - También a tu padre y a tus dos hermanos. -

−Pe-pero si ellos ... -

−Yo también soy inmortal KiBum. -

−{...}- el rubio parecia realmente sorprendido por la noticia. Tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par.- N-no entiendo a qué quiere llegar con todo esto. -

−Lo único que quiero es que no te sientas solo. −

-Si usted está tratando de jugar conmigo voy a pedirle que... -

-So Kwang ... es LeeTeuk. -

El corazón de KiBum se congeló. Sintiendo como su misma sangre dejaba de correr por sus venas.

No podía ser verdad. Tenía que ser una mentira. Una vil mentira.

LeeTeuk no podía ser él, no podía ser el asesino de sus padres, no podía ser su hermano.

Él lo había criado, lo había hecho un mago poderoso. Dentro de todos sus defectos lo quería demasiado. Siempre estaba pendiente que no le hicieran daño, que nadie que no fuera WooHyun lo mirara con otros ojos.

Todo ese cariño... toda su vida... todo su ser... era... una farsa.

-Está mintiendo... - proclamó retrocediendo - Usted está tratando de manipularme...LeeTeuk no puede... él no debe...-

Lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos rasgados. La confusión invadiendo su cerebro. KiBum no quería creer algo que era verdad.

-Yo jamás te mentiría. -trató de acercarse - Te juro que te digo la verdad. ¡Hace poco me enteré que tú eras So KeyBum! De haberlo sabido antes yo nunca hubiera intentado matarte. -

-Si él... es So Kwang...- sollozo - ¿D-dónde está So Gi? -

-Creí que ya lo habías deducido. -

Sus palabras, su mirada vidriosa envuelta en su capa blanca. Esa ansiedad envuelta por su faceta de líder.

Porque eso era, el líder blanco enemigo desde siempre de los Darkzone.

Parecía tan obvio, tan sensillo. Pero cuando descubres que tus dos hermanos estuvieron frente a tus ojos todo el tiempo, entonces no se convierte en algo fácil de asimilar.

-Tú... -

-Sí KiBum, yo...yo soy tu hermano. -

Tapó su boca con las manos, aguantando esas ganas de gritar. Toda su historia era demasiado irreal. Y no era justo.

Él no tenía la culpa, él no merecía ser tan desgraciado.

Esa estúpida leyenda de la familia real era cierta. Esa estúpida profecia era cierta.

Aunque se negara a reconocerlo ya no podía ocultar la realidad. KiBum era un mago blanco, al igual que JinKi y LeeTeuk, pero fue obligado a unirse a la magia negra por su propio hermano.

El mismo que mató a sus padres, el mismo que le mintió borrando su memoria. El que lo desterró y quiso matar a JongHyun.

Ese hombre que le había prometido cuidarlo términó siendo el culpable de toda su trágica vida.

Todo era una mismísima mierda. Incluida su última pelea con JongHyun.

KiBum cayó al suelo, siendo acogido por los brazos de su hermano mayor. Y lloró, fuerte, soltando el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

Los cabellos rubios, ahora teñidos de la misma tierra. Sus brazos aferrandose al único lazo de sangre que le quedaba, su hermano y líder de la congregación que por mucho tiempo tomó como enemiga.

Ahora entendía el por qué lo había defendido, y ayudado en la última batalla. Hasta el extremo de dejarlo quedarse en su castillo.

Él era a lo único que ahora podía llamar: familia

-Perdóname. - habló el mayor apretando el agarre mientras apoyaba su mentón en la cabeza contraria. - Perdóname por haberme dado por vencido y no buscarte. Perdóname por ser tan egoísta. Perdóname por no defenderte. Perdóname por todo KiBum. -

-Yo no...no lo sé... - sorbió la nariz - es horrible ser un mago blanco. -

Ambos se apartaron, mirandose incómodos. Ellos no se conocían lo suficiente. JinKi había visto a KiBum cuando solo tenía un año, no era lo mismo verlo allí, en frente de él, al borde de los 23. Sería bastante difícil lograr una confianza de hermanos.

-Esto es raro. - reveló el mayor desviando la mirada.

-Raro es ver cómo la persona que en algún momento admiraste, es el culpable de todas tus desgracias. -

-¿Quieres a LeeTeuk? -

-Me crió, sería imposible no quererlo. Además, nunca me trató mal. Pero...ahora tengo sentimientos encontrados. No sé si odiarlo, o...seguir mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado. -

-KiBum... sé que es difícil, inclusive para mí lo es. Pero si no te lo decía ahora tal vez luego no pueda hacerlo. Mañana en la mañana iremos a buscarlo, y... posiblemente lo atraparemos. -

-Tú quieres que yo vaya... -

-Eres el único que puede matarlo. La profecia no fue en vano. -

-No sé si pueda hacerlo. De hecho, no quiero. -

-Me lo imaginaba, y no te culpo. Pero nosotros debemos seguir con los planes. -

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, ya nada peor podría pasar.-

-Intento cuidarte de él. -

-Lo sé. No te preocupes, luego de todo ésto ya no tengo ganas de nada. -

KiBum se levantó del suelo, limpiando unas cuántas lágrimas y sacudiendo su ropa.

-Volveré al castillo. -

-Ok. -

El rubio dio media vuelta y caminó un poco.

-¡KiBum! - éste miró hacia atrás encontrandose con JinKi - Por favor cuidate.

-{...}- rio de lado sorprendido por la rapida aceptacion del líder como su hermano. - Lo haré hyung. -

Y se marchó. Perdiendose entre los árboles y corriendo rápidamente hasta llegar al castillo dónde ya lo esperaba una arrepentida mirada de cachorrito.

Su cuerpo se paralizó. Tenía miedo de que JongHyun siguiera molesto con él por la bofetada.

Caminó lento hacia su novio. Quién no despegaba la mirada del suelo.

Eran tan torpes en situaciones así.

-Bueno yo...- balbuceo el moreno siendo interrumpido por el rubio.

-Necesito que me abraces. -

-Pero KiBum yo... -

-¡CÁLLATE Y ABRAZAME! -

Como un rayo, JongHyun apresuró el paso hacia esa personita bipolar. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y dejó que soltara sus últimas lágrimas antes de pedirle perdón.

-¿Me perdonas? - susurró el mayor cerca al oído contrario.

-Si no te hubiera perdonado no te estaría abarazando idiota. -

-Bueno sí tienes razón, soy un idiota. -

-Eres el más grande idiota del mundo... - JongHyun lo miró algo entristecido - pero eres mío. Mi idiota mas grande del mundo. Y quiero que me ayudes a olvidar éste día de mierda. -

-Uy... veo que JinKi a te dijo la verdad. -

-Un minuto...¡¿tú ya lo sabías?! -

-Sí, pero no podía decirtelo. -

-¡Deberia romperte la nariz! -

-¡NO! Con la bofetada me bastó, pegas muy duro. -

-Pff! ¡idiota! -

Ambos rieron, sellando la reconciliación con un beso. Después de todo el drama, y de las lágrimas derramadas ese día, terminaron así, como dos tortolos inocentes.

En verdad parecían dos bipolares. Después de todo seguía siendo jóvenes, y tontos.

Dueños de su propio destino y de tal vez una posible victoria.


	29. Capítulo XXVIII

Capítulo 28

"So KeyBum or So Kwang. "

La luz del sol golpeó contra mis ojos, obligándome a despertar y a caerme de la cama producto de estar medio dormido.

Quise quejarme pero si lo hacía despertaría a una personita que aún yacía sobre mi cama. Y obviamente yo no quería despertarla, porque me ganaría un buen regaño teniendo que escuchar todas sus...

-¿Jjong? - su dulce voz recorriendo mi cuerpo e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. KiBum era mucho más que una obsesión para mí.

-Buenos días bebé, ¿Te desperté? - me levanté del suelo, aún dolorido pero dedicándole una sonrisa a mi hermoso novio.

-{...} - negó sobándose los ojos y sentándose sobre la cama. Tan tierno. - ¿Por qué te caíste? -

-Porque me sorprendí de tener un chico tan bello durmiendo a mi lado. - jamás pierdo mi lado cursi. Aunque eso lo dije para no quedar en vergüenza.

-Ohh - sonrió extensamente - ¡No me has dado mi beso de buenos días! - reclamó formando un pequeño globito en sus mejillas. Y luego dice que no es tierno.

Me incliné sobre él, apoyando una de mis rodillas sobre el colchón. Con delicadeza, como siempre, tomé su rostro y acaté su petición juntando nuestros labios en un beso tierno.

KiBum tomó mi cuello entre sus brazos, obligandome a caer sobre la cama encima de él. Mordió mi labio inferior, sonriendo en el proceso, mientras que yo me deshacia de esos molestos boxers.

-Ya estás duro ¿eh? - habló palmeando mi erección por sobre la ropa.

-Tú me pones así. Duro y caliente. - respondí mordiendo su blanquesino cuello.

-Jjongie está hablando muy sucio. -

-Te gusta que te hable sucio... -

-Eres un bobo. -

KiBum tenía razón, era un completo bobo. Sus caricias y besos me hacían así.

Nuestra rutina mañanera iba perfecta, como siempre. Él estaba dispuesto a entregarme su cuerpo una vez más, y yo no me iba a negar.

Nuevamente estábamos haciendo el amor.

Su piel, suave como de costumbre, sus delgadas pero torneadas piernas eran perfectas. Su espalda, su cintura, sus glúteos, todo en él era casi irreal. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos existía ese miedo que al abrirlos él ya no estuviera. Pero hasta ese momento, no fue así.

Su sonrisa nunca desaparecía y yo estaba agradecido por eso.

-Jjong... - habló él tomando fuertemente mi cintura.

-Uhm? -

-¿Te quedarás conmigo verdad? - me miró pero al ver que no entendía su pregunta planteó una idea más clara. - ¿No irás a la batalla y te quedarás conmigo? -

-Es complicado, sabes que debo ir. -

-Pero eso es peligroso, no quiero que Leeteuk te haga daño.-

-Prometo que volveré sano y salvo, no te preocupes ¿si? - acaricie su mejilla dejando un beso en sus labios.

-Me gustaría ir contigo. - bajó la mirada - pero no me siento preparado para verlo. -

-Lo sé, por eso mismo debes quedarte. Leeteuk querrá vengarse. -

-Sí, y se desquitara contigo. -

-Prefiero que así sea antes que te lastime. -

-Según Onew hyung soy el único que puede matarlo. -

-Eso es porque eres el mejor mago de todos los tiempos.-

-Ese título me queda grande. -

-Te equivocas. - tomé su mano - eres el mejor y el más hermoso. -

-¿En verdad lo crees? - asenti sonriente - Pues entonces te mereces un premio. - se mordió el labio inferior subiendose sobre mí y besandome inmediatamente.

-Te halagare más seguido... - susurre entre el beso.

-Pervertido... -

-Tú lo provocas...además yo soy quién... -

-¡OIGAN! -

Nos separamos sorprendidos y con nuestros corazones agitados. Una vez más alguien nos había pillado en plena rutina sexual.

Bajamos la mirada, avergonzados, JinKi se había vuelto un fiel espectador en nuestras escenas de amor. Claro que a él no le hacía nada de gracia que su mejor amigo pervirtiera a su hermanito menor. O al menos eso era lo que su cabeza pensaba. Porque la realidad era totalmente contraria a esa idea.

-Yo me pregunto algo... ¿Por qué cada vez que vengo a buscarlos los encuentro en ésta misma situación? - nos miramos pero no respondimos.- ¿Acaso tienen sexo todo el día? Porque si es así entonces... ¡no demoraré en ver a KiBum con un bebé en su vientre!-

-Bueno te prometo que de ahora en adelante usaremos un condón. -

-¡YAH! ¡KIM JONGHYUN CÁLLATE! - me regaño KiBum dandome un suave golpe en el hombro. - Lo siento hyung, no se volverá a repetir.

-Si quieren repitanlo, pero pongan un letrero en la puerta que diga "No molestar."-

-Ok, lo tomaremos en cuenta. - respondió nervioso.

-Bien...- tomó aire - Todos ya estamos preparados solo faltas tú JongHyun. -

-¿Iremos ahora? -

-Sí, Leeteuk ha llegado al mundo humano y está haciendo cosas que me cuestan repetir. -

KiBum y yo nos miramos, sabíamos lo que eso significaba.

Una vez más el líder oscuro era el protagonista de una historia de terror, y lo peor de todo es que ahora tenía a TaeMin consigo, manipulandolo y obligandolo a hacer cosas indignas.

Por eso mismo todos debíamos estar preparados para vencerlo. Sea como sea debíamos hacerlo.

JinKi me devolvió mi varita para poder prepararme, ahora que podía usar mi sogsag im sería más complicado controlar mi magia. Y si mezclabamos el descontrol con mi carácter no salía una muy buena combinación.

Me despedi de KiBum, luchando contra sus besos y caricias que me rogaban porque me quedara. Sus tácticas me ponían la vida muy difícil y él se aprovechaba de mi débil cuerpo.

Pero bueno, no me quejo.

Todos los magos blancos ya estábamos preparados, y caminabamos rumbo al mundo humano, cuando la presencia de los magos oscuros nos puso en alerta.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? - preguntó MinHo notando la presencia de WooHyun, Kai y Yixing.

-Ellos nos acompañaran. - habló JinKi sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Estás bromeando verdad? Ellos son magos oscuros! - intervine dirigiendome a WooHyun.

-También quieren vengarse de Leeteuk, además nos faltan magos. -

-No te emociones Kim - habló WooHyun mirandome - yo no he venido por ti. -

-Espero que uses tu destreza porque tu cerebro no nos ayudará.- contraataqué ganandome una risa de su parte.

Nos mantuvimos callados durante todo el camino por orden de JinKi. Después de todo tenía razón, nos ayudaríamos mutuamente para poder derrotar a nuestro único objetivo: Leeteuk.

Cruzamos el lago hacia el mundo humano, sabíamos que era peligroso entrar allí cuando los humanos no nos querían mucho, pero bueno no teníamos otra opción.

Llegamos hasta el lugar, topandonos con esa dichosa iglesia que KiBum y yo habíamos conocido anteriormente. Sentí que se me escarapelo la piel por ese recuerdo. Aunque ahora ese lugar era todo menos hermoso.

Las casas estaban en llamas, la gente corría de un lado a otro gritando y pidiendo auxilio.

La escena era demasiado escalofriante. Mucho más cuando a lo lejos pudimos ver a TaeMin atacando a unos hombres.

Miré a mi lado y MinHo ya no estaba. Cuando intenté buscarlo JinKi tomó mi mano. Obligandome a mirar hacia una dirección determinada. Esa misma dónde se hallaba LeeTeuk.

-Quiero que distraigas a TaeMin, no dejes que MinHo intente tocarlo o lo matará. -

-Pe-pero tú... -

-SoDam tiene tus mismos ataques, me servirá de mucho tenerla aquí. - quise hablar nuevamente pero me interrumpió - No te preocupes, yo la cuidaré. -

Me costó mucho, pero acate sus órdenes. JinKi era mi líder y debía seguir su plan. Inclusive yendo fuera de mis propios pensamientos para que las cosas no salgan mal.

Tomé fuertemente mi varita, siguiendo mi camino hacia donde se encontraba TaeMin. Y para ser sincero sentí un poco de miedo.

Su ropa ahora era negra, su cabello lucía desordenado y su mirada era muy parecida a la de KiBum. Cuando lo vi me recordó mucho a cuando lo conocí.

-¡TAEMIN! -

Escuché la voz de MinHo provenir de la nada, y en menos de lo esperado corrió hacia él abrazandolo por la cintura.

Para mi sorpresa no hubo reacción de parte de TaeMin, sólo se quedó allí dejando que lo abrazara. Fue muy extraño.

Pero eso no duró mucho ya que MinHo salió disparado a unos metros más allá, producto de un hechizo lanzado por el menor.

Así que corrí hacia él, intentado distraerlo para que no lo atacara de nuevo.

-TaeMin... - lo llamé ganandome su mirada. - Soy JongHyun, tu hyung... -

-Vete mago blanco, ni siquiera sé como sabes mi nombre. -

Tomé aire, esas mismas palabras me hacían retroceder el tiempo a la época cuando conoci a KiBum. Esa misma actitud que me hizo odiarlo en algún momento.

-Tal vez no te acuerdas pero yo soy tu hyung favorito. - fruncio el seño - tú eres mi dongsaeng favorito. -

-No sé que de que hablas. -

-Sí lo sabes, tú eres Lee TaeMin, el pequeño consentido de Lee JinKi. El amor platónico de Choi MinHo y... nuestro mayor orgullo en la congregación. -

-Ya te dije que no sé de que hablas. -

-TaeMin tú tienes que... -

"¡JINKI!"

La voz de mi hermana me distrajo de todo. Dejé a TaeMin solo y corrí hacia dónde estaban los demás.

Cuando estuve allí encontré a JinKi en el suelo, inconciente. LeeTeuk seguía con su varita en alto y con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Creo que es hora de acabar con ésto. - habló él, apuntando su varita hacia mí. Era obvio él quería matarme.

-Yo hice con KiBum lo que tú no pudiste. - le respondí tomando la muñeca de mi hermana detrás de mí. - Él sólo me corresponde a mí. Tú ni siquiera lograste que te obedeciera. -

-Aún no aprendes niño. Kim KiBum no es más que una simple estrategia para vencer a JinKi. De hecho todos ustedes... - señaló a sus magos - ...todos son una simple arma para vencerlo. -

Y allí sucedió lo que jamás creí que mis ojos verían.

Vi que LeeTeuk sonrió de lado, algo parecía haberle divertido después de todo.

-Creí que no vendrías mi pequeño KiBum. -

Giré mi cuerpo asustado, mirando a la única persona que no debía venir a la batalla.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Sentía demasiado miedo.

-Veo que no traes una varita... ¿Cómo piensas defender a tus nuevos compañeros? -

-No necesito una varita para acabar contigo. -

De sus manos salieron unas llamas blancas ocacionando que la expresión de Leeteuk se tensara. ¿Acaso él ya no necesitaba una varita? ¿Había alcanzado el nivel de su propio hermano en tan poco tiempo?

Corrí hacia KiBum, poniendome frente a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Prometiste que no vendrías! -

-Tengo que acabar con ésto. -

-¿No entiendes que te quiero bien KiBum? -

-Dejemos de una vez todo ésto ¿quieren? - habló Leeteuk sin lograr que quitara la mirada de mi novio.

-Perdoname JongHyun, pero yo también te quiero bien. -

Un sonido como relámpago rompió en nuestros oídos. LeeTeuk había lanzado un hechizo con intención de atacarme, pero ésta vez no fue KiBum quién se puso en frente para defenderme.

Allí en el suelo, frente a nosotros, se encontraba el cuerpo de mi enemigo de toda la vida. Nam WooHyun.

No quise creerlo, me negaba a hacerlo. Él no podía haber hecho eso, no por mí.

-Por tu culpa mis ex magos salen heridos JongHyun... - se dirigió LeeTeuk hacia mí. - aunque ésta vez alguien terminó muerto. -

Quise responderle, quise atacarlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de alzar mi varita, mis ojos presenciaron cómo KiBum lograba derribar el cuerpo de LeeTeuk.

Corrió hacia él, y lo atacó en el suelo sin piedad. Parecía como si hubiera perdido el control de sí mismo.

Ese no era mi KiBum. Él no era así de violento y sanguinario.

Traté de ir con él pero SoDam tomó mi brazo. Negó con la cabeza y me pidió que dejara a KiBum hacer lo que él creía mejor.

Para mi sorpresa Leeteuk logró ponerse de pie. Defendiendose del mago que en un momento determinado fue su arma secreta.

Pero KiBum fue mas fuerte. Lanzó otro hechizo y ésta vez ocurrió lo inesperado.

-Eres y siempre serás un mago medriocre So KeyBum. Por eso nunca te acepté como mi hermano. -

-No Leeteuk, te equivocas. - suspiró - el que no te acepta como hermano soy yo. -

Una gran nube de humo se formó a nuestro alrededor. Impidiendonos observar lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

En ese momento solo algo pasaba por mi mente. Era LeeTeuk o era KiBum. Solo uno de los dos saldría con vida.


	30. Capítulo XXIX

Capítulo 29

"All is for KiBum."

Mi vista era una completa niebla, me dolía la garganta producto del polvo absorbido. Tenía muy pocas fuerzas para siquiera levantarme. Y en realidad eso no era lo que me tenía preocupado.

Él había desaparecido entre esas sombras, entre ese manto gris cubriendo su más feroz ataque ante la persona que lo llenó de odio.

Cuando la nubla se disipó encontré a mi hermana unos metros más allá, tomando la mano de JinKi quién seguía inconsciente. Que se hallaba así por haberla salvado.

Una vez más me daba cuenta que SoDam era importante para él, tal vez mucho más de lo que nosotros podías percibir.

"¿Dónde estás KiBum?" me pregunté en medio de todas las ideas que rondaban mi cabeza. Para mí era muy injusto todo. Nuestros magos no debían estar heridos, TaeMin no debía ser un mago oscuro y WooHyun no debía estar muerto.

Él tenía mil y un razones para odiarme, inclusive para verme muerto. Entonces cuando menos lo esperé, su cuerpo cubrió al mío de un hechizo mortal. Fue demasiado perturbador.

-Jjong…- levanté la mirada, esa voz solo podía tener un propietario. Y efectivamente no me equivoqué.

Con dificultad me puse de pie, corriendo hacia él cuando mis piernas cogieron movimiento. Se me hacía demasiado eterno llegar a sus manos, lo sentía lejos de mí pero a la vez muy cerca.

Esos ojos rasgados y esa sonrisa resplandeciente golpearon contra mi realidad.

Sí, definitivamente era él. Mi hermoso y alguna vez prohibido KiBum.

Tomé su rostro, mirándolo fijamente con algunas lágrimas en mis ojos. Él era mi vida y el hecho de perderlo no lo hubiera podido soportar.

-Hermoso… - acaricié su mejilla- ¡mierda tuve tanto miedo de que te sucediera algo!-

-Soy Kim KiBum ¿lo recuerdas? – sonrió ligeramente- nadie puede matarme.

-Igual tuve miedo de no volver a ver esos hermosos ojos. –

-Jamás te librarás de mí, aún si quisieras hacerlo. – enredó sus brazos en mi cuello. – Te perseguiré hasta donde mis fuerzas me lo permitan. –

-Yo siempre estaré contigo, siempre. –

Lo besé lento, así como siempre amaba hacerlo. Sus labios eran deliciosos y nunca me cansaría de probarlos.

Nos separamos, sonriendo como dos idiotas en medio de un pueblo humano totalmente destruido.

Pues en sí no era un ambiente muy romántico. Sobre todo cuando teníamos magos heridos.

-¡Hyung! –

Giramos nuestras miradas, observando cómo se nos acercaba MinHo trayendo a TaeMin entre sus brazos probablemente desmayado.

Corrimos hacia él y recostamos a TaeMin en el suelo.

-¿Qué le pasó? – pregunté tocando la frente de mi dongsaeng notando una fuerte fiebre.

-No lo sé, se desmayó de la nada mientras intentaba hablar con él. –

Miré a KiBum, esos desmayos ya los conocíamos bien.

-Está en proceso de cambio, su mente sigue siendo la de un mago blanco, pero su sangre se infecta cada vez más. – KiBum tomó su mano. – Esto será difícil, aún es bastante joven. –

-Quiere decir que…. ¿Él no volverá a ser un mago blanco? – preguntó MinHo mirándonos.

-Lo siento, pero no. TaeMin no podrá ser más un mago blanco. –

La mirada de MinHo se plantó en nuestro menor. Reflejando confusión y a la vez tristeza.

Yo sabía muy bien cómo se sentía. Había pasado lo mismo con KiBum meses atrás. El simple hecho de tener un amor imposible es difícil de sobrellevar, pero tomando en cuenta que estuviste rogando por un poco de cariño que al final te llegó y ahora ya no está, es demasiado complicado.

-Debemos volver al castillo. – hablé levantándome del suelo. – Es mejor que pensemos con calma lo que pasará con TaeMin. –

-Está bien hyung… - respondió MinHo totalmente desganado.

-No te preocupes, encontraremos una solución para esto. – sonreí a medias avanzando hasta donde se encontraban mi hermana y JinKi metros más allá.

Cuando nuestro líder cobró el sentido pudimos volver al castillo. MinHo, con TaeMin en brazos, JinKi ayudado por SoDam y sorpresivamente los otros dos magos oscuros cargando el cuerpo de WooHyun.

Estábamos tan preocupados por el estado de TaeMin que ni siquiera tomamos en cuenta la destrucción de LeeTeuk y la rotunda victoria para nuestra congregación.

Todo había sucedido muy rápido y el tener a los demás oscuros en nuestro castillo nos tenía muy alertas. Aunque nuestro líder no parecía muy angustiado por su presencia.

-Quiero que prepares dos habitaciones para ellos. – habló JinKi a una de nuestras ama de llaves. – De ahora en adelante formarán parte de nuestra congregación. –

-¿Ah? – mi expresión no podía ser más obvia. Que ellos se quedaran estaba bien, pero ¿tenerlos como miembros siendo magos oscuros?

-TaeMin es un mago oscuro ahora, KiBum también lo es. Así que no me vengas con tu discurso barato Kim JongHyun. –

-¡Pero yo no he dicho nada! –

-Te conozco por eso te lo advierto. – mi líder me conocía demasiado bien. – Y… hablando de KiBum, ¿dónde está? –

Miré a mis lados dándome cuenta que efectivamente no estaba. Y era raro cuando poco tiempo antes habíamos estado juntos.

Salí corriendo del castillo, asustado por su repentina desaparición.

La batalla con LeeTeuk había sido reciente y que él ande por ahí solo era peligroso. Por más que fuera el mago más poderoso no aseguraba que no le harían daño.

Me detuve en la entrada, mirando de aquí para allá buscando si se encontraba cerca, pero no lo estaba y eso empezaba a desesperarme.

-¡JongHyun! -

Giré hacia dónde estaba el jardín de prácticas sorprendiéndome por ver a KiBum de pie en medio.

Corrí hacia él, deteniéndome al notar que lloraba y sujetaba fuertemente algo entre sus brazos envuelto con su propia capa negra.

-Amor…¿Por qué lloras? – avancé un poco más. – Estuve buscándote. –

-Tuve que…volver al mundo humano… - habló entre sollozos.

-¿Volver? ¿Para qué? –

-Es que… encontré algo camino aquí… - desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué cosa encontraste? – no respondió, solo apretó los labios. – Si no me dices no podré ayudarte. –

Me miró sollozando y quitó la capa que cubría ese "algo" entre sus brazos. Sorprendiéndome completamente al ver un bebé de tal vez unos dos años.

-¿De-de donde lo sacaste? – pregunté viéndolo más de cerca. – Debes regresarlo a sus padres. -

-Sus padres están muertos…TaeMin los mató. –

-De todas maneras. No podemos quedarnos con él. – me alejé unos pasos dándole la espalda.

-¿Por qué no? Es huérfano y… -

-¡PORQUE ES UN HUMANO KIBUM! – grité mirándolo.

El bebé comenzó a llorar a causa de lo que hice. KiBum no dijo nada, solo se quedó intentando calmarlo.

Tal vez no debía haberle gritado, pero tener un pequeño humano entre nosotros no era bueno. Por más que sus padres estuvieran muertos él no pertenecía a nuestro mundo.

Sería difícil criar un bebé que no tuviera magia en sus genes.

-Dámelo. –

Volteé y me encontré con JinKi, dirigiéndose a KiBum y pidiéndole que le entregue el niño.

-Hyung por favor… - habló él sujetando al bebé con más fuerza. – por favor déjame conservarlo.

-Escuché que dijiste que TaeMin mató a sus padres ¿no? Pues entonces es él quién debe hacerse responsable. –

-Él aún está inconsciente… yo puedo cuidarlo… -

-No KiBum. No es correcto. – JinKi tomó en sus brazos al niño. – Perdóname, pero creo que es lo mejor para ti. – sonrió a medias y se marchó.

Miré hacia KiBum, estaba sollozando con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Anda… ven y dime "te lo dije" – habló bajito.

-No lo haré. – caminé hacia él. – Ven KiBum… - tomé su mano y lo abracé fuerte. Guiando su cabeza a mi pecho.

-Yo quería conservarlo. –

-Lo sé, pero JinKi tiene razón, no es correcto. – acaricié su cabello y él se separó sin soltar mis manos.

-Quiero tener un bebé JongHyun, uno de los dos. –

-Lo tendremos. – me acerqué a sus labios dejando un pequeño beso. – Tendremos todos los que tú quieras ¿sí? Pero ya no llores. –

-Lo siento, pero …aún sigo sensible por lo de WooHyun… - picotee sus labios nuevamente. – Además, TaeMin no podrá con el niño estando en ese estado. –

-Tiene a MinHo, sé que podrán criarlo bien. – acaricié su mejilla suavemente y él asintió – Entremos al castillo, quiero que descanses. –

Tomé su mano, sin antes dejar un beso en esos labios que tanto me gustaban. Me dedicó una sonrisa y caminamos rumbo a nuestra habitación.

La noche había llegado adornando el cielo de hermosas estrellas. Aunque no lo eran tanto como el hombrecito que tenía a mi lado, durmiendo tranquilamente.

Miré el cielo por la ventana una vez más y me incliné hacia KiBum, dejando un beso en su frente y dejándolo dormir.

Se veía tan tierno de esa manera. Con su nariz rojiza producto del llanto derramado horas antes, y sus labios entreabiertos dejando escapar un suave aroma a menta. En una simple palabra, mi KiBum era PERFECTO.

Salí de la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido, y caminé por los pasadizos hacia la biblioteca de JinKi.

Llegué a la entrada y toqué la puerta. No tardó mucho en abrirme e invitarme a entrar.

-Siéntate.- me ordenó.

-Gracias. Supongo que ya sabes para qué vine. –

-Sí, y déjame decirte que antes de tomar cualquier decisión debo advertirte algunas cosas.-

-Te escucho. –

-Volverte inmortal es demasiado riesgoso. – asentí. – En el caso que logres sobrevivir, puede que demores hasta 10 años en convertirte totalmente. Esto quiere decir que durante ese tiempo permanecerás "dormido". –

-Igual quiero hacerlo. –

-¿Vas a dejar a KiBum solo por 10 años? –

-No estará solo, te tiene a ti y a los demás magos. –

-Sabes que él no lo aceptará que lo hagas.–

-No tiene por qué saberlo. –

-JongHyun estás siendo egoísta ¿sabes?-

-¿Egoísta? Lo único que quiero es permanecer con la persona que amo durante siglos. Y si tengo que separarme de él por un tiempo entonces lo haré. –

-Eres mi mejor amigo, pero antes que eso soy el hermano de KiBum. –

-Entonces, ¿No vas a ayudarme? –

-Lo haré, pero con una condición. –

-¿Cuál? –

-Esperarás hasta el cumpleaños número 25 de KiBum. Luego de eso plantearemos las cosas. –

-Está bien. –

-Hasta entonces, te pido que ames mucho a mi hermano. De lo contrario te la verás conmigo. –

-Lo que más hago en éste mundo es amarlo. No te preocupes. – suspiré levantándome de la silla. – Por otro lado, espero lo mismo de ti con mi hermana. –

-Me casaré con SoDam antes de lo que piensas. – sonrió retándome.

-¿AH? ¡JAMÁS HABLÉ DE MATRIMONIO! ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO QUE QUIERE ACOSTARSE CON MI HERMANA! –

-¿YO PERVERTIDO? ¡TU EMBARAZASTE A MI HERMANO! –

-¡PORQUE ES MI NOVIO Y LO AMO! –

-¡YO TAMBIÉN AMO A SODAM! –

-Oigan podrían dejar de gritar. –

Miramos frente a nosotros y allí se encontraba mi hermana. De pie frente a nosotros con los brazos cruzados.

-Los demás intentamos dormir ¿si? – habló avanzando hacia JinKi.

-Lo siento. – se disculpó él. – Estábamos hablando de algo tonto y se salió de control. – tomó su mano y empezó a acariciarla ignorando por completo mi presencia.

-Bueno, está bien. – ella le sonrió. – Ya es tarde y deberías descansar. –

-¡SoDam! – grité. - ¡YO SIGO AQUÍ DEJEN DE COQUETEAR! –

-Nadie está coqueteando JongHyun, mejor vete a dormir. – habló JinKi.

-Pff! Los dejaré, pero los estaré vigilando. –

Salí de la biblioteca, luchando contra mis demonios internos. Sí, estaba celoso. Y no es para menos si estábamos hablando de mi hermana.

Volví a mi habitación aún molesto por esas escenitas entre SoDam y JinKi, pero el hecho de encontrar a un hermoso gatito sobre mi cama, sin camiseta y con los bóxers que tanto me gustaban, era imposible no olvidarme de lo demás.

-Jjonggie dijiste que haríamos un bebé. – habló seductoramente gateando por sobre la cama.

-Sa…sabes que amo esos bóxers KiBum, no me hagas parecer un débil. –

-Mmm… pues… - bajó de la cama y caminó hacia mí. - …supongo que volveré a dormir. –

-¡NO! – exclamé tomando su mano. – ¡Quiero estar dentro de ti toda la noche! –

-Uy… ya empezaste a hablar sucio… - sonrió de lado. – Y a mí me encanta que lo hagas… -

Me besó deseoso, enredando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y colgándose de mi cintura con sus piernas. Mientras que poco a poco nos perdíamos en nuestra irrompible burbuja de pasión.

Amaba esas pocas veces en que KiBum perdía los estribos con tal de salir de la rutina. Y yo aceptaba gustoso en hacerlo mío las veces que fueran.

Esa noche, como muchas otras, hicimos el amor. De una u otra forma debíamos celebrar nuestra victoria, y que mejor manera que practicando "mil y un maneras de concebir un bebé".


	31. Capítulo Final

Capítulo Final

"Please, don't forget me."

Nuestras decisiones pueden traer consecuencias fuertes. Nuestras propias ideas muchas veces traen conflictos. En sí, es difícil escoger una opción sabiendo que lo más valioso en tu vida sufriría demasiado. Pero cuando intentas buscar la felicidad se tienen que sacrificar muchas cosas, incluyendo una indefinida despedida de la persona que más amas.

JongHyun podía ser un tanto egoísta, podía fingir ser un completo loco para no preocupar a su ahora esposo. Él podía ser todo lo que quisiera KiBum, con tal de ver esa sonrisa flejada en su rostro cada mañana. Eso era suficiente para sentirse aparentemente completo.

Tenía a su mejor amigo, tenía a su hermana quién ahora estaba dulcemente embarazada del líder blanco; tenía a sus amigos quiénes cuidaban al inquieto niño humano JeongHan de tan sólo dos años y medio. Tenía a su perfecto KiBum, y sobre todo ahora tenía a esa criaturita de dos meses de vida durmiendo en una cuna llena de mariposas y flores multicolor.

Su pequeña y perfecta Kim Soyou.

Durante ese casi año y medio las cosas en la congregación mágica habían cambiado.

KiBum era el líder de los magos oscuros y JinKi seguía siendo la cabeza de los blancos. A pesar de ya no ser rivales, cada clase tenía diferente nivel de magia. Por eso es que los dos líderes se encargaban de entregarlo por separado.

TaeMin era el mejor después de KiBum, y MinHo le seguía la posta a JinKi. En el caso de JongHyun era más complejo. Porque a pesar de pertenecer a los blancos también tenía habilidades de los oscuros, por lo tanto sólo se enfrentaba con su esposo. Quién terminaba ganandole gracias a una de sus mejores armas: la seducción.

JongHyun era débil, y bueno tampoco podía quejarse si debido a sus derrotas terminaba siendo consentido por su hermoso pelinegro.

-Jjong... - habló el nombrado abrazando por detrás a su esposo, que estaba de pie junto a la cuna de su pequeña.

-Dime bebé. - respondió él tomando las blancas manos contrarias enroscadas en su cintura.

-Tengo hambre. - se quejó el más joven haciendo un puchero.

-¿Y qué quieres comer? - JongHyun se dió vuelta.

-Mmm no lo sé, tal vez un gran pastel de chocolate. -

-Hahaha estás obsesionado con los dulces Bum. - el castaño acaricio la mejilla contraria.

-Es por el estrés. O algo así dijo SoDam. -

-Bueno, entonces iremos a comer pastel de chocolate a pedido de mi hermoso esposo. - cogió su cintura y lo apegó a ahora cuerpo.

-¿Aún te parezco hermoso? ¿Después de no quedar tan delgado como antes luego de la cesaria? -

-Eres perfecto goyang-i, por eso Soyou también es perfecta, porque se parece mucho a ti. - picoteo rosados labios de KiBum.

-Sí, es perfecta. - sonrió volteando a ver a la pequeña que seguía dormida. -Cuando crezca será muy hermosa y tendrá muchos pretendientes. -

-Pues yo creo que mi hija será monja. - sentenció JongHyun, despertando la extraña mirada de su esposo.

-¿Estás loco verdad? - el otro negó muy seguro. - JongHyun tú ni siquiera eres creyente. -

-Por mi hija lo seré. -

-Tú lo único que eres, es un celoso. -

-Sí, y no dejaré que nadie siquiera se atreva a abrazarla. Soyou es mía, es mi bebé. - habló tomando una de las manitas de la pequeña.

-Pues, primero: no es tu tuya, es nuestra. Segundo: sus tíos y amigos pueden abrazarla si ella así lo quiere, y tercero: yo no permitiré que mi hija sea infeliz por culpa de que su padre sea un celoso psicópata. -

-Ella será feliz porque me tiene a mí, ¿Para qué casarse si yo la puedo amar mucho? -

-{...} - KiBum rodó los ojos, tratando de calmarse y poder entender al sobreprotector que tenía como esposo. - Mejor discutiremos eso luego ¿si? -

-Luego no habrá tiempo... KiBum en verdad, no quiero que Soyou tenga novio. -

-Eso no lo decidimos nosotros Jjong. - tomó la mano del nombrado y lo arrastró por la habitación. - Hoy es mi cumpleaños así que no me hagas enojar. -

-Está bien...pero debes prometerme que cuidaras a mi princesa, y no dejarás que nada malo le pase. -

-Hey! También es mi princesa, y quiero lo mejor para ella. Por ahora es sólo una bebé de dos meses, no tiene ni idea de lo que es tener novio y esas cosas. Deja de ser paranoico y deja de actuar como si fueras a morirte. La protegeremos los dos, porque tanto tú como yo somos sus padres. ¿ok? -

-Perdón, sé que soy idiota. -

-No lo eres.. ven aquí. - besó sus labios suavemente.

Tal vez KiBum no lo entendía, pero para JongHyun era muy difícil tener que lidiar con esos celos de padre. Su hija era muy pequeña e indefensa. Y el simple hecho de pensar en que algún día crecería y algún idiota quisiera llevarla de su lado, lo llenaba de rabia.

Más aún sabiendo que él no estaría para impedirlo.

Nadie a excepción de JinKi sabía de sus planes, y del gran "regalo " de cumpleaños que le daría a su esposo. Ningún mago tenía idea de lo que ese obsequio tenía cómo condición. Y en parte era mejor que se mantuviera en secreto. Así no podrian interrumpir su cometido.

A pesar de saber que lo que su cabeza planeaba era de vida o muerte, JongHyun quería arriesgarse. O sería feliz con KiBum hasta el fin del mundo, o observaría su felicidad desde el más allá.

Eran dos opciones, y en su destino sólo estaba marcada una.

Se encontraban todos en la mesa principal brindando por el cumpleaños del ahora líder oscuro.

Las copas seguían en alto mientras que por debajo de la mesa se asomaba un pequeño pelirrojo hasta las piernas del cumpleañero.

KiBum bajó la mirada por debajo del mantel, sonriendo al darse cuenta que su hermoso sobrino pedía que lo cargara entre sus piernas.

-Oh... JeongHan sube aquí. - palmeo sus propias piernas invitando al menor a que se sentara en ellas. - ¿Quién es mi sobrino favorito? -

-Key hyung... por favor no lo consienta demasiado. - rió TaeMin al ver cómo su hijo era mimado.

-Déjalo amor. - habló MinHo tomando la mano de su novio. - JeongHan ama mucho a KiBum... además que gracias a él forma parte de nuestras vidas. - TaeMin asintió cediendo ante los ojos de chico más alto.

-Será muy guapo cuando crezca, así que yo le enseñaré cómo hacer que las chicas caigan rendidas a sus pies. ¿verdad bebé bonito? - dejó un besito inocente en el pequeño pelirrojo.

-¡OYE OYE! No era necesario el beso... ¡ni a mí me mimas así! - protestó JongHyun al ver cómo su esposo acariciaba suavemente la cabellera de JeongHan.

-¿Acaso eres un bebé Kim JongHyun? - le regaño KiBum.

-No, pero me molesta que él tenga más mimos que yo. - JongHyun formó un puchero en sus labios, logrando que los demás magos presentes empezaran a reír. - ¡TÚ NIÑO! - señaló a JeongHan quién lo miraba con sus ojitos brillosos - Ese hombre que te está encaprichando es mío entiendes? No me lo vas a quitar. -

-¡Yah? ¡Deja de actuar como un inmaduro! ¡Es sólo un bebé! -

-Sí claro es un bebé inocente que anda dándote "besitos " cada vez que puede. -

-¡Tss! ¿sabes que? Ya me cansé. - KiBum se levantó de la mesa y dejó a JeongHan en las piernas de MinHo. - Ven acá. - tomó a JongHyun del brazo y se lo llevó del comedor sin antes agradecer por la comida.

El pelinegro estaba enojado. Mucho. Su esposo había sido un idiota al comportarse así. Sentir celos de un niño era tan absurdo.

Pero por más que tuviera rabia por lo sucedido, él quería escuchar las explicaciones que debía darle JongHyun.

Llegaron a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-Bien JongHyun espero una bue... -

Las palabras de KiBum fueron interrumpidas por los hambrientos y salvajes besos de su esposo. Quién lo arrinconaba contra la pared mientras acariciaba su cintura por debajo de la camiseta.

Por más que sentía su cuerpo ceder ante las caricias contrarias, no podía seguir. No luego de haber pasado por tremenda vergüenza gracias a JongHyun. Debía ser fuerte y alejarlo de sí.

Con algo de dificultad logró empujarlo, rompiendo ese delicioso beso y dejando a su cuerpo totalmente caliente.

-¿QUÉ TE PASA? - habló fuerte KiBum, cuidando de no ser demasiado ruidoso para no despertar a Soyou.

-Quiero tocarte, dejame hacerlo. - intentó acercarse pero el pelinegro lo alejó.

-Jjong estás actuando raro. No podemos hacer nada mientras no me expliques que te sucede. -

-Sólo quiero disfrutar de mi esposo y que nadie me robe su atención. -

-Nadie te la va a robar bobo. - KiBum rió bajito atrayendo al castaño hasta su cuerpo. - haces todo un escándalo por ésto. -

-Lo siento, estoy estropeando tu cumpleaños. -

-No Jjonggie, no lo haces. - lo abrazó fuerte - Sabes que soy tuyo y siempre lo seré. Siempre. -

-¿Me lo juras? - KiBum asintió. - Yo también siempre seré tuyo. - y lo besó una vez más. Así de suave, y delicioso como tanto amaban.

Ellos eran uno. Un solo cuerpo, un solo aliento y un solo corazón.

No importaban los minutos que pasaran, no importaba si el mundo se acaba allí mismo. Entre tantos besos y muestras de amor era imposible que algo los detuviese.

Sus manos seguían entrelazadas mientras que la luz de la luna iluminaba perfectamente sobre las sábanas. JongHyun sonrió para sí, esa gran figura en el cielo era hermosa. Tal vez no tanto como KiBum o Soyou, pero daba un buen ambiente a la noche.

Se levantó de la cama, cuidando que su esposo no despertase. Caminó despacio hasta la cuna rosa dónde dormía su hija. Y suspiró enamorado al darse cuenta que efectivamente, era una criaturita perfecta.

-Hola princesa... - se inclinó un poco susurrando para ella. -

...soy yo, JongHyun appa. - tomó su pequeña manito. - ¿Sabes? Creo que tu omma tiene razón. Serás la más hermosa de todas las hechiceras. Y la mejor claro. - rió bajo sin notar que lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla. -Quiero pedirte algo ¿si? - sollozó- No permitas que tu omma me olvide... -

JongHyun trago saliva. No sabía que estaba haciendo y por qué le hablaba a su hija de esa manera cuando ella no lograba entenderlo.

-Tú tampoco me olvidaras ¿verdad? Esperaras por mí el tiempo que sea necesario. -

Dejó un beso en la frente de la pequeña. Notando como se removía un poco pero al final volvía a quedarse dormida.

Su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte con solo verla, y pensar que esa sería la última vez lo hacia llorar mucho más fuerte.

Ahora ni siquiera tenía el valor de despedirse adecuadamente de su esposo. Si se le acercaba ya no iba a poder irse. Así que cogió un lápiz y una hoja en blanco.

Tal vez no podía decirlo con palabras, pero sí quería que KiBum supiera sus razones.

Una carta, un anillo de matrimonio y un millón de sentimientos se quedaban sobre esa mesa de mármol, junto a los más profundos sueños de la persona que hacía latir su corazón y que pronto dejaría de observar a la mañana siguiente.

Miró por última vez la habitación, miró a su hija y a su esposo dormir profundamente, y luego salió rumbo a ese cuarto oscuro que lo aguardaria durante los próximos 10 años.

KiBum sobó sus ojos, despertando poco a poco al notar que el otro lado de su cama estaba vacío.

Gruñó enojado, JongHyun sabía que él odiaba no encontrarlo a su lado.

Se levantó de la cama, y como todas las mañanas caminó hacia la cuna de su hija. Dandose con la sorpresa de que ella ya estaba despierta.

-Buenos días mi hermosa princesa. - cargó a la niña entre sus brazos. - ¿Cómo amaneció mi pequeña Kim? - tomó su manita y empezó a jugar con ella. - ¿Has visto a tu appa? No lo veo por ningún lado. - fue hacia el baño pero tampoco estaba allí. - Creo que tendremos que ir a buscarlo y regañarlo. -

Con su hija en brazos KiBum salió de la habitación. Meciendola de un lado al otro mientras caminaba por el pasadizo hacia la habitación de su hermano y líder blanco.

Unos sollozos invadieron sus oídos, haciendo que un frío viento recorriera su cuerpo.

Se acercó hasta dónde venían los sonidos, ganándose cruelmente con una escena imposible de creer.

SoDam estaba en el suelo, llorando y aferrandose a los brazos de JinKi. Quién levantó la mirada al notar la presencia de KiBum.

-Lo siento... yo no sabía que ustedes... - calló sus palabras al notar la melancólica mirada de los otros dos. - ¿Qué sucede? -

-KiBum yo...- habló a medias el líder blanco.

-¡DIME QUE ES MENTIRA! - todos giraron al escuchar la voz de TaeMin acercandose hasta ellos. - ONEW HYUNG NO PUDISTE PERMITIR QUE... - sorpresivamente silenció sus palabras al darse cuenta que KiBum estaba alli con la niña.

-TaeMin por favor llevate a Soyou. - intervino JinKi.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó KiBum - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué todos están actuando raro? ¿Por qué SoDam está llorando? Y...¿Dónde está JongHyun? -

Lo que sucedió luego fue rápido. JinKi intentó explicarle a KiBum lo que había pasado, pero no logró terminar cuando el pelinegro se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de JongHyun se hallaba completamente congelado en una gran repisa de cristal.

Quiso romperla y sacar a su esposo de allí, pero no pudo. Lastimo sus manos intentando quebrar el material, pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba hacerlo.

Calló al suelo, llorando y tratando de entender lo que sucedía. Su corazón dolía demasiado, su sangre hervía de rabia y sus fuerzas se quebraban poco a poco.

Sintió los brazos de su hermano envolverlo en un abrazo, pero rápidamente se alejó. Corriendo a su habitación y encerrandose por completo.

Su cuerpo resbalo por la puerta, quedando sentado sobre sus piernas y llorando más que antes.

"Eres un idiota JongHyun, ¡UN IDIOTA! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! "

Su mente seguía ida, y sus ojos luchaban para mantenerse abiertos. Hasta que unos metros más allá, sobre el pequeño velador, algo brillaba.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se arrastró hacia la cama. Notando que ese brillo provenía únicamente del anillo de matrimonio que era de su esposo.

Debajo de éste, se hallaba una carta, esa misma que JongHyun había escrito horas antes y que deseaba que KiBum la leyera.

Esa, era la única manera en que su esposo comprendería todo sin odiarlo.

"Hola KiBum...

Cuando leas ésto, lo más probable es que yo ya no esté. Tal vez incluso me odies, pero no te preocupes. Te entiendo.

Yo sentiría lo mismo.

Han pasado dos años desde que te vi por primera vez. Recuerdo perfectamente ese día. Tú llevabas tu capa negra, el cabello rubio y tus ojos me miraban queriendo matarme.

Porque sí, me querías matar. Y por alguna razón no lo hiciste.

Tal vez era el destino que te impidió hacerlo, y deshacerte de tu futuro esposo.

Yo siempre te miré como algo inalcanzable, como algo prohibido. Y de hecho lo eras, pero jamás creí que llegarías a corresponderme hasta tal punto de darme una hermosa hija.

Hemos hecho el amor tantas veces KiBum, que me ea imposible contarlas. Te conozco más que a mí mismo y te amo más que a mí mismo. Que he llegado al punto de dejar mi vida en manos del destino con tal de estar contigo.

Puede sonar confuso pero es así. Todo ésto es por ti, por nosotros.

Porque no puedo sentirme digno de ti si no te tengo hasta el final de los tiempos. Porque quiero que pasen los años y sigamos siendo esos hombres pervertidos y despreocupados de la vida.

No quiero tener cabello blanco mientras tú sigues siendo deslumbrante y atrayente para los demás.

Te quiero para mí KiBum, solo para mí.

Por eso tomé ésta decisión, que por más estúpida que parezca es la más difícil de toda mi vida.

No quiero que culpes a tu hermano porque el no tiene nada que ver. Yo tomé ésta decisión solo y quiero asumir las consecuencias solo.

Sé que sonará egoísta, pero quiero pedirte algo.

No importa los años que pasen, no importan las mentes que intenten persuadirte. Porfavor KiBum, te lo suplico, no me olvides.

Cada vez que sientas tus labios secos acuerdate de mí, cada vez que toques tu cuerpo acuerdate de mí. Cada vez que veas a nuestra hija recuerda que ella es el fruto de nosotros y de nuestro amor.

¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace un año cuando descubrimos que eras inmortal ?

Podrás ser So KeyBum, y yo podré ser simplemente Kim JongHyun, pero lo único inmortal, es mi amor por ti.

No sé que sucederá, ni cuánto tiempo dejaré de verte, pero porfavor esperame.

Quiero encontrar tu mirada tímida y tu sonrisa luminosa.

KiBum, mi hermoso KiBum... te lo ruego, no me olvides. "

Las líneas terminaron, pero su corazón seguía latiendo. En ese momento una sola frase rondaba su cabeza.

"Te esperaré JongHyun. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, yo te seguiré esperando. "

FIN


	32. Epílogo

Epílogo

"No importa cuánto tiempo pase, porfavor esperame. " esas palabras resonaban fuertemente en su cabeza una vez más.

KiBum llevaba casi quince años repitiendose la misma frase, intentando convencerse que aún existía esperanza.

Las mismas letras, los mismos sentimientos y las mismas ganas de volver a verlo. Él quería autoayudarse para no caer en el delirio. Por más que JongHyun siguiera congelado sin posibilidad de volver a la vida, KiBum quería mantener su amor firme.

No importaba si tuviera que esperar diez años más, su corazón seguiría latiendo por una sola persona; su amado y valioso esposo.

-Omma... -

El pelinegro limpió sus lágrimas rápidamente. Odiaba que su hija lo viera llorar, él era fuerte y no quería que ella pensara lo contrario.

Se apartó de la ventana, sonriendo para su ahora adolescente Soyou. Quién ese mismo día cumplía los 15 años.

-¿Qué sucede cariño? - preguntó tomando la mano ajena.

-Quiero pedirte algo. - respondió ella sonriendo débilmente.

-Te escucho. -

-Quiero ver a mi appa... -

La piel de KiBum se erizo. El deseo de Soyou era algo difícil de procesar. Él no estaba preparado para volver a ver esa figura de hielo frente a sus ojos.

La última vez que lo había hecho era cinco años atrás, esperanzado en encontrar a su esposo dispuesto a abrazarlo. Pero como eso no sucedió, se prometió a sí mismo no volver a torturarse.

Entonces vino su hija a cambiar sus planes. A poner de cabeza su mundo nuevamente.

Ella era una chiquilla, sin siquiera un recuerdo de su padre, era lógico que le pediría algo así. Después de todo Soyou solo quería conocer el rostro de JongHyun.

-Aunque sea una vez... por favor. - suplicó casi arrodillandose - Prometiste qué cuando cumpliera los 15 conocería a mi appa... -

-Lo sé. Y... sé que estuviste esperando durante todos éstos años. -

-Y...¿Eso es un...? -

KiBum suspiró, rindiendose ante la familiar mirada de cachorro que le dedicaba Soyou. Tal vez era el momento de enfrentar la realidad, por más dura que fuera.

-Es un sí. - sonrió al notar los delgados brazos de hija rodeando su cintura. Acaricio su cabellera larga, y dejando un suave beso sobre su frente.

Los nervios se apoderaban de su cuerpo, sintiendo una corriente electrica subir por su columna.

Después de mucho tiempo se hallaba frente a la gran puerta de madera.

Cogió fuertemente la manó de Soyou, y avanzó unos pasos entrando a ese enorme salón dónde se encontraba el cuerpo congelado de su esposo.

Miró hacia en frente, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba al observar como su hija estaba de pie frente al gran trozo de hielo. Era la primera vez que veía a su padre y la felicidad que reflejaban sus ojos era infinita.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? - preguntó ella tocando la barrera que le impedía sentir a su padre. -¿Por qué nos dejó? -

-Soyou por favor... -

-Dijiste que volvería. Dijiste que mi appa estaría cuando cumpliera los 15. ¡LO PROMETISTE! -

Los ojos de KiBum se llenaron de lágrimas. Reflejando su dolor y decepción al notar que la expresión de JongHyun era la misma.

Ahora él estaba sintiendose culpable por no poder darle a su hija lo que tanto quería.

Todos esos años había sufrido en silencio para poder criarla correctamente, sin que tuviera una infancia triste y falta de amor. Sin embargo, por mucho que lo intentara, a Soyou le faltaba el afecto de su otro padre.

Ese mismo que odiaba la idea de que algún extraño la abrazara. El que moría porque su hija creciera y le dijera que lo amaba y que estaba orgulloso de él. Todas esas cosas que lo habían vuelto un celoso psicópata.

JongHyun no estaba para verla crecer. Y las fuerzas de KiBum se agotaban cada vez más.

-Hija yo... - miró al suelo. - perdoname...-

Y sin decir más salió corriendo del gran salón. El estar allí no le hacía nada bien.

La bella joven de quince años se mantuvo frente al cuerpo de su padre. Observando con curiosidad cada fracción en su rostro y cuerpo.

Él no era muy alto, pero definitivamente era tan guapo como lo había descrito su omma.

Ahora entendía por qué cada vez que hablaban de él, los ojos de KiBum se iluminaban.

-¿Volveras verdad? - susurró contra el cristal. - Dime cuánto tiempo más tengo que esperar para poder abrazarte...

Sin querer, sus saladas lágrimas caían sobre el gran hielo que envolvía a aunque progenitor. Esas mismas lágrimas que poco a poco acababan con la barrera que le impedía sentirlo.

No supo cómo, pero sin haberse dado cuenta ya no abrazaba un cuerpo congelado, ahora abrazaba un cuerpo caliente, vivo y con muchas ganas de levantarse.

Soyou se separó bruscamente, asustada y sorprendida a la vez. Era imposible tenía en frente.

JongHyun abrió los ojos de golpe, ladeando la cabeza para observar mejor a la hermosa chica que segundos antes lo había estado abrazando.

-Tú...tú... eres... ¡TÚ ERES MI APPA! -

El rubio sonrió ampliamente, sentandose sobre sus piernas y dejando escapar un helado aliento.

-Soyou... mi pequeña... he vuelto. -

No supo cómo llegó a ese lugar, ni para qué lo hizo. Tal vez era masoquista y quería seguir hundiendose en sus propios recuerdos.

KiBum se encontraba sentado en la misma roca negra testigo de su primer encuentro con JongHyun. La misma que había presenciado el incio de su amor y que ahora servía de soporte para sus lágrimas.

No era justo. Después de tantos años esa sucia cabaña seguía trayendole memorias. No solo era injusto, sino también era cruel.

-¿Debería olvidarte JongHyun? - sollozo. - ¿Debería perder las esperanzas? -

Cubrió su rostro con las manos, dejandose caer sobre el césped a medio crecer.

Ya no podía seguir, no quería hacerlo si cada detalle de lo que lo rodeaba le recordaba a JongHyun.

-Quisiera olvidar cada maldita palabra que susurraste ...pero soy débil y no puedo... - arrugo su propia capa entre sus manos. - Tu voz sigue retumbando en mi cabeza. Tu voz me sigue estremeciendo como esa noche. - golpeó la roca frente a él. - Si no hubieras preguntado... si de tu boca no hubieran salido esas palabras... si no hubieras dado vuelta preguntandome "¿Cuál... -

-...es tu nombre precioso? -

KiBum levantó la mirada, dejando que su corazón volviera a latir con fuerza cuando a pocos centímetros una inconfundible figura suavemente morena lo esperaba.

Parpadeo muchos veces, sin querer creer lo que parecía irreal. Caminó hacia él, tomó sus manos, sus brazos, su rostro...

Era él, era JongHyun. Su esposo y ahora su amor inmortal.

Lo abrazó fuertemente, temiendo que en cualquier momento pudiera desaparecer. Pero el destino no podía ser tan cruel, así que esa idea desapareció al sentir unos rey robustos brazos rodear su cintura.

-Lo cumpliste... - murmuró aferrandose al cuerpo contrario. - Prometiste que volverías y ahora estás aquí...

-He vuelto para jamás dejarte solo. He vuelto para asegurarme que esos latidos siguen siendo por mi causa. -

-Siempre serás el causante de mis palpitaciones. - se separó mirandolo fijamente - Te amo JongHyun, y lo haré hasta qué la sangre deje de correr por mis venas. -

-Ahora tú eres el cursi - JongHyun sonrió de lado - Pero ¿sabes algo? yo siempre seré el más empalagoso de todos los cursis. -

-Te extrañe demasiado. -

-Y yo a ti mi goyang -i...-

Luego de casi 15 años, esos labios se volvían a juntar para jamás separarse.

Por más que el tiempo haya sido largo, eran las mismas caricias mutuas, las mismas mariposas, y los mismos deseos de permanecer juntos.

Ya no sólo eran Kim JongHyun y So KeyBum, ahora eran LA VERDADERA FAMILIA REAL.

-Soyou está muy hermosa. - habló JongHyun mientras acariciaba la cintura de su esposo.

-Te lo dije. -

-Nuestra bebé es perfecta. -

-Ya no es una bebé Jjong... - KiBum tomó la barbilla del moreno - Ahora es una señorita enamorada. -

La expresión de JongHyun se endureció, tomando demasiado en serio las palabras del contrario.

-¿Cómo? -

-Mmm pues... Soyou ya tiene pretendiente. -

El contacto de ambos cuerpos se rompió. Debido a la clara molestia de JongHyun.

-¿A quién debo matar? - habló claro despertando la risa de KiBum. -No le veo la gracia. -

-Jamás dejarás de ser un celoso ¿verdad? -

-No, y ya te lo repito... Soyou entrará a un convento. -

-Sí claro. - rió KiBum tomando el cuello de la camiseta contraria.

-Ahora iremos a...- sus palabras fueron dulcemente silenciadas por los labios de su esposo. - ¿KiBum? -

-¿Sigues teniendo esos abdominales duritos que tanto me gustan? -

El moreno temblo al sentir las cálidas manos de su esposo por debajo de la camiseta. Distrayendolo completamente de sus pensamientos anteriores, y llenandolo de un calor ya conocido.

-¿Quieres averiguarlo KiBummie? -

Una vez más, se perdieron en un pequeño mundo lleno de amor y pasión.

Disfrutando de su compañía eterna, haciendo crecer su descencia, y siendo testigos de los secretos que se esconden detrás de la magia.


End file.
